Hogwarts Forever: A Harry Potter Prequel
by October Sky
Summary: Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione there were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. This is their story.
1. The End of Summer

Hogwarts Forever

by: October Sky

**Disclaimer:** This story was written by a fan of the series and this in no way has to do with the author or publisher.

**Chapter One: **End of Summer

James Potter awoke with a start on the morning of August 23 with only one thought: in exactly a week he'd be boarding the train to one of the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the country. That one thought was the only thing that kept James alive the whole summer. Although his family was much richer compared to others, that didn't mean that living the life of the rich was fun. His father spent time doing top secret work at the ministry, and he was gone all day and well into the night. James' mother was at home most of the time, but because of her love of gardening, she was hardly ever seen and when she was James had to talk through a wall of dirt to get anything out.

"You up yet James?" Mrs. Potter called from the outside garden.

Groaning, James rolled over in his four poster bed. Eventually his feet found the floor and he stumbled over to his window.

"Yeah mum!" James yelled down to the slim dirt blonde figure by the garden.

"Get down here!" His mom yelled, wiping sweat off her forehead.

His father and mother usually argued over the concept of Muggle gardening , but she insisted on doing it the hard way.

Groaning once more, James soon found himself trudging down the stairs. A few minutes later he was out side in front of a slim woman of about thirty one standing with one hand on her hip and sighing at the sight of James still in his pajamas.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She demanded.

James looked up and down before replying.

"I look dressed enough for me mum," he replied.

Dressed enough to stay upstairs cooped up in you room all day blowing up innocent bugs, creating "experiments", and coming up with knew schemes about on how to wreck the next guest' visit, he thought.

"Go upstairs and get dressed," his mother ordered, "your father will be here in a hour to pick you up."

"Dad?" James asked. "What's he doing home?"

"Surprisingly, they gave him the afternoon off," said his mother, leaning tiredly against a rake, now go get dressed and eat something. "You're going to Diagon Alley."

"Cool!" James exclaimed as he rushed back into the house.

An hour later, James was standing sitting in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron with his dad drinking a large glass of butterbeer, the drink from Heaven in James' opinion.

"I remember my Hogwarts days," his father recalled for about the tenth out of the eleven days he had gotten to spend with James, "those were the good ol days."

"I know dad," moaned James, "you used to fly around after hours all the time and you finally met mum in your third year when she slapped you in the face for asking her on a date to the library."

"Yeah," James' dad sighed, deep in thought, "I was quite the git trying to be cool back then. Nothing much you could do though."

"Lived during the dark ages didn't ya?" James asked through slurps of butterbeer.

"I'm not that old!" His dad protested, though still laughing.

James gave him credit, he knew he had tried. He could tell that much from the dark bags under his eyes and the lazy way he had handled his food and the way he slouched over when he walked.

"So you gave up a day of sleep to take me to buy a bunch of junk in which half of it I'll probably end up not even using?" James asked.

"Don't get all soft on me," his father said, "had to get you suited up sometime. Who knows when the next time your mother will show her face out of the garden. Come, let's go."

The impact of hitting the bright sun kissed town after being in the dark, rusty restaurant darkened James' vision for a few moments, but soon he could clearly see the extravagant shops and millions of last minute school shopping customers.

Let's go over there, said his father, pointing to the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts.

The shop was so filled with customers that it took five minutes just to find two out of the eight books he needed for school. Ten minutes later, they had finally made their way out of the shop and on to the next. This last shop was the one he knew his dad was most dreading: Quality Quidditch Supplies. Though it was true that Mr. Potter had a true passions for Quidditch and was even a Chaser back in his day, he hated that he couldn't send his son to Hogwarts and take on the Potter family Quidditch traditions until James' second year.

"Now James," Mr. Potter started, "you know that-"

"Even if I did get a broom that I couldn't use it at school until second year," James finished for him. "I know! We've been through this a million times!"

James walked dreamily up to the window, making his way through the crowd and landing an upfront peak at the new and improved Lighting Broom. Next to where he stood there was another young boy wearing a faded pair of blue jeans with an equally as old forest green shirt and thin black jacket. He had black hair that hung slightly bellow his ears and seemed to be overdue for a haircut.

"Nice broom, huh?" The young boy said, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Yeah," said James, who was already dreaming of soaring through the sky and chasing the tiny Golden Snitch, which he would undoubtedly catch in a matter of moments on this broom.

"You play Quidditch?" The boy asked, not taking his eyes off the broom.

"All the time," James replied, you?

"Whenever I can swipe Regulus' broom," the boy replied.

"Who?" James inquired.

"My younger brother," he replied.

"He has a broom and you don't?" James asked, not following his story.

"Family matters," the boy shrugged, turning away, "see ya around."

"Yeah," said James, starring after the boy.

"Were you talking to that Black kid?" Mr. Potter asked as James made his way back to him.

"Never said his name," James replied, "but I guess. He said he had a brother named Regulus. Do you know them?"

"They're very well known, but not with a good reputation," Mr. Potter said, "but I have heard the eldest son, Sirius, was alright. Big Quidditch fan. He also had a uncle, Alphard, who had a daughter, Andromeda, who turned out good enough. Both are disowned by the family."

"Is Sirius?" James asked. He recalled the old looking clothes the boy had worn and the dreamy way he had looked at the brand new broom- as if it could've been the best present in the world and one he could never imagine being able to afford.

"No," said his father, "poor kid. Surely not the Slytherin type, but no doubt he's being pressured at home by it."

"So he's going to Hogwarts next year then?" James wondered out loud.

"Yeah," said Mr. Potter, "not very much older than you I expect."

"Cool," James muttered to himself, starring at the spot that Sirius had just been at.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Also, what do you think of the sorting hat's song? If you don't like it, let me tell you: I tried!

**Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express**

A week later, James Potter, along with both his mother and father, were standing in front of a huge red steam engine in the station of King's Cross. James had been able to get through the barrier with no problem, and he was all set to go to Hogwarts, though his mother wasn't so keen about letting him go.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait another year?" His mother said through tears. "I'm sure Dumbledore would under-"

"Oh come on," argued Mr. Potter, "think of his reputation if he stayed home his first year!"

"Yeah mom," James agreed quickly, "I'll be fine."

"I can't believe my baby's-"

"Mum you're embarrassing me!" James said, looking around nervously.

There was a loud whistle that signaled there was only five minutes until the train left.

"Hun," said his father, "he has to go. He'll be fine!"

"Really?" His mother said sarcastically. "I'm sure that's what your father said and look how you turned out, or at least how you were!"

"What was wrong with how I was?" Mr. Potter demanded.

"I really need to leave now," said James, not wanting to listen to another argument over his father's job.

"Well bye then," his mother said, "giving him a tight hug. I love you!"

"Love you too mum," James muttered as he was pulled into another hug by his dad.

A few minutes later he was aboard the Hogwarts Express and was walking through the walkway, trying to find a place to sit. Somewhere in the middle of the long train James managed to find a compartment that was filled with laughing, rowdy students that were years older then him. There was only one other resident in the compartment, a small skinny, light brown haired boy. His faced looked pale and haggard, and his robes looked like old, torn hand-me-downs. He was leaning his head against the window, looking deathly bored, like he was trying to get to sleep but couldn't amongst all the excitement.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" James asked slowly, not wanting to bother the boy.

"Go ahead", mumbled the boy.

James threw himself onto one of the seats and leaned against the side of the train. He then figured that if he was going to spend two hours on the train with this guy, he might as well say something.

"I'm James Potter," he said gleefully.

The boy looked like he just realized someone was there.

"Remus," he said nervously, "Remus Lupin."

"Cool," James said, "are you first year?"

"Yeah," Remus admitted.

"Not much of a talker are you?" James asked.

"Just tired," replied Remus, "wake me up when we get there."

"Whatever you say," muttered James. He hoped all the first years weren't going to be this anti-social.

A few minutes later Remus was asleep, and James was just beginning to dread the long, silent, journey ahead of him when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," James said, dying for any company.

To his surprise, it was the Black kid he had seen at the Quidditch store.

"Hey," James said cooly.

"You again," said Sirius with no emotion, "care if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," replied James, "so you're Sirius Black."

Sirius stopped when he heard his name.

"How do you know my name?" Sirius asked coldly.

"Oh- my father told me when he saw me talking to you," James explained.

"What, did he tell you to stay away from me?" Sirius said, clearly bitter and familiar with having to deal with people making assumptions about him.

"No," James said, "I think he felt sorry for you actually."

"Well that's a first," Sirius snorted.

"So," James began, "not sure what to say next, you hoping to get into Slytherin then?"

He knew right away that was the wrong thing to say.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't ya?" Sirius shot sarcastically. I'll kill myself is I get into Slytherin. I'm not gonna fall into the same thick trap every other lowlife in my so called family has fallen into! I'll get into Gryffindor, like my uncle, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Okay then," said James, taken aback by Sirius' sudden outburst.

"Who's he?" Sirius asked, nodding towards Remus.

"Remus Lupin," said James, "didn't say anything except 'wake me up when we get there'."

"I've heard rumors about his family," said Sirius, lowering his voice, "heard my dear old mother talking about how they're so poor and a disgrace to the wizarding population. Of course, that's mum speaking, so I wouldn't count her word."

"You don't get along with your family, do you?" James asked.

"You think?" Sirius said dryly, "they'd disown me if I got into Gryffindor, so I'm praying."

James let out a laugh at this and said, "Yeah, I'm hoping I get in Gryffindor too. I expect my dad'd kill the Sorting Hat if it placed me in Slytherin."

"Don't rich people want to be powerful though?" Sirius asked curiously. "You know the saying, money's the root of all evil."

"We're not that rich," James lied, blushing from embarrassment.

"Yeah right," Sirius snorted, "you've got more luggage than half the people on the train!"

"Do not!" James argued, though decided to let it go. "Got any friends back home?"

"Nope," replied Sirius cooly, "just me and the boring city of Liverpool."

"I thought Liverpool was big and exciting," said James.

"Whoever you talked to was lying," said Sirius, "though I'm sure it would be if you didn't have to spend the whole summer cleaning the flat the Muggle way."

"My summer was probably just as boring," said James dully, "spent the whole time in my room creating all these pranks and experiments to use on nobody but occasional guests. Eventually I got caught and, well, that put a stop to that. Mostly." James grinned evilly, and Sirius laughed

"Sounds cool," he said, "I stole enough of Regulus' money to buy me a broom for next year. Merry Christmas to me."

"Staying at Hogwarts over the break?" James asked.

"Most definitely," answered Sirius, "no way I'm going back there if I don't have to."

An old lady with a cart full of sweets interrupted their conversation.

"Anything off the trolley?" She asked sweetly.

Sirius shrugged, showing that he had no money.

"Here," said James, handing the women five galleons. He then took out a few sickles and nodded to Remus. "We'll get him something to just in case he wakes up before we get there."

Soon Sirius and James were digging into a pile of Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Jellybeans, and various other goods and chatting about random Quidditch games. Fifteen minutes later Remus woke up and was surprise to see two rowdy eleven year old boys pigging out on more junk food then he had ever seen in his life.

"Who's he?" Remus asked James tiredly.

"Sirius Black," answered Sirius, shaking Remus' hand.

There was another knock at the door at the moment, and this time it was Sirius who went over to answer it.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked as a short girl with light brown hair stepped in.

"Just wanted to tell you that the conductor said that we'd be at the castle in no less than ten minutes. I'm Skye by the way. Skye Dullard, thanks for asking," Skye said, glaring rudely at Sirius.

"Sirius Black," said Sirius, brushing off her last comment, "this is James Potter and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," Skye said dryly. "And you're welcome."

With that, she spun on her heels and marched off towards a group of chatty girls.

"Their names are Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin," Skye informed the girls.

Sirius sighed at this.

"Girls," he muttered.

The three boys changed into their schools robes, Remus' much shabbier than the others, and Sirius' slightly small. James felt guilty among the three boys because his were brand new and fit perfectly. As the gigantic and breathtaking Hogwarts Castle rolled into view they planted their faces against the window, staring at it in awe. Remus stared at it as though it was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

"Wicked," he muttered as the train pulled up to the Hogwarts station.

As the train screeched to a stop, the students started to pile out.

"First years this a way!" A deep, hoarse called.

"Woah!" Sirius gasped as the man revealed himself to obviously be a giant, or at least half.

"Rubeus Hagrid at ye service," Hagrid said gleefully, receiving nasty glares from the Slytherins. "First years fill up the boats. Four each, no more, no less."

James and Sirius made a mad grab for the first boat lined up, and dragged a tired, but excited, Remus behind. Sirius jumped into the boat the exact moment James had put his foot inside, causing James to flip forward into the cold dark depths of the lake.

"Sorry about that mate!" Sirius called; an amused grin swept across his face.

Even Remus had started laughing, and James decided that it had been a good way to break the ice as the two helped him back into the boat. He shivered despite the warm autumn air; he couldn't wait to sit down to the feast inside the castle.

"Mind if I join you?"

The trio looked up to see a small, short and skinny boy with brown hair and a face that reminded James of a rat.

"Sure," James shrugged, figuring they'd have to have a fourth person anyway.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked, making the boy jump a little.

"Peter Pettigrew," the boy stuttered.

"Sirius Black" Sirius offered, shaking hands for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Remus Lupin," Remus still sounded as nervous as ever.

"James Potter," said James rather proudly.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Hufflepuff," Peter said quietly. The way he sounded so ashamed of himself made Sirius laugh.

"Come on," said Sirius, "there has to be more in you then that."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor," James said after a moments of silence.

"I'm praying for Gryffindor," said Sirius.

"I'm with James," agreed Remus, "though Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad."

"As long as it's not Slytherin," Sirius said, "I'd have to kill myself, then come back and haunt my bloody mother. " Peter looked up, interested.

"Long story," noted Sirius, "no time."

Peter nearly leaped out of the boat when it magically started moving and gasped for breath as if he were already drowning.

"Muggle-born aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"No," Peter said shyly, "I'm just the first in my family to go to Hogwarts."

"I heard it's wicked cool," said Sirius.

"Yeah," said James, starring dreamily at the castle, "my dad's told me countless times about his school days. Seems great."

"What subjects are you looking forward to?" Remus asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Sirius, "I hate being anything like my family, but you have to admit, it does sound really cool."

"Yeah," said James, "one day, I swear I'm going to become some hero using that spell fighting stuff."

"Dueling?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah," James sighed, "that."

"Turning into an animal would be cool though," Sirius said, a far away, wondrous, grin on his face as though he were already hatching plans.

"I can imagine that," laughed James, "Sirius Black, the amazing yapping lab!"

"What about being a werewolf though?" Sirius asked. Luckily, he didn't see that Remus had turned slightly pale and shaken.

"That's be bloody awful," said James, "I'd hate that."

A few minutes later the boats seized to a stop in front of the Lake's shore. The students hoped out and followed Hagrid into a magnificent hall with a gigantic staircase on the other end. Standing by a pair of large, wooden double doors there was an elderly witch whose hair was already turning gray.

"'tis Professor McGonagal," said Hagrid, "they're all yers."

Hagrid then went through the double doors, though cracking it open just enough for him to get through (which was actually quite a lot) so the first years couldn't see through.

"Through these doors," McGonagal began dramatically, "a new life begins. You'll be sorted into four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The house will be your family at school. You earn points for good deeds and great tasks and loose points for any mistakes. All right then, come along."

With a wave of her hand, the doors swung open and the students gasped when they saw what was in store for them.

The magnificent room, which James had heard someone called the Great Hall, had four long tables with one horizontal one in the front. A line of teachers sat in place behind the grand table, with who James knew was Dumbledore in the middle. A slim witch with blonde hair with purple highlights sat to his right, and to his left was an empty chair which James assumed belonged to McGonagal. A nasty looking wizard of about thirty five glared at the group of boys as they walked in, and James found him rather interesting. He had dark coal black colored hair. The professor looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep and days, and you could tell that his tired brown eyes were burning. James' observations were soon interrupted by a booming singing voice. To James' surprise, it was no other than an old raggedy hat.

"I was just a youngster, no more than two or three

When an old man came and gave word to me

He said he had a job, an opportunity not to miss

And I was surprised when what he reported to me was this:

To Hogwarts school where I'd do my work randomly

To place young wizards into different families

They'd be segregated then educated until their time ends

But though in separate houses, they should still be friends

Into four houses they would be put

And to get in, personality it took

There were the loyal Hufflepuffs who would always try

And knew right where their morals lie

Young Ravenclaws were clever and smart

When it came to school, learning was a work of art

Slytherins were power-hungry,

and would do anything to rule

Yet there was still the Gryffindors,

who knew bravery the best

Having all the combined personalities,

some may say they're the best

But no matter what you want

Your conscience will decide

You have strength more than you know

And we start the sorting now

To see which family you know inside

The whole of the Great Hall clapped, while Sirius leaned over to James and whispered: "Well that was interesting." Wasting no time, McGonagal started calling out names.

"Adkins, Christopher," she called out unemotionally.

Chris sat at the hat and in just moments the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

"Berkins, Danika!" McGonagal called.

Danika walked nervously up to the hat. No sooner than she sat down, the sorting hat called out "Ravenclaw!" and Danika hopped off the stool and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, where she received cheers from the whole house.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagal said. For some reason, when she said his name the Great Hall went into a hushed silence.

"Ah," whispered the Sorting Hat into his ear, "a Black, and an interesting one at that."

"I'll kill myself if I get sorted into Slytherin," Sirius promised.

"Now we don't want that do we?" The Sorting Hat laughed. "All right then- Gryffindor!"

Many former anxious faces from the Slytherin table turned into angry glares as Sirius hopped off the stool, smiling as though he had just won the lottery.

"Thanks!" He muttered under his breath.

The sorting continued.

"Dullard, Skyeler!" McGonagal called.

"Hope she's not a-" but Sirius got cut off.

"Gryffindor!" Which received groans from James and Sirius and cheers from what seemed like her fan club.

"Evans, Lily!"

A medium height, medium sized girl made her way up to the stool with the sorting hat. She had long shiny red hair. When she sat facing to the audience, James notice that she had what he thought was the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen.

"Please Gryffindor," James muttered.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

James let out a sigh of relief and muttered a word of thanks under his breath.

"What was that?" Remus said, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," James said, eyes focused on the sorting hat.

"Fitzgerald, Aria!" McGonagal called. By now her voice seemed almost restless.

A pretty Asian girl with long silky black hair stepped up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called.

Aria leaped off the stool, smiling as well. She rushed over to the Gryffindor table where she sat in between Lily and Skye.

"Hadler, Kirsten!"

And there was the second Ravenclaw.

"Luntz, Daniel!"

The hat thought a minute and then shouted "Slytherin!" Daniel walked over to the Slytherin table, looking like he didn't know what to think while the older Slytherins jumped up and cheered.

"Gits," James muttered as Peter laughed a loud, annoying laugh behind him.

"Lupin, Remus! McGonagal called.

"Good luck," James whispered.

Remus squirmed in his seat as the Sorting Hat immediately spoke.

"Ah," he said softly, a werewolf.

Remus jerked suddenly, receiving weird looks from the audience. His eyes subcontiously danced around.

"Don't worry," whispered the Hat, "they can't hear me. Now, you're very difficult, yes. Almost more difficult than your friend Black."

"He's not exactly my friend," Remus thought.

"He is indeed," said the Hat, "and I expect great things out of the two of you."

"Can you just sort me?" Remus asked, annoyed.

"Well your kind should be in Slytherin" the Hat said.

"Please no," Remus groaned.

"What?" The Hat asked. "Or you'll kill yourself too?"

"Huh?"

The Sorting Hat chuckled.

"Come on," Remus thought, irritated, "I finally got a somewhat group of friends."

"But can you handle the bravery?" The Sorting Hat asked. After a long pause he said, "Well then- Gryffindor!"

Breathing a long sigh of relief like Sirius had Remus smiled proudly and dashed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Took long enough," Sirius muttered when he got there.

"Stupid hat," Remus whispered.

"Newsome, William!"

This one took a bit longer, about as long as Sirius' sorting. Finally the hat called out "Gryffindor!" and the sorting continued.

"Noxell, Blake!" Soon became a Slytherin and soon after "Noxell, Grace!" Oddly became a Gryffindor.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" McGonagal called next.

Nervous and shaking, Peter crept up to the Sorting Hat, taking to what the bystanders thought was hours.

Think you can handle Gryffindor? The Hat asked immediately.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"That's where your friends are, aren't they?" The Hat said.

"Friends?' Peter thought.

"Lupin, Black and Potter," said the Hat.

"Potter?" Remus thought, confused. "But he hasn't been-"

"Our secret", the Hat said. "I'm also here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Peter asked nervously.

"Dark times will come," said the Hat mysteriously, "stick with your friends and be strong."

"Are you- predicting the future?" Peter thought slowly.

"Our secret," whispered the Hat. "Now if you keep that secret, I can give you a great reward."

"What?"

"How would you like to be a- Gryffindor?" The hat said, shouting the last word.

Feeling dazed and confused, Peter slowly made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Nice going mate!" Sirius said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Thanks," Peter mumbled.

"Plerkins, Nicholas!" then became a Hufflepuff.

James was now growing nervous. What if he didn't get called? What would Sirius think, or Remus; they both seemed so grateful to know someone. Or what if he got into Slytherin?

"Potter, James!" McGonagal cried.

James, barely able to walk steadily he stumbled over to the Sorting Hat. When he sat down, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He saw Peter looking very nervous, even scared, and when he saw James looking over, he quickly looked down and stared at the floor earnestly. Sirius gave him the thumbs up sign, and Remus still looked relieved, though still tired and haggard, to be there.

"Another Potter," the Hat said, "not too hard."

"Just please say Gryffindor," James thought.

"Well then, I don't have much to argue about here," said the Hat. "Gryffindor!"

James sighed gratefully, and made his way to Gryffindor. He didn't even hear the next few sorting because as soon as he sat down, he and Sirius started chatting about their futures at Hogwarts. However, his head jerked up when he heard Snape, Serverus, being called.

"Well isn't he wonder boy?" James laughed.

Snape had long, greasy shoulder length hair, a pale face and long nose. As he stepped up to the Sorting Hat, he sneezed, and really, really loud.

"Heh," James laughed, "Snivellus."

"Sniffelus?" Sirius corrected questionably.

"Snivellus," James said confidently.

"Slytherin!" The Hat called.

After Snape, no other student stood out, and James and Sirius continued their conversations about their futures. James was in the middle of discussing the peak of his Quidditch career when Dumbledore interrupted his talk.

"And so begins another year," Dumbledore said with a broad smile, "but before we begin this wonderful period of time, I have a few important notices to make. Firstly, the newly planted Whomping Willow tree is out of bounds to ALL students."

"Wicked," James whispered to Sirius as they exchanged evil glances. James could've sworn Remus turned pale at the mention of this, so James turned to him and asked, "Up for it?"

"Sure," Remus said, giving a nervous smile.

"Secondly," continued Dumbledore, smiling at all the students, "Caretaker Filch would like to announce that the dungeons are out of bounds as well. Lastly, Mr. Filch has also posted a list of forbidden items in all corridors."

"What do you bet we can bewitch that?" Sirius asked as James snorted.

"Well, without further ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore said, smiling brightly over his old, aged and wrinkled face.

The first years all let out a gasp of awe as wonderful food filled the vacant spots in front of them. Mountains of potatoes, meat, and puddings now took up every inch of the table, except, of course, that of which the students were eating. After forty-five minutes of food, feeling as though they may be sick any second, the first year Gryffindors followed their prefect, Brian Winthrob.

"The boy's dorm is up the stairs to your left, girls, the same to your right," said Brian professionally, "the common room is where you'll spend most of your free time. Go on now, make your way. Oh, by the way, the password to get inside the common room is Lion. Don't tell _anyone_ where the common room or doors are located, and especially the password. If you forget the password, come to me, the Gryffindor Prefects, the Head Boy or Girl, or a teacher."

The first year Gryffindor boys, still stuffed from the feast, walked slowly up to their dorm.

"I'm beat," announced Sirius, throwing himself onto a bed next to the window, "and this is my bed, I don't care what anyone else says, I'm too stuffed to move anyway."

James laughed as he jumped onto the bed to the right of Sirius, and Remus cautiously took the bed to the right of James. A boy who James remembered at the sorting as being announced as Newsome, William took the bed to the left to Sirius, which left Peter the last bed, which he willingly took.

"Hey," said William, sticking out his hands to shake James'.

"Hey," James greeted, shaking the hand as Sirius did next, "James Potter."

"Sirius Black," offered Sirius, "and that's Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. He pointed to each boy in turn."

"Aren't you William Newsome?" James asked.

"Will," Will corrected, "I hate it when people say that."

They didn't have much energy for any further conversation, and James didn't argue when everyone mutually agreed it was time for sleep. Settling into his sheets, James stared at the ceiling and smiled, his last thought being a wish that this wasn't all a dream.


	3. Defense with Fitzgerald

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't update lately. I just started this chapter March the Eighth because even if I had written some, my login page was disabled . I've also been trying to work with my partner on this huge 15 min. presentation that we present on Tuesday. Besides that, I've been starting on this movie script(even though I'm not even sixteen yet) that I'm hoping I'll get to make into a movie and direct one day. If you've read Days of Our Lives, you'll see familiar personalities. I've been thinking it through, and though I'd love to have all of your reviews, you might not want to read Days of Our Lives, it might confuse you- a lot. I was thanking about putting this fic on hold- but I keep getting reviews! So, here's chapter three!

Edit: I combined chapter four with chapter three.

**Chapter Three: Defense with Fitzgerald**

"We're late!" Remus cried as the four boys raced down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"Not my fault!" Sirius yelled as he ran towards James, who was right being Remus.

They were late because of James' short cut towards the potion's room.

"Hey James!" Sirius called.

"What?" James groaned. He was very tired for eight in the morning, and even though he had had quite a grand breakfast, he had low energy which was surprising because of James' long legs.

"Nice short cut!" Sirius shouted back, laughing as he and Remus turned the corner into the hall before the classroom.

"Shut up!" James said as he and Peter finally caught up to Remus and Sirius. He leaned over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.

Remus and Peter went ahead into the room, where scribbling could be heard: a teacher getting ready for class. James and Sirius made for the door, but when they reached it, it closed with a swish.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered, "I never knew doors could do that."

"They can," informed James, "and that _wasn't_ just the wind."

Nervously, they stepped up to the door. James reached for it, not knowing what he was about to grasp, the door was as plain and black as dungeon wall. As if on cue, a light fiery silvery line appeared in a tall square. Then the black turned to brown furnished wood, and a regular door appeared. As soon as it arose, it swished open, revealing a dark and dusty classrooms.

"Nice of you to join us, Potter, Black," said a voice from the classroom's dark, far right corner.

It wasn't a deep, men's voice as James had predicted, but a stern, female voice. A slim women stepped out of the shadows, which became brighter as she stepped out.

"Take your seats," the women with blonde hair and purple highlights said.  
I'm Professor McRight, and you're late for my introduction. Now as I was saying before, this may be your favorite class or least, your pick. It may be your greatest class or your worst. Once again, your pick. I have to warn you that potions isn't the easiest of subject. It takes keen learning, determination, and self-discipline. There will be homework given two nights a week and extra if you act up. Points will be taken away for extreme mistake, and added for your greatness, as with any other class. Any questions? No? Let's get started again. Pair up!"

The class paired up in groups of two, as they were told. James practically grabbed Sirius, and as for Remus, he was left with Peter. When Remus figured this out, James could've sworn he heard Remus groan.

"Now class," said Professor McRight briskly, "I want you to make a simple, quick cure for a common head ace. The group with the best cure wins five points for their house."

"Simple," James muttered to Sirius, "I do this kind of stuff at home all the time."

"Same here," said Sirius as they started throwing random ingredients of beetles eyes and frog toes in a cauldron.

Soon, their cauldron had bubbles of red and orange inside.

"And just to think," said Sirius as he stirred the potion, "people would actually drink this."

Transfiguration was without a doubt interesting. McGonagal started the class off with her ever-famous transfiguring into a cat.

"Wow!" Peter gasped under his breath.

"Wish to be able to do that? McGonagal asked. " It takes year of practice, and you have to get registered to do it."

Sirius groaned at this. Clearly he had been imagining wondering the streets at night as a dog as soon as Christmas.

The first year class practiced turning teacups into paper clips, which only Sirius and Remus could master. James got his, but his paper clip turned out straight instead of twisted. Peter successfully turned his into a coffee mug, which he grew very proud of.

Next was History of Magic, which was so boring that the only students who didn't fall asleep were Lily and a Hufflepuff named Kelvin Rankin.

James new he would hate Defense against the Dark Arts as much as he thought he would as soon as he laid eyes on his horrifying teacher. Professor Fitzgerald's dark brown eyes looked equally, if not more, tired as they did the first time James saw him. His tanned and scarred arms poked out of his old robes just slightly as he lifted his arm up to open the door all the way.

"Sit down," Professor Fitzgerald barked as soon as the last student filed in. "As you all may well know, Defense Against the Dark Arts is a very practical subject. Some may enjoy it, for others, it can become your worst nightmare."

To James, he sounded just like McRight.

"Now watch closely." Fitzgerald conjured up a dummy looking figure who was holding a wand. With a flick of the wrist, he shouted: "Expelleramus!" and the dummy doubled backwards, his wand ending up in Fitzgerald's free hand. "Now who here can do that?"

Snape waved his hand in the air, and Sirius muttered, "This'll be good."

Fitzgerald eyed Snape, as though wondering if he was serious, and then nodded.

"Expelleramus!" Snape yelled.

To the class' surprise, the dummy flipped backwards, and his wand flew into Snape's wand hand.

"Excellent," Fitzgerald muttered under his breath. "Next?"

"But sir!" Lily protested. "We aren't supposed to learn this until-"

"Second year?" Fitzgerald finished for her. "And what would happen, if there was an attack during the summer? And look at Snape here- he could do it."

Sirius sniggered at this: "All hail the amazing Snivellus."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Fitzgerald barked, "and detention Potter Black."

Snape's face grew very red at the insult, and he looked even more embarrassed when Fitzgerald had to punish the person bullying him.

"Nice guy," James muttered as they walked out of the classroom and down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I absolutely can not stand Defense Against the Dark Arts!" James said, kicking the wall nearest him as they headed to Charms.

"Whatever happened to Mr. Hero?" Sirius snorted.

"I changed my mind," shrugged James, "and anyway, that was before that evil git gave us an essay and detention! Thanks for that by the way."

"Hey, Snape deserved it," said Sirius as they curved the stairwell. Something tells me Fitzgerald favors him."

"Anyway, on a change of subject," said James, "do we have flying lessons today?"

"After lunch," said Sirius, taking out his schedule, "which is actually late. Flying is the last class of the day."

"Can either of you fly," said Peter, his small voice coming from behind them.

"Merlin, Peter!" Sirius gasped, jumping. "Don't scare me like that! How long have you been back there?"

Peter just groaned.

"I'm not that slow."

"Sure I can fly," said James, "not wanting to get off the subject, I've been flying for years! Well, if you count those plastic brooms toddlers use."

"Like my mother would ever let me get near a broom," said Sirius dully, "but I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I give credit to anyone who can fly personally," chimed in Peter, "I've tried, but me and brooms just don't match."

"How come you're so perky?" Sirius asked.

"Because they just changed Herbology so that first years can take it," explained Peter.

"And what is so great about Herbology?" James said with a laugh. "From I've heard it's the dullest class of them all."

"I think by far it's the only class I'll be good at," Peter replied. "I think it runs in my family."

"I thought you said you were the first to come to Hogwarts," James pointed out.

"My mom used to make me help her garden," said Peter, his voice- and grin- falling, "I guess I just got good at it."

A silence fell over him, and James felt bad for asking. He was realizing more and more that the people he met at Hogwarts more than likely had not had the luck he had growing up.

"Hey, where's Remus?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

"McGonagal summoned her him to her office," said James, mocking the letter Remus had received after lunch.

"Cool," Sirius said, a bit exasperated.

"Not literally," corrected James.

"Oh," said Sirius, less excited, "then I feel sorry for him."

"Wonder what he's there for anyway," James wondered out loud.

"Grades?" Peter guessed.

"On the first day?" Sirius said.

"True," said Peter.

"Hey look who it is," said James, taking his mind off Remus for a moment. He nodded towards a group of chatty girls walking their way.

"Isn't that that girl from the train?" Sirius asked. "Skye, wasn't it?"

"Something like that," shrugged James. "So should we say something?"

"I'll start," offered Sirius.

When the girls got talking a little closer, Sirius began speaking.

"Hello ladies," Sirius said cheerfully as they approached.

Skye and another girl with glittery blonde hair just snorted and walked by with a quick, "Whatever."

Also with the group was an Asian girl who James recognized as Aria Fitzgerald. He had only remembered her last name because he thought it was peculiar that an Asian girl had an Irish last name. There was also Grace- he remembered because of her glittery blonde hair, and Lily of course, standing there like an angel. The last girl had long, straight dark brown hair, but James couldn't remember her name. Laura? Lauren? Lauri?

"Laurel!" Aria whispered into the brunet's ear. "Earth to Laurel-"

Obviously Sirius had been talking about something for a while, because he was giving James the same look the girls were giving Laurel, except he was gazing at Lily and and Laurel at Sirius.

"Come on Laurel," said Grace, "let's go before we're late for charms. We only have five more minutes."

"Yeah let's go," said Sirius. Then he lowered his voice and whispered: "Before you say something stupid."

James tried to listen to what he was saying but he just couldn't concentrate. He was staring at Lily's green eyes like he was in some sort of trance.

"Come on!" Sirius and Grace ended up saying at the same time.

"Yeah, right, charms," Laurel said, coming out of her Sirius-daze.

They started parting their separate ways, almost in silence until-

"Wait!" James said, not being able to handle himself anymore. "Lily would you, um like to...uh..go on a date or something. You know go...study."

Sirius snorted and the girls, all except Lily, were trying their best not to burst out laughing.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Lily asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah," James said trying to get the word out.

For a second, Lily looked like she might have actually considered it, but then her expression changed completely, and she looked furious.

"Not in a million years!" Lily spat, drawing a crowd of bystanders. "I mean, seriously, I'm only eleven! My parents would kill me if they knew I was 'going out', as you call it! Come on, let's go."

With that, she grabbed Grace and Skye's arms and led the group up the stairs.

"Going the wrong way aren't you?" Sirius called.

"Guess you are," Skye called back, "Charms room is up this way."

"But we asked for directions," Peter stammered out.

"He can talk," Grace whispered to Skye, who laughed.

"Guess someone told you wrong," said Lily, "because we asked Dumbledore. See you around, Potter."

When their last footsteps were unheard, James was finally able to move.

"Let's go," Sirius groaned. He then turned to the listening audience and snapped, "What are you staring at? Go on with your lives!"

James barely heard him; he was feeling incredibly stupid, like he would never be able to say anything respectable to a girl again.

"Nice going," Sirius said, still amused. He then hit James on the back of the head and added, "Romeo."


	4. The Quidditch Season

Thank you element6 for reviewing! Much appreciated! Thanks!

Author's Note: I've been trying to fix all the formatting issues with this story. It used to look right, with quotations and and lines where scenes are supposed to break, but at some point those simply vanished. I'm so not joking. I was really, really pissed off, but I figured I had no choice but to go back and fix it all. So I've been working best I can to fix this story so that it actually looks and reads like a normal story.

**Chapter Four:** The Quidditch Season

"It's so unfair that first years can't try out! James argued.

It was a breezy day on the third Saturday of October, and the entire school was making their way down towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "do you play Remus?"

But Remus was half-way alseep even as he walked; James assumed it had something to do with his recent trip home to visit his mother.

"What?" Remus said, looking up for the first time. "Oh. Quidditch. No, not really. I mean, I can fly pretty well I guess but I'm not that great with hand-eye coordination."

"I've never actually played either," admitted Sirius, "but I'm sure I'd be great."

"Yeah," said Peter, "I'm not that great at all."

"So whose playing today?" Sirius asked.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor," James replied as they wound through the crowded stand looking for seats, "tradition for the first game, according to my father."

"Excellent!"

The four took some seats on the fifteenth row behind some second year Gryffindors.

"Look who it is," James whispered to Sirius.

"Wha-" Sirius already had his head in the clouds, staring up at the flying broomsticks. "Oh, who?"

"Lily," James said dreamily.

"You're not going to try asking her out again are you?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe," said James thoughtfully. Perhaps he had just caught her on a bad day. Maybe they just didn't know each other well enough yet. But he knew he wasn't going to give up; she was obviously the prettiest girl in their year.

Madame Hootch blew her whistle, and the voice of a fourth year named Vence Wilson boomed over the crowd's cheers, and over James' daydreaming.

"The Slytherins- an odd sort- Banks, Christians, Emerson, Greenland, Jackson, Johanson, and Rhyne!" The crowd laughed a little as they heard Vence sigh into the mic. "And then the Gryffindors- Brayden, Bernadine, Hardy, Johnson, Lombard, McLean, and Winthrob!"

"Brian's prefect and Quidditch captain?" Remus wondered outloud.

"He your hero now?" James teased.

"No," Remus protested.

"And it's Banks with the quaffle, waving between Brayden and Hardy. And then..BAM! The bludger- thanks to Lombard knocks him off guard, leaving the Quaffle free to Brayden, who passes it to Hardy, who takes it and...SCORE! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors, and even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who didn't want to see a Slytherin victory, went wild.

"And Quaffle back to hardy and ew..that was bad. Quaffle stolen by Christians who takes it down towards the Gryffindor end...someone guard her!"

On cue, Johnson, a seventh year beater, had the ball soaring towards Christians, who was nearly knocked off his broom, and dropped the Quaffle, though it was retrieved quickly by Banks.

"And Brayden has it- he has it and- I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" McGonagal, who was sitting right next to Vence, jumped out of her seat, and hushed cursing was heard through the mic. "Er- sorry about that folks. Anyway. Banks steals the Quaffle and shoots down towards Gryffindor- lord he can fly well for a second year. And he's flying and flying and- ten points to Slytherin. Hurry up and find that snitch Adam..."

But McLean was far from finding it. The golden snitch was yet to be seen by viewer or player eye. Another two hours passed and Gryffindor had managed to grab ninety points points, leaving the score one hundred to seventy.

"How long could this go on?" Peter asked, who was shaking from hunger.

"Oh it could last forever," James replied. Peter's face fell at this, but the thought of watching a Quidditch game for a straight week made James smile.

"And Jackson sends the bludger to meet Brayden- and which it does... WATCH OUT LANCE! And he dives. Good for you. Jennifer goes for her revenge..and the bludger goes and goes and- out goes another Slytherin chaser. Nice job Jen! Nice girl. Good looking too. Hey Jen would you like to-"

"Back to the game Wilson," McGonagal muttered through gritted teeth.

It was now five in the afternoon, and the school was growing hungry, the teachers anxious, though most students still eager. McGonagal was one of those teachers, unfortunately for Vence. She had already threatened to take away house points, give detention, give extra assignments, and James was sure she was well on her way to expulsion.

"Right away Professor," said Vence. "And back to the game. Need an answer right away though, Jen."

"I'm warning you Mr. Wilson-"

"Yes, yes, the game!" Vence said quickly. "And it's Banks with the Quaffle, who's knocked off course by Lombard. Quaffle is stolen by Winthrob who makes it to the Slytherin end who shoots and- Rhyne defends. Well my friends, best I can say is be thankful he leaves in two years," before continuing, he shot a quick glance towards McGonagal, but she was equally as grim. "Now it's Christians with the Quaffle, who sends it to Emerson, and is blocked by Lombard's Bludger and the quaffle is retrieved by Winthrob. Once again he flies..and flies and- SCORES! TEN MORE TO GRYFFINDOR!"

By six-thirty the crowd, and teams, were beginning to think this was some sort of joke. They had heard, of course, of games lasting months, but they didn't expect it to happen at schools. By seven-fifteen there was a rumor flying around that Dumbledore would soon put a spell on the Snitch to get it to become more visible. Emerson and Christians had both been knocked by bludgers, though were still able to play. Seven-thirty soon rolled around with the score one hundred and twenty to ninety, Gryffindor. Finally at eight o'clock on the dot, the Snitch was seen.

"And it's Hardy with the Quaffle, dodges a Bludger and- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE SNITCH! FLY ADAM FLY!"

The Golden Snitch was hovering by the Ravenclaw stands. Both McLean and Johanson were now in a mad dash for it. Both shoulder to shoulder, they were nearly inches away from it and.

"WATCH OUT!" Roared over half over the stands.

A Bludger had just soared through, causing Johanson to be thrown off course, and McLean to be flipped backwards.

Come on Adam, come on, Vence muttered through the mic.

The tension in the stadium could've been torn with a knife. Even McGonagal was on her feet, clapping and cheering.

"And this is it folks!" Vence shouted as the the Snitch flew a few more feet foward. McLean was free to advance and Johanson was soon back on course.

"Who's it going to be?" Vence asked. He was now shaking the mic in excitement. "Who's it going to be? COME ON! FLY ADAM!"

There were Bludgers flying in every direction, but were easily dodged by the two seekers. They twisted and curved, charging after the snitch. Hours seemed to pass by before anything happened and then-

"MCLEAN CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Vence bellowed through the air.

The whole school, save the Slytherins, who looked dead in defeat, were cheering, shouting, and singing-

_FLY FLY GRYFFINDOR! FLY FLY GRYFFINDOR!_

The team made a victory lap around the stands, Adam McLean proudly clutching the struggling snitch in his right hand. The students were finally back in their dorms at nine, and the parties began, even in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms. They were all broken up at two in the morning by the head of houses, who all threatened to give a school wide detention, which the students didn't even known was possible. The talk of the game, however, continued on for weeks on out.


	5. Ghost

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed, RedRasberry and element6. Chapter seven is dedicated to element6 who was my only reviewer for along time, but I appreciate yours too RedRasberry!

**Chapter Seven: **Ghost

This year they were lucky- Halloween fell on a Saturday. The Great Hall was filled with all sorts of decorations when the four stumbled in for a late breakfast (at noon), and Flitwick was bewitching pumpkins to float twenty feet in the air. Even MgGonagal was seen wearing earrings with ghost on them. Soon she began to wonder just who could've bewitched them to sing every time Professor Fitzgerald walked by, and she threatened to expel the jokers if they were to strike again. Needless to say the pranks ended immediately.

On the afternoon of the Thirty-first, third year students left to go to Hogsmeade, leaving the first and second years the common room.

"Can't wait till we're in third year," commented Sirius during there fifth game of wizard's chess.

"Oh well," sighed Remus, "there's still the feast tonight, I heard that was always great."

"But I'm so bored," whined Peter.

"Would you just shut up?" James said, exasperated after an afternoon of listening to their complaining, "let's go."

"So where exactly are we going?" Remus asked as they left the common room.

("Remember, Treats, not Tricks!" the Fat Lady reminded them on their way out)

James grinned as he led them through a series of staircases, finally ending at a mysterious fourth floor corridor he had noticed yesterday after running late- yet again to Defense.

"Is it just me?" James asked. "Or does that door look a bit out of place?"

He pointed to a fake looking door built into the fourth floor wall. It looked like they door had literally been painted there.

"You're right," Sirius said, taking a closer look. He then looked around to make sure the hallway still remained vacant before muttering, "Alohamora."

The door spun in the door way, then froze, revealing a plain- and more lifelike- wooden door.

"Wicked," James muttered when the door became ajar.

A dark passage lay beyond the door, beckoning them to explore. James was absolutely itching with curiosity; it would certainly kill him to have to turn back now.

"Well,: said Peter, who was clearly trying to cover his own nerves, "who's going first?"

"Sirius!" James said, a little to quickly.

"What?" Sirius asked. "You chicken?"

"No," James said honestly, "I just don't want to be the blame if we get lost. So go ahead."

"Fine," Sirius surrendered, "Lumos."

The tip of his wand lit, allowing a yellow beam to lead them. The tunnel was covered with ancient rune symbols.

"Wow," Remus said, gawking at the marks on the walls, "now that's cool."

"We've established that," Sirius commented, though by his face it was obvious he was shocked.

"Wander if anyone else knows about this?" James wondered out loud.

"Doubt it," Remus said, carefully examining the walls, "this place looks ancient."

It did feel more like they were in an ancient cave rather than in the middle of a school. In fact James wondered if this passage way could literally transport them somewhere else- like an ancient cave.

"Where does it go?" Peter asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Sirius said, smiling, "let's go!"

Without waiting for anyone else's opinion Sirius took off running. James was soon right behind him, his heart pounding with excitement. This was the kind of adventure he had been looking forward to- the secrets of the castle. There were hundreds of lost rooms, his father had told him, dozens of hidden passages. James had to laugh at himself; his father should have known better than to disclose that kind of information to his mischievous son.

The three were thirty feet into the tunnel when they heard a moan echoing in there ears that caused them to stop dead.

"Is it a person?" Remus whispered; even at a whisper his voice echoed through the tunnel.

"No," James said, though he couldn't be sure himself.

"I've heard that before!" Peter said, growing very tense. "It's a-a-"

"A what?" Sirius demanded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"A ghost!"

"That's a surprise," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "a ghost at Hogwarts."

Peter took a cowardly step back, and James suddenly felt sorry for him.

"But ghost here usually don't moan, they're usually...happy," James said.

"Happy?" Sirius repeated with a laugh. "They're _dead_."

"Whatever," James said.

There was another ghostly moan and then another and then..multiple moans?

"Let's follow them," Sirius whispered. He looked backed at Remus. "Unless anyone has any objections." Remus shot him a glare. "Let's go then."

The four followed the moans and groans that were growing more restless and louder with each step.

"Look," James said, pointing up ahead.

The four boys had stopped in front of a door. Some sort of foreign writing was embroidered upon it, and slick wood could be seen in the glow of their wands. The ghostly moans grew even heavier as they approached.

"Well," Sirius said, staring at the door as well, "let's go in."

Remus looked as if he were about to protest, but his mouth closed as soon as his jaw opened. In James' opinion Peter looked scarred stiff, and he stood behind him, preparing for the worst.

Sirius reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. To James' surprise, it wasn't locked and didn't even require magic to open. But what they saw made them gasp.

"Merlin," James muttered under his breath.

The room was full of ghost: they were everywhere. Not only were there ghost everywhere, but mirrors as well- the walls were lined with them. On the other end of the circular room was a door, which led down another dark passage.

"Does this seem odd to you?" Remus whispered.

"A room filled with moaning ghost?" Sirius murmured sarcastically. No, not odd at all. I see this kind of stuff at home all the time."

"No," Remus said, staring around at the ghost, "they just seem so- lifeless."

"A dead ghost," Sirius sighed, "who would've ever thought."

"Shut up, he's right," James said, "look, they're- black."

All of the ghost in the room were mere black clouds, swishing around. Another peculiar thing about them was that they were all moving towards the far door.

"Let's follow them," Sirius said, pulling James and Peter through the door.

James expected Peter to protest- and this time he definitely would not argue with him. But Peter simply took a deep breath and trudged forward.

"Are you crazy?" James exclaimed, jerking his arm out of Sirius' grip. "Who knows where they're going."

As much as he loved adventure, he decided angry ghost just wasn't really his thing. If the ghost were angry then James didn't want to imagine what that would mean for anyone still alive in this room.

"But just think of where they _could _be going," Sirius pointed out.

James sighed. Now he was just torn. Part of him wanted to turn and run, but a bigger part of him was reminding himself that life was made up of risk. After all, he'd never be able to sleep if he didn't figure out what was beyond that second door.

"You're right," James admitted, staring at the ghost as they filed through the passage way. "Let's go."

The four started to move towards the passage way, but they didn't get far. The last ghost had just gone through, and the room began to spin. Upwards.

"What the-"

Sirius was cut off by a rush of wind as the four began moving further upwards. It was still a normal Hogwarts room: it had a ceiling, so it couldn't really be seen where they would go. They tried to resist the wind's power, but there was no holding back. The spinning room then jerked and they were thrown into one of the mirrors.

They landed in a different room, though this one more normal: an empty classroom.

"Where are we?" James wondered out loud.

"Never been here before," Sirius said, looking around.

"Wait," James said, holding Sirius back from moving, "what's that thing on the other end of the room?"

The four ran towards the glowing object and were surprised to see what it was: a mirror.

Author's Note: Yeah, updating party. I'm going to make an effort to update all of my stories tonight. Who cares if it's really the middle of the morning? Geesh, I have all day tomorrow to sleep. I hope. So, how was that? Please review! Thanks! They're really great!


	6. The Mirror of Erised

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Also note that point of views start to change in this chapter.

**Chapter Eight:** The Mirror of Erised

The mirror was ancient. Remus arrived first, staring into the mirror as the others arrived behind him. James just stood for a moment, examining the architecture of the mirror. Foreign words appeared at the top, curving the wood, but when read it backwards:

I Show You Not Your Face, But Your Heart's Desire

Suddenly Remus turned and ran from the room. James turned towards where Remus had run; his friend had fled the room so quickly no one had a chance to stop him.

"Okay..." James said slowly, trying to understand what was going on.

"Wonder what it does," Peter thought out loud.

"Shows you your heart's desire," Sirius answered in awe as he read the engraving.

"Well? What is our heart's desire?" James said. "We're only eleven..."

"Woah," Sirius said as he looked in to the mirror with wide eyes.

"What?" James asked curiously.

"It's my family," Sirius admitted quietly, "And we're all getting along. Laughing...all of us are there, even Uncle Alphard and Adromendora. And...you guys."

James remained silent, not knowing what to say to his friend. He'd never seen him this serious, and it was times like this when James remembered the past Sirius clearly made an effort to cover up.

"Maybe we should go," Peter said, shaking, "I don't think this mirror does any good."

"Come on Sirius," James said impatiently, "I want to look."

Part of him was curious, but mostly he just wanted something to distract Sirius. Sirius didn't object when James shoved him aside and took his place in front of the mirror.

What he saw didn't surprise him. He was standing with Lily. They were laughing and holding hands. James became more amused as he notice the finer details of the vision. He was wearing Quidditch robes, and the two were standing in front of the castle. To his surprise, Sirius walked into the picture, holding a Quidditch cup. He slapped James on the back as he handed it to the two, who proudly held it up. He could even swear he heard a cheering crowd before him.

"Any day now..." It as Peter's voice that brought James back to reality.

"What?" James asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He looked around to see that Sirius had left. "Where'd Sirius go?"

"He left after having to wait for you for so long," Peter said. His voice seemed eager, James figured he wanted to look into the mirror. "He said to let you dwell in your impossible romance dreams until you came to your senses. And he said if he stood there for longer than five minutes, to go find Lily to come and hit you over the head."

"How thoughtful," James said sarcastically, "well, I'm going back to the Common Room, you coming?"

"I'm going to look in the mirror," Peter said, gazing up at the mirror like he expected it to hold the answers to the universe.

"Whatever," James said, turning swiftly and leaving Peter to dwell at the mirror.

Remus wasn't quite sure how he managed to get back to the Common Room so quickly, but he figured the mirrored room must've sensed his will to be alone. It had spun him back down, and as quickly as Remus' legs could carry him, he fled out of the tunnel. Luckily, it was must've been a half an hour or so before curfew, so not many people were wondering about the hallways.

He ran up the flights of stairs, and ten minutes later, he was in the Common Room. Panting, he didn't have the energy to go up to the boys dorm, and since the Common Room was empty, which was unusual, he decided to settle for a sofa by the fire.

Remus didn't bother to lay down, he just sat with his knees brought up to his chin, letting the flames engulf his vision. Having no clue how long the others would take, he decided it be best if he pretended to be asleep, so they could come in and wake him up rather then come in and bombard him with questions.

Sleep had unexpectingly almost engulfed him, having sat there for what seemed like hours, and he was surprised when the others still didn't show. He was beginning to think back to the mirror. What if the others had seen what he desired? What if they knew it would never come true? Would they-

His thoughts were cut off by a voice. A female voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" It was Aria.

"Yeah," Remus muttered, "something like that. You?"

"You wouldn't believe the way Grace snores!" Aria said exasperated, like she had been waiting all semester to admit this. Remus snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if the others threw her out the window tonight! So where's the rest of the royal party?"

"What?" Remus asked, a little confused at first. Then he realized what she was talking about. "Oh. Who knows?"

"How can you stand hanging around them?" Aria asked. "They're air heads."

"Just Sirius and James," Remus said, a bit amused by Aria's statement, "I think Peter just likes the look of being around someone more powerful then him, or at least being around the popular crowd, as I've heard us been called. I still can't believe I'm part of it." He said the last part more quietly, not meaning for it to be heard out loud.

"What?" Aria questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing," Remus said quickly, mentally cursing himself for saying that out loud.

"Come on, tell me," Aria pleaded, "I'll listen. I swear I wont tell."

Remus quickly came up with a lie. There was no way he could tell the truth.

"Before I came to Hogwarts," he started, carefully playing out his story, "I was a loner. I mean, I didn't really get along with people that well."

He could've kicked himself. He began to wonder how lame that really sounded.

When Aria just whispered, "Go on," in a soothing voice, he figured it was working.

"Well, my dad left when I was eight," he continued, "we got along great until he and my mum began to argue, then I just found it obvious to take her side, he usually never made much of a point. I didn't go to a Muggle school or anything, we couldn't really afford much. I dunno, it just seems so weird actually being here."

"You have to admit," Aria said, "you are a weird group. I mean, James is pretty much rich isn't he? And Peter isn't the popular sort at all. Sirius is just a git, and you're smarter than the three of them put together. How'd you land with that group?"

"That's not really true," Remus said, "Sirius and James both score higher then me on tests. It's just funny how they can act up so much and still end up being the smartest in the year. I think even the Ravenclaws get jealous."

Aria laughed. "Jealous, of those two?"

"Or at least they'd like to think that," Remus added.

He then looked into her eyes and realize how beautiful she was. Remus couldn't help to noticed she was looking at him too.

"You know Remus," Aria said softly, "you could do so much better than them."

"I know," Remus admitted quietly, "but I think that if I left, James and Sirius would kill me for leaving them with just Peter. They can stand him and all, but sometimes he's just too..impossible."

They continued to talk for a few moments, letting the crackling of the fire drown out their voices. They heard nothing else for those few moments as they talked about everything from their friends to home life, and they both jumped back when they heard a third voice enter their conversation.

"Wow Remus, I'm impressed."

"Sirius-" Remus muttered in a murderous tone, clutching his fist, but he decided to just let it go. "Where are the others?"

"Oh I dunno," Sirius said casually, flopping down in between Remus and Aria, "probably still goggling at visions of him and Lily, kissing. They would make a really cute couple actually."

Remus glared at Sirius, nodding towards Aria to remind him she was still there.

"You know how he is," Sirius recovered quickly. "Well, I'm going to bed."

He stood and turned to go up the stairs. Right before he reached the first step he stopped. To their surprise, he conjured up a few candles, which began to dance around the room.

"You two have a good night," Sirius said, winking at Remus.

Remus and Aria looked at each other once more. The two Gryffindors could barely stand it for two seconds before they burst out laughing.

"He thinks that we, me and you-" it was all Remus could get out as he doubled over with laughter.

"You know," said Aria as she ran a hand through her slick black hair, "if we were in seventh year, or at least sixth, I'd probably be trying to snog you right now."

All Remus could do was keep laughing.

"In the Astronomy tower," he added.

Aria finally managed to stand, and she made her way towards the steps to the girl's dorm.

"Oh, and Remus," she added before she went up, "it's a date. You just better remember. Good night."

"Good night," he replied back.

Remus leaned back against the couch, trying to go through all that had just happened. It was hard to tell by the tone of her voice if Aria was serious or not, but of course, he figured, only someone like him would actually wonder. When James came in a few minutes later, claiming he was going to kill Sirius for leading him through the wrong door, he was thankful it was dark because his face was still red with embarrassment from being caught. He went to bed around eleven thirty, and for a few moments it took Remus a while to remember why he was still up. Then the memories of the Mirror of Erised came back to him. However, to his surprise, the memories of him and Aria deluged them.


	7. Tis the Season

Author's Note: Wow, chapter ten, go me! And look. we're halfway through the year. Don't worry, there shouldn't be another ten chapters on first year. Thanks for all of the reviews! Thanks, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's for pointing out the family history mess up. I'll try and remember it when I have my next annul edit all fics' day. Well, onto the tenth chapter!

P.S: As you saw in the last chapter, this wont remain in all James' point of view. It will switch around whenever necessary. I actually like Remus' point of view right now.

**Chapter Ten: **Tis the Season

November flew by and in no time it was December, and the Christmas spirit was in the air. Christmas lights popped up all over the castle, and huge evergreen trees lined the walls of the Great Hall.

James had attempted to ask Lily out two more times, and she'd turn him down in a heartbeat each time. She'd claim he was an evil git who just cared about tormenting innocent fellow students' and Quidditch, which was actually true. James would keep score of each game and count down the days to each match. Surprisingly, Hufflepuff was in the lead, and James would curse under his breath each time a team would score opponent of Gryffindor.

December twenty fifth came quick enough, and crystal white snowed covered the Hogwarts lawn.

"Remus, wake up already!" James said impatiently.

Remus had luckily been able to stay over Christmas break with them, obviously he had to fight over it. Two weeks before the Holiday Remus had taken another one of his mysterious trips home, and he had told the others he couldn't stand being around his family any longer. His mother was still ill, and it seemed to the others that his father was dead, and Remus' French aunt had taken over caring for his mother. Apparently, Remus couldn't stand the French side of his family. He had told the guys that most of his cousins were stuck up, and the other half against wizardry.

"Maybe there's a reason why he wants to sleep," Will said grumpily from the other bed, like because you two were up all night.

"Oh yeah, here's your gift," James said, throwing a box towards Will.

"Quills," Will said staring at his rusty gift box, "how thoughtful."

"Oh don't sound so down," James said, "they're those fancy candy quill things that just came out."

"Oh cool!" Will exclaimed as he looked closer at the dull brown quills.

Remus and Peter finally awoke to find presents on their beds, both a rather small pile. All presents were open and the Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The students spent the rest of the day throwing the ultimate snowball fight: Gryffinor Girls versus Gryffindor boys. It didn't end until dusk when Sirius and James bewitched a dozen snowballs to fly straight at Grace and Lily, who had been their rivals.

"You cheat!" Grace shouted as she shook snow out of her tangly hair.

James and Sirius doubled over in laughed and the four turned and walked into the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. Shouts of "Happy Christmas!" were heard all around as they entered, and it turned out that almost a hundred students had ended up staying.

The feast was delicious, filled with turkey, ham, dressing, and tons of desserts and other foods. The four were stuffed by the time they made it to bed after hours of Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap. Satisfied, they lay down in bed, and for the first time in weeks, the Gryffindors fell asleep as soon as their eyes shut.

Exams were creeping up on the students and the first years in particular were nervous. Peter had been anxiously studying night and day, pouring over notes and nagging Sirius to teach him some last minute spells. James had convinced himself that first year exams were most important, and as long as he did well on them, the next six years should be a breeze. Remus would sit in his claimed spot in the window ceil by the main picture window, which over looked the courtyard and study. He'd sit for hours, pushing his mind to memorize biographies of ancient wizards, spells, charms, and enchantments.

Over Easter break, Remus went home again to visit his mother, and Peter went home because he said his family was currently in an uproar and he needed to be there for "moral support". This left James and Sirius to the dorm, as Will managed to camp out in either the library or common room to study. Luckily for the two Gryffindors, Snape was also staying over.

"Look," James said one day after lunch, "Snivellus left his bag."

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged, "so?"

"Watch," James said with a mischievous grin.

He waited until every last person had left the Great Hall, and James then took a library book on wild herbs, one of which Remus had left in the dorm, and edged over to the Syltherin's table. He carefully picked up Snape's black and green Slytherin book bag, and took out Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts book. The book was heavier then James had expected, and by opening it, he realized there were some extra pieces of parchment with notes on them scattered about through random pages, which James picked up.

"Whoops," he muttered as he 'accidentally' dropped the parchment on the floor, causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter which rang through the Great Hall.

James then placed the herb book in the vacant spot of the Defense one. The bag was set back on the long Slytherin bench on the left side of the table. He rushed over to Sirius, and the two ran to hide behind a gargoyle as footsteps were heard from outside the Great Hall.

"Snivellus," Sirius muttered. The two exchanged evil looks as Snape came rushing in.

Snape hurried over to the Slytherin table. The floor creaked as Snape skidded to a stop at the sight of his notes everywhere. He quickly picked up his bag and searched it, throwing materials aimlessly about: quills, torn parchment, and groaned rather loudly when he saw what had happened. He took Remus' book and thrust it across the room, leaving it to land with its cover open near the Ravenclaw table.

"Great," James mumbled, "Remus is gonna kill me."

"Let me have him," Sirius whispered eagerly, and then yelled: "Oy! Snape! Throwing books isn't a very nice thing to do."

"Where's my book?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

"This book?" James said, leaving his hiding place. He waved the book around for a while, showing Snape he had it. "Go get it. He tossed the book across the room, landing perfectly beside Remus' book. And while you're at it, get the other one too, as you so kindly threw it."

"Potter!" Snape roared.

"That's me," James shrugged, "anything else you wanted? I think there's a few books that need taken care of."

"I don't have to do anything you say," Snape spat, whipping out a wand. He pointed it directly in between James' eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" It was Professor Fitzgerald.

"No sir', Snape sad, shaking his head and putting his wand back into his robes, "my book bag just ripped and Potter seemed oddly interested in my wand."

"Is that so?" Fitzgerald said, eyes narrowing. For a minute it seemed like he would give them a months worth of detention, but instead- "Well then, besides Potter's bleak interest of other's wands, which will not go forgotten, then I see no other problem here. Come with me Snape, let me show you that other book I was telling you about, it will become very helpful for your exams."

With a wave of his wand, all of Snape's school supplies were back in the bag, though it went unnoticed that Remus' book still lay on the ground.

"And I suggest you return Mr. Lupin his book, Black," Fitzgerald said, leading Snape out of the Great Hall.

In his thick black eyes, Sirius looked like he wanted to strangle the professor for assuming it was he who had took the book, but he settled with a muffled "Yes sir".

"I can't believe him!" James said as they switched stairwells to go back up towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I know!" Sirius exclaimed. "He just goes around and assumes I do everything wrong! Of course, I do, but still-"

"Not that," James sighed, his anger soon grew again, "he's helping Snape cheat on exams!"

"Actually," said a stern female, voice behind them, "it's only cheating if a professor gives a pupil the answers, not by helping them with extra study materials."

It was Lily and Skye.

"Ah Lily," James said, his tone quickly changing from angry to that of a romantic, "how about me and you-"

"It's you and I," Lily shot, "and I wont be going any where with you. Ever."

"Have it your way," James shrugged, trying to play it off as casual; but honestly he was getting frustrated with her. What did she have against him?

Exams came a few weeks later, and all students had returned safely from their Easter holiday, well all except one-

"What the heck did you do to yourself?" Sirius asked a very distraught Remus.

Remus had gotten off the train supporting a sprained right wrist with with various cuts on his face, No doubt he was getting peculiar looks from the student body, but especially from his friends.

"Car wreck", Remus said with his eyes to the floor.

"But I thought you said your family-"

"We like to blend in," Remus said a little too quickly. He then moved on and made his way to the library where he kept to himself for the rest of the day.

That night, the night before exams, while Remus was making use of the library, James, Sirius, and Peter were discussing Remus' grand return.

"He's obviously not going home to his sick mother," Sirius said, popping a Berty Botts Every Flavored Bean into his mouth.

"Right," James nodded in agreement, stealing an ice cream flavored jelly bean from Sirius.

"Wait, why not?" Peter asked.

"Because," Sirius said, sighing in annoyance, "he comes home after his little 'trips' looking dead tired. He's never in class the next day, and if his mother was that sick, why not just stay home instead of leaving every few months?"

"Not to mention he looks like he traveled in through the Forbidden Forest each time," James added.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "so we have to figure out what's with him."

"Well wouldn't he tell us if-"

Peter was cut off by the door opening, and to their horror, Remus walked through the door, carrying two books, transfiguration and potions, in his good arm.

"What?" Remus asked, seeing the looks on his friend's faces. Did James get turned down by Lily again?"

"Well actually, he did," Sirius said, interrupting James who had begun talking at the same time.

"That's great then," Remus said, unconcerned.

He let out a loud yawn. There were huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleeping that one wouldn't expect an eleven year old to support. The three exchanged worried looks.

"I'm off to bed," Remus said, casting a glance at the other's looks, "good night."

"Good night," they echoed back.

They decided to drop the subject for the moment and went back to worrying about exams.

When exam week came, it turned out to be not as bad as James expected. In transfiguration, the test consisted of a written portion and a practical portion. They then had to successfully turn a piece of parchment into a quill. Sirius, James, and Remus peformed this perfectly, though Peter's quill was still a rough color of kaki.

Charms and potions, unexpectingly, were also easy, for all they had to do were perform a few charms and make a few potions, which they all did successfully, save Peter whose potion had turned an odd purple color instead of a bright green.

Defense was easy enough, but Sirius and James' hatred towards Professor Fiztgerald didn't help. They had to perform a perfect Expelleraumus spell, and Fitzgerald said he didn't care if most students couldn't until second year. Sirius and Remus could do it perfectly, but James had been so focused on how much he couldn't stand the professor, and his hatred towards Snape, that he had made his dummy explode instead of throwing it backwards.

"Tsk tsk Potter," Fitzgerald said, clicking his tongue mockingly, "and I thought you were talented at this kind of thing."

This put James in a very foul mood for the next week, and the only one who could top him was Peter, who was very discouraged at performing poorly on all exams. It wasn't before long, though, that they were packing to go home.

"Great," Sirius said, "another two months of _them_."

"Don't worry," James laughed, "maybe we can come kidnap' you."

"Great!" Sirius said, excited. "Can you break a window or do I need to do it for you?"

Peter was also in dismay, for he was looking back at the castle as though it were the last time he'd ever see it again.

"Don't worry mate," Sirius said cheerfully, "Dumbledore'll make sure you pass. If not, we can always sneak you in."

The train ride passed by far too quickly for most of the students liking, and they were soon passing through the barrier, back into the Muggle world.

Author's Note: Yay! I finished first year! Wow, that was longer then I expected! Not that long, but I thought I was only going to get through three pages. You're are lucky this got up tonight (morning really, as it's 3:05), due to some storms. The weather people had me worried to death acting like we were having a tornado, though all that really happened was a bunch of lighting, and I didn't feel like being killed while writing fan fiction. So, please make me happy again and review!


	8. Summertime

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took forever to post, but the other night we had tons of lightning so I couldn't get on, and last night I worked on updating for my other story, There and Back Again, though I'm just a little disappointed because I didn't get any reviews. So here's your turn! Hope that you enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: **Summertime

It was reported as the hottest month of July in history. The sweltering heat kept the Muggles inside, but it didn't stop James.

"Over here!" James called.

Sirius tossed the Quaffle in James' direction, who took it gracefully, and raced down to wards the goal post: a tree with two branches broken out into a 'Y' shape. With his right arm, he launched the Quaffle and sent it flying through the 'ring'.

"Yes!" James said to himself.

He then dived southward and rebounded the Quaffle, throwing it back towards Sirius. Their summer days mostly went like this. Sirius would manage to sneak out of the house once his parents went to work, and he would floo to James'. The story stuck that Sirius' parents didn't like him in the house on his own, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were more than happy to keep him for the day. Every now and then, Remus would come over, and he obviously stole Mrs. Potter's heart as the favorite. She would repeatedly tell him to keep the other two in tact. Peter only came over once or twice, but claimed that he needed to help out at home, and his low interest in Quidditch didn't help, for that was all Sirius and James liked to do, due to the upcoming Quidditch try outs.

Even during the summertime, Remus still grew more and more suspicious. James had overheard his dad talking to his mother about a friend of Lupin's at work who told him about how Ms. Lupin planned to travel to Paris, though he didn't say why. Telling Sirius this, they decided it was most certain that something was wrong with Remus because, as Sirius put it, what ill woman would travel to Paris?

The first time Remus came over, the splint he had had on his right wrist was gone, but a huge red scar took its place. James' parents didn't say anything, believing the car wreck story, though Sirius and James far from trusted him. When Sirius and James asked about his mum, Remus said she was still very sick, and when James' parents asked about his stay with his uncle, he just explained to Sirius and James that he was staying over for the fear of possibly catching what his mother had, which made the two even more suspicious.

"I mean," said Sirius one day while they were eating lunch during a trip to Diagon Alley. After hours of persuasion, James' mum had finally agreed to let the two go on their own. "They're wizards. Nothing could be _that _contagious for this long!"

"There's something way more to it than a sick mother," James said for the hundredth time.

"I know," Sirius agreed, "we've got to look into this better."

"Maybe we could just get him to tell us," James said, not wanting to do deep research.

"Then he would just hate us," Sirius said, "and ignore us."

"So what do we know?" James asked, picking at a piece of pie in front of him.

"He goes home almost every month," Sirius said, "he comes back looking like-"

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?"

James and Sirius jumped back, a pie crumb flew off James' fork. It was Remus. He was standing at the head of the table, his Hogwarts trunk beside him. He looked dead tired, and had huge bags under his eyes.

"We were just planning stuff to do to Snape this year," Sirius lied, glancing towards James.

"What're you doing here?" James asked, trying to cover up the shock of Remus overhearing them.

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts," explained Remus, "with my uncle." He tilted his head towards a man with short dark brown hair who was ordering food.

"Cool," Sirius said, his voice a little edgy.

"So," Remus said, sitting down next to Sirius, "are you both trying out for Quidditch?"

James and Sirius both shook their head yes, a bit too quickly.

"Are you guys okay?" Remus asked, looking from James to Sirius. "You seem...paranoid."

"We just thought you were someone else," James said.

"Huh," Remus said, deciding to leave the subject alone.

"So how has the rest of your summer been?" Sirius asked, trying to sound casual.

Remus groaned. "I bet you no one else in the whole school had a worse summer than me."

"Thought you were with your uncle," James said.

"I was," Remus said, "but that doesn't exactly make the summer interesting. He just worked most of the time."

"Oh," Sirius said, trying to feel sorry for Remus.

For the rest of August, Remus stayed in Diagon Alley, and Sirius and James would come and visit. Finally, it was September, and the time came to board the Hogwart's Express once more.


	9. The New Gryffindor Quidditch Team

**Author's Note: **Over the years I've gotten many a review "correcting" me and saying James is a Seeker. James is, according the book, a Chaser. The movie showed him as being a Seeker, but J.K. Rowling has stated that James was a Chaser. It also says he is in the books, and of course I'm following the books as far as getting information goes. But perhaps he changes positions by the time of Snape's Worst Memory, who knows...anything can happen!

**Chapter Thirteen:** The New Gryffindor Quidditch Team

"To the beginning of another year," said Dumbledore, lifting up his glass.

The rest of the student body followed, along with a bunch of nervous first years. The feast went on, and students stuffed their faces, acting like they hadn't eaten all summer. By the end of the feast, the whole of Hogwarts were tired, and the students groaned when Dumbledore stood up to make another speech.

"I'd like to make a note to the first years," the new students all looked up, "that the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest are strictly off bounds to all students. A further list of forbidden places and items will be available from Mr. Filch. Well, then, bed I say, sounds good doesn't it?" He clapped his hands together. "Very well then. Prefects, if you'll lead the first years?"

After the feast, James, Sirius, and Remus made their way to their old dorm, which now read Second Year' to find Peter and Will, who had arrived sometime before them, talking.

"So, how was your summer?" Will asked the guys as they walked in.

"Okay," Sirius replied, "that is, when I wasn't at home."

"Mostly Quidditch for me," James shrugged, "I'm definitely trying out."

"I stayed at my uncle's most of the time," Remus said, "more quietly than the others, due to my mother's sickness."

"Oh, what does she have?" Will asked curiously.

"Cancer," Remus said hastily, which left James and Sirius to think _Can wizards even have cancer?_

"Oh, so sorry," Will said, clearly feeling sorry he had asked.

"It's okay," Remus said quietly.

The rest of the night went by with less talk and much sleep. The next day their classes began, and they at once seemed a bit harder. Without a hint of recognition, it was obvious the teacher's weren't going to go easy on the students at all. It seemed now that they were used to the standards, there would be no excuse for lazy work. Already in the first week, the Gryffindor students had to complete three essays, five potions, and had tough charm's and transfiguration class work.

In fact, the only thing that kept the students alive were the hopes of making the House teams. The morning of the try outs the students were so nervous, they were unable to do anything but concentrate on flying.

"You have to eat something," Remus said to Sirius and James, who were staring down at plates full of breakfast food. When they continued staring, Remus looked over to Peter, who just shrugged, and continued, "the tryouts aren't for another two hours, you have to do something."

Without word, Sirius and James got up from the Gryffindor table, and went up to the common room. For a Saturday, the common room was unusually empty. In fact, the occupants were nervous Quidditch wanna-bees, and to James' surprise, a few of them were girls.

"You're trying out?" James asked, advancing on Aria, who was laying on a couch.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up, "problem?"

"No," James said, "just wondering, which position?"

"Chaser," Aria said, eyeing him, "you?"

"Same," James shrugged.

"Well you know," Aria said, her arms crossing her chest, "there's only one chaser position open."

"There's only two positions open, actually," James said, as if starting a challenge, "beater and chaser."

"I'm aware," said Aria, "and so is everyone else trying out. You may not be as great as you think you are, Potter." She glanced towards a group of sixth year boys. "See you at tryouts." With that, she walked off, knocking into his shoulder as she left.

At noon, instead of normally going to lunch, all second year and up Gryffindors who wished to be on the House team gathered in the Quidditch pitch for try outs.

"All right," said Brian, who had managed to remain captain, "first up, all who wish to be Chasers, step up." About fifteen of the twenty-five students trying out stepped out.

"Let's start then," Brian began. "Armstrong, Chad."

Chad, a third year, mounted his broom, and flew up about seventy five feet in the air. Lance, another third year, was in the air, ready. Lance tossed Chad the Quaffle. Chad caught it, though wobbly, and took off down the pitch. About halfway down, Chandler, a beater, launched the Bludger towards him, and while trying to dodge the Bludger, he blew off course, and fell off his broom. He was unconscious when he landed on the ground. Madame Hootch, who was observing the tryouts, quickly rushed over, levitated Chad into the air, and lifted him towards the hospital wing. Chandler shot an apologetic look down at Brian, who shrugged it off.

"Well now you know the dangers of Quidditch," Brian said.

When he looked up, he was surprised that a few students had fled from the try outs, leaving only ten remaining.

"I guess they weren't as ready as they thought," Brian sighed.

"Actually," Adam said, who was also attending the practice, "they were a few friends of Chad. Are we going to give them another chance?"

"No," Brian said, despite the opposed looks from others trying out who had never seen Brian so stern, "if they really wanted to be on the team, they would've stayed, and we have too many here to give them a second chance. Next then."

Five students later, Aria's name was called. She gracefully mounted the broom, and then flew straight up, her face illuminated with determination. She caught the Quaffle perfectly, and flew down the pitch, in low speed, but in a very straight path. She barely dodged the Bludger thrown at her, but still managed to score in the in. James scrawled at her success.

"Very good," Brian said when she landed. He seemed truly impressed for the first time during tryouts.

James was the last person to try out for the position of Chaser. He flew straight up at a high speed, and accelerated sublimely, catching the Quaffle in his arms, and flew down the pitch faster then anyone who had gone before him did. He ducked as the Bludger spun over his head, and charged sideways as it retorted back towards him. When he was a few feet from the goal post, he threw the Quaffle with all his might, sending it through the middle ring, He pounded his fist in the air at his success.

Sirius flew successfully as well at his turn. Almost. The beaters basically just had to hit the Bludger down the pitch, trying to hit Lance and Drew, who was standing in as another Chaser. Sirius was far from it. Despite how well he flew, the Bludger he sent flying through the air was ten feet off from Lance, his target. He angrily kicked the grass below his feet all the way back to were James was holding their places.

"The new members will be posted at five o'clock in the common room," Brian said, obviously exhausted from tryouts, "good luck."

When five o'clock finally rolled around, the Gryffindors were very anxious. There were lots of loud groans all around.

"Here, I'll check," James offered to Sirius, who had acted very depressed all afternoon.

At one glance at the list, he didn't now how to react.

"So," Sirius said, coming up beside him, "you made it."

"Yeah," James said, trying to conceal his happiness.

"And I didn't," Sirius soon saw.

"Sorry," James said quietly, and soon felt ashamed for feeling so excited about making the team.

"It's all right," Sirius shrugged, "wasn't expecting it. Congrats."

"Thanks," James said, "looks like Jack made Beater. Well, he's just now seventh year, he'll be gone next year anyway. You'll have another chance then."

"Yeah," Sirius muttered, going over to sit on a sofa by the fireside.

"Congratulations Potter," came Aria's voice from behind him.

James spun around to find Aria standing in front of him, a slightly pleased look on her face. He couldn't help but to notice Remus watching the two.

"What're you so happy about?" James demanded, finding the smirk on Aria's face intimidating.

"Because Potter," Aria aid, smiling even broader, "you better watch what you eat before you play."

James looked puzzled as she swiftly turned and left, and he looked back over the list, and groaned to find that she was reserve Chaser. He was about to kick the wall, but as he saw Remus trying to talk Sirius out of his mini-depression phase, he figured he had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Listen," James said as he approached Remus and Peter, who were sitting across from Sirius, "you were as good as anyone out there."

"I'm sure he's right," agreed Remus.

"I sucked," Sirius muttered, staring at the floor.

"There's..always next year," James stated. Remus shot him a look.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered, "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only-"

James put a hand over his mouth to stop Remus.

"Listen Sirius," he said, "you're acting like a prat. You'll make it next year!"

"I really didn't want to be on the team anyway," Sirius shrugged, "good night."

James made to follow him, but Remus held him back.

"Maybe we should just let him sleep on it," Remus whispered.

"Knowing him," said James, "he wont sleep a wink."


	10. Bad Moon On the Rise

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm up to thirty two(smile) This chapter may not get out the night I write it, but that's because I have to go downtown to a stage rehearsal at eleven and I'm not a person that can get awake very easily. Oh well, that's what the two chapters last night were for. So enjoy reading, and just a hint, I love feedback.

**Chapter Fourteen:** Case Closed

"When will you be back again?" Sirius asked Remus, who was packing to go home.

He was leaning, arms crossed, against his bedpost. Only he and Remus remained in the room.

"Sunday," Remus replied quietly.

"All right then," Sirius said, "see you Sunday."

Sirius watched as Remus gloomily pulled his trunk out of the dorm. He waited until the wheels rolling the trunk along were out of earshot, meaning Remus was in the common room, where Sirius knew James was stationed.

Remus hit the last step of the spiral staircase leading into the common room, praying that it would be empty. To his misfortune, James was sitting was his back propped up against against a brick red couch arm.

"Tell your mum I hope it's nothing deadly serious," James said, staring darkly towards Remus, "and I hope she gets well soon."

He reached beside him, and pulled out a box of chocolates a fourth year had gratefully gotten him from Hogsmeade.

"Here," James said, handing Remus the box of chocolates, "tell her it's from the Potters. See you Sunday."

Remus accepted the box with a shaking hand and a look of betrayal. He watched James travel back up to the dormitory, feeling as though his body was nothing but an empty pit. He solemnly exited through the portrait hole to find Professor McGonagal waiting for him.

"Do you have your trunk?" McGonagal asked him.

"Yeah," Remus said, casting a sad look back at the Fat Lady who gave him a sympathetic look, "I told them I'd be going home."

"Ah," she said, a smile playing on her lips, "so that's been your excuse."

It seemed for a moment that she would yell, but instead just said, "that's a good idea, Mr. Lupin. It'll give you time to recover."

She led him through vacant hallways, to the Infirmary. There they met Madame Pomfrey, who took over. On the way outside, she ranted on about various cases she had to cure during the course of that week, though Remus zoned out. He was thinking of his strange encounters with James and Sirius that afternoon. When he had safely managed to squeeze through the Whomping Willow opening, and had gotten through the passage, he was still thinking about it. As he leaned against a bare wall, staring out the window above him into the starless night sky, his consciousness hit him. The wolf side.

_They know,_ a voice growled, _they're waiting for you to tell them._

_I can-can't tell them, _Remus thought_, they'll-disown me._

_Like the rest of the world, _the voice snarled.

_Go away,_ Remus moaned out loud, his last thoughts before he changed.

With his friends on his mind, his transformation seemed even more painful. Part of him, at the time, felt as all he wanted to do was to die, disappear into nothingness, and the wolf was going to make sure of it. He snapped at his arms, moving closer and closer to his wrist- he was going to kill himself. He couldn't go through with it- he couldn't let his friends know- the school know- everyone.

The wolf howled. His paw pounded into the glass, showering it over his fur. Even as a wolf, he still shivered at the touch of the cold glass. He rolled, knocking over a chair. And then he fled. The werewolf dashed up towards the upper level of the house, destined in the attic.

The wolf's dead, red eyes looked around. There was a wooden table in a corner. The monster leaped on top of it, crushing the wood to pieces. Once again, the villain examined the room, and uninterested, he went back downstairs. The room the wolf landed in a bedroom. It snarled, drool falling from it's nostrils.

It then saw something. A word, long ago carved into a wooden bedpost: Remus. Who was that? What was that? Dead. The wolf once again bit at itself: teeth breaking into the flesh of his forearm. The moon lowered. The wolf weakened. Night left. The werewolf was gone. For now.

Hours later Remus felt someone shaking him away. And it hurt. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He was too weak to move. Another shove. Remus groaned, and managed to turn over.

"Oh my"- a voice gasped. He distantly heard it. "Can- can you sit up, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus let out another groan, and then a hoarse cough. He moaned as he tried to lift up his heavy eyelids. One move, and he moaned once more in pain.

"Mr.- Mr. Lupin?" The shaken voice asked.

Remus let out a final moan, and then fell into blackness.

What seemed like centuries later, he awoke again, but due to close voices, he kept his drowsy eyes closed.

"What do you think happened?"

It was Professor McGonagal's voice, and she seemed very worried.

"I'm not sure, Minerva." That, Remus decided, was definitely Dumbledore's, and he himself sounded as though he hadn't even closed his eyes in days.

"Do you think that he-he," McGonagal was stuttering over her words, obviously afraid to say her thoughts, "he tried to hurt himself?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I do not see what would drive him to do so."

"Albus," McGonagal nearly gasped, "he's here, at school, as a werewolf. His friends-"

Remus didn't hear the rest. He felt sick. His arms being under the covers, he hoped the professors didn't notice his movements. Remus carefully moved his left hand over his right arm. He had to bite down hard on his bottom lip in order to not cry out in pain. His arm was wrapped in bandages, but he could still feel the pain. Remus then ran a half bandaged finger over his right arm, and an inaudible gasp of pain escaped from his cracked lips. His forearms were scratched. Badly. He let out a groan of pain, not being able to stand keeping quiet.

Beside the cot McGonagal and Dumbledore exchanged a worried look.

"I'll talk to him," Dumbledore said quietly.

McGonagal nodded and left.

"Remus-" Dumbledore said softly, "Mr. Lupin- can you hear me?"

"Wha-" Remus tried to quickly overcome the shock of hearing his own voice, "what day is it?"

"Monday," Dumbledore replied, "at approximately two P.M."

Remus groaned. His friends were expecting him back yesterday. They'd hate him. They'd-

"Mr. Lupin, do you remember anything of your last transformation?" Dumbledore obviously wasn't afraid to approach the subject right away.

"I- I-" Remus wasn't sure what to say.

Could he let Dumbledore know how weak he truly was?

"I don't remember."

Dumbledore looked down at him, but Remus avoided his eyes.

"If one says what he truly means," Dumbledore said, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him, "then I always believe them. I think now would be a good time to leave you to rest. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey is anxious to speak to you."

Dumbledore smiled, that famous twinkle in his eye as though offering him sympathy that he couldn't say in words. He watched Dumbledore leave, and the true impact of his actions hit him. Was there any use of him being here? Maybe he should just-

"Mr. Lupin, you need your rest," Madame Pomfrey said kindly, "you may leave tomorrow evening if you feel up to it."

With that she left, leaving Remus to fall into a troubled sleep.

_The Next Night_

"Merlin," Sirius said under his breath, "if the moon were any brighter you would think someone just bewitched the sun."

Sirius, James, and Peter were the only ones left in the common room, for it was one in the morning, still awaiting the fourth member of their group.

"Yeah," James sighed, I wish Remus would hurry up. "Maybe we can find out more." He looked out the window once more, turning away in frustration as the bright glare from the moon hit his eyes.

"Wait-" Sirius said slowly, "I've got it! I just need to check one more thing..."

"Sirius, what-" James started.

"I have to go look something up," Sirius said.

He dashed up the staircase at full speed, as if there were a demon chasing after him. Naturally James followed, and Peter ran after the two.

"I wasn't sure," Sirius said, throwing back some black hair that was in front of his eyes, "but the moon- the moon explains it all."

"Explains what?" James asked, puzzled.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, flipping through _An Introduction to Dark Creatures_. "Everything! He's gone- once a month" Sirius could barely breath now, talking so fast, "he comes back every time with a lame excuse. His mother's obviously not sick. He howls in his sleep. He always has those scratches all over him-"

"What are you getting at?" Peter asked, speaking up quietly as James' eyes widened in realization.

"He's a werewolf!" James whispered at the exact moment Remus walked in.

Sirius dropped the book in shock, and quickly kicked it under the nearest bed.

"Hey," Remus said casually, "I didn't expect you to be up."

"We were just waiting for you," James said, "just to make sure you were okay and all."

All three of them then stared at Remus, and realized what they were seeing. Remus was standing there, his right wrist wrapped in bandages, a long, red scratch on his left forearm, a few scratches on his face, and oddest of all- a bite mark on his left arm.

"What happened?" Sirius said, finding it hard to speak.

"Dog attack," Remus said quickly, "at my grandmother's house in Paris. Can you believe it?"

Uncharacteristically, Peter was the first to speak up.

"But you don't live in Paris, do you?" Peter asked.

"I-I" James was surprised to see Remus at such a loss for words.

"Oh don't kill yourself over it mate!" James said looking over towards Will's bed to make sure he wasn't listening. Then he whispered: "you're a werewolf."

Remus stared at them in horror, his mouth hanging open, caught somewhere between fear to speak and shouting. James suddenly felt very bad for his friend right then, bad that he had come out and said that like that.

Before he could apologize Remus fled the room.

He wasn't sure where he would go. He ran out of the Fat Lady's portrait, ignoring her inquiries, and using some of the secret passage ways the four had found, he made his way into the Great Hall, not caring if anyone woke up. He then dug in his robes for his wand, which he prayed was still there, and thankfully found it.

_They know._

Somehow they figured him out. All on their own. How had he messed up? He couldn't even fool them for a semester, and now everything was ruined.

"Alohamora!" Remus shouted, jamming his wand at the lock. He turned around him and was terrified to see the other three running after him. "Alohamora! It didn't budge. Come on!" Remus was embarrassed to feel tears pouring from his eyes. "ALOAMORA!" He then kicked the door with all his might, and to his surprise, it opened.

Remus took in the cool night's air, and ran down a dirt path. He didn't even notice until he got there that he was heading for the Whomping Willow. Dodging the branches with ease he quickly found the right stick and prodded the hidden knot. He fled down the tunnel all the way to the bedroom that seemed so familiar to him, and finally sank down against the wall, and sighed, placing his head in his hands as he tried to seize his crying.

And he gasped in horror once more- he had left the Willow frozen. Footsteps echoed through the house and stopped in the room he was in.

"So it's true then," Sirius voice said darkly.

Remus looked up at him, embarrassed by his tear-streaked face, and nodded in fear.

"You're a werewolf," Sirius said slowly, as though he couldn't quite believe it. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

"So what's the story then?" James asked, leaning against the torn bed.

Remus took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he lie?

_They'll desert you._

_No- they wouldn't-_

_And they'll just be like everyone else._

_They may be different._

_They'll leave you. Kill you. _ Remus shivered.

_Leave you- like your father._

"Remus..." A voice sung, jerking him from his inner-battles. "You alive in there?"

"What's the story?" James repeated, cutting off Sirius.

"It started a long time ago," Remus said, shivering now as he realized how cool it had been outside, "I was playing in the woods when I was six. My father had told me not too, but I-I went anyway. He said it was dangerous, and monsters would get a hold of me. Later that night, I turned into one. Once the mediwizards confirmed what I was, my father left. I haven't heard from him since. I've been living with my mother. My uncle helps out every now and then."

"And what about your mother?" James asked. "She's not sick, is she?"

Remus shook his head and placed his head in his hands, and began talking to the floor.

"No," he said, still; shivering with nerves and fright.

"Well then," Sirius said, "what is this place?"

As soon as he asked, there was a long, ghastly, howl.

"Wha- what was that?" Peter asked. Remus was surprised to see he was there.

"Dumbledore's canned spooks," Remus said, trying to add some comic relief to the moment. "I transform here. When I'm gone, Dumbledore bewitches the place to continue to howl and screech."

"Are they- painful?" Sirius asked carefully; Remus knew that, for whatever reason, Sirius was just curious to know.

Remus let out a dry laugh. He couldn't believe he was discussing this with someone. In a way it was almost a relief. After all, no one had threatened to abandon him yet.

" Like you wouldn't believe. Since I'm alone, I have to bite and scratch myself."

"So that's why you come back looking like this every time," James said, trying to take everything in.

Remus nodded once more.

"You're a werewolf," Sirius whispered once more, under his breath.

Peter just now seemed to realize this. Taking one last petrified look at Remus, he turned and ran, flying at top speed out the door.

"Well," said Remus, looking up at the two boys remaining, "aren't you going to run too? Go ahead. Aren't you afraid? Go on!"

"What are you talking about?" James asked, staring at Remus in disbelief. "We wouldn't run from you. You're just..Remus."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, breaking himself from shock, "Peter's just...Peter."

Remus hesitated. He didn't know what to say.

"How did you know?" He asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"It was obvious after a while that something wasn't right with your story," James said, "and as much as I hate to admit it, Sirius was the one who figured it out completely in the end."

"Yeah," Sirius said proudly, "I mean, it didn't go past us that you left once a month, and came back beaten to bits. James overheard a conversation from his parents about your mum going to Paris, so she obviously wasn't sick. We just did the math. Well, I did." James glared at him. "I noticed that every time you left, it was a full moon. Almost all of the staff is very protective of you, and once I looked the symptoms up, it just pieced itself together."

"So you're not deserting me?" Remus asked, unable to believe how this was playing out.

"Are you joking?" James said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Like Sirius and I alone could torture Snape to death. He threw a mischievous grin towards Sirius. We always need a diversion."

Remus snorted. "Well, I'm good for something."

"Right," Sirius nodded.

"And I've got an idea anyway," James said, "werewolf's aren't a danger to animals, right?"

"Right," Remus replied, failing to see where this was going.

"So we'll become animagi!" James announced, clearly proud.

"Brilliant," Sirius muttered. He began to pace the floor, and to his horror Remus could already see the wheels of ideas turning over in Sirius' head. Suddenly Sirius exclaimed: "This is excellent! It's perfect!"

"I don't know," Remus said slowly, we're underage-

"We'll do it illegally," Sirius shrugged, as though the thought of facing expulsion- or worse- Azkaban- meant nothing to him.

"No- you can't!" Remus said. "If you got caught-"

"We wont," James reassured, "come on Remus, you know how horrible your transformations are-" Remus shuddered at the very thought, "-see? Animals large enough can keep you in check."

"Well, whatever we do," Sirius said, stopping Remus from arguing more, "let's talk about it later. He yawned as he glanced at his watched. It's two A.M. Let's go back."

James helped Remus up, and without another word said, the three snuck back into the castle, though keeping an eye out for Peter, who was no where in sight.

Author's Note: Though she(he?) hasn't read this story, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mordred, author of Forever Alive. Forever Alive is one of my favorite fanfics, and definitely my favorite Harry Potter fanfic. Mordred does an excellent job in characterizing the wolf inside of Remus, and has inspired me. You should really read Forever Alive, it's excellent.


	11. The Invisibility Cloak

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I almost didn't have an idea and I was so close to writers block, but then I remembered one of the most important plot bunny! What is it? Well, that's what this chapter's for, isn't it?

Second Note: The scene surrounding the Quidditch game may seem a little like Days of Our Lives, if any of you read that fic, but after all, this is a remake of it.

**Chapter Eleven:** The Invisibility Cloak

Over the course of the next few weeks, Peter had kept his distance from the group, and James didn't feel guilty to admit that he was fine with that. Now it was just him, Sirius, and Remus. It was great, James thought, to be able to find a secret passageway without Peter sweating himself to a pulp with nerves about going in.

Remus' secret brought the trio's friendship closer, and Sirius and James began to dedicate all of their free time towards Animagus research. However, they usually had to condemn themselves to working nights since the two received strange looks from teachers and fellow students: the library was one place Sirius and James never went to at all.

November arrived with cold winds, piles of homework, and the first Quidditch match. The morning of November 26 was very quiet in the Gryffindor common room. Around noon, Brian called for a team meeting, and then before the game, James went off to find Remus and Sirius. He only sighted one of them, and surprisingly, it was Remus. He was laying down in the vacant Common Room (everyone else had begun to gather at the Quidditch pitch), trying to get a few more minutes of sleep for he had just returned from another trip home'.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked. He shivered, despite the warmth of the Gryffindor fire.

Remus shrugged, staring up towards the ceiling.

"No clue," he said with a yawn, "disappeared after breakfast."

At that moment, Will came trudging down the steps. When he noticed the Common Room was empty, he broke into a run, but James yanked him by the arm before he could reach the Portrait hole.

"What?" Will asked, clearly annoyed.

"Have you seen Sirius?" James asked.

"No..." James faced dulled. "No- wait! I did, or at least, I heard from someone where he is."

"Well?" James asked, impatiently.

"He's in the library," Will said, though he looked apprehensive; possibly from the fact that Sirius was actually in the library. Then Will gave a small laugh. "I think he's trying to get into the restricted section."

Speechless, James turned and ran out of the Common Room, hearing Will shout, "But what about the match?" A few minutes later, he arrived in the library to find Sirius yelling at the librarian: an tiny old, gray-haired women who was losing her temper. James hid behind a bookshelf and listened.

"I've told you a million times, Mr. Black!" She yelled. "You can't enter the restricted section without a note from the teacher, under no circumstances!"

"But it's not my fault Professor Fitzgerald assigned us an essay on the lost cities of werewolves!" Sirius argued. "I can't find anything about it in the regular sections!"

"Mr. Black," the woman said, her furious eyes glaring at Sirius, you know very well that there has been no such essay. I don't know what you're up to, but it's a Saturday afternoon and a Quidditch match is starting soon. I suggest you scurry on outside before I summon Dumbledore on the mere accusation of suspicion! Out!"

A frustrated scowl on his face, Sirius glared at her before leaving her sight, only to double back at the staircase, going the long way around the library. James followed him. He hid behind a shelf of potions books as he watch Sirius throw his book bag down on a table, and slam down in a chair facing an open window overlooking the Quidditch game, which had just begun. Sirius watched madly as the red and green spots flew through the air. After a few minutes of glaring up into the sky, Sirius swept around in the chair and grabbed a red-leathered book from the table he was sitting at, entitled _The History of the Animagus_. James waited until it was oblivious that Sirius was not reading the book, for he turned the pages every few seconds, and James knew very well that Sirius couldn't read that fast.

"And I thought it was weird that you went to the library at nights," James said, stepping out of his hiding space.

Sirius jumped surprise, dropping the book out of his hands. It landed on the floor and gave out a bark, which surprised them both. After staring at the book in shock for a moment, Sirius shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be up there now, flying on your little broomstick?" Sirius asked darkly, propping his feet on the edge of the table.

"Shouldn't you be out there watching? James retorted. He looked around, acting as if he had just arrived. "Why are you in here anyway?"

" Catching up on Animagus research," Sirius said, "figured I could sneak into the restricted section."

James laughed.

"Guess you were wrong," he said. "You're still mad about not making the team, aren't you?"

Sirius nodded, his face reddening a little.

"Wouldn't you be?" Sirius said. "I mean, I feel like such a git, talking about how great of a Quidditch player I am, and then I can't even make the team."

"I bet Jack only made it because he's seventh year and this is his last chance," James said, biting his lip because he knew that was probably far from the truth.

"Well," Sirius said, "why aren't you up there?"

"Because you went missing," James shrugged.

"If they kick you off the team, don't blame me."

James rolled his eyes.

"Come on," James said, "let's go sneak into the kitchens. I overheard Frank Longbottom- you know, that third year who always hangs around with Chandler?-talk about how to get in there. Apparently the House Elves love giving food to students who can figure out how to find their way in."

"And the game?" Sirius questioned.

"I'll tell them I was sick," James shrugged, "anyway, they wouldn't kick me off the team, Aria's not good enough."

They both laughed at this, and minutes later they had successfully snuck out of the library.

"Happy Christmas!" James yelled, jerking the three sleeping Gryffindors from their dreams.

"It's five in the morning," Will groaned, rolling over.

"We just went to bed three hours ago," Remus moaned, throwing a pillow at James.

"Why were you up so late anyway?" Will asked.

James and Remus exchanged glances, and then they both looked over at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"It was James' idea," Sirius whined before anybody said anything else.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"I don't think he ever went to bed," Will said, "why's everyone mad at each other anyway?"

"We're not mad at everyone," Sirius said, then added under his breath, "just Peter."

"Well it's Christmas," interrupted James, "let's go. Presents."

He moved over to a pile of presents beside his bed, and began to rip open the packages, as did Sirius. Remus received a few sweaters from his mother, along with a variety of sweets from his uncle. Sirius got a load of candy from the other three, and a Slytherin Bowler's hat, which Sirius blew up as soon as he saw the black and green colors. James received a set of Quidditch robes from his parents, along with a new set of quills and parchments from his aunt, and a Quality Quidditch cleaning set from Sirius along with a how-to guide from Remus that covered everything from proper cleaning and storage of brooms to the latest Quidditch plays.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say. "I mean-cool! Thanks!"

He looked around and noticed all that he gave Sirius was a Gryffindor Quidditch team shirt. He suddenly felt guilty. "I mean- you really didn't have to, all I got you was a shirt."

"Merlin what is it," Sirius said, laughing, "our twentieth wedding anniversary? I owe you for missing your first game."

James shrugged. "Still a Gryffindor victory." He smiled mischievously, like he did whenever he thought up the perfect scheme. "And Aria sprained her arm."

Remus tensed a bit at the mention of the girl's name, though the others didn't notice.

"So what did Brian say to you anyway?" Sirius asked, tossing a coffee flavored Every Flavored Bean into his mouth.

"Nothing except if I skip one more game, I'm on probation," said James.

Even Remus was surprised at this simple answer.

"What did you tell him?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"That you blew up your potions experiment and your head swelled ten times its regular size," he smirked, thankfully, "he didn't see you that morning, so he bought it."

"I'm going to murder you!" Sirius exclaimed, leaping towards James who easily sidestepped out of he reach, "causing Sirius to land in a pile of dirty socks and wrapping paper."

That night after the feast Sirius and James went back to the dorm while Remus stayed in the Great Hall, though he didn't say why.

"I think he likes Aria," Sirius said as they disappeared from the Great Hall.

James nearly choked on the sour candy he was eating.

"You think Remus what?" He asked, not believing what he heard.

"Likes Aria." He pulled James aside, giving them a clear view of Remus in the Great Hall.

Remus was pacing back and forth in front of a portrait of Fredrick the Great, looking very anxious. Sirius glanced at James as Aria momentarily walked into view. The two talked for a few moments, and Remus then reached into his robes, pulling out a red book. Aria took it and turned it over revealing its large, bold printed title: _100 Professional Quidditch Plays- Chaser._ Aria flipped through it, and James could vaguely see tiny Quidditch players flying around, doing all sorts of tricks.

"Hey!" James said in disappointment. "Why didn't he get me that?"

Sirius silenced him with a look and nodded back towards the Hall. Remus then embraced Aria in a hug, which made James nearly jump out of his hiding spot.

"What did I tell you?" Sirius asked as they walked up the stairs.

"That wasn't a relationship hug," James said, shaking his head, "that was more like a 'I just have a friend who happens to be a girl' hug."

Sirius stopped, turned around and looked at him, and began bursting out laughing.

"What?" James protested.

"Nothing," Sirius said, still laughing.

In the dorm, Sirius flopped on his bed and began looking through a book on past Animagus he had found after a two hour search in the library while James opened up the Quidditch book Remus had gotten him for Christmas. He flipped through two pages of it before Sirius suddenly asked:

"Hey, what's that?"

James saw that he was pointing to a parcel that remained slightly tucked under his bed.

"I dunno," James said, throwing aside the book.

He swung his feet over the side of his bed, landing on the carpet, bent down, and picked the parcel up.

"It's fluffy," James noted, a confused look on his face.

"Well," Sirius said, curiously getting off the bed, "open it."

As he tore the first golden string off the parcel a card fell out. James opened it up and found a letter inside, in his father's handwriting.

_This was mine when I was a boy. My father gave it to me, and I decided it was time I handed it down to you. It becomes very useful as you get older. Your mother doesn't know about it, nor does Dumbledore, so be very secretive of it. Use it well._

James opened the parcel up completely, and a cloak fell out, which blended into its surroundings. James was still puzzled.

"Merlin-"

"Would you stop saying that?" James asked, trying to figure out what it is.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed, "I never thought I'd get to see one of those!"

James wrapped the cloak around him, and was shocked to find that his body had disappeared.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Sirius whispered in awe.

He then ran over and locked the dorm door, shutting it was tight as he could push it.

"Why'd you do that?" James shot.

"Because," Sirius hissed, "you read what your father wrote. You have to be very secretive about this. No one else can know! That's a very valuable cloak! People would kill for that kind of magic!"

"So let's try it out," James said with a shrug.

As skinny as James was, both of them could easily fit under the silky cloak. James reached out, unlocked the door, and they stepped into the hallway, and quietly into the Common Room. Remus and Aria walked in, and apparently, Lily was waiting for them. Sirius had to step on James' foot to keep him from gasping. Aria left after saying hi to Lily, and Lily and Remus sat on a sofa. James grabbed Sirius' arm, and pulled him closer to the two.

"What did you need?" Remus asked.

"I wanted to ask you about James Potter," Lily said seriously.

A hopeful grin spread across James' face. Remus looked around nervously, as if expecting James and Sirius to walk through the door at any moment.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lily asked. Remus nodded. "Can you please just tell him to leave me alone?" Lily jumped up in frustration. James' grin faded. "I mean, can he not get it through his mind that I hate him? I absolutely can not stand him!"

She then let out a scream of frustration and stormed off, leaving Remus speechless and alone, and James with his mouth agape.

"I can't believe it! James shouted, throwing the cloak off as soon as they reached the dormitory.

"Shut up," Sirius said rubbing his head to attempt to cure a headache, "it's no surprise that Lily hates you. Sorry man, but it's true."

"Yes," James sighed, "but she told Remus! She's using him as messenger! I can't believe Remus would-"

"I would what?"

James and Sirius jumped back. James began to wonder how it was that every time they were talking about him, Remus would walk in.

"That you would do so much better on the Defense test, Sirius said quickly, congrats."

"Yeah," James said, congrats.

"Sure," Remus shrugged.

No matter how hard he tried, James found that it was impossible to avoid both Remus and Peter at the same time, so he chose Remus. Exams crept up on the students of Hogwarts, as they were so infamous of doing, though they all did exceptionally well. Remus especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"How'd you get so good?" James asked as they left the Defense room that day.

Remus shrugged.

"I just figured it's the most important subject," Remus said. "But I doubt I'll pass. Fitzgerald really has it out for it."

"Why?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"No idea," Remus said, "he just really hates me, haven't you noticed?

"Yeah," James admitted, recalling how Fitzgerald had once taken 50 points from Gryffindor when Remus had gotten one small part of a five part question wrong, "but I thought that was just Gryffindors in general."

The rest of the year flew by, and the train back home awaited them.

"How long do you think it will be before we will master this whole-" Remus shot him a look- "this whole, extra project thing?" Sirius asked James.

"I think fourth year," James said, "with the potion and everything. I mean, how long could it possibly take?"

"It's not just a potion," Remus spoke up, "there's all the spells and charms you have to learn. I still don't see why you are bothering with this. If you get caught- or what if I'd-"

"But what if we didn't?" James asked.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. He grabbed Remus' arm, pointing out the bite mark that still rest there. "And this is why. You really don't want to do this every month for the rest of your life do you?"

"Better me than you," Remus muttered, "and it couldn't be- for the rest of our lives."

"Why not?" James protested.

"Because," Remus said, most werewolves don't live that long. "They drive themselves crazy by mid-life."

"But you wont, I know you won't," said James confidently, "don't worry, we can handle it."

After that, the subject was dropped. The train arrived at King's Cross station, and as much as the three were tired of arguing over the issue James had to admit that it was going to be a long summer of trial and error.


	12. A Torch, A Stag, and A Moon

Author's Notes: Yes! Fifty reviews! Thanks SO much! Sorry if I don't take your advice or change spelling right away, but I promise I'll do that in the future. I do remember! Yeah, element6, you rule, and so do the rest of my reviewers! Thanks bunches!

**Chapter Twelve: **A Torch, A Stag, and A Moon

"I can not believe we're stuck with Divination," James groaned as he, Sirius, and Remus exited the Great Hall after the welcoming feast that marked the beginning of their third year.

"All old Trewlany will do is talk about our painful deaths," Sirius sighed.

"You could've taken Muggle Studies," Remus said, "or Ancient Ruins, like me."

"I can't see how you are going to be able to sit trough that," James said.

Remus shrugged.

"Did you ever hear anything from Peter?" Remus asked.

James and Sirius spent most of their summer locked up in his bedroom at the Potter's house as they began the trial and error portion of various Animagus charms they'd research. The most they managed was turning one of Sirius' ears into an large, ugly, dog ear, but James would admit that they had even been proud to make it that far. His parents reaction, however, was less than proud, to say the least.

But their summer was rather quiet considering Remus neglected to be a part of "what could only end in disaster", and Peter smartly decided to keep his distance from the three. They hadn't heard from him since the night they discovered Remus' secret; even in the following last weeks of second year Peter avoided his old friends like Remus' condition was contagious by simply breathing the same air.

"Are you kidding? Sirius asked as they reached the sixth floor. "I'm surprise you can still speak of him so freely. The way he reacted when he found out that-"

"Sh!" Remus demanded as Snape rushed by.

"What's he doing up here?" James wondered out loud.

"Who knows," Sirius said, but let's follow them.

Before Remus could protest, the trio followed Snape into a dark hallway, where he appeared to be tracking down someone. They hid behind a three headed statue.

"I-I don't know anything!" A small voice squealed. "I swear!"

"That's Peter!" Remus whispered.

They watched eagerly as Snape jammed his wand closer and closer to Peter's neck.

"You know what they're are up to," he sneered, "and I want to find out." His eyes flashed madly. "And I will."

"I don't know!" Peter exclaimed loudly, in hopes that someone would hear.

"Don't lie," Snape hissed, "or you'll regret it. Dark times are upon us, Pettigrew, and it's time for you to decide where your loyalties lie. Peter's eyes widened in shock. Keep lurking around _them_, and you'll see where it leads you. Now tell me. What are they doing? Or I'll tell Dumbledore that something's been going on."

"I-I- His face went white. The wand was jammed so far into his neck that it was hard for him to talk, I-I

"Expelleramus!" James shouted on instinct, leaping up from their hiding place.

Snape's wand flew into James' hand, and he threw it in Remus' direction. The spell was so powerful that Snape himself flew back against the stone wall opposite of him. Peter let out a heavy sigh of relief as Snape was knocked out.

"What the bloody hell did he want?" Sirius demanded, stepping up towards Peter, who began to shake with fear.

"He-he just wanted to know what you three were up to," Peter said, retreating back, pinning himself against the stone wall, "I-I had no clue. I have no clue. I swear!"

"Okay!" James said, not forgetting how annoyed he had been with Peter just moments ago. "We get it, you had no idea. Let's just go up to the dorm before any-"

"Professor finds you?" It was Professor Fitzgerald. The Defense professor stood madly in front of him, wand out. "Too late. I need not to know what happened here, I've seen enough. Potter, Black, detention, eight o'clock tomorrow morning. My office. No excuses." He swept around and began to walk off.

"But sir!" James protested. "There's Quidditch tomorrow!"

Fitzgerald smirked as he turned around.

"Then I suggest that you inform Miss Fitzgerald that she may be filling in for you once more."

James groaned as the professor walked off.

"Fitzgerald," Sirius muttered under his breath, "Aria Fitzgerald. Why didn't we see it before?"

"What are you at?" James said.

"They're related!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's so obvious."

"We'll ask later," James said. "They both turned to Peter. We have him to deal with now."

Peter winced as they drew closer to him.

"Leave him alone," Remus said softly, emerging from the statue. Peter's eyes widened. "I told you already, I don't care what he thinks. I'm use to it. It's not worth fighting over."

"We weren't going to kill him," James said casually. "We were just going to- tell him what we were up to."

Peter's eyes softened in relief.

"Yeah," Sirius said, throwing a confused glare toward James, "we'll tell you everything."

Later that night, after putting a silencing charm on the room, Sirius and James explained everything about their plans to become Animagi Peter was surprised.

"But- that's illegal!" He said, his eyes widening in fear as though he expected someone from the Ministry to burst in the room right at that very moment.

"Only if someone finds out," James said with a yawn. It was two in the morning.

"So you have to swear you won't tell," Sirius said, rounding on Peter.

"Or he can help," Remus spoke up quietly. Both James and Sirius quickly glared at him. "I mean, it'll take to large animals to check a werewolf, and a small one to pick the knot on the Willow. I mean, if you're really up to this."

"We are," James said, "and that's perfect. But I'm exhausted. We'll fill you in tomorrow, Peter."

"You have to look beyond this world!" Professor Trelawny cried, waving her hands in the air. Lily, along with the rest of her friends, rolled their eyes while Sirius and James killed themselves trying not to burst out laughing. "But first- you there, you boy- what do you see in your cup?"

"Me?" Sirius asked, trying to stall time.

"Yes, yes," Trelawny said in a hurry, "what do you see?"

"I see-" Sirius squinted into James' cup, "a torch looking..thing...yeah..so that's like death or something, right?"

James smirked, knowing perfectly well there was nothing unusual about that cup except for the horrible smell that drifted from it, like the cups had been stored in a moldy cabinet for many, many years.

"The most dreadful," Trelawny nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

"And I see a-" Sirius acted like he was trying really hard, "-a deer. Yes, a deer...holding the torch"

James couldn't hold it in any longer, he exploded with laughter, as did the rest of the class, save Lily who had an annoyed look on her face.

"What is so funny, Mr. Potter," Trelawny said, annoyed as though he had personally offended her "about your harsh, and painful death?"

"Well professor," James said, trying to hold back laughter, "I'm sure the deer here..er..really has it in for me and all..but.."

"But what?" She snapped.

"Where am I going to cross a deer with a torch?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Black?" Trelawny said, clearly annoyed.

"Um..." Sirius started, staring back into the cup, "in a forest...under a..moon."

He shot James a look, and he knew Sirius regretted adding that detail as soon as he said it.

"Under a moon?" Trelawny inquired, eyebrow raised. "With a-werewolf?"

James had to admit that his heart leapt at Trewlawny's words, and he hoped that they were right about all of this being fake.

"No," Sirius said quickly, "a- vampire."

"Very well then," Trelawny sighed, obviously hoping for a more interesting answer. "Class dismissed, hurry, or you'll be late. Oh, and you there-" she barely caught Peter before he stepped on the ladder. "Do watch what you eat tonight, there's an enemy among us."

Peter's eyes widened, and James knew he was thinking of Snape.

"Nice going," James hissed as they rushed off to Defense.

"I swear that's not what I saw!" Sirius exclaimed, "I mean, not that I could actually see anything! Don't worry, we're perfectly safe."

"If Snape's already suspicious imagine how this will make us look!" James pointed out.

He angrily pushed open the door to Fitzgerald's classroom, where Remus was already seated and looking very tired: the full moon was only days away.

"Hurry now," Professor Fitzgerald said, "line up, in front of this wardrobe."

The class quickly lined up, wands out, in front of a large, wooden shelf.

"Now, I don't like doing practical things," said Fitzgerald sternly, "but Dumbledore insisted on this lesson, though I think it's quite silly. Who here knows what a Boggart is?"

Laurel's hand shot up. "Miss Embry?"

"A boggart," she began, "is a shape shifter. It shows us our worst fear."

"Very well," Fitzgerald sighed, already bored with his lesson, "The spell, repeat this after me, is Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," the class repeated.

"Now, Miss Dullard, you first," Fitzgerald said, ushering Skye towards the wardrobe.

Skye stepped up, and James thought she hid her nerves very well for someone who was about to face their greatest fear.

"Riddikulus!" Skye shouted, throwing her wand hand towards the wardrobe.

She stepped back as the door opened. A swirling rush of powerful wind flew out, and began to circulate. Papers and books began to fly everywhere as lightening began to strike.

"Riddikulus!" She shouted again. The wind slowed down, and a sun popped up.

"You live in a Muggle town don't you?" Professor Fitzgerald asked.

"Sometimes," Skye muttered, looking embarrassed "with my mum. I just...don't like storms."

"All right then," Fitzgerald said, next. "Mr. Black."

Sirius stepped forward, reluctant to show his worst fear.

The boggart changed into a plump woman, who seemed to be yelling her head off. A little boy appeared next to her, pointing and laughing at someone. A look of horror replaced Sirius' determined face, and Fitzgerald let out a deep laugh. Sirius looked as if he would be sick.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled. The woman shrunk into a puddle, the boy with her.

"Next," Fitzgerald called in an amused voice.

James stepped up. The boggart changed into a broom, which hovered in the air. Then, a miniature figure of James began to fly around on the broom. Suddenly the figure fell, and collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Riddikulus!" James shouted, hiding the disturbing realization that his death had now come up in two classes in a row.

The miniature James came back to life and began flying around once more, though this time holding up the Quidditch cup.

"Next!"

Will stepped up, and the boggart changed into a huge snake, over ten feet long, and three feet wide. Before the snake slithered to him, he shouted "Riddikulus!" The snake changed into an inch worm.

After Grace, whose fear was a raging centaur, Remus stepped up. He began to shake with fright, and James knew what his fear would be. The boggart turned into a bright full moon. Sirius and James exchanged looks as Remus stared at the moon.

"Ri-riddikulus!" Remus finally managed to shout. Clouds began to cover the moon, and it soon changed to a half moon.

"Okay then," Fitzgerald said after letting out a deep laugh, as he did when Sirius showed his fear.

Three students later, it was Aria's turn. When she stepped up, the boggart began to lose it's mind. It was quickly changing. The class could barely make out a dark haired man and then..a werewolf. James glanced quickly at Remus, who looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

The boggart stirred, and then stayed that dark haired man, though his face was in shadows. She cast the professor a quick glance, and began to wave her wand forward.

"Riddikulus!" Fitzgerald shouted, the man bowed, his face to the ground, and walked back into the shelf. "Class dismissed!"

"But sir!" Lilly began to protest. "We still have-"

"I -don't-care!" Professor Fitzgerald said angrily through gritted teeth. "Out!"

Without word, the class hurried out.

"How weird was that?" James whispered as they made for the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yeah," said Sirius, "I promise you, they're related! He knew exactly what her boggart meant!"

"And her boggart, now that was weird," James went on, it was like, she couldn't decide. I wonder who-"

He was interrupted when Remus rushed by, accidentally shoving James into Sirius.

"Sorry," he muttered, as he rushed off.

"That's a weird one too," muttered Sirius, "I can't decide which one's weirder."

"Come on," James sighed, "I can't take the drama any more. I'm starved. He suddenly whipped around. "Peter, are you coming or not?"

"Yes!" Peter cried. His shoelace was burned where had tried to magically tie it.

Remus didn't show up at lunch. It didn't go unnoticed that Aria was there either.

"Maybe they're together," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Shut up," James said, irritated, though it seemed like that was actually the solution, because oddly, neither one of them showed up for Potions that afternoon.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Aria asked quietly from behind him.

Remus jumped. He had been sitting in his window again, staring off towards the Whomping Willow and thinking of the full moon that awaited him at the end of the week.

"Nothing," he muttered, "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine," said Aria, sitting across from him, "I asked what's wrong. There's a difference. But now that you said that, I think there is something wrong. Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm fine, really," Remus said quietly. He felt like he was about to be sick.

"You're not," Aria protested.

"Fine," Remus sighed, "I was just wondering, why- why are you afraid of werewolves?"

"Oh..." Aria said quietly, "that's a long story..."

"And I was also wondering," said Remus slowly, thinking of Sirius' theory, "is it just a coincidence that you and Professor Fitzgerald have the same last name"

Aria let out a dry laugh.

"I honestly can't believe I was able to go two years without anyone asking me that," she admitted.

"So it's true, then?" Remus asked. "You're related?"

"Well...he's my uncle."

Remus almost laughed. Sirius would be ecstatic to find out that he had been right.

"Uncle?" Remus said, dumbfounded. "Are you serious? He's your uncle?"

"I'm not proud of it," Aria sighed, "he lives with us most of the time. You asked why I'm afraid of werewolves? He hunts them. He's been doing it since I was six. He's always talking about them and everything. I really can't stand him. But that's my story...what's yours? I mean, why are you afraid of the moon?"

"That," Remus said, "oh, well I..."

"Where have you two been?" A voice bellowed. They bother jumped. It was Sirius. "You do realized that you're missing potions now?"

"What?" Remus asked, reminding himself to thank Sirius later for his perfect timing. He looked at his watch and groaned; they were a half an hour late.

"Don't worry," Sirius laughed at the two Gryffindor's faces, I told McRight that Remus had fallen down the stairs and you went with him to the the hospital wing. She was quite furious, she sent me to ask Madam Pomfrey if there was any way you two could come to class. We're studying truth potions, and she claims they're very important." Remus and Aria groaned. "Well come on, Pomfrey will have a fit if we lie about her saying no, though I wouldn't mind skipping myself."

As they left, Sirius turned to the two, and said, "By the way I do _not_ want to know what you two were doing up here all this time."


	13. First Match

Hogwarts Forever  
by: Inu Lover  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Author's Notes: I sure do hope lightning doesn't strike the computer or anything, since it's storming. sigh Thanks for the reviews! Fifty-Eight! cheer If the story keeps going how it is, it should be really long, maybe sixty chapters. Of course, that's really not that long compared to other peoples fics. Okay, would yall rather have review replies at the end of the chapter or beginning? I usually forget at the end, but at the beginning it's a longs ways before the chapter. Do yall even read them?  
  
jen- I love your reviews!  
  
EW4eva- actually, your idea did put a lot of input in. I wasn't sure what I was going to do.  
  
element6- IT'S HERE!  
  
melody-dance- Yep, you guessed right, though I can fairly say I wasn't sure myself. IT'S HERE!  
  
And now, the long awaited Quidditch match. Are mine realistic? I just realized, he didn't even play Quidditch last year, did he?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: First Match  
  
To bad it isn't storming, a Slytherin chaser, Jeremy said, pushing past James on the way to the pitch.  
  
said a sixth year Slytherin who was surrounded by a group of stuck up looking girls, it wouldn't be half bad if you did fall off your broom and die. In fact, it wouldn't be bad at all.  
  
James groaned. Even though they had Defense with the Ravenclaws, word of his boggart seemed to have gotten around anyway.  
  
Ignore them, Sirius said, they're gits. No way they'll win.  
  
They did win the Cup last year, Remus pointed out.  
  
Shut up, Sirius hissed, you're not helping. Someone hasn't fallen off their broom in...well...  
  
Since last year at the try outs, James said, sulking.  
  
Cheer up, Peter said, making sure the others knew he was still there, I heard their seeker's sick, and they have a reserve who has never played before.  
  
muttered James.  
  
It wasn't that he was afraid of flying, he just felt that he could kill whoever blurted out his boggart to everyone. Five minutes later, James was hovering in the air, clutching his broom. As Madam Hootch started them off, a Slytherin beater flew by yelling, Hold on to your broom, Potter!  
  
And they're off! Vence Wilson yelled. Aw, no girls on the team this time. MIss you up here Aria, no offense James. A groan was heard from Professor McGonagal.   
  
Right. And it's Brayden with the Quaffle first. Always a good sign when Gryffindor scores first- at that moment, Philip Rhyne, the Slytherin keeper, caught the Quaffle in a double loop. Vence cursed. McGonagal slapped him on the shoulder. Sorry. And Banks takes the Quaffle, passes it to Emerson, oh yeah, she is a girl, isn't she? You forget with that hairball of hair she has-   
  
McGonagal's voice exploded. Keep your head in the game or it's twenty points from Gryffindor!  
  
Okay then, Vence said.  
  
Lina Emerson had scrawled at him, ending up barely missing a Bludger which flew right towards her head.   
  
Now it's Winthrob with the Quaffle, said Vence, closly watching the game, he passes it to Potter, who dodges a bludger-  
  
James was flying as fast as he could, to where the other players were mere blurs to his eyes. He stopped suddenly, accelerating right, and tossed the Quaffle to Lance, who caught it perfectly. Lance and James flew equally down the pitch. Just as a Slytherin chaser came up to Lance, he tossed it back to James, who was getting closer and closer towards the rings.  
  
And it's Potter with the Quaffle again! Vence shouted. Good play, saw them practice that actually- McGonagal began to scrawl, but that's not important. And it's Potter with the Quaffle, and he throws it and- SCORE! Ten points to Gryffindor!  
  
James pumped his fist in the air as a bell rang. Thirty minutes later, the score was thirty to twenty, Gryffindor, and the Snitch was nowhere in sight.   
  
And Slytherin scores again, Vence groaned, slamming his hand into the score box in front of him. James did the same with his broom. Come on Adam, get that Snitch!  
  
Twenty minutes later, James had scored twice, leaving Gryffindor with a fifty to thirty league.  
  
And Potter dodges another bludger with a flip, Vence shouted, and catches the Quaffle! He's on a roll! Five minutes later- And ten more points to Gryffindor!   
  
Suddenly, Adam flew out of no where, almost knocking James off course. James was about to yell back at them, but then he realized what he was racing towards- the Golden Snitch that was hovering by the Slytherin goal post. The Slytherin Reserve was no where to be found.  
  
And it's Banks with the Quaffle! Vence yelled, trying to get the Slytherin's mind off the Snitch. A few seconds later, Adam's fist had engulfed the Snitch. And Adam catches the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR VICTORY!  
  
The crowd exploded with cheers, all except the Slytherins.   
  
All right! Sirius shouted over the crowd as they went back up to the Common Room. Bloody brilliant!  
  
Remus sighed, but decided to leave it.  
  
The party lasted all night and well into the next morning. The next day, Saturday, the Gryffindors slept until noon, when they were finally awoken by surprised hunger. A celebration within itself lasted all week, and the Gryffindors began to think that they finally had a chance at the Cup.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that was short, I have a hard time with the Quidditch matches. I'm not that good of a sports writer. Please review!  
  
Inu Lover


	14. Research and Hogsmeade

**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much for the reviews! They really make my day! Sorry the match was short, anyone have any tips for that? Usually I just get tired of typing so much. Well, I think this'll be an eventful chapter. Possibly.

Ariel: OMG! I almost forgot all about animagi! I was like I've done boggarts, Quidditch, and Divination, what else is there for third yeah. Duh! Animagi!

element6: I dunno...I hope I don't have to.

**Chapter Fourteen:** Research and Hogsmeade

"Ouch!" James hissed. "Stop stepping on my foot, Sirius!"

"Well sorry," Sirius snapped, "some of us aren't used to having to walk behind people who are invisible!"

"Oh shut up!" James said. :You can see me perfectly fine!"

"And if you don't slow down, I'm going to slide out from the cloak!" Peter exclaimed.

James almost jumped out from under the cloak.

"Merlin Peter, "Sirius said, breathing a sigh of relief, "stop doing that!"

Peter had a bad habit of being so silent that they tended to forget he was there.

"The library," James muttered when he collided into a wooden door.

"Watch it!" Sirius said as he ran smack into James' back. "Don't you have any sense of direction?"

"Shh!" James hissed.

Even though the walk from the Gryffindor common room to the library was not incredibly long it seemed to take ages with Sirius' complaints and Peter lagging behind. Not to mention James was already exhausted from Quidditch practice.

"Just- please- shut up!" James said through gritted teeth.

"Fine then," Sirius said, "why don't you go in there and research all the Animagus stuff on your own!"

James let out a desperate. sigh. He was about ready to do just that.

"Let's just get into the restricted section," James said, "stay under here."

Looking around first, James threw off the Invisibility cloak and took his wand wand out of his robe's pocket.

"Alohamora!" James let out a breath of relief as the door swung open without fight. "Come on!"

He crouched back under the Cloak as they entered the dark, vacant library. The door swung shut silently behind them. Peter jumped as it did.

"This way," James said, leading the other two through rows and rows of books. Finally they reached a glass door marked Restricted Section.

"Aloharmora!" James whispered, jamming his wand at the lock.

The door didn't budge. Sirius held up his fist.

"Think it's breakable?" He asked, throwing his fist above James' shoulder.

James caught it just in time. "Let's not try. Alohamora!" He whispered once more, but louder.

The door swung open. James turned to the other's and shrugged. Once in the Restricted Section, James took out a lantern and threw off the Cloak.

"Start looking."

The main part of the restricted contained books telling about the history of the Animagus, requirements, laws, and Animagus stories. James was grateful of this, for as they crept closer towards the dark shadows of the sections further back he swore he heard growls and ghostly moans coming from the shelves.

"Found one!" Sirius exclaimed loudly from a large shelf of class reference books.

"Shh! Peter said," looking around in a panic.

"Oh who's going to hear us?" Sirius said. "Listen. _All You Need to Know- Animagi._ Perfect. Looks like all we need to do is to learn a spell."

"That's all?" James asked, surprised. He had expected a complicated potion.

"Well," Sirius flipped through the book, "actually, it says the last attempt to become an illegal Animagus was in 1910. It took a grand total of five years for the guy to learn the spell, and then he ended up turning himself into a half-goat."

Sirius looked disgusted after reading this, and James felt sick at the thought of he and his friends turning part-goat.

"What's the spell?" James asked, as he stepped closer, pulling Peter along with him.

"Amitransformo!" Sirius said, doing his best to pronounce the word correctly. "It says to try and use it on other objects before using it for yourself. Use with supervision...blah blah blah. Could cause serious damage..blah, blah, blah. Use under protection of the law...blah, blah, blah. Could take up to six years to learn properly."

"Six years!" James shouted, forgetting their chances of getting caught. "We'll be out of school by then!"

"Then we'll just have to work harder," Sirius sighed, "let's go back. We can start working on this over the weekend."

That Saturday, after making sure that the dormitory door was locked shut, Sirius, Peter, and James gathered to practice.

"What can we use?" James wondered out loud, pacing the room.

"Will's trunk," Sirius said, it's already empty. He noted Will's various belongings scattered across the room. "He'll never know."

"Fine then," James said, placing the trunk in front of him. "What do you have to do?"

Sirius picked up the leather book he had nicked from the Restriction Section that week.

"For now we have to learn how to be able to just say it properly," Sirius read, "and eventually we should be able to use the spell without a wand or speaking at all."

"Wicked," James grinned, "I'll go first!"

He pointed his wand at the wooden trunk, concentrating hard on what he was trying to do.

"Amitransformo!" He said, loudly and clearly.

A few patches of fur sprouting around the edges, and the trunk began to violently shake. The fur then grew smooth and white, glistening in the sun. Then it all came to a stop.

"What happened?" James questioned.

Sirius began to flip through the book.

"Your animal will be white with smooth fur," he informed. "My turn."

"Great," James muttered, "what am I, an owl? Picture it, an owl and a werewolf. Remus will eat me in one bite!"

"Sh!" Sirius said, watching the door. "Werewolves don't eat animals!" He then stepped up to the fur coated trunk and shouted, "Dissuo! The trunk magically transformed back into its original form. "Amitransformo!"

The trunk began to shake again. It began to grow fur, but this time, the fur was thin, black, and shaggy.

"Cool!" Sirius said. "I bet I'm a dog!"

"Lucky you," James groaned.

"Okay Pete, Sirius said cheerfully, changing the trunk back to its original form. You're next.

Peter stepped up, his wand hand shaking.

"Ami-ami-amitransformo!" Peter said, his voice cracked.

The trunk shrunk down to the floor. It stood only three inches tall. It grew slick, gray fur with a spot of pink.

"I guess anything white is better than a mouse!" James laughed. Peter just groaned.

There was a knock on the dormitory door.

"What's going on in there?" Will's voice said from outside. "And why's the door locked?"

James quickly changed Will's trunk back into its original form and Sirius threw the Animagi book into his, and silently unlocked the door.

"Nothing," Sirius said cheerfully.

Will looked from Sirius' odd smile to the other two, sitting innocently on James' bed.

"I don't even want to know," Will said, shaking his head.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"Hogsmeade trip in two weeks," Will said happily, "but only for those with permission notes."

"All right!" James exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "I've been wanting to go to Honeydukes forever!"

As Will left, Sirius sat sulkily on his bed.

"What?" James asked. "No sweet tooth?"

"No permission note," Sirius sighed. He looked extremely dull.

"Are you serious?" James asked. Sirius didn't even note the significance of that question as he usually did. "Why wouldn't your parents sign it?"

"They hate me," Sirius muttered, "and drain all of the fun out of life. Sending me to Hogsmeade would be like taking away Regulus' Christmas candies: it's never going to happen."

Who's Regulus? James asked.

"My dearest brother," Sirius said, "my parents favor him."

"Why do they hate you so much?" Peter asked quietly.

Sirius stood up and went over to the windowsill, his hands balled into fist.

"Because I'm not a pureblooded freak like them. Torjours pur." Sirius said, "That's all they care about."

"Maybe there's another-"

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head, "Snape or somebody will tell my parents. It's not worth it."

The next weekend James, Remus, and Peter quietly got ready for their Hogsmeade trip, clearly hiding their excitement.

"Don't worry," James reassured the weekend of the trip, "we'll bring you back loads of stuff."

"Sure," Sirius said muttered.

When the students left, Sirius made his way back up to the common room, freezing from the snow.

"All alone?" A portrait asked as he walked up the sixth flight of stairs.

"Shut up," Sirius muttered.

Then he got an idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He just hoped James wouldn't mind...

He ran through the common room where a few first and second years were playing Exploding Snap, and rushed up to the Dormitory. He searched throw the junk on the floor, and then went over to James' bed. Inside a cardboard box lay the Invisibility Cloak. Sirius slipped it over his body and went back into the halls. He retraced his steps back to where the students had left for Hogsmeade. The passageway was locked. Sighing, he figured there was nothing else he could do.

By the third floor, he was out of breath. Thankful that no one was around, he leaned against a witch statue. To his surprise, it moved.

"Woah," Sirius muttered as he fell through a whole, the Invisibility Cloak slipped off, and he grabbed it before the statue closed.

He was in a dark passageway. He couldn't see a single thing. Sirius fumbled for his wand, and finally found it in a side pocket inside his robes.

"Lumos!" He whispered.

The passageway was bare, nothing on the grimy walls, and he had to crouch down in order not to bump his head. After what seemed like hours, he ran into a ladder. Having no other choice, he climbed it. The ladder went up and up, foot after foot, and Sirius almost lost his balance when his head hit something hard. He pushed on the ceiling, and gasped when it moved. Through the whole, he could see where he was: Honeydukes.


	15. The Makings of the Marauder's Map

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews!

Winter-Lady: Omg, I got the song title wrong? I feel really stupid about right now. Thanks so much for letting me know and thanks for the reviews!

Magic Crystal Rose: Thanks for the translations! I looked on on-line dictionaries and they kept saying no findings.' Thanks for the review!

element6: That's true. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Fifteen:** Makings of the Marauder's Map

"Do you have any money Remus?" James asked.

"Me, why?" Remus said, eating some Honeydukes chocolate that he just bought.

"I need some to buy Sirius something," James said.

"You have money!" Remus exclaimed. "Four Galleons!"

"Yeah," James shrugged, "but I want to save it. I have stuff to buy."

"And what makes you think I want to sacrifice my money?"

_"We_ said we'd buy him something," James pointed out.

Remus slammed a few packs of Peppermint Quills onto the nearby counter and gave the cashier ten sickles.

"There," Remus said, "I contributed."

Sirius had been watching the entire argument from across the room, and he decided this was the perfect time to interrupt. Throwing off the cloak, he snuck up behind James and Remus.

"Does it really matter who pays as long as I benefit from it?" Sirius asked darkly.

"Sirius!" James said, jumping. "What is with you people and sneaking up on others?"

Sirius grinned.

"How'd you get here?" Remus asked, amazed,

"I apparated," Sirius said.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed. "Can you teach me-"

"Of course he didn't!" Remus said. "That's impossible. You can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts!"

"Not to mention the fact that we're underage," Peter pointed out.

James rolled his eyes.

"So what's the story?" James asked.

"Hold on," Sirius said.

He looked around, making sure no one was around, and dragged James and Remus into the Three Broomsticks.

He told them all about the passage he found; how long it was, and where it led to, but he left out the part about using the Invisibility Cloak, knowing James might not want Remus to know about it.

"But how'd you get to it without anyone noticing?" Remus asked, confused.

"I told you," Sirius said, "the hallway was vacant, and I just...fell."

James snorted, it was obvious he knew the truth.

"That's brilliant!" James cried. "Now we can come to Hogsmeade whenever we want to!" He looked at Remus as if expecting him to protest, when he just sat there, James continued, "I wonder if there are any more passages..."

"If we had a map," Sirius said, "it'd be really helpful for-"

"That's perfect!" James said, slamming his fist on the table. Nearby customers shot glances towards the four. "We can start a map! We can keep track of passageways!"

"Yeah!" Sirius chimed in. "And keep track of who's where and all the classrooms and-"

"How would you do that?" Peter inquired, unconvinced.

James and Sirius looked at each other and then James said, "Between the four of us, we're sure to be able to do it."

"The four of us?" Peter repeated.

Sirius already had a feeling that this would be a problem, and he was beginning to regret even bringing up the idea in front of Peter. He wasn't even sure if Remus would agree with them.

"Yeah," James shrugged, "the four of us. Problem?"

He looked between Remus and Peter; Peter shook his head.

"No," Remus said quickly, "it sounds great."

"Glad you think so," Sirius said, "let's go, I know of a place where we can get started."

Sirius led them towards a dusty old joke shop, that was empty except for a few Hufflepuffs.

"What is this place?" James asked, looking around.

"Sort of a second joke shop," Sirius said.

"How do you know about it?" James inquired.

From the outside, it was hard to tell the shop was even there.

"Never mind that," Sirius said.

An old sign on the wall read Madam France's Joke Shop- For All Your Sneaky Needs.

"Weird name," James said, raising an eyebrow at the shop name He continued reading the sign, "located in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

Sirius was already heading towards a long row of odd and inns.

"What are we here for?" James asked. "What could be here that we could possibly need?"

Remus had finally caught up to the two, being held back only because Peter was having a hard time keeping up.

"This," Sirius said proudly.

He held up a piece of parchment.

"I don't get it," Remus said, "confused."

"Neither do I," agreed James.

Sirius taped the map. Words appeared.

_"Zonko's Secondhand Mapping,"_ read the parchment, "_for all your mapping needs._"

Sirius taped the map once more.

It went blank.

"Still not getting it," James said, staring blankly at the map.

"This is what we need!" Sirius said exasperatedly. "The map will do it for us! It's all magic! Now all we have to do, is find out how to fill in certain things, and of course, the secret passages and rooms themselves."

"Wait," Remus said, "how are you going to find-" he paused as james and Sirius just stared at him, "-oh! You mean when-"

"When we become Animagi," whispered Sirius.

"You can't!" Remus shouted before he could stop himself. "I mean- Dumbledore trusts me and all-"

"Fine," Sirius sighed, "I understand where you're getting at. It'd probably be just as easy finding the passages from the inside anyhow."

By the Christmas holidays, James and Sirius alone had found a secret broom stash, a secret teachers lounge on the fifth floor, and an adjacent complex to the dungeons, though it didn't contain anything, all using James' Invisibility Cloak. Remus had his few suspicions.

"Aria," he announced, "what're you doing up this late?"

Aria whipped around. Remus was walking back from the Infirmary; Madam Pomfrey had let him out early due to his now unbroken arm. This transformation hadn't been as bad as some of his others. Animagi and mapmaking had ended up being his last thoughts instead of worrying about James, Sirius, and Peter finding out his secret. He hadn't expected anyone else to be in the Seventh Floor hallway that night.

"I could ask you the same," Aria replied nervously. She took a good look at him through the little moonlight that was left. "What happened to you?"

"Oh I just-took a bad fall down the steps on the way back from Divination," Remus said, feeling guilty about lying to Aria.

"And came back looking like that?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus simply shrugged.

"I'm going to find out the secret your hiding one of these days, Remus James Lupin," Aria said, pointing a finger at him. "Anyway, does James know you have his middle name?"

"No," Remus said, letting out a chuckle, "I'm named after my uncle though."

"I hear you talking about him," Aria said, leaning back against the wall, "he sounds really cool."

"He is," said Remus, "I've been staying with him a lot, every since-" he stopped short, and turned toward the common room, "I'm getting really tired, I think I'm going to bed."

Aria grabbed him by the arm when Remus tried to turn around.

"Every since what?" Aria asked.

"Every since-" his voice dropped inaudibly, "my dad left."

"Oh," Aria said. She sounded like she didn't know how to react. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Remus muttered, "I barely knew him. He left when I was little."

"You don't have to answer this," Aria said slowly, "but- why did he leave?"

"Because of me," Remus said dully, "because he thought I was to much trouble and we were to poor. Because he thought he was able to do better than us."

Aria looked at Remus sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I asked," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said, "my uncle's really cool. He works in this Dark Arts shop in a wizardry town not far from Diagon Alley. It's not very popular, but he loves what he does."

"Oh, well, that's great," Aria said. There was a long pause. "What about your mum?"

"She's gone most of the time," Remus said.

"Work?" Aria asked.

"No," Remus said. Reluctantly, he continued, "She's been looking for my father."

"Any sight of him?"

"Not yet," Remus said, shaking his head, "but someone told her he had heard that he was in Ireland. We don't listen to the rumors that much. During the summer, it was Paris."

"You're really lucky to have your uncle," Aria said after a moment of silence.

Remus fell silent. He felt even worse realizing that he had been going on about his uncle when he had forgot all about who her uncle was.

"You're talking about-"

"I can't stand to call him my uncle," she said dryly, her eyes dark and angry as she looked away, "I hate even just having to use my own last name. He's horrible."

"What's he like?" Remus asked. "Away from school, I mean."

"The exact same," Aria sighed. "Terrible. He hunts werewolves, you know, as I told you a while back. Drives me crazy!"

"But why would just going after werewolves drive you crazy?"

"Because he's always talking about how the world's gone to the dogs with all these dark creatures," Aria said, "I really can't stand it. He's always saying the world should be left to wizards and wizards alone. 'Pure bloods rule all,' he says. I don't like a word of it."

Remus was thankful for this.

"I don't either," Remus said .

"Aria, I thought I told you to go straight to the common room," Fitzgerald's voice said from behind them.

The two turned to find a very angry looking professor looking down at them, arms crossed at his chest. They stood frozen; it was like he was magically drawn to their conversation.

"And you," Fitzgerald said, his eyes gleaming with fire at Remus, "you shouldn't even be here now. Thirty points from Gryffindor. Fifteen for each of you. Now off to bed, and if I hear so much as a word from you until Monday, it'll be fifty."

"But-" Aria started.

"I said go-to-bed!"

With no hesitance, Remus said the password (Chocolate Frogs) and left a very angry Professor Fitzgerald in the hallway, going on about outrageous passwords.

"He's outrageous," muttered Aria as they stepped in. She turned to Remus. "Sorry about him."

"It's not your fault," Remus shrugged.

"Well," Aria said, "looking back at the Fat Lady's portrait, it was really nice talking to you, Remus."

"Same," Remus yawned. It was almost two thirty.

Aria hugged him and said goodnight, and it appeared Remus was left alone in the common room.

"You can come out now Sirius," Remus groaned.

Sirius, who had been laying down flat on a couch, sat up.

"You know Remus," he said slyly, "I'm going to find out your secret one of these days."

"how much did you hear?" Remus asked, horrified.

"Nothing," Sirius said, "but now I'm very interested. Why were you two out so late?"

"Detention," Remus said quickly, "with Professor Fitzgerald."

"The both of you?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Remus shrugged, the both of us. "And what were you doing out late?"

"Just studying," Sirius said innocently.

"I don't want to know," Remus sighed. "Well, I'm off to bed.

"Good night then, Sirius said, grinning broadly.


	16. First Kiss

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Sixteen:** First Kiss

It wasn't until the eve the _Hogwart's Express _left for King's Cross that Sirius realized that he'd be staying by himself at Hogwarts during Christmas break; and it wasn't until the next morning that he realized it would be only him and Laurel staying in the Gryffindor tower. James' parents insisted that he came home while his aunt and uncle visited. Remus was going to Paris with his uncle and mother, though he never said why. Peter's brother wrote saying that there was major help needed at home. As for Sirius, his parents wrote saying that if he even thought about coming home for the holidays they'd blast him into oblivion- or something like that. Sirius was all too happy to not object. As for the girls, Sirius had no clue why Laurel wasn't going home, and he soon learnt that her parents had to work overtime at the ministry, and sent their love.

On the third day of the Christmas holidays, Sirius entered the Common Room to find Laurel pouring over pages of a Divination book.

"Why do you bother with that stuff?" Sirius asked, grabbing a chocolate frog that Laurel had laying on the table next to her.

"At least I don't entirely make up the crap I write," Laurel shrugged, "I used some common sense." She looked at the frog Sirius had just eaten, "That was a potion's experiment by the way."

Sirius' face turned green as he swallowed it, but then quickly turned to red and then back to normal.

"Well it didn't work," Sirius said.

"Good," Laurel replied. The quill she was holding was swiftly scratching along her parchment. "I'll add more Werewolf blood in it next time."

Sirius almost choked on the next frog he had eaten.

"That's not funny," he said. When she just shrugged, he added, "How much do you know?"

Laurel looked up in interest, "About what?"

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly.

Laurel studied him for a second and then went back to work. Sirius continued to stare at her.

"Can I help you?" Laurel said irritably.

"Is that really all you're going to do over the break?" Sirius asked. "Homework?"

"Better than what you do," Laurel shrugged.

"And what's that?"

"Going around annoying the hell out of people."

"I didn't know you talked like that," Sirius mused.

"You know nothing of what I do," Laurel said.

"So you're really just going to sit around and study all holiday?" Sirius repeated. "I mean, you do have the whole common room to yourself, except for me of course."

"I'm going to have it all to myself if you don't shut up," Laurel muttered.

"We could go do something," Sirius said with a spark of hope in his voice.

Laurel just glared at him.

"Or you could just go away."

"I thought you liked me!" Sirius whined, trying to sound disappointed.

Laurel stared at him with disgust and then gathered up her books, parchment and quill, and stormed towards the stairs leading to the girl's dorm.

"I did," Laurel snapped, "when I first saw you."

"Love at first sight," Sirius said dreamily.

"You wish," Laurel said through gritted teeth, "I was eleven and just happy to be here. I would've liked Snape if I had seen him first!"

"That's not even funny!" Sirius exclaimed. "You'd like Snape over me?"

"I would," Laurel shouted, going up the stairs.

Sirius was furious. He hadn't really liked her _that_ much, but the fact hat she would like Snape over him was infuriating. He ran after her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"What are you doing?" Laurel demanded, jerking her arm away.

Sirius wasn't sure what he would do now, or what he even wanted; but he needed an excuse for chasing after her. So he kissed her. After a single second, Laurel pushed Sirius back against the railing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Laurel shouted.

A grin plastered on Sirius' face.

"Is Snape still better than me?" He asked as he grinned broadly.

Laurel just let out a frustrated sigh and stormed away.

"She knows I'm right," Sirius muttered under his breath, the smile still on his face.

On Christmas day, Sirius opened his presents on his own. There were very few, only his usual from James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius looked around, making sure he hadn't missed anything, and found five Galleons from his uncle Alphard. He opened James' letter first.

_Sirius,_

_You have no idea how lucky you are to be at Hogwarts! It is so boring here! Two weeks with my Aunt, the obsessed Muggle-lover, and her husband, who works in the Ministry. Nothing great about that. Oh well, can't be as bad as Remus. In case this gets into the wrong hands, I'm not going to say much, but what's with Christmas and full moons? I guess you'll here all about that later. See you when we get back._

_James_

_P.S: My dad got these actually, he said find someone else to give them to. You use it talk talk to the person who has the other one. I figured it would be helpful._

When Sirius opened the package he began to feel bad about the gift he had given James. James had given Sirius a two-way mirror. When Sirius first looked at it, it was like a regular mirror. He decided he'd figure how to work it later. Remus' gift was next. From what it looked like, the letter had fallen off during the flight.

Sirius tore open the wrapping to find a huge box of candies: over a dozen of each kind. After looking at the package label, Sirius began to chuckle because he had gotten Remus the same thing.

Peter had gotten Sirius a book about map making, along with a picture.

"Well at least someone's having a great time," Sirius muttered to himself.

The picture was of Peter and another boy, who looked about seven years older; about twenty. The other boy looked exactly like Peter besides the older part, but not old enough to be a father. Sirius assumed it was his brother. They were waving at the camera in front of a large building. Sirius turned the picture over to find a caption: The Wizarding World of Ireland.

_So much for helping out at home, _Sirius thought, _what are they doing in Ireland?_

Ten minutes later, Sirius was in the common room, though he wasn't the only one. Laurel was sitting with he legs propped up to her chest, gazing into a blazing fire. She didn't even flinch when Sirius threw himself down onto the couch beside her.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked.

Laurel turned around slowly, and Sirius felt guilty about sounding harsh: Laurel was crying. She just shook her head at the sight of him. She was clutching a piece of parchment that was crumbled in her fist.

"What?" Sirius said. I didn't say anything.

"Go away," Laurel muttered.

Sirius wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, but he felt like he should do something. Instead of coming up with an idea he just stood there.

"So did you have a good Christmas?" He asked. Sirius bit his lip, hoping she didn't explode at him.

"Why don't you just leave?" Laurel asked through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Laurel muttered, "I'm just fine."

"No," Sirius said, "you're just like Remus."

Laurel shook her head and turned away.

"Come on," Sirius urged, "you can tell me."

He sat down beside Laurel.

"What?" Sirius repeated.

Laurel sighed and held her head in her arms. Sirius began to edge the letter out of her hands. To his surprise, she didn't object.

_Dear Ms. Embry_

_We are sorry to inform you of the death of your grandparents-_

Sirius didn't read the rest.

"Oh," he said quietly, "I'm sorry. Did you know them well?"

Laurel nodded. "They were very old, she said softly, and they'd have to stay over all the time. I should've gone home over the holidays."

"But I thought you said-"

"But I could've gone home," Laurel sobbed, "I just didn't want to stay there alone."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Laurel just shook her head again.

"No you're not," Laurel sighed deeply, "you have no idea what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"You know," Laurel said, "to lose family. You know how you are, with your rich family and all. You're parents are are all popular at the ministry, you have your brother and everything-"

Sirius jumped to his feet.

"You think I'm like them?" Sirius shouted with distaste. "I can't stand them! Them and their obsession with pure bloods?"

Laurel was speechless. "I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't," Sirius mumbled, "no one does. They assume I'm just like all of them."

"I'm sorry," Laurel said quietly.

Sirius sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"You know," Laurel said again, "you're not as bad as you'd think you'd be." Sirius snorted. "I'm serious."

They looked at each other and laughed. She stood up to go upstairs, but stopped before she reached the top.

"And you know," she said, wiping some tears away, "yesterday wasn't that bad."

Sirius smiled with satisfaction and muttered a good bye. He went down to the Great Hall thinking that this wasn't the worst Christmas ever after all.


	17. Peter's Secret

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! There should be more pranks to come...

**Chapter Seventeen:** Peter's Secret

So did we miss anything over the holidays? James asked the night he, Remus, and Peter came back.

"Nope," Sirius said quickly, "it was really boring actually."

James studied Sirius' face for a moment and then decided to believe him.

"If you say so," James shrugged. He lowered his voice so only he, Sirius, and Peter could hear, "animagi practice tonight?"

Sirius nodded.

The practice was more successful the second time. This time, however, they used oversized pillows James had conjured up, deciding that would be more reasonable than a trunk.

"What's supposed to happen this time?" James asked.

"We're supposed to have a clearer picture of what our Animagi will look like," Sirius read slowly, "here, I'll go first."

Sirius pointed his wand at the pillow, and very clearly, said, "Amitransformo!"

He stood back as he watched the pillow transform. It grew shaggy black hair, long ears, and a short, shabby tail. There were two gleaming yellow eyes in the center.

"Excellent," Sirius muttered, "dog it is. Peter, you try."

"Are you plotting something against me?" demanded James.

"No," Sirius said, "I just don't want to hear your complaining through the rest of the time."

"Fine," James muttered as he flopped down on his bed.

"Amitransformo!" Peter said, a little clearer than the last time he tried.

He jumped back as the pillow began to shake, sending feathers flying everywhere. Then the shaking stopped. Like the trunk, the pillow had shrunk down almost three times its size. It now had slick gray fur and a small tail that hung loosely on the end. A small pink dot lie in the center, and two red dots were on either side of it.

"Pete the rat," James mused, "maybe a stag won't be that bad after all."

The edges of Peter's ears turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, slapping Peter on the back, "like we said before, it'll be helpful."

"Sure," Peter mumbled.

James practically pushed Peter out of the way, anxious for his turn.

"Amitransformo!" James shouted, loud and clear.

The pillow grew strong legs, and white fur. It took the very shape of a stag.

"James the deer," Sirius mocked, "I'm so glad I'm a dog."

"Shut up," James groaned as he changed the pillow back and threw it at Sirius.

"Dinner then?" Sirius asked, unlocking the door.

"No," James glanced at his watch, "Quiddtich practice."

"Good luck," Sirius snorted. A blizzard was brewing outside. "And if you freeze into snow I'm king a snowman out of it and calling it-"

"I don't even want to know," James sighed, grabbing his Quidditch robes and his broom.

Sirius, Remus, and James went to Diagon Alley one afternoon in August to get some things for the upcoming year. Peter had gone back to Ireland for some reason, but said he would meet them at King's Cross on the first.

"I'm starving," James said, "let's go get something to eat."

They went into a restaurant that was on the back streets. In James' opinion, the place looked pretty run down, but everywhere else was packed. This place was completely empty, except for a bartender who was reading the Daily Prophet, and a table that was being occupied by two people- an older boy of about twenty who had brown hair that was so light, it almost looked blonde, and a younger boy who looked exactly like-

"Peter," Sirius whispered. He turned to Remus and James, "I thought he was in Ireland. What is he doing here?"

James shrugged.

"And why's he here with his brother?" Sirius wondered out lout.

"Wait," James said, "Pete has a brother?"

"Yeah he said so, remember?" Remus said. "The one who's always calling him home over the holidays."

"Oh yeah," James said. "Think we should say anything?"

"You bet," Sirius said angrily, "he's supposed to be in a whole other country!"

"Maybe his trip got canceled," Remus said quietly.

"I doubt it," Sirius said.

Sirius marched right up to Peter's table, James and Remus followed quickly behind.

"Hola Pete!" Sirius said cheerfully. "Nice time in Ireland, eh?"

Peter jumped so hard at the sound of Sirius' voice, that he knocked his glass of pumpkin juice on the table over, spilling it all over the floor, and narrowly missing Sirius' shoes. The bartender groaned in frustration at the spill.

"Hold on," Sirius said tot he bartender, who didn't object. He turned back to Peter and his brother, who was looking rather confused at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius demanded. He looked at Peter's brother. "And who's he?" He was pretty sure that he was Peter's brother, but he wanted it to be confirmed.

"You haven't told them anything?" Peter's brother asked in amazement.

Peter shook his head.

"This my brother," Peter said nervously, as if expecting Sirius to jump on him any moment.

"Paul," Peter's brother said, shaking Sirius' hand in a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius muttered.

"Maybe you should go talk to them," Paul said quietly to Peter.

Peter nodded, though it was clearly seen in his eyes that he would rather stay than go off with a raging Sirius, James, and Remus.

"So what's the story?" James asked, dragging the others to a far table away from Paul, who condemned himself to staring at a girl who was working in the shop across from the restaurant.

"My parents," Peter started quietly, "are horrible."

James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged surprised glances: this wasn't what they were expecting to hear.

"A bit like your parents from what I hear you say," Peter said to Sirius, though he was looking at the floor, "except they argue with each other. All the time."

"Why do they-" James started, but Remus stomped on his foot hard to keep him from finishing.

"My dad's a Muggle," Peter continued, "he's so much against witchcraft it's unbelievable. He's really religious. I think he almost killed my mum when he found out. My father said he didn't want his sons turning out to be some weirdoes. When we both got accepted into Hogwarts, my dad said we had a choice between him and wizardry. Mum convinced us to go into Hogwarts. She said that she'd deal with my father and everything. I was worried about leaving her with him, I mean he _really_, _really_ hates witchcraft. So much that-"

"He'd turn against his own sons," Sirius finished for him quietly.

Peter nodded.

"So what does this have to do with all of these mysterious trips to Ireland and your brother and everything?" James asked slowly, eyeing Remus, expecting him to stop him, but Remus had either become very interested in the story, or was off in a distant world of his own.

"I'm getting to it," Peter muttered, shooting a hopeful looked towards his brother, as though praying that he'd come and say they had to go. Reluctantly, Peter continued:

"A few years ago, when I was ten, mum was murdered," Peter said softly. He looked like he was about to cry. "My father went on trial immediately, but was let off."

James' heart leapt. This was getting way darker than he could have ever imagined.

_"What?"_ Sirius cried.

The bartender looked over his newspaper at the four, and Sirius rolled his eyes at him. The bartender turned away.

"Have they found the culprit?" Remus asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No," Peter muttered shaking his head, "and no suspects."

"Why did your dad get off?" Sirius asked quietly.

"He had enough to bail himself out even if he did get sentenced to jail," Peter said dully.

"And you two still had to live with him?" James asked in disgust.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Bet that was horrible," Sirius said. James knew he was thinking of the torture of having to live with parents who hated him.

"Just a bit," Peter said sarcastically. "But Paul was lucky. When he turned seventeen, only a few months afterwards, he was able to get his own flat."

"What happened with you?" Remus asked.

"He forgot one thing: I had magic and he didn't. I could lock myself up all day, and eventually he would get tired of me and leave. When I turned eleven, and was accepted into Hogwarts, he was of course, furious, but I wasn't about to stay there with him. He began to get really depressed. He had lost his obsession with religion, but not his hatred against wizardry. He tried to stop me from going, but on that September first, Paul came and got me before he even woke up. Never knew I was gone until a day later!"

"But wouldn't that be bad for Paul?" James asked in confusion.

Peter shrugged.

"After he moved out he was pretty much out of the picture," Peter said, "he's spent his life since hiding from his own father."

"In Ireland," James realized.

Peter nodded.

"So why didn't you tell us any of this?" James asked after a moment's of silence.

"I just really never wanted anyone to know," Peter said inaudibly.

"Sorry I forced it out of you," Sirius said.

"Better you find out this way then from the newspapers claiming my death or something," Peter said.

There was another long, awkward pause. James felt even more guilty than before about everything: being mad at Peter, looking down on Peter. Remus, on the other hand, looked like he might be sick.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered again to Peter, "it must've been horrible for you all this time."

There was something else James was feeling, something that surprised him- guilt. He had the picture-perfect life compared to these three.

"I'm beginning to feel really depressed," James announced.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Look at you all-" James said, "I mean, and I was worried that Lily would never speak to me."

"Oh about that," Remus said, adding some comic relief, "she said she hates you."

"See!" James cried. "She can't even say it to my face!"

Peter let out a small laugh.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked quietly.

"Hate you?" Sirius said in disbelief. "No- not anymore at least. I feel rather sorry for you now."

"Please don't," Peter groaned, "I already have all my brother's friends feeling sorry for me, and Paul driving himself crazy trying to be like a father to me. It's insane!"

James laughed.

"He seems cool though," James said, "sorry about your mum."

"It's alright," Peter sighed.

"So what does your brother do for a living?" Sirius asked; James was thankful for an excuse to lighten the mood.

"It was one of the only places he could find work," Peter explained, "he really hates it. It's in this wizarding town right outside of Wexford. It's sort of like a restaurant, you know, with butterbeer and food and-"

"Speaking of food," James said, "I'm still starving. Can we _please_ order something?"

"You go ahead," Peter said, but I'm going to go back over and talk to Paul. Actually- maybe you should come too. He's been trying to convince me to tell you all year about everything, you know. I'll probably need proof."

They walked back over to where Paul was gazing out the window. Peter's voice soon toned down to his normal.

"I told them everything," Peter said admitted, jerking Paul away from his thoughts.

"Glad you did, Peter," Paul said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter's face grew red in embarrassment, and James and Sirius snorted, realizing what Peter meant by Paul trying to be a parent."

"Right, well we better go Pete," Paul said, "make sure everything's okay and all at home."

"See you at the start of the term," Peter muttered as he walked off.

The two were almost out the door when James yelled, causing the bartender to curse(damn kids).

"Oi! Peter!" Peter turned around, as did his brother. "You two can come over whenever you need to, my mum wouldn't care."

Paul said a quick thanks, and led Peter, who looked relieved that the conversation seemed to end well, out the door.

"I feel bad for being so mad at him all the time," James admitted.

Remus nodded in agreement, though still keeping quiet.

"Agreed," Sirius said, "but we have the whole summer to make up for it. Come on, next drink's on me. And when I say me, I mean you, since you feel so bad about being better than us and all."

James rolled his eyes. He should have seen that coming.


	18. Questioning the Future

**Chapter Eighteen: **Questioning the Future

"Fourth year," Remus sighed as the carriages approached them.

"Did you say something?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Remus said, remembering he wasn't alone.

"I said 'did you say something'," Sirius repeated, looking more curious now.

"Oh," Remus said, "no. Nothing."

"Are you okay?" James asked throwing some spare bread he had out to some birds that were flying around. "You seem- weird. All we need now is for you to start talking in riddles."

"I was just thinking," Remus said, "fourth year already. I mean, we only have three years left and well, I don't think life's going to be all that great for me afterwards."

"I think you should've invited him over more," Sirius muttered to James, "he's going nuts."

"What are you talking about?" James asked to Remus.

"The whole you know-" Remus looked around, making sure that nobody was looking their way, then he dropped his voice so low that the others could barely hear him "-werewolf thing."

"Oh shove off it Remus," Sirius said, "you think you got it bad? At least you still have family. When I'm out of here, all I got is-myself-" James shot him a look, "- oh yeah, and you guys."

"No one will want to hire a monster," Remus groaned.

James did as well.

"Not this again," he muttered. James turned and looked Remus right in the eye, as a parent would. "Look, Remus, you'll do fine! Stop worrying! You're only fourteen anyway, I mean, how horrible do you really expect life to be?"

The carriages had stopped at the Hogwarts entrance, and Remus immediately jumped out, pulling James along with him.

"HOW HORRIBLE DO I EXPECT IT TO BE?" Remus yelled, drawing attention from others, but when he glared at him, they all moved along into the castle, though no doubt they were trying to listen as they walked. "PRETTY DAMN HARD!" James had to try and stop himself from flinching; Remus was yelling directly into his face.

"I'm-a-bloody-werewolf!" Remus muttered through gritted teeth. "YEAH I EXPECT IT TO BE PRETTY HARD! EVEN IF I WASN'T THIS BLASTED MONSTER, LOOK AT EVERYONE ELSE. I MEAN- LOOK AT PETER'S BLOODY LIFE!"

Peter grimaced as his name came up.

"What does his problems have to do with you?" James asked suspiciously.

At first Remus looked confused, either he had said that without realizing it, or he hadn't realize he was saying it out loud.

"What would you care?" Remus said bitterly.

He then swept around, not feeling up to a violent fight at the moment, though he wished nothing more than to pound James' face in. It wasn't that he didn't think he could do it, but he was secretly afraid of what James would do in return. He made for the castle door.

"No you don't," James grabbed him roughly by the arm, pulling him around. "You're not going to go up the Gryffindor tower over this."

"Who said I was?" Remus demanded. He looked around, considering his options. "Maybe I'll just leave."

He tried to move, but James followed, blocking him. He shot a look towards Sirius, cueing for him to block the doors.

"What are you talking about?" James demanded.

"I'll just leave," Remus muttered, "maybe that'll just solve everything."

"And where would you go?" James asked.

"Why would you care?" Remus' eyes flashed in a murderous anger.

Sirius sighed in the background.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Sirius asked irritably. "I'm starving!"

"Then you can go," James muttered.

Sirius turned around, and Peter began to follow him. Then he stopped.

"Never mind," Sirius said, "someone will need to be here to sweep away the dead body." He looked from Remus' murderous face to James' annoyed, yet angry expression. "Or bodies."

"No one has to die if you just let me go," Remus said, "now move, _Potter_."

He took his wand out of his robes and pointed it directly at James' heart.

"Come on Remus," James sighed, "let's just go back inside and drop it, okay?"

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOU!" Remus yelled.

Sirius had to hold back a laugh, the two sounded like two newlyweds arguing.

"Seriously, you wonder why Lilly doesn't talk to you," Remus added, "you live your life in this bubble; everything is perfect for you!"

"You sound like Lily," James muttered.

Sirius sighed loudly and impatiently.

"You guys are acting crazy!" Sirius said. "What the hell happened between discussing the new flavors of Every Flavor Beans and landing at Hogwarts?"

"You tell me!" James snapped. "He's the one who's crazy!"

Remus tightened his grip on the wand.

"Seriously, calm down!" Sirius said, stepping between them. He turned to Remus. "Now listen to me: all first and second year, we did nothing but worry about you. We thought you were dying or something."

"And now that you know what am, that doesn't change anything, does it?" Remus shot.

"Everything's changed," James said, "because we care, and we want to help."

"And all you can do is taunt people and mess up everything," Remus said.

"But we've been doing that from the beginning," Sirius pointed out, "you don't pay much attention, do you?" Sirius sighed. "I'm getting tired of this, I'm turning into one of those bloody girls."

Remus stiffened, remembering that Aria was probably looking for him inside.

"You're not helping," James groaned, "look Remus, you're really oblivious to everything, aren't you? Don't you remember that we cared enough to-"

"What is going on?" A firm voice said behind them.

The three looked to see Professors McGonagal, Dumbledore, and Fitzgerald looking down at them. Dumbledore looked furious.

"Come with me to my office," Dumbledore said, somewhat calmly.

As they followed him, Sirius whispered, "How did he know?"

As they walked past the Great Hall, they saw that the feast was over, and dozens of students were looking at them, one of them including a very nervous looking Peter that was waiting by the door.

"Mr. Pettigrew," Dumbledore said, "you should come as well."

They followed Dumbledore up to his office- a place Remus knew all too well. As he climbed the stairs he refused to even glance towards Sirius and James, already feeling guilty about getting them into trouble. He honestly didn't know what had come over him. It was just that he had spent one too many summer nights stressing about the future, about what would happen to him- and his friends.

"Please sit," Dumbledore said calmly. Reluctantly, the four sat down. "Now may I ask, what were you arguing about? I think you frightened some of the owls up in the owlery."

Remus gulped nervously, he wasn't sure what Dumbledore would do if he found out that the others had known about him. He thought quickly.

"Er-" Remus began nervously, "James and Sirius just got into this argument about Quidditch."

James glared at him, but then decided to play along.

"Yes," James said, "you see Sir, Sirius was getting mad about not making the team, and we were just fighting about that. Remus um, just got confused about things, and in the end, Sirius and I both rounded on him. He didn't do anything."

"Oh," Dumbledore said, "was it not his voice we heard in the middle of the Sorting Hat's song?"

"It was sir," Sirius said quickly, "he was trying to stop us. He was just telling James about what a selfish fool he was."

James glared at Sirius, but remained quiet.

"I see," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye, "since it's the beginning of the term, and I know you'll have much work to do, I'm not going to give out detentions." Remus sighed in relief, though Sirius and James just stared at the aged professor blankly. "But I will take twenty points for Gryffindor. You four are dismissed."

The four were quiet as they made their way back down the staircase, but as soon as they reached the main floor it was as though the past few minutes hadn't happened.

"Why did you rat us out?" James demanded to Peter.

"It looked like you two were about to kill each other!" Peter exclaimed. "I had to!"

"Yeah, well you're lucky we didn't get detention," James muttered angrily.

"Leave him alone," Remus snapped.

James just rolled his eyes.

"I'm just not even going to speak to you right now," James replied.

Remus remained silent; that was fine by him.

Not even Sirius said anything as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower. At last as they were getting ready for bed, James spoke to Peter:

"So Peter," he said, "any word from your father?

Peter shrugged.

"Just the casual threat, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well that's good then...I guess," James said.

Remus and Sirius stared at him.

"What? "He asked, confused. "It's better then him getting closer to finding them or something." Remus and Sirius continued to stare at him. "What? Did my hair change colors or something?"

Sirius just laughed, and launched a pillow in James' direction. Remus almost laughed, but then remembered that he was supposed to be mad at James. So instead he took out his Defense book, and hid behind the textbook until he fell asleep.


	19. Reserve Chaser

**Chapter Nineteen:** Reserve Chaser

"They're posting it, they're posting it!" Sirius yelled, racing past the other Gryffindors gathered in the common room.

"What are they posting?" Will, who was working on a Transfiguration essay, asked.

"The new Quidditch team!" Sirius exclaimed, practically jumping in his excitement.

"Come on," Aria said, rolling her eyes.

She and Remus had been talking by the fireplace; she dragged him over to the sign.

"Wow," James said in awe, "it's almost a whole new team. What happened to everyone?"

"Dropped out because of something like 'focusing on graduation,'" Sirius said, eagerly running his finger down the list, "isn't it great?"

"As long as new players don't ruin the team," James shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Aria shouted right into Remus' ear. He jumped back in surprise. "I made chaser! I made chaser!"

"I made reserve," Sirius groaned, sinking against a couch.

"Well you still get to be on the team," James said, "and possibly come to practice and everything. Who actually stayed on the team?"

"Not you apparently", Aria said after apologizing to Remus for yelling in his ear.

"WHAT?" James shouted, making a few first years jump.

"Oh never mind," Aria said. James sighed in relief. "Here you are. Seeker."

"Seeker?" James yelled, equally as surprised. "I can't seek!"

"Sure you can," a cheerful voice behind them said.

"Jack?" James said in confusion.

"Your new Quidditch captain at your service," Jack said, shaking James's hand as if they had never met.

"Congrats," James mumbled. "But why am I Seeker? What was wrong with Chaser?"

"Calm down," Jack said, giving a very good impression of Dumbledore. He then lowered his voice so that only James could hear, "You should've seen the people trying out for Seeker. Errors left and right! If we have a team like that, we wouldn't win the Cup for centuries! Please Potter, you have to do it! It was a nightmare out there!"

He looked down at James, looking quite pathetic to be begging a fourth year to agree to a favor for the team.

"All right," James sighed, "I'll do it."

"Thank you so much," Jack said, eyes brightening, "we'd be doomed without you."

Jack waltzed out of the Common Room, muttering to himself all the possibilities they had of taking the cup this year.

James shook his head, "I'm doomed."

"You can do it," Sirius said, slapping James on the shoulder. He looked at the list again, and then glared at Aria, who was celebrating her success by explaining to a completely lost Remus a dramatic lecture of the role of Chaser. "Who else made Chaser?"

James read the list and gulped. "Don't get mad."

"Just tell me who made it," Sirius sighed.

"Skye," James said regretfully.

"Skye?" Sirius cried. "Skye made it? Over me? How's that possible? Her and who else?"

"Look yourself," James pointed at the list which read:

Jack Brown- seventh year, beater(Captain) Chris Ross- second year, beater Aria Fitzgerald- fourth year, chaser Skye Dullard- fourth year, chaser Wilson Turner- sixth year, chaser Sirius Black- fourth year, reserve chaser Drew Bernadine- fifth year, keeper James Potter- fourth year, seeker

"Well there you have it," James said, "the new Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sorry mate."

"I can't believe those- girls beat me out for Chaser!" Sirius yelled, making sure they heard.

"Are you saying girls can't play?" Skye asked, stepping up.

"Where'd she come from?" James muttered.

Sirius waved the question away.

"Yeah," he said, "I am."

Aria laughed as she stepped forward, leaving Remus to coward in the crowds.

"Did you forget the first game in second year?" She threw James a look. "You know, the one you missed?"

"Shut up," James said, stepping up beside Sirius, "that was two years ago."

Aria shrugged. "I was still ten times better than you'll ever be."

"I personally think Aria's fifty times better than you'll ever be," a girl's voice said somewhere in the crowd near Skye.

"No one asked for your two sense...Evans!" James grew red in embarrassment when he saw Lily in the front of the crowd. He then drew in a breath and added, "how nice of you to join us."

"How nice of you to notice," Lily said sarcastically.

"Care for a Hogsmeade trip? You and me?" James asked, looking around to make sure everyone heard. "Valentines Day? I'm willing to wait-"

SMACK!

Lily had smacked James so hard on the check that it instantly turned red.

"That's a pretty nice slap you got there Evans," Sirius said, taking over for James, "you know, I wouldn't say no to-"

SMACK!

"Or not," Sirius moaned.

By now, half the Common Room was laughing.

"You're defeated Potter," she spat, pointing her wand straight at Sirius and James.

"Fine, you're the one who's missing out," James said with a smirk, "Come on Sirius!"

Sirius, who was massaging his check, followed James out of the Common Room. When he got out into the vacant hallway, he slammed his fist against a picture. The occupant, a 17th century woman, screamed and dashed out of the frame. James didn't notice when the shattered glass left a hallow hole.

"Um- James," Sirius said, pointing behind them.

"I can't believe her!" James shouted. "All I ever try to do is be nice to her and-"

"Shut up!" Sirius said suddenly.

"What?" James asked, annoyed.

Sirius pulled James to the side, hiding them from eye's view, and pointed.

"Where could they be going?" He whispered.

James looked. Remus and Aria were walking out of the Common Room, laughing.

"What's that about?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"Probably laughing at you," James snorted.

Sirius scowled.

"Come on," he said, "let's go find something to do."


	20. Games and Pranks

**Author's Note: **

**September 13, 2010:** I'm still working on editing this story. I've been editing for grammar, fixing various errors, and editing some content as well. During this process I've been combining and deleting chapters, so when a chapter suddenly jumps from, say, Chapter 20 to 34 that's why. Don't be alarmed, it's all still in the same order, it just means that that's where I am in editing and I haven't gotten to the next chapter yet. Thank you guys so much for reading!

**Chapter Twenty: **Games and Pranks

"Having fun?" Remus asked Aria slyly. She was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and repetitively tapping the back cover.

She looked up at him, giving him a sarcastic smirk and said, "What does it look like?"

Remus laughed, sitting down next to her. The Common Room fire crackled loudly. Sighing, Remus whipped his wand out, and with a swish, the fire died out. Aria glared at him; the room was now dark.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"Lumos." Remus said, and a small, intimate, glow- like a candle- burned before them. "So how're you?"

Aria eyed him narrowly. "You're drunk!" She accused.

"James has driven me crazy!" Remus exclaimed. "It's been nothing but Quidditch for the last twenty-four hours!"

"Nervous?" Aria mused.

"I think he's just anxious," sighed Remus. "What about you?"

"A nervous wreck," Aria groaned, leaning back in the golden cushions of the couch she was on. "I don't get it. I mean, I've played before! I did fine!"

"You hurt your wrist," Remus pointed out.

She glared at him once more.

Y"you're a big help, she muttered.

Her eyes searched Remus and his wild grin.

"What, did you have too much butterbeer?" She smirked.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Remus cried, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Believe me! You try hanging around with those two, they'll drive you insane!"

"Maybe I don't want to know," Aria said, shaking her head. "I'm going to bed, and you better as well, because if you sleep through the game tomorrow, I'll levitate you out the window and drop you into Hagrid's pumpkin patch."

"Noted," Remus said, going back upstairs.

The next day, James awoke to a dark Common Room. His watch read five thirty. He groaned: there was still another five hours before the match. James sat up, and, running his hands through his hair, looked around. Sirius was muttering some nonsense about bloodlines in his sleep, Peter's mouth opened every time he breathed, Remus was groaning in pain(James figured it was from pre-effects of the upcoming full moon next week), and Will had the covers completely pulled over him. James grinned at the odd sleeping habits of his fellow dorm mates. He turned once again to Sirius, who was close to having a normal conversation in his sleep.

"Oy," Sirius! James whispered.

Sirius didn't stir.

"Sirius!" James whispered, a bit harsher this time.

Sirius still didn't stir. James bent down and picked up a dirty sock, it was hard to tell whose it was, and through it, hitting Sirius narrowly in the head.

"What was at for?" Sirius groaned, rolling over.

"For talking to yourself in your sleep," James said, "and waking me up."

"Oh, I did at?" Sirius mumbled. "Sorry."

Without another word, he was fast to sleep again. James shook his head, and lowered back down into his pillows, and lay awake, starring at the ceiling until dawn.

"James," a voice said, "earth to James-you alive in there?"

"What do you want?" James groaned, putting his glasses an and looking around.

"Just to say that it's nine fifteen," Sirius' voice said, "and Jack's throwing a fit over you not being at breakfast." He threw James a bar of candy. "Eat that. I sort of shrunk your breakfast into bite size."

James grinned, but when he bit into it, it took all the energy he had in him to swallow it.

"What is this?" The breakfast bar tasted like a mixture of pumpkin juice and a vomit flavored Every Flavored Bean.

"Guess it didn't work," Sirius shrugged. "Sorry mate, but there's still some of those chocolate brownie things from the kitchens."

Forty five minutes later, James was fully dressed in Quidditch robes and positioned to fly out at Wilson's word.

"And the new Gryffindor team!" Wilson's voice boomed over the stands. "Bernadine, Brown, Dullard, Fitzgerald, Potter, Turner, and Ross. Weird last names..." the whole team glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"I want a clean game," Madam Hootch said through clenched teeth.

There were nods all around. Gryffindor wasn't worried, they were playing Ravenclaw. Madam Hootch through the Quaffle up, and the game began. Out of habit, James immediately went for the Quaffle, and turned red in embarrassment as Jack shouted, "WHAT THE DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER?"

"Right," James muttered under his breath.

He hovered in air for a moment, eyes darting around for the snitch.

"Move it Potter!" Skye yelled as she flew by James with the Quaffle.

"And it's Dullard with the Quaffle!" Wilson shouted. "And she passes it to Fitzgerald who- SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

James smiled as his eyes searched the audience for Remus. He found him sitting beside Sirius, who was waving a dark red flag with golden lettering that read GRYFFINDOR FOR THE CUP! , that was obviously magicked on there.

"But now it's Ravenclaw with the Quaffle!" Wilson shouted.

James ducked as a Bludger came his way, sent by beater Kirsten Luntz.

"And now Ravenclaw scores!" Wilson shouted, along with a stream of curse words. "Sorry-" he said shortly as McGonagal gave him a lecture on acting like a mature seventh year. "Right. Now it's Danika Berkins with the Quaffle, who passes it to Green, who- scores."

The Gryffindor crowd booed as Ravenclaw scored ten more points.

"Come on Potter," Wilson muttered into his wand, "where's that Snitch?"

James snapped back into reality and flew off in search of the Snitch. He was soon to realize that Ravenclaw was more brutal than they appeared to be.

"And Turner takes a Bludger to the side," Wilson said, that's gotta hurt.

James watched as Dumbledore slowed Turner down as he fell.

"And now it's Berkin's with the Quaffle again," Wilson continued, "she passes it to Green and- the crowd hissed, who does a flip backwards! The Quaffle is redeem by Gryffindor reserve Sirius Black!"

James looked up to find Sirius rushing by him, a wild grin spread over his face.

_When did he get here? _James thought.

A hour later, Ravenclaw was ahead by two hundred points- a record. James was beginning to wonder what had happened to Gryffindor's talent. The score was Three fifty to one hundred, Ravenclaw. On the up side, Sirius had scored thirty of Gryffindor's points, Aria fifty, and Skye twenty.

The Snitch suddenly fluttered by James' ear. He dived for it, rolling in the air. He caught a hold of himself and sped towards it. The Ravenclaw seeker, Jim Beryl, was soon right beside him. They raced around the pitch, still side by side by the time they reached the Hufflepuff stands.

"Gotcha," James muttered as his hands clutched around a struggling Golden Snitch.

"And Potter catches the Snitch!" Wilson shouted.

It was oblivious to James why the Ravenclaw fans were still screaming until Wilson announced the final score- three hundred to two fifty Ravenclaw. He groaned as he landed on the ground.

"It was still a good game," Remus reassured when he and Sirius entered the stands.

"Yeah," Peter said, "you were excellent!"

It was then that James noticed something in the sky.

"Look up in the sky," James said, elbowing Sirius.

He was pointing up towards a figured dressed in Slytherin robes-Snape.

"Where'd he get a broom?" Sirius wondered.

"Parent's probably bought it for him our of pity," James sniggered.

"I have to go to the hospital wing," Remus said quickly, "the moon's starting to hit me."

Sirius and James nodded and turned back to Snape. He ran off, Aria soon catching up to him.

"Oy, Snape!" James yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing a crowd. "How's the weather up there?"

Sirius barked in laughter and added, "I never knew you did ballet!"

Snape's broom was wavering every which way, and he was close to falling, and had a weak grip on the broom. James whipped his wand out, muttered a curse, and Snape's broom began to jerk wildly. Sirius did the same, and the broom began to swirl around.

"Nice one Snivellous!" Sirius yelled as Peter exploded with laughter. "Can you show me that trick sometime?"

The crowd laughed as Snape flew ungracefully through the air, accelerating and turning at Sirius' and James' will.

"Stop this now!" A voice yelled through the crowd.

It was Professor McGonagal.

"Problem Professor?" Sirius asked cheerfully, tears of laughter pouring down his face.

McGonagal look furious.

"I'm not even going to bother sending you to Dumbledore!" She barked. "Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Sirius and James just shrugged as McGonagal walked off, lowering Snape towards the ground.

"That was brilliant!" Peter cried.

"Snape had it set up for us," James shrugged.

"Those two are idiots," Aria said as she and Remus walked away after watching Sirius and James humiliate Snape.

"It's not their fault," Remus shrugged, and turns towards the castle, "Snape's too gullible."

Aria followed.

"It's too bad you showed up to the game", she joked, "I was beginning to look forward to seeing you covered with pumpkin seeds."

"Oh shut up," Remus said with a grin.

A few minutes later, they rounded a corner on the third floor.

"You were really good," Remus said as they stepped into the Entrance Hall.

"Thanks," Aria said, smiling. There was an awkward pause, and then Aria added: "Well, I'm going to sleep. Don't miss me if I accidentally skip classes tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Remus said, watching every step Aria took as she headed upstairs.


	21. Letters

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Ninety Eight! Wow! Candy to all if I get one hundred reviews! Thanks bunches!

Chapter Twenty-One: Letters

"I'm so ready for the holidays," James sighed as he sat down at the Gryffindor table one December morning. "Are you staying, Remus?"

Remus was silent for a moment. He hadn't heard from home, and there was no full moon this year over the holidays, so he wasn't sure.

"Doubt it," Remus said.

"Mail call," Sirius said as dozens of owls flew into the Great Hall.

A gray owl landed in front of Remus, or rather, landed on Sirius' plate in front of Remus.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, jumping back. "Get that owl off the table!"

Remus detached the letter, which was in a large red envelope, gave his owl a small piece of bread and muttered, "Go on you bloody owl."

"Is it a howler?" Sirius asked after summoning a new plate of food.

"No you idiot," James said, helping himself to some toast, "howlers are smaller."

"How would you know?"

"Shut up." He flung a piece of buttered toast at Sirius, who bewitched it to make it hit Snape instead. He grinned. "Maybe that'll get some of the grease out of his hair."

Remus slowly opened the letter, and began to read...

_Remus,_

_Don't tell anyone about this letter._

_Surprised to here from me, are you? Haven't spoken in a while, have we? I'm not even going to ask how you are. God knows your mother sent you to some godforsaken school where you don't belong. In fact, I'm writing about her. You better tell her to stop looking for me, or I'm coming after the whole lot of you. None of you deserve to be living right now. You're uncle has nerve, living with you and your mother. I was smart, and got out. You better warn her, or else._

_Anonymous_

Despite the horror of the letter, Remus had to snort. Only one person he knew would write such a letter and sign it anonymous. He flipped the letter over for an address, but instead found one word written in erie writing: _Dad_.

Even though Remus had expected this, it still terrified him to see the word. Suddenly, he began to feel sick. Afraid. Paranoid. And suddenly, he didn't want to be around anyone else. When he had seen the word written on the back, he had unknowingly dropped the letter. He leapt up, and grabbed the letter before James could reach it, and knocked over a goblet of a grape drink in the process. He looked around in horror, realizing that almost half of the Great Hall was looking for him, and even Dumbledore was eyeing him suspiciously. All was silent, and before anyone could speak a word, Remus fled from the Great Hall.

James turned to Sirius.

"What was that all about?" James said.

"Let's find out," Sirius said, standing up.

The Great Hall was already noisy again, though James caught Dumbledore looking their way. The Headmaster nodded, as though encouraging them to proceed.

"Oy, Peter," Sirius said, shaking the boy, come on.

Peter, who had slept through the whole ordeal, lifted his head, and looked around confused.

"Wha-?" He said, yawning. "Where'd Remus go?"

"We're going go find out," James said, pulling Peter up from the table.

Once in the Entrance Hall, the trio hid in the distance as they saw Remus trudge up the stairs. It wasn't until his footsteps disappeared that someone spoke.

"He's going to the Common Room," James whispered, "Come on, I know a short cut."

They went through a trap door near the dungeons, and soon found themselves in the seventh floor corridor. Remus' familiar footsteps were in the distance.

"Sirius," James whispered quickly, "come with me, and Peter, stay out here."

"Why?" Peter whined, but James just glared at him

"Come on," James said, pulling Sirius into the Common Room.

He then ran up to the dorm, Sirius following behind.

"What're you-" Sirius' eyes widened in realization when James took out his invisibility cloak. "Oh..we're following him?"

James nodded. Throwing the Cloak over their heads, they quietly went down the Common Room stairs, stopping half way. James leaned over the edge to see Remus on a couch talking with Aria.

"Again," Sirius whispered slyly.

James stepped harshly on Sirius' foot and leaned forward to hear the two better. It seemed that the two had just begun talking.

"Even Dumbledore was watching," Aria was saying, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus muttered, "I just got a letter."

"That startled you that badly?" Aria inquired.

Without saying a word, Remus threw the letter at her. She caught it and began reading. When she finished reading, she looked up at Remus, worried.

"Who's-"

"It's from my father," Remus said dully.

Sirius and James exchanged glances; Remus had never talked about his father before.

"You should tell someone," Aria said, "I mean, if someone takes the time to write 'don't tell anyone about this letter', don't you think that means you should tell someone?"

"I told you didn't I?" Remus said.

"You- you haven't told anyone about him have you?" Aria realized. "None of them?"

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"You should," Aria said. There was a pause and then, "So what did you tell them?"

"I just told him that he left," Remus shrugged, "and that I haven't heard from him in years."

"And nothing about the fact that there's practically a whole search party out there looking for him?"

Remus shook his head and muttered, "Didn't seem relevant."

"And are you planning on telling them?"

"No."

"Why?" Aria asked, both surprised and curious.

"Let's just say they have other family matters to deal with," Remus said, "I'm not going to worry them with mine."

"Really?" Aria said, raising an eyebrow.

"Peter's family, Remus said, rubbing his eyes. James realized how tired he looked, like he hadn't been sleeping the past couple of days.

"I thought he lived with his brother," Aria said.

"How do you know about that?" Remus demanded.

Aria shrugged. "I saw them. What's the story?"

"I can't say much," said Remus, "but I'm just going say that I'm glad I know that my father's far away."

"Oh," Aria said. She looked disappointed that he wouldn't tell her more, but she didn't say anymore about it. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

Remus laughed. "He has way more important problems to deal with."

"But what if he comes looking for you?"

Remus laughed harder.

"My father?" He said, "he wouldn't even begin to know how to find me. He's all talk, all for scaring me. But he won't do anything."

Aria smiled.

"Guess so," she said, "what about you're mother and uncle? Are you going to tell them?"

As if replying for her, a brown owl swooped in from an open window. Remus took the letter and opened it.

"Read it," Aria said.

Remus glanced at her, uncertain, but did so anyway"

_Remus,_

_We know about your father. Stay at Hogwarts and don't do anything stupid._

_- John _

As he read the last line Remus raised his hand to his forehead, rubbing it in frustration.

"You're uncle?" Aria asked quietly.

Remus nodded.

Aria looked at him, as if she were tying to say something with her eyes.

"What?" Remus demanded.

"You should listen to him," she said, "he's right. Don't do anything stupid."

Remus stood up and began walking towards the stairs.

"What would I possibly do?"

Aria glared at him.

"Don't answer that."

Sirius and James managed to move out of the way before Remus bumped into them. They waited until both dormitory doors had closed before pulling off the cloak.

"Wonder what that was all about," Sirius said.

"I dunno," Sirius said, yawning, "but if his family's turning into Peter's, I'm leaving."


	22. The Dungeons

Author's Note: OMG! 102 REVIEWS! THANKS SOOOO MUCH! Now I feel bad for not updating last night. I'm trying to develop a better plot. I have one starting in year six, so I'm trying not to make the current time incredibly boring. Please forgive!

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Dungeons

Remus went back into the dorm, sulking. There he met James and Sirius who jumped as Remus opened the door.

"Did I miss something?" Remus asked, looking around.

The Common Room looked the same as it did before, with dirty close thrown about the room and empty boxes of Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavored Beans covering the beds.

"No," James said, "where'd you go?"

"Oh-" Remus stopped short, "-McGonagal wanted to see me."

"Why?" Sirius inquired.

"Erm..just to tell me that I'm...failing Transfiguration."

_"You_?" James said. "_You're_ failing Transfiguration? How?"

"I guess it's just a lot harder than I thought it was," Remus lied.

James and Sirius looked at each other: it was obvious they knew he was lying- in fact he had received a perfect score on their last exam- but Remus wasn't about to be forced to tell them the truth so soon.

"Yeah...so...where'd Peter go?" Remus said, praying they wouldn't go back to the subject.

"Library I think," James said, "went to look up something for Potions."

"What did the letter say? Sirius asked.

Sirius was watching him closely; he knew he was searching for any signs of a lie. Remus' eyes danced around the room, looking for an escape, but it was a hopeless effort.

"Just that I am staying for the holidays," he said finally, "my mum and uncle have to go somewhere for the Ministry."

"Where?" Sirius asked.

He felt like he was being interrogated for a crime.

"Paris," Remus said quickly, spitting out the first place that came to mind, "they wouldn't tell me why."

"Too bad," James said, "Paris is cool."

"You've been there?" Remus asked, thankful that they seemed to be taking the lie well.

"With my dad," said James, "you?"

"No," Remus replied, "never."

"Well this is nice and all," Sirius said, standing up. "But we just discovered a passage into the dungeons, and I don't know about you, but I'm going."

He grabbed the parchment they were using for map making, a spare quill, and his wand.

"Wait for me," James said, grabbing his wand as well.

"Are you coming?" Sirius asked Remus when he got to the door.

"Yeah," Remus said.

He followed the two out into the Seventh floor corridor, when a portrait caught his eye.

"Can I see the map?" He asked

"Sure," Sirius said.

He handed him the map, which didn't have much detail on it. The map so far consisted of a rough sketch of Hogwarts, showing the seven floors. On the third floor, there was a box marked 'to Hogsmeade', and beside it was a bubble that read 'Dissendium'.

"What's that?" Remus asked, pointing to the bubble.

"It locks the passageway," Sirius explained, "I did it during the summer. No one can get in unless they know how to open it."

Scanning the map, Remus spotted three shortcuts to the Gryffindor Common Room, the room Ghost Room, as Sirius had it marked, that they had found a couple of years back, all of the classrooms, staircases, five storage closets, Filch's office, and a broom storage.

"Been busy?" Remus asked, grinning.

"We figured you'd get mad if we woke you up," Sirius said, proudly overseeing his work. "It's truly amazing how easy it is to sneak around this castle in the middle of the night."

"There's Peter," James whispered, interrupting Sirius. He pointed to where Peter had finally come out of hiding in the corridor.

"Finally!" Peter whined. "What took-"

"We were just going to the fifth floor," Sirius said, he glared at Peter, who immediately shut up about whatever he was going to say next.

James and Sirius exchanged glances, and Remus grew nervous wondering what was going on. _Somehow, they know,_ he thought. He had no idea how, but he could just feel it- they knew he was lying.

Nevertheless, none of them said anything else as they reached the fifth floor corridor. They spent the next ten minutes wondering up and down the hall, Sirius checking and double checking every portrait, every locked door. Eventually even every suspicious-looking crack.

"I think this is it," Sirius finally whispered.

"This?" Peter questioned nervously.

They were in front of a sign that read 'Ravenclaw's Forever'. The date scribbled at the bottom was from 1912.

"Why would there be a passage into the dudgeons that says Ravenclaws Forever?" James asked.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Sirius asked, eagerly whipping his wand out and pointed it at the sign.

The Ravenclaw sign jumped, and turned into a door, three feet long and two feet wide.

"It's dark down there," Sirius noted.

"C'mon," James said, grabbing the hems of his robes and stepping inside. He walked three steps before-

'"Ahh!"

James screamed echoed through the stairwell a full thirty seconds before landing on soothing hard with a _thud_.

"What happened?" Sirius shouted, his voice echoing.

"There's a hole!" James said. "I didn't even see it coming!"

"Lumos!" Sirius muttered. Suddenly the whole staircase was illuminating, including where it was broken off, giving away through the hole James had fallen through. He grabbed Remus and Peter and stepped inside. "Of course you didn't see it coming, idiot."

The area they were standing in was no more than three or four feet wide, and less than two feet in front of them was a hole. Sirius bent down, and lowered his wand down into the hole, and saw James on the floor, furious, clutching his ankle and yelling.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" James shouted. "I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU! SENDING ME DOWN HERE LIKE THAT! IF I CAN'T-"

"Oh shut it," Sirius yelled back, there's no way that twenty feet hole is gonna stop you from playing Quidditch! And don't pretend you didn't want to find out what was down-"

Rolling his eyes, Remus finally decided he couldn't take it anymore and pushed Sirius forward just enough to throw him off balance, sending him falling down into the pit.

"REMUS!"

Remus just shrugged, and shouted back, "Couldn't resist. Sorry, mate!"

Grabbing Peter by the arm, the two jumped down into the hole themselves, but Remus muttered a spell under his breath to gently lower them down rest of the way, letting them easily land on their feet. Meanwhile, Sirius and James had both landed in a heap and looked like they just had the wind knocked out of them.

"You think you're so smart," James muttered, standing up. He looked around, observing the new area they were in, "well there's your passage way Sirius."

Before them was a tiny, dark, passage; its roof hardly four feet off the ground.

Sirius stepped into the passage and shivered, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Let's go!" Sirius called.

Sirius went in first, James following closely behind, with Remus a few feet behind him, and Peter brought up the rear, trembling with fear every step he took. Inside the passage it was dark, cold, and damp. The walls were made of wet, grimy stone, and it looked as if the passage went on for miles. A rancid smell soon had him choking, longing for fresh air; Remus wouldn't be surprised if all they found down here were old trays of meat.

"There's another passage here," James said, his voice echoing, "two of them, actually. Fork in the road. Which way?"

"Left!"

"Right!"

He and Sirius glared at each other; Peter simply looked terrified. James just rolled his eyes and led them down the left passage. Sure enough, it was a dead end.

"See?" He said. "Told you so."

"Does he have to be right about everything?" Sirius groaned.

"Sh!" James hissed. "I think there's someone down here!"

Remus froze, carefully peering around Sirius to get a good look at where the passage ended. The figure was staring at something on the wall he couldn't see, and his quiet mutterings of spells echoed towards them.

"Oy!" Sirius said. "You! Turn around!"

The person ignored Sirius' calls and continued staring at whatever was in front of him.

"What's it doing?" Remus whispered.

They crept closer to the figure, who still ignored their footsteps. Sirius, James, and Peter were soon right behind the figure, Remus only a few inches away. But at beign this close, he suddenly realized how familiar this figure was...

"What are you up to?" Sirius said, grabbing the person by the shoulders and turning them around. "Snape!"

Severus Snape was standing before them, gazing at a portrait of a cauldron that was brewing green and silver smoke.

"Playing chemistry again, Snivellus?" James snorted.

Snape's face turned from fear to anger, and his wand was out the next moment, pointing directly at Sirius.

"Engorgio!" Snape shouted, focused on Sirius.

Sirius doubled back, clutching his nose as it grew twice its size.

"Degorio!" Sirius muttered, and his nose shrunk back into its original size. "Nice try Snape, but I hope you're never in a near death situation. You'd die before you could say 'Snivellus.'"

"Stupify!" Snape shouted, throwing his wand arm at Peter, who fell to the ground.

"Enervate!" James yelled, his wand pointed towards Peter.

Peter stirred and was soon on his feet again. Remus placed a hand on Peter's shoulders as his friend swerved for a moment before muttering that he was fine.

"Where'd you learn that one, Snivellus?" James said. "Your father taught you that, did he? Like father like son, as they say."

With a flick of Snape wrist, five different colors of light flew towards James. Remus and Peter lept back, but James avoided the spells with ease. Sirius, however, was more furious than ever. Remus wanted to say something, or at least note that if anything happened to them they could be trapped down in this dungeon forever; but he didn't dare interfere. Sirius' eyes flashed with such a deep shade of anger Remus was afraid that even he could be the next target if he spoke up.

"Struck a nerve?" Sirius said. "Incendio!"

The spell hit Snape's shoulder, cutting through the sleeve of his robes. Red blood began to ooze down his arm. Snape quickly wiped the blood away.

"Rictusempra!"

Remus ducked just in time as the spell barely missed James, shooting between James and Sirius and heading straight for Remus. Snape's breath was now coming in sharply, in deep, fitful gasps of air. He needed to be in the Infirmary, Remus thought, which meant the consequences of this fight would be ridiculously extraordinary.

"Furnunculus!" Sirius shouted, waving his wand wildly through the air.

Snape's eyes widened in horror as thick red boils sprouted over every bit of his skin. Flashing lights illuminated in Remus' eyes as he watched in horror, too stunned to move. He simply took cover by the wall, watching at the nightmare his friends were leading. It's like they had completely changed who they were; they were completely preoccupied by one goal: humiliating Snape as much as possible.

"Tarantallegra!" James cried, finishing off Sirius' work.

Against his will and despite his pain, Snape began to do an ancient Irish dance, jumping frenziedly in the air. James and Sirius exploded with laughter, waving their wands through the air, making Snape do various dances, while his eyes darted around in horror, trying to think of a counter spell. Even Peter laughed madly at Snape's moves, though Remus still just stood silently on the sides.

"Stop this, now!"

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus turned to see Professor Fitzgerald standing with his wand out. He shouted a spell, and immediately Snape stopped dancing, and sunk to the ground. Eyes closed, Snape didn't move; Remus could no longer even hear him breathe.

"Accio wands!" Fitzgerald cried.

Five wands shot through the air, and Fitzgerald caught them all at once. But he threw Snape's back towards him.

"Go ahead, Snape," Fitzgerald said with an evil grin on his face, "everyone deserves a little revenge."

"Augustus"! A women's voice cried.

"Don't call me that," Fitzgerald muttered, turning around, "what do you need, Delaine?"

Professor McRight ran a finger through one of her purple highlights- Remus noticed it was stained from some orange potion- and glared, in complete disbelief, at Fitzgerald. Her wand was waiting patiently in her other hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Well I think it's fair that Snape has an equal go at these four," he said casually.

"But sir!" Peter said. "He's the one that started the whole thing!"

McRight looked down at Snape, who was still unconscious and covered in boils and blood.

"I suggest you take that boy down to the Hospital Wing," McRight said, bending down to check his pulse, "I can deal with these four."

Fitzgerald didn't protest. His brown eyes flashing madly, he bent down and levitated Snape into the air, leaving the dungeons. McRight turned now to the four Gryfindors, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Explain yourselves."

"Well Snape was trying to provoke us," James said quickly, "with spells and stuff. We had just got lost coming back from the Hospital Wing." He looked quickly at Remus, giving him an apologetic look for what he was about to say. "Remus was sick a few days ago, and just got out."

"At eleven at night?" Fitzgerald inquired.

"Well you see Professor," Sirius said, continuing the story, "Madam Pomfrey was busy with lots of other students, and she said even just one spare bed would help her."

McRight nodded. "Very well," she sighed, "I'll have to talk to Madam Pomfrey about this. In the mean time, forty points from Gryffindor, ten for you each. Detention will be discussed tomorrow, after I've convinced myself this wasn't some ridiculous nightmare. Go back to the Common Room- go straight there. If I see you out again tonight, or any night at that, it'll be detention for each time and fifty points, because lord knows you can do worse."

She turned and left, her footsteps echoing through the dungeon walls. They were quiet for a moment: Peter was staring at where Snape had just been, on the ground, while Sirius and James stared after McRight, stunned that they had gotten off that easily. Finally James turned towards him.

"Sorry about that, Remus," James said.

"It's okay," Remus said quietly, and rather unconvincivly.

Sirius sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was hard to read- Remus couldn't tell if that was guilt he was hiding or if he was simply exhausted. But he didn't say anything, leaving it up to James to find their way out.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at an empty Common Room, and Sirius added 'Slytherin Common Room' to the map.

"That had to be it," he said, "what else would Snape be doing at a picture of a cauldron with green and silver smoke?"

"Probably forgot the password," James laughed, "but really, why would the path to their Common Room be behind a Ravenclaw sign?"

"Irony?" Sirius suggested.

"I don't think that's what irony means," James said.

Sirius just rolled his eyes

"Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius yawned as they entered the dorm.

"I'm in," James said.

"But there's no-" Peter started. Sirius glared at him. "Oh yeah! Me too!"

The three of them looked at Remus, who smiled weakly. What he honestly felt like doing was to be by himself for awhile; he just needed to take some time to think...about everything. But he knew he'd never get away with it.

"Sure," he said, "why not?"

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update last night. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I? I've been trying to get some sleep. Well, how was it? Writing fights with Snape are rather fun...Please review!

October Sky


	23. Murder Attempt and Explanations

Hogwarts Forever by: October Skye

Author's Notes: Sorry if I don't update that much. I'm trying to fix my neck aces and insomnia problem by not being on so much. Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Murder Attempt and Explanations

"What's that, Sirius?" James asked, grabbing a piece of toast as a black and silver letter fell into Sirius' lap at breakfast.

Sirius ripped it opened and quickly read the message, which was written in hurried, rich black writing.

"A letter from dear old mum saying that I best not come home for Christmas," Sirius said, chucking the letter aside.

As soon as he finished that letter, a new one came, delivered from a gray owl that landed gracefully in front of Sirius. Reading it, Sirius smiled mischievously, as if he had come up with some sort of brilliant plan.

"What?" James asked eagerly. "Who's it from?"

"Uncle Alphard," Sirius chuckled, "welcoming me over during the holidays and whenever else I need to come."

Within seconds, the Black family owl arrived once more, knocking over James' goblet.

"I hate owls," he muttered irritably, "magically cleaning up the mess."

Sirius laughed, opening the letter.

"And this one's from my father, saying that if I put one foot in that traitor's house, they'll burn me off the family tree and hex me to the next century," Sirius said, catching the paper on fire and watching it burn into ashes.

"Loving family, eh?" James said. "Staying at Hogwarts then? Mum said I could this year if I wanted. I dunno though..."

The door to the Great Hall burst open abrubtedly and Remus rushed in, walking madly, his hands balled into fist. James glanced over in Aria's direction, and she began to stand up, a concerned look on her face. When Remus arrived at the Gyrffindor table, he sat down miserably on the bench, and glared at Aria, warning her not to ask.

"Where have you been all morning?" Sirius asked, handing Remus a plate of food they had saved for him.

"Asleep," Remus muttered, "thanks for waking me up."

"I thought Peter said he would," James said.

"Haven't seen him all morning," Remus said with a yawn. "What's first today?"

"Defense," Sirius said, groaning with the realization as he looked over the schedule.

"Great," Remus sighed, "that's just what I need today."

"And potions," James noted," wonder what the toad's gonna have us do today?"

Professor McRight was nice enough, tending to show up whenever Fitzgerald was trying to give the four severe detentions, but she would assign the most complicated potions. Like Professor Fitzgerald, McRight seemed to believe that the students should be able to do advance work even at their young age.

"Settle down!" Fitzgerald said as the noisy Gryffindor and Slytherin class entered the cluttered Defense classroom.

Professor Fitzgerald blew some loose black hair out of his eyes before continuing. James turned around to find Lily Evans staring at him, looking as if she were doing her best not to laugh, and he realized with embarrassment that part of the hair in the back of his head was standing up, as it usually did, but worse than before. He frantically brushed his hands through his hair, trying to flattened it out, but it just stood up. He finally stopped when he saw Skye looking over at him, interested.

"We are going to start studying the Unforgivable Curses," Professor Fitzgerlad said, "and we're starting with the Imperious Curse. This one of the most- what is it Miss Evans?"

"Those are illegal!" Lily protested, in shock.

"I have permission from the Ministry of Magic to teach you the importance of the Unforgivables and how to protect yourself from them, or would you rather parish out of your own unknowing?" Lily shook her head quickly. "Well then, hold your tongue. As I was saying, the Imperious is just as-"

The door to the classroom swung open, banging against the wall and a very distraught, miserable, yet confused looking Peter stood in the doorway, and looked around like he wasn't sure where he was. He then spotted James and Sirius sitting next to Remus and snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry Professor," he muttered, taking the empty seat beside Remus.

"And why are you late, Mr. Pettigrew?" Fitzgerald snapped.

"Family emergency," he muttered miserably as he took out his class supplies.

"Very well," said Fitzgerald, it was obvious he had to hold himself back from not being able to take points from Gryffindor, "twenty points taken from Gryffindor if there's one more interruption. As I was saying, the Imperious Curse-"

James zoned out in a mixture of tiredness and thinking about Peter. Peter had his head held up by the palm of his hand, which was shaking. James was trying to decide if his absence was really caused by family problems or if it was just a well thought excuse. His gaze then drifted to Remus, whose quill was taking over his parchment like lightening. Memories of the night before flooded over him- watching Remus and Aria talk over the threats of his father- rather or not to tell someone; finding out that Remus' family was almost even more messed up than Peter's. All through breakfast Remus hadn't mentioned anything about staying over the holidays, James figured he'd ask at break.

"You volunteer then, Mr. Potter?" Fitzgerald's voice said, throwing him out of his thoughts. Before James had time to protest, Fitzgerald had already cast the spell on him. "Imperio!"

James felt the sick sensation that someone was taking over him, that he was not alone in his own body.

_Hit the wolf-_ a voice snarled.

The wolf? What was it talking about-? James' eyes widened in horror as he realized the voice meant Remus who, along with the rest of the class, was staring at him oddly.

No- he wasn't going to hurt Remus over some stupid class experiment.

_Kill the wolf-_

Now the voice was just getting ridiculous. He wasn't going to hurt Remus, nevertheless kill him. But still, he felt his fingers clasp around his wand, and he began to pull it out.

_Forget magic...murder him..._

James began to shake.

_No! _He wanted to scream. His eyes widened in horror. James became aware that the whole class was watching him strangely, as though he had grown a second head right in front of them. As though they knew what he was supposed to do.

_You won't-?_

No-

_Kill him now and save the pain that will come to him later._

James felt himself drop the wand and ball up his fist, turning to Remus who began to back away in horror.

_Kill the wolf..murder him...kill him..._

No!

_KILL HIM!_

NO!

_Kill-_

"NO!" James shouted.

He felt himself lurch forward, as if the protest still wasn't good enough. He knocked Remus to the floor, and the frightened boy was now under him.

"James!" Remus cried.

James rolled over onto the floor, and closed his eyes.

"No," he whispered to himself.

The feeling was gone. James felt like he had never known himself better, or had more control over himself. Sirius reached down and helped both James and Remus up, and then turned fiercely towards the professor, who was standing defeated in front of the confused class. The look on Fitzgerald's face was unreadable, full of both defeat and disappointment. Sirius' was plain to read.

"What are you playing at?" Sirius shouted. "Trying to kill someone?"

"Quiet Black!" Fitzgerald yelled. "Detention, Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew for being late." His eyes flashed around the room. "Class dismissed. All of you, out of my sight! Not one word to anyone about what happened here!"

Frightened, the class left, all except James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Fitzgerald held them back.

"When I say not a word," he said, "I mean it, Potter. You'll be dead before you can blink."

"Is that a threat?" James asked, glaring at the professor, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Yes," Fitzgerald said, "and if Dumbledore hears one word of this...accident, I'll be fired. This time, he stared directly into Remus' eyes. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Remus quickly shook his head, and Fitzgerald smiled an evil grin of success.

"Very well," he said, "after the holidays, I want you four in here, everyday. This place is going to shine like the sun when you for get through with the cleaning." He looked from James to Sirius. "On second thought, Potter, I'll discuss your punishment with Professor McGonagal. Black, you with McRight, Peter, who can go with Hagrid, and Remus, he smirked, you with me. Now get out of here."

Quietly, the four left, entering a vacant hallway due to the hour break before the next class. James was beginning to love the layout of their schedule. James pulled the three into an empty classroom and sat on a desk. He turned quickly to Remus.

"What, he said sharply, was that about?"

Remus just shrugged. He seemed to still be shaken by the Imperious incident.

"The guy just hates me," he said, just above a whisper, "I don't know why."

James searched his face, looking for signs of lying, but Remus looked silently at the ground. After a moment or two, he looked back up.

"So what was the Imperious all about?"

James looked around an escape, but found none. Sirius and Peter looked just as curious as Remus.

"It wanted me to kill you," he admitted, "not with magic. It wanted me to murder you."

Remus kicked a nearby desk, causing Peter to jump back in surprise.

"He's gone to far!" Remus cried. "We have to have him fired. I can't go to that detention- no way. He's serious about this. I- I can't skip it either."

He began to pace and mutter what sounded like nonsense to the others.

"That'll make it worse," Remus muttered to himself, "he'll believe she had something to do with it, and he lives with them- he'll kill her..."

"Remus, what are you talking about?" James asked slowly.

Remus' breathing began to speed up as he paced faster, shaking so hard that he looked as though he might collapse.

"He'll kill-"

"Remus, what are you talking about?" James demanded.

He grabbed Remus' arms and forced him to sit down. Remus ran a trembling hand through his hair and sighed.

"He hunts werewolves," Remus said quietly, "that's why Aria's afraid of him. He's so obsessed it's crazy. He knows what I am and isn't going to let anyone get in the way of his murder. That's why he picked one of you for the Imperious."

"And what's all this about killing someone else?" Sirius said.

"Aria," he said, "is his niece. She'll try and stop him, and he'll kill her. I know it. We have to confront Dumbledore."

"He already knows," said a new, calm, voice.

The four boys jumped.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius said loudly in surprise. "Er- nice to see you."

"Same to you Mr. Black," he nodded, eyes twinkling. "If you three don't mind, I need to talk to Remus."

James, Sirius, and Peter nodded and silently walked out.

Dumbledore turned calmly to Remus. Remus swallowed hard, feeling like a kid who just got caught stealing from his parents.

"How- how much did you hear?" He asked

He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his..problem.

"Just a bit about firing Augustus Fitzgerald," Dumbledore said. "He's on probation, and we should have a new Defense teacher by next year. Don't worry, you're safe."

"What about Aria?" Remus asked, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. Betraying Dumbledore's trust made him feel just as terrible as betraying family or friends.

"She's safe," Dumbledore reassured, "we're making sure she's away from her uncle. It appears that Augustus has become..obsessed with his work. Crazy, if you know what I mean." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled kindly. "As I assume that kind of work would do to you. You're safe here, Mr. Lupin, and also at home."

Dumbledore looked at Remus sympathetically. He could read right through him. And worse, he had the feeling that if he did admit everything to Dumbledore he would completely understand. Not that Remus would feel any better about his betrayal.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Remus?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"No," Remus said regretfully.

In reality, Remus wanted to tell Dumbledore everything. How his friends knew his secret, how they were risking their lives to help him, and Remus was beginning to feel okay with it, how he and Aria were secretly talking, and he was telling her more about himslf than anyone else knew- okay, maybe he wouldn't go that far. But Remus did feel guilty about lying to Dumbledore, but he knew the older wizard must have more important problems than his. Dumbledore studied him for a second and then nodded.

"Very well then, Mr. Lupin," Dumbldore said, turning towards the door, "consider all of your detentions canceled. And remember, Remus, that if there's anything that's bothering you, anything at all, don't hesitate to tell someone." He smiled, and his eyes behind his half-moon shaped glasses were honest.

Remus didn't say anything as he returned to the corridor with Dumbledore. They were told to wait as Dumbledore pulled Peter to the side for a moment. The conversation ended with Peter's head hanging low and Dumbledore placing a sympathetic hand on Peter's shoulder.

"What's up Peter?" Sirius asked as they began to make way towards the dungeons. They now had only ten minutes until class.

Peter remained silent.

"Oh come on Peter," James sighed, "take Remus as an example: nothing here stays secret."

Remus didn't reply as he stared at the floor, feeling guilty again.

"My dad died," Peter said quietly, staring down at the floor, "he was found after he drunk too much. Somewhere in Holland. Test were run and it turns out he did kill my mum. Since Paul's of age, he's now officially my guardian, and it's okay and all since I'm at school all the time anyway."

"Oh," the three of them replied quietly.

Not one of them talked as they entered the dungeons. Remus felt like he should say something more as he had experience with losing family, but Peter acted as though he would rather be left in his own world. He didn't so much as glance at the other three as they sat down.

"Well here we are," said Sirius, "our little home away from home."

Remus offered him a weak smile for his effort.

"Hello class," Professor McRight said cheerfully, "today we will be studying Animagus Potions."

He and James glared at Sirius; he hadn't mentioned anything about a potion. Sirius just shrugged.

"First of all, can anyone tell me why a potion is essential to the Animagi process?" McRight asked.

Skye's hand shot in the air.

"You need to have the blood of an Animagus in you in order to transform," Skye said.

"Very good Miss Dullard!" McRight said, just as cheerful as before. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone name any of the ingredients?"

Random answers popped out, but one surprised Remus the most.

"Werewolf blood," said Kirsten, a Ravenclaw.

"Very good," said McRight, adding ten points to Ravenclaw, "and can you tell me why?"

"Because the werewolf is the only human that can change into an animal other than another Aimagus, whose blood you also need."

"Correct, take five more points," McRight said, "you need four types of blood: half-blood, pureblood, Animagus blood, and werewolf blood. Since there's scarcely any Animagus today, blood can be taken from anyone who can perform the Animagus spell. Once you drink the potion, you have Animagus blood in you, and you should be able to perform the spell and transform at will. Now, don't worry, werewolf blood won't hurt you, you just need every type of blood in you. If you're either half-blood or pureblood, you can use your own blood, but it has to be part of the potion. There's a very specific order you have to put the ingredients in. There needs to be two doses of werewolf blood, one taken a week before the full moon, and one a week after. The full moon of October thirty-first is well chosen for this particular part because of the brightness of the moon."

Eyes wide in horror, Remus turned to James who was doing a very good job at ignoring him. He was even paying attention; at least Remus hoped he was.

"Half-blood," McRight continued, "needs to be taken as the sixth month closes, and pureblood as the fifth month rises. As for the other ingredients, the skin, or fur, of the animal your spell takes form needs to be put in first, and it doesn't matter how you get it. The last ingredient is wolf bane, but needs to be put in second. It's simple, but essential."

That night Peter, Sirius, and James gathered in the Common Room around two A.M., when they were sure that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Let's go," Sirius whispered.

"Where?" Peter asked nervously.

"Where we can start the potion," Sirius whispered.

James was oblivious to where Sirius was going, so he and Peter followed him out into the Seventh Floor corridor, under the Invisibility Cloak. Sirius slipped out from under the cloak, and walked across the wall three times.

"Sirius what-"

The wall broke open, and a door appeared. Sirius looked quickly around before whispering, Come on.

James gasped as they entered the room. There were shelves of books on Animagus potions and a huge cauldron in the center.

"The Room of Requirement," Sirius said proudly, "and only we know where we are."

"Brilliant," James said, grinning, "I have the wolfsbane, we can start."

"And I managed to get Peter some rat fur," Sirius said, and I found some dog hair in the dungeons. I don't want to know how it got there."

James snorted.

"I just hope it's dog hair."

They spent an hour adding the ingredients and discussing the potion. By three-thirty, the trio were back in the dorm, awaiting the start of the holidays.

Author's Note: Well that was about four times longer than I thought it would be. Nice and long to make up for the lost time. Long for me anyway. I apologize again for the wait, and I hope I can get more chapters out soon. Sorry if there's a lot of spelling erros, but it's really late and I have a head ace. Excuses, excuses eh? Thanks for all the reviews I got, and the next chapter should be up soon. Please review!

October Skye


	24. The Nimbus

Hogwarts Forever

Author's Notes: One hundred and eleven reviews! Thanks soo much! This really make my day!

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** The Nimbus

"Happy Christmas Remus!" James said cheerfully, shaking Remus awake.

"Come on!" Sirius said happily. "Presents!"

James, Sirius, and Remus tore through their pile of presents. Peter had gone home for his brother's sake, killing himself about rather or not he should go to his father's funeral. He said his father's estate had been handed down to him, but he had decided not to take it just yet. Peter and Paul were going to spend the holidays emptying out the place and then they were spending Christmas with some of Paul's old school friends.

The presents themselves, Sirius and James' mostly being from friends, were about the same as they were each year: piles of candy from friends, a new set of robes from Remus' mum and uncle, and a note from Sirius' parents noting the dead bolt that had been placed on his door. Sirius just grinned, claiming that they were probably just trying to scare him. James had received a new set of Quidditch robes, along with miniature models of flying Quidditch players. After exiting the room full of Christmas wrappings and presents, the trio headed down into the Great Hall for breakfast. Half way through breakfast, a package landed in front of Remus. James quickly brought his plate and goblet back, but nothing spilled; James sighed in relief. Remus ripped up the wrapping, to find a solid wood broomstick in front of him. James and Sirius both gasped in awe.

"That's a Nimbus!" James said, running his hand along the edges of the broomstick.

"What would someone send you a broomstick for?" Sirius asked.

Remus could only shrug, staring at the broom in shock. If James hadn't said anything he wouldn't even think there was anything special about the broom.

"Well," James said, not being able to take his eyes off the broom, "can I have a go on it?"

Remus broke out of his daze and said, "Sure."

He looked up at the Great Hall's enchanted snowy ceiling, knowing that the real outside probably didn't look any different.

"But it's freezing." He added.

James just laughed, "Weather means nothing when it comes to a Nimbus"

James, Sirius, and Remus put heating charms on themselves, and ran outside. However, before Remus left the table, he found a note that he decided must've came off of the broom and pocketed it. Once outside, James mounted the broom, and flew into the air at top speed. Fifteen minutes into the flight Sirius yelled,  
"Hey! It's my turn!"

James looked like he was trying to drop back to the ground, but the Nimbus refused, either going straight up or to the side.

"Remus!" James bellowed over the wind. "What's wrong with your broom?"

Remus yelled back, "I don't know!" and fished for the note in his pocket. He unfolded the parchments and found two words written in errie red writing.

_From Dad_

Remus staggered back in horror, and ran into the castle. He located Aria at the Gryffindor table and explained what happened.

"It was from my father," he choked after explaining what happened, "I think he was trying to kill me."

Arias eyes widened." You should really tell Dumbledore," she said, "and James and Sirius, Peter as well."

Remus looked up in fright, "I-I can't," he stuttered, I just can't. If he ever finds out that they know about him-"

"Then there will be more to protect you," Aria cut off, "this is serious. You have two full grown wizards out to get you. You need protection- you need help- you need-"

"Your friends," James said harshly, stepping into the scene and pulling Sirius along with him.

Remus' eyes widened in horror. Aria drew away, whispering, "Talk to them..."

"So what else have you been hiding now?" Sirius asked angrily.

"My dad," Remus said, sighing in defeat, "is out to get me as well. He left my mum because of me-being a werewolf."

"That's horrible," James said in shock.

Remus nodded.

"My mum's been out looking for him, with my uncle," he continued, "he's been sending me threats, warning me that I better tell them to stay away. I never did. I think he sent me that broom stick in hopes of killing me."

When he finished, James and Sirius were staring at Remus in shock. James was the first to break the silence.

"Well aren't we a bunch of happy people?" He mused. "Peter's dad, your dad, Sirius' parents, my-"

He stopped short as Sirius glared at him.

"Not helping," Sirius said, "because there's nothing wrong with your family."

James opened his mouth to argue but must have decided against it. After all, Sirius was right.

"Yeah," James agreed softly, "sorry. But were you never planning on telling us this?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger," Remus said, honestly.

"And you weren't afraid for Aria?" Sirius snapped.

"She has this habit of working secrets out of people."

"Right," James said.

James and Sirius shared a look as though they knew something Remus didn't- or thought they knew. Remus swallowed, wondering how he had come to be so transparent. But he had to admit that letting these secrets out made him feel a lot better. He knew it was a selfish feeling, he knew the people who were looking for them wouldn't let anyone stand in their way, especially not three school boys.

"Well Aria's right," James said, "we're just going to have to protect you. Starting with, always read the cards that come with your packages. And if you don't see a card, don't open it! I mean really, I was beginning to think _you_ wanted _me_ dead."

Remus couldn't help but to smile a little.

"So you're not going to kill me for not telling you?" He said.

"We all have our secrets," James said, "well, you guys do. I'm pretty much perfect. I just really think this act is getting old, Remus. These aren't battles you can- or should- fight alone."

"He speaks the truth," said Sirius, though his attention seemed to have shifted from their conversation to the pudding that had just appeared on the table. "Come on, it's Christmas. Can we put all of this behind us for now? How about some Exploding Snap?"

For the rest of the holidays, the boys managed to leave the drama behind, and enjoyed their time off. Remus confiscated his broom, and promised that if he received anything else from his father, he'd tell Dumbledore, or at least James and Sirius.

"Hogsmeade," James sighed, taking in the outstanding decorating and scenery of the village, "not that we really need a planned trip or anything but..."

"But it's Valentine's Day and I'm bound to find someone looking for a date here," Sirius finished. "Now will you shut up about it?"

"At least I can find love," James teased as they entered the village.

The new semester had started off to a smooth start. Peter returned, seeming refreshed from his troubles and Remus never again mentioned his father. It was time to put that behind them and focus on what they had left of the year.

"Find love!" Sirius exclaimed. "She hates you! Remus said so!"

"She did say that," Remus laughed, shuffling his feet through the snow.

"And the number of times I've heard her exclaim that you're the most annoying prat on the face of the earth," Peter chimed in in an unusual perky voice.

"Well what about you three then?" James demanded, rubbing his freezing hands together.

"We," Sirius said proudly, "are going to dwell on our poor, pitiful lives, drinking Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and laugh as you fail to woo your lover."

"Shut up," James muttered irritably as Remus laughed even louder.

"Remus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aria's voice interrupted nervously.

She had appeared from behind them; Remus wondered if she had been following them.

"Sure," Remus said, ignoring the smirks from James and Sirius' faces.

Aria pulled Remus away from the group, into an empty cafe. She glanced over at a red haired witch at the counter, who sighed and went into a back room, muttering about kids these days and romance. Pulling Remus in front of a back enchanted window, Remus began to get a weird feeling that Aria had been preparing this for a while, or from the look on her face, battling with herself over it.

"I need to talk to you," she said, but while avoiding his eyes.

"Er...okay," Remus said. He was a little frightened to here whatever she was about to say.

"Well...um..I'm really proud of you, you know, for telling them everything, and I wanted to thank you for...you know...being so nice and everything..."

Aria's ears began to turn red with embarrassment as she pulled a package out of her pocket.

"Here," she said, her voice slightly shaking, "I wanted to wait and give it to you a little later, but I worried I might not get the chance," she smiled slightly, "I over heard you four talking. So I decided I might as well go ahead and give it to you..."

Remus gasped in both awe and horror when he saw what it was..

"This-this-"

"It's a lunar watch," Aria said quietly, "but don't worry, it tells time too." She smiled weakly. "I know about your- lyncapathy."

Remus' eyes were wide with fear. He was horrified; he could only hope she hadn't shared her theory with anyone else. And surely she should hate him. The lie was a massive one, a dangerous one, a disturbing one.

"Your secret's safe with me," Aria promised, "and no, I'm not breaking up with you. To me you're just...Remus."

Remus smiled, something he didn't expect to do in a situation like this. It was at that very moment that he knew he wanted to be with her forever. He didn't even feel embarrased, he didn't feel angry. He felt...relieved. Happy.

"How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" Aria asked softly. "I mean, the only thing that bothers me about this as that you weren't going to tell me."

There was the pang of guilt.

"I was just- afraid," he said, "just afraid of-"

"What I was going to do?" Aria answered for him. "What kind of person did you take me for?"

Remus was taken about for a second, and then had a weird sensation that he was in sappy romance story. He then realize this was what he wanted, and felt like he had never felt before- almost...normal. Unlike himself.

"The kind of person that I want to love forever," he said softly.

The shop around them disappeared and suddenly it was just him and Aria, who he just now took as the girl of his dream'. He was starting to feel like James, who had an obsession. They moved closer and closer together, and his lips brushed against hers- and they kissed. After a moment, they pulled away. Aria smiled.

"Should we be doing this?" She asked, glancing around the restaurant. An old couple was smiling at them.

"At the moment?" Remus said, blushing in embarrassment. "I don't see what's wrong with it."

Gazing into her eyes, Remus felt like a perfectly normal, average, fourteen year old wizard, living a flawless life. Never was he going to mention this to anyone else. There was a moment's pause before Aria spoke up.

"Did you mean what you said about wanting to love me forever?" Aria asked, her eyes bright with joy.

Remus smiled. "Only if you meant what you said about keeping my secret."

Nodding, she said, "I did."

Remus laughed. "And I d asked you to marry me if we were a few years older."

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," Remus said, "You'd never really expect it with someone like me, would you? I mean, just six years ago I was wondering if I was even going to live long enough to even be able to dream of coming to Hogwarts, and now I'm here and all-"

"Woah," Aria said, raising her hand for him to stop, "don't get all angsty on me. I can't stand angsty moments..."

"I'll shut up then," Remus said.

They both stared at the floor for a moment, Remus fiddled with the watch and then realized he didn't have anything for her. He put his hand behind his back, and snapped his fingers. A small, black velvet box grasped in his hands. He brought it out in front of him, giving it to Aria.

"Here," he said, placing it into her hands, this is for you.

Aria searched his face for a moment, and then laughed. "Felt guilty did you?"

Remus nodded, grinning. He would never be able to hide anything from her.

"But seriously, take it. I want to thank you for being so great about this. You know, keeping the secret and accepting me and all."

Aria opened the box up to find the golden bracelet inside, which she slipped around her wrist. It fit perfectly. Aria pocketed the box, and threw her arms around Remus.

"Thanks," she muttered into her ear.

They broke apart.

"I'm guessing you won't want anyone to know what just happened?" Aria said.

"No," Remus admitted, "I'd guess it be best that way. Not that I'm ashamed, I was just thinking of your uncle, even if he is being fired." He stopped short. "You're not upset about that, are you?"

Aria laughed.

"You're dense!" She exclaimed. "He tried to get James to kill you! Not to mention that means less time around him. Speaking of which, he's been officially disowned by my family, they've finally seen him for what he really is: a cold blooded murderer. I'm thrilled!"

Remus glanced at his new watch, which he had bewitched to look like a regular clock for now, until he figured out how to work it.

"I guess I better be going," he said, and then added: "I'll see you around?"

"Sure thing," Aria nodded.

Remus walked out of the shop, though he knew that he'd much rather stay inside with Aria. But he knew the others would get suspicious. Sure enough, he found Sirius, Peter, and James staring at him with accusing eyes.

"So what took so long?" Sirius asked, grinning ear to ear, clearly knowing exactly what went on.

"Just asking me if I knew anything about the Defense replacement," Remus said quickly.

"Right," James laughed, "'Defense replacement'. Good one. So wait...do you know anything about the Defense replacement?"


	25. Quidditch and Romance

**Author's Note:** Wow! Awesome reviews! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the romantic plots too!

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Quidditch and Romance

"Admit it Remus," James said for the tenth time that morning, "there's something between you and Aria."

"There's not," Remus said irritably, staring at a school book, though he had no clue which book it even was.

The cafe scene was playing over and over again in his head: Aria giving him the watch, telling him she had figured out his secret, telling him it didn't matter to her, then-

"Earth to Remus," Sirius said, poking Remus in the head, "Defense first, and Fitzgerald will kill us on the spot if we're late."

February Seventeenth was by far the worst day of his life. Actually, it would've been the best if James and Sirius hadn't been bothering him for the past twenty four hours about Hogsmeade.

"Right," Remus muttered, closing the book and standing up.

On the way out the door, Remus spotted Aria, who smiled at him as he passed. Her group of friends were behind her, whispering, and Remus figured she was in the same situation he was. He smiled back weakly as Sirius yelled for him to hurry up.

Defense class that day was the worst ever. The Gryffindors came to realize that Fitzgerald was meant to finish out the year as Dumbledore tried to find someone to take up the position. Ten points from Gryffindor were taking at every mis-movement, leaving Gryffindor down to thirty points and putting them last for the House Cup. Slytherin was in first.

"I'll win them back in Quidditch," James kept reassuring.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "Now that you and Aria are all buddy-buddy and all, think you can convince her to fake illness so I can play next week?"

"No," Remus replied, "and we're not buddy-buddy.'"

"Whatever you say," Sirius shrugged.

The week flew by and with all the homework and pressure from Fitzgerald the students were in need of a good Quidditch game. James left the Common Room at eight in the morning, for a eight forty-five practice before the ten o'clock game against Ravenclaw. Slytherin had amusingly lost the last game against Hufflepuff, after two chasers were not out by two fifty miles per hour Bludgers. If Gryffindor won this game, they'd play Hufflepuff for the Cup, which was a surprise even to Dumbledore. Surely, James had said they'd win.

Unfourtuently for Sirius, Remus had warned Aria of his hopes, and she seemed to take extra better care of her self so that she played ten times better. Mostly, taking care of herself meant spending more time with Remus. Since their meeting in Hogsmeade, Remus would stay up and talk to Aria every night.

On the second night they were togther he remembered something he'd be wondering since she had told him she knew about his lyncapathy.

"How'd you find out?" He asked her, trying not to sound too eager.

"It was pretty obvious," she shrugged, "I knew about your dad and all, so how else could you get hurt so badly at home?" She looked at him straight in the eye, the look that read that she was searching for answers. "But you don't really go home do you?"

Remus knew he wouldn't be able to lie about it anymore.

"No," he admitted, "the Shrieking Shack. You know the Whomping Willow?" Aria nodded. "There's a tunnel beneath it that leads to the Shack. It is haunted by a monster. Me."

"Oh will you stop doing this to yourself?" Aria exclaimed. "It gets old, you know. It's not your fault."

"But it is!" Remus argued. "If I hadn't of been foolish enough to go in the woods-"

"But you were just a little boy," Aria protested, "I probably would've gone if it were me!"

"Were there any other clues?" Remus asked, changing the subject. "The lunar chart, the boggart?"

Aria nodded. "Yes and yes, she said, "but like I said, none of that matters to me."

Even though Remus felt slightly guilty about it, she agreed to let no one know about their growing relationship. He knew he was probably itching to blab to all of her friends, though oddly, she seemed to be avoiding them.

"Thirty more points to Gryffindor!" A voice bellowed over a cheering crowd. "Thirty to ten, Gryffindor!"

Remus looked up and was shocked to find that he was standing in the stands of the Quidditch game, a cheering crowd surrounding him. He ducked just in time as James flew by, smiling broadly.

"Hello, Remus!" Sirius shouted above the noise, "come and stay awhile, and feel free to sit anytime!"

"Oh," said Remus, his face burning with embarrassment as he sat down.

He had no recollection of ever entering the stands or the start of the game.

"Alright there mate?" Peter asked, eagerly following James' flight.

"Fine, Remus lied, slouching down in his seat.

He looked up to see Aria waving at him from her broom. He waved back, ignoring Sirius' smirking.

At the thought of Aria his mind immediately flew to the Hogsmeade scene, and all of their talks after that, playing each one of them repeatedly in his mind. In his own amusement, he tried to find something he could use against her, so she could surrender to him in her own defeat; revenge for making him tell her everything. Not that it hadn't helped. Every since the Hogsmeade trip Remus felt like a brick had been removed from his insides, and he knew the only thing about him Aria didn't know now was the Animagus potion, which he only didn't tell her about because one, it was illegal, and two, he didn't know much about it himself. He was beginning to suspect that James, Sirius, and Peter were having to steal the ingredients, as they were really hard to get.

"Full moon's not for another four weeks, right?" A voice asked, jerking him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" He replied quickly.

"Because the match was over ten minutes ago and you've been sitting there with you head in your hands, acting like you were sleeping. And like you didn't even realize that you were outside, at a Quidditch match, with fourteen people flying over you, and a entire school of screaming fans," Sirius finished. "Peter went to congratulate James, saying that he was in a hurry to get back into the castle, and left me to wake you up. We won by the way, Gryffindor's headed for the Cup. Were you sleeping?"

"A little," Remus mumbled.

He grasped his torn robes tightly as he walked off, a cold winter's wind blowing around him, leaving Sirius to stare at him in worry and confusion.

Author's Note: Okay, I have sort of a contest or...request. Anyone willing to right a Quidditch Cup match for me? Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. I can correct or send you any names if you need me too. Just e-mail me the match at . I don't want to ruin as, as you all agree that my Quidditch needs more action. It doesn't matter if Gryffindor wins or loses, and any matches I don't use, I'll probably use for later on matches. I'll give you credit for what you write. Sorry for the shortness, once again. The match should take place in May just for your information. Any entries? Questions? Please e-mail!

-October Sky


	26. Blood Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** Blood Sacrifice: Pureblood

"Are you absolutely sure it's April thirtieth?" James asked Sirius for the hundredth time that night as they prepared to leave.

"Yes!" Sirius sighed. "You have nothing to be nervous about! Merlin, just shut up!"

"Well it'll be like suicide if it's not!" James hissed as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"This whole thing's suicide!" Sirius said. "Haven't you learned that by now? Come on, let's go."

Looking around for one last check in the dormitory, he stopped suddenly, realizing that one bed was left empty.

"Where'd Remus go?" Sirius asked quietly. Peter and Will were asleep.

"I think he said earlier that he was going to the hospital wing," James whispered back. "Do you have the knife?"

"Yeah," Sirius whispered.

"You sure we can't do the sacrifice by wand?" James asked. He knew it didn't matter to Sirius, as long as the Potion was done, but he was thinking more of _his_ blood sacrifice.

"No," Sirius answered, "something could go awry."

"Big word for you there," James joked, trying to keep his own spirits up.

"Shut up."

James let out a sigh of relief when they found the Common Room empty. Tip toeing towards the Portrait, James jumped and hissed as he tripped over a forgotten cauldron. He realized then that he was being way more nervous than he should be. He mentally kicked himself, knowing that he had never really been this nervous about anything else.

Before he had even realized it, he and Sirius arrived in the empty classroom on the sixth floor they were going to use. But to their surprise, it was already occupied- by Remus and Aria. Sirius clamped his sweaty hand over James' mouth, knowing that he was about to cry out in either shock, anger, or annoyance. James pulled the hand off and motioned for Sirius to listen in.

The couple, not noticing the door siding open, were seated comfortably against the wall, looking as though they had been there all night. They seemed deep into conversation. And, James noticed, they were holding hands.

"I find this really funny, actually, Aria was saying.

"I know!" Remus laughed.

"I mean," Aria continued, giggling, "they actually don't realize you are disappearing every night?"

"I've been telling them I'm going to the Hospital Wing," Remus said, a trace of guilt in his voice, "you know, with the lyncapathy. I feel bad about it though. It's like I'm using it for the better, while I'm supposed to be fighting it. It feels weird. It's like second year all over again."

Then Aria said something unsuspected and uncharacteristic.

"But it works."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"It works."

James and Sirius exchanged a surprised glance. They both knew they had something to pick a fight with Remus about next year...

"They'd kill me if they knew I was here," Remus said after a moment of silence. "What time is it?

Aria gave him an odd look.

"You tell me."

"Oh yeah," he said, and glanced down at his wrist. "One A.M. Five Galleons bets that the others never even noticed me getting up. They wouldn't wake up if someone punched through all the windows, took everything, and left- very loudly.

"Same here," Aria agreed.

There was another moment of silence; the two looked like they were searching for new conversation after a night of talking.

"So...are you excited about the Cup?" Remus finally said.

"Excited?" Aria exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

_No_ he's _Sirius,_ James thought out of habit, _and I'm going to kill you, Remus, when I get my hands on you-_

"I'm so nervous you wouldn't believe it!" Aria continued. "I'm shaking just thinking about it! I mean what if I fall or drop the Quaffle- in front of the entire school?"

"You won't," Remus assured; he grinned, "and if you fall- there's always Sirius."

Now James couldn't help but to grin. He glanced at Sirius, who did not look amused at all.

Just as he would expect, Aria threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Oh that makes me feel _so_ much better!" She cried. "Sirius Black- the savior of all world peace!"

"Speaking of whom," Remus said, glancing at his watch again, "it's getting late, and who knows what he and James are up to tonight, so I better go."

He started to get up, but Aria pulled him back down, and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow," she said quietly.

"Right," Remus said, smiling like an idiot, "'night."

Sirius scrawled. Tugging hard on James' arm, he motioned for them to leave.

"Those two make me so sick!" Sirius cried once they were out of earshot.

"You're just mad because they insulted you," James laughed.

"Did you see them though?" Sirius exclaimed. "Romeo and Juliet-"

"I thought that was my nickname!" James pouted.

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just do the blood thing over here."

He pulled James over to a corner, where they were hidden by a statue of a old wizard with three legs. Sirius took the knife out of his robe pocket, placed it on his left forearm, but stopped when he saw Aria and Remus emerged from the room. He dropped the knife in shock when they began to walk in James and Sirius' direction. Pulling James over to another statue and picking the knife up, he grew dead quiet as Remus and Aria looked around.

"Did you here that?" Aria whispered, clutching Remus' arm.

"It came from over here," Remus whispered back.

Remus walked over towards the statue, but shrugged when they found nothing. As they walked off, Sirius threw off the cloak.

"You need to put some sort of spell on this so it doesn't get so hot under there," Sirius said, kneeling down and drawing the knife. "I can't see what I'm doing! We need to get into some light."

James lit his wand a little brighter.

"Do you have the bottle?" Sirius asked.

James nodded as he drew out a small green Potion's bottle, which he shrunk into galleon size. Sirius drew in a deep breath and brought the knife down harder on his skin, cutting it slightly. He brought the knife back, drawing a thin, red line. A few drops of blood fell, and James caught them in the Potion's bottle, and closed the cap tightly. Sirius muttered a spell, and the red line faded, leaving only a dim dot that would fade within the next few hours.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Sirius teased.

James put the bottle inside his robes, and stood up.

"As long as you tell me that incantation when it's my turn," James said, standing up, "now let's go before Remus gets there and realizes we were gone."

James and Sirius left, managing to make it up to the Gryffindor tower without being seen- or so they thought. What they didn't notice was Remus turning around, catching a glimpse of Sirius' leg as they slipped back under the Invisibility Cloak. And on the floor was the smallest drop of blood could still be seen.


	27. A Willow of A Mistake

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** A Willow of a Mistake

Summer was dawning on the Hogwarts grounds. A hot sun raze engulfed the scenery, along with the sweet smell of pollen from not so normal plants. The excitement of the upcoming Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch Cup was found in every student, each of them counting down the days until what was said to be the most predictable match yet. Along with the Quidditch Cup came the end of fourth year, and the pre-O.W.L.S students were ready for the calm before the storm that the summer vacation would bring.

"What's this?" James asked as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made their way through a crowd of students the Saturday afternoon before the Cup.

"The ultimate showdown," a sixth year Ravenclaw said, "Dugeon and Lanchester are at it again."

"Doing what?" Sirius demanded, but the Ravenclaw had already turned away.

"Being stupid," said a disgusted voice behind them.

The four Gryffindor boys turned to see Lily Evans and a few of her friends standing looking very annoyed at something.

"Ah, Lily-"

"The answer's no Potter," Lily said irritably, "and I don't care what the question was."

"They're trying to see which one of them can freeze the Whomping Willow first," Laurel answered, staring dreamily at Sirius.

Remus' eyes widened at the news.

"But that's really stupid," it was the only word he could think of, without giving anything away, "They'll kill themselves!"

"I know," Grace said absent-minded, her right hand twirling a strand of blonde hair as she watched Dugeon and Lanchester. It was as though she was watching a sporting event.

Reluctantly, Remus turned, along with James, Sirius, and Peter to see two fourteen year old boys standing in the center of a very wide spread circle. They were both covered arm and leg with blood, the Willow was eating them up as they watched, but the boys didn't seem care. They continued to fail miserably at stunning the tree.

"They have to stop!" Remus croaked. "Someone has to get Dumbledore!"

"Let them be gits," Skye said, eyeing Remus suspiciously, "they'll pay the price."

The group of girls turned away, but before getting far, Grace turned around and shouted, "Aria's in the library studying by the way!"

From the laughter, Remus wasn't absolutely sure, but it seemed as if the girls were trying to fish something out of Remus, rather than just annoy him with what they already knew.

"Why would we care?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly confused at the moment.

"No clue," Remus mumbled.

Right now, his secret life with Aria seemed to be far from the top of his list of problems.

"Oh my gosh!" A preppy voice shrilled suddenly.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Another student shouted.

"Get Dumbledore!" Said another.

Turning back to the scene, Remus' eyes grew wild with horror and fear. Davey Dugeon had collapsed in a bloody heap on the forest floor, just out of the Willow's reach. He was covered in blood and gashes, one long nasty one in particular on his eye. Moments later, both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore arrived on the scene. Magicing the unconscious Dugeon into the air, the students were to later find out that Davey Dugeon had lost an eye and was sent to St. Mungos soon after the accident. Lanchester had ended up with two broken ribs and numerous cuts, and fifty points taken away from Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagal was seen later on muttering about how the Sorting Hat needed to fix its verse on the Ravenclaws being the smart ones. However, through all of the turmoil, the student who was in the worse shape was Remus.

"Remus," a voice said, along with a knock on the boy's dormitory later that night, "you have to come out sometime."

"He has to let us in sometime," another voice agreed, loud enough to where Remus could hear it.

It was Sirius and James. Remus assumed Peter was with them as well.

"Will's already claimed a Common Room couch," James said through the door, "and you know there's only three so that's not going to work out very well."

"Sleep in a chair," Remus muttered, "hurling a spare pillow at the door, sod off."

"We're not going to sod off," Sirius yelled through the door, "that stupid git lost his eye because of himself, not you."

"Yeah, just tell the world about me!" Remus cried, pulling the covers back over his head. He was laying on his bed, with his school robes still on, in complete darkness. And he had been that way for hours, drowning himself in self-pity. He felt so miserable that it was making him physically sick. All he could think of was Dugeon walking around with one eye...

"We're giving you until the count of three," Sirius said, "and then we're blasting this door into pieces."

James counted off.

"One...two...three!" He shouted.

There was a pause. Remus wasn't going to answer, no matter what they threatened. He planned to lay here until his body shriveled up into nothingness.

As promised, there was a loud bang.

"Bloody hell!" Yelled five different voices from upstairs.

"We're under attack!" Yelled a first year girl.

"James Potter will you please stop blowing things up!" Lily's voice yelled from the fourth year girl's dorm.

"Potter I'll have your head for this in the morning you bloody little-"

"Language, Wilson!" Shouted one of the seventh year boys, mocking McGonagal perfectly. A roar of laughter followed.

Sirius rolled his eyes through the dust that flew up, flying up, covering Sirius, James and Peter.

"Imagine what it would've been like if I had done that," Sirius smirked, putting the door back right. "What's with the darkness, Remus?"

He lit up a lantern which lightened the room.

"Go away," Remus muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Remember when you were twelve, Remus?" James asked, taking in a fatherly tone. "It never worked before, and it's not working now. I have to say, it gets really old. Davey was acting on his own stupidity."

Peter was silent, as he usually was when it came to werewolf talk. Remus didn't mind at all.

"Of anything blame Dumbledore," Sirius shrugged, sitting on the edge of his own bed, "I mean, he should've seen this all-"

"Really not helping, Sirius," Remus shot.

James glared at Sirius, who still sat cluelessly on the bed.

"You had no way to stop it-"

"I was there!" Remus yelled. "I could've-"

"Done nothing," Sirius said again, "because there was no way to stop-"

"Not helping," James muttered this time, "look Remus, what's it going to take to get you to loosen up a bit and- forget things? Just forget about your whole...problem."

"Except that little problem comes once a month," Remus pointed out.

"You only have three more years here," James said, "you have to do something with it instead of keeping secrets and feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Will you shut up?" Remus said. A laugh escaped him. "My uncle gave me the same exact speech and you have no idea how _weird_ and _ridiculous_ it sounds coming from you! _You_ only have three years left as well, so will you do something with it and please stop worrying about me?"

"Actually we were more concerned about the locked door," Sirius said.

"Will you just admit that it wasn't your fault?" James sighed.

"No!" Remus yelled. "Because it is!"

"What's going to make you realize that it's not?" James demanded loudly.

"Will you three shut up?" A voice yelled from above them. "Remus, whatever it is that you're yelling about, it's not your fault! It's three in the bloody morning!"

"Fine," Remus said, defeated, "it wasn't my fault, and I'm an idiot. You were right, so will you please put out that light and go to sleep?"

At this point Remus just felt like sleeping himself. Maybe when he woke up the next morning this would have all been some horrible nightmare.

"I love those words," James sighed.

"You sound like your mother," Sirius laughed, "'James, you have three years left at Hogwarts and you've done nothing but get into trouble and play Quidditch.'"

"And then my dad said 'what's wrong with that?'" James said, grinning.

"And then your mum chased after him with a broom that shot out water," Sirius said, "I love your house."

"You're coming back this summer," James said. "Same with you two."

"Peter, go wake up Will and tell him the room's open," Sirius said. There was no answer. "Pete?"

"He fell asleep ten minutes ago," Remus said, yawning, "James you go."

Immediatly James jumped into his bed.

"Too tired," he said, pretending to yawn, "Sirius you go."

"Fine," Sirius groaned, "but I'm telling him that you all refused to go."

**Author's Note:** Okay, that was sort of a repeat chapter there at the end. Oh well. Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews!

-October Sky


	28. The Qudditch Cup

Author's Note: The Quidditch match was written by Alcapacien with help from her friend Callopie Faye. Thanks so much for writing this chapter! I'll let everyone know if I'd like another match written. I know it's bad, me not writing them, but they are pretty boring when I do. Thanks for the reviews also! Much appreciated!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **The Quidditch Cup

It was a warm, sunny day as the school filed out to the Pitch. The Gryffindors and some of the Ravenclaw's were wearing Red and Gold in support of their team. Big banners were held up all over the place as people cheered. Across from them were the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. The Slytherins were mostly neutral, but some were going for Hufflepuff.

Up in the commentator box, Remus' voice rang out over the Pitch.

"Welcome to the Quidditch Cup Final! Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff! There was a lot of loud cheering. For the Hufflepuff team we have Chasers Pierson, Dolna, and Herd! Followed by Keeper Hulse and Seeker Brady! Last but not least are the Beaters Kretchmer and Caption Bones! Wilder cheering erupted. And for the Gryffindors; Chasers Dullard, Fitzgerald, and Turner, followed by Keeper Bernadine and Seeker Potter! And again, not the least, Beaters Ross and Caption Brown! Gryffindors all burst into proud cheering and waving banners."

The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams fly around the Pitch warming up and showing off while the two Captions descend to the ground to shake hands.

"Good luck Bones," Jack says as he shakes hands with the opposing team.

"Same to you Brown, same to you."

At the blow of a whistle they both rise up into the air and the Quaffle is tossed up. Remus explodes into a commentary.

"THE QUAFFLE IS IN THE AIR! Dolan quickly grabs the Quaffle and shots down the Pitch for the goal. He makes a quick toss Pierson who tosses it right back as a Bludger pelts towards her head. Ross smacks a Bludger towards Dolan who dodges it but drops the Quaffle into Fitzgerald's hands. GO ARIA!"

McGonagall interrupts, Remus.

"Oh, right, back to the game then. Fitzgerald passes to Dullard and Dullard shots for the Middle Ring. Darn, Hulse blocks it and tosses it back to his team."

Dolan grabs the ball and weaves down the field crouched over her broom. She dodges the Bludgers and one chaser before making a quick pass to Pierson, who at the last minute takes a shot. Bernadine dives for the ball but misses it making the score 10-0 in Hufflepuff's favor.

Bernadine tosses the ball halfway down the field to Turner who catches it, but before he knows it a Bludger hits him in the head and he falls to the ground dropping the Quaffle.

Remus shouted, "Looks like Turner is out of the game! That means Reserve Chaser Black is in!"

Black darts in and grabs the Quaffle before it falls into Hufflepuff's hands and darts down the Pitch for the goals.

James ignores the rest of the game going on, dodging Bludgers occasionally.

"Here Snitchy Snitchy Snitchy where are you? Come out and play..."

He continues to look around for a flash of gold as Brady looks around too.

Kretchmer bats a Bludger away from the direction of Herd as he races down towards Sirius to steal away the ball. Sirius races down to the Goals and faints left but goes for the very far right pole and scores as Hulse falls for the feint. Brown shots a Bludger at Brady to stop her from getting the Snitch. But she pulls up short and the Bludger whizzes by in front of her nose.

James spots the Snitch on the other side of the Pitch and zooms off towards it, but a Bludger stops him. The snitch escapes from his view. But Brady goes into a dive right in front of him and he follows her, diving down right next to her.

He tries to distract her, "So how has your day been?"

She grinned at him mischievously, "Better then yours! She then pulls up and veers to the left."

James looks down and pulls up after her barely missing the ground and his feet touch the ground barely before he lifts up again after her.

Meanwhile Dolan takes a shot that Bernadine stops this time and throws back into the game. James is now neck-and-neck with Brady and this time he focuses solely on the Snitch and nothing else. Slowly he moves out in front of her and he reaches out to grab it

_**CRUNCH**_

Just as he almost grabs it, a Bludger hits him full force in the stomach after Bones whacks it at him. He grabs his stomach and falls off his broom as it flies away and hits a tower and is demolished.

Remus stops his comentation, "Potter has just fallen off his broom and is falling head first for the ground. Someone stop him!"

James feels someone yank on his hand up and opens his eyes to see Brady holding onto his wrist. He smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Your heavy Brady tries to pull him up onto her broom, but only succeeds in almost falling off hers. They are now hanging onto the broom by only one hand. The crowd is gasping and with wide eyes, everyone is watching this going on with held breath.

"You can let me go and go get the snitch. Someone else will catch me." He grins, "It may not hurt hitting the ground, just let me go on, and win. I think I can survive you winning just this one year."

She grunts as she holds onto him, "BONES! GET OVER HERE!" She looks at James, "Potter, there is a reason why I am seeker."

Bones grabs him and lowers him to the ground as she flies off for the snitch. As he is dropped off, James says a thank you before falling over in a faint.

Remus goes back to his comentation, "It seems that the Gryffindor seeker is out of the game! Brady goes after the snitch and I DON'T BELIEVE IT! She grabs it and Hufflepuff wins! 180-60! Better luck next year Gryffindor!"

The crowd as one says, "_HUFFLEPUFF?_"

Remus grinned and replied, "Yes Hufflepuff."

(October Sky resumes writing)

Later that afternoon, James sulked in the Hospital wing with Remus, Sirius and Peter gathered around his bed.

"So stupid," James moaned over and over again as he slept that afternoon, so very very...

"Will you wake up and shut up?" Sirius sighed, shaking James awake.

James had fallen asleep within minutes of the visit due to his medicine, and according to Madam Pomfrey, it didn't matter at the moment if he was awake or asleep.

"So stupid," he muttered as his eyes opened.

"You weren't!" Peter squeaked. "You were amazing!"

"I got hit with a blasted Quaffle," James groaned.

"It was pretty wicked though," Sirius said.

Remus glared at him.

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Remus said.

"Remus!" James said suddenly changing his tone completely. "How'd you like commentating?"

Remus grinned.

"It was great," Remus admitted, "maybe I'll..accidently slip poison into Wilson's Pumpkin Juice. We could use a new voice of reason during the games."

"Remus has a dark side!" Sirius laughed, "But on a more- erm- serious note-and don't you three say anything!- I can't believe Hufflepuff won like that. Even without you falling they probably would've, what's gotten into them?"

"Determination," James sighed, "it's like winning ten thousand galleons to them to beat Gryffindor, Slytherin, AND Ravenclaw in Quidditch. But will get them next year."

"And hopefully I can commentate," Remus said happily.

He glanced at his watched, and jumped up.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but I have to go- somewhere," without another word, he ran out of the Hospital Wing.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Full moon already?" James asked.

"No," Sirius said.

"Maybe he went with Aria," Peter said, unusually taking part in the conversation.

"Don't even speak like that!" James said miserably. "I still can't imagine Remus Lupin doing anything with a girl!

"Yeah but did you hear him cheering for her?" Sirius said, grinning widely.

The end of fourth year dawned quickly upon the students. The shock of Hufflepuff's victory wore off, turning into pure anger and fury by everyone except the Slytherins, who, if it could not be them, were all for a Hufflepuff victory. Seven days after the match there were already ten fights against the Huffelpuff team, half of them caused by Sirius and James. Peter would stand along the side lines, cheering the Gryffindors on as they hexed the innocent Hufflepuffs, while Remus leaned quietly against the wall, feeling sick as he watched the fights daily, knowing he should tell his two friends to stop, but he couldn't find the courage to.

_Some Gryffindor,_ a voice in his head snarled.

"Shut up," he said to himself out loud.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a voice said behind him.

He turned around to find Aria standing behind him, clutching two school books in front of her.

"Aria," he breathed, throwing his arms around her.

She excepted the hug, but looked puzzled when he released.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Come in here," Remus said, pulling Aria into a storage closet.

"I thought you said the marriage wasn't for another couple of years," Aria joked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to get Lily to tell them off," Remus said as quietly as he could.

"Why?" Aria whispered. "Why can't you?"

Remus sighed, exasperated.

"Can you imagine what they'd say?" Remus hissed. "Sirius would most definitely get mad if I yell at them right in front of everyone, and he might accidentally, you know, let it slip that I'm a- a-"

"All right all right," Aria groaned, "but you know, I can't do this all the time, you have to face your fears."

"This time?" Remus pleaded.

"l'll get Lily to," Aria said, smiling, "don't worry, she'll be more then happy to."

Remus and Aria walked out of the closet, and went unnoticed by the rowdy crowd. They were surprised to find no professors around the crowded fifth floor hallway. Aria rushed over to Lily, who had just arrived on the scene and was staring at James and Sirius with despise, and whispered something into her ear. Remus let out a sigh of relief when Lily didn't look up at him, but nodded and made her way through the crowd.

"James Potter you evil little git!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. "Leave them ALONE!"

"Just having a little bit of fun!" Sirius yelled back, roaring with laughter.

At the sight of the girl of his dreams James lowered his wand and brushed back his jet black hair, only to leaving it in a larger clump.

"Ah, Lily," James said charmingly, "how nice to-"

Lily walked hastily right up to James and slapped him on the cheek, leaving a red hand print on his face. Whipping out her wand, she lowered the hopeless, trembling, Hufflepuff Chaser, Pierson, who was suspended on his back in the air, to the floor.

"Expelleraumus!" Lily yelled afterwards.

Sirius and James' wands flew out of their hands, and Lily caught them flawlessly with her left hand. With a flick of her wand, Dolna, a second Chaser, who was growing feathers over his head, was now feather free and massaging the back of his head where it hit the wall. Lily rounded on James again.

"Don't you dare even _think_ about asking me out!" She shouted. "You're a disgrace to the wizarding world! Both of you!"

Sirius burst out laughing again.

"What, Black, is so funny?" Lily demanded.

"Nothing," he said, loudly enough so that the entire corridor could hear him, "it's just, I get that at home all the time, do you really think it hurts coming from a little Mudblood git like you?"

The corridor went silent. No one moved or spoke. Even James was staring at shock at Sirius, who seemed to be in a state of shock himself. Remus had never been angrier at him, in fact he was confused. What was it that made Sirius want to be so cruel lately?

"Evans- Lily- I'm so..so sorry-" he finally said, "I really didn't-"

Lily stared at him for a moment before breaking into silent tears. She turned around and ran down the silent corridor, her friends running after her. Remus looked in their direction, wondering if he should have run after them or stay with Sirius, James, and Peter. Peter was also standing with a look of shock on his face, though there was also a trace of puzzlement. Slowly, the crowd broke up, leaving Peter, James, and Sirius alone in the vacant hallway. Sirius sank to the wall beside him.

"I can't believe I just said that," he said softly, "it was just- talking about home and everything...I just heard it so much- I'm not sure why- I can't believe I sank so low..."

The last words were the only that truly make sense. Sirius had found himself acting on his family's level of cruelty.

"She'll forgive you in time," James said dryly, he sounded as though he was not sure what to think, "let's go upstairs. Maybe all of Gryffindor doesn't hate you yet and won't kick us out with only a few weeks left of school."

Sirius nodded and he, along with a quiet Remus and Peter, made their way to the Gryffindor tower, and braced themselves for an awkward, silent, end of the year.


	29. Blood Sacrifice Part Two

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Blood Sacrifice Part Two

Remus yawned as he rolled over in his bed one morning. The yawn soon turned into a groan as something repeatedly hit his neck.

"Sirius! I'm awake, stop hitting me with the blasted pillow," he groaned.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in the Gryffindor dormitory, but in his bedroom, a rather small den looking room in his mom's house by the woods; and he wasn't being bombarded with pillows, but pecked by his owl, who was clutching a package. Remus tore open the package and read the letter that went along with it.

Summer had so far gotten off to an uneventful start. Saying goodbye to Aria felt harder than ever, and every day he longed to hear from her. His heart lept at the sight of the owl, and he immediately tore open the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hope you're having a good summer! Mine's been rather dull, I haven't done a single thing. I'm beginning to get the feeling last year was all a dream, since it's been a whole month and I haven't heard from anyone. Of course, my friends and I weren't exactly on that great of terms this year, all that sneaking around we did. Oh well, life goes on. I really miss school, you know. I don't like not having somewhere to go to all the time, never thought I'd be saying that. Do you want to meet me in Diagon Alley sometime at the beginning of August? Of course, if you're going with the others that's fine. Well, I imagine you're halfway asleep reading this so I'll just be waiting for your reply._

_P.S: I made Prefect! Can you believe that? Any idea who the other is?_

_Love Always, Aria_

Remus smiled. He couldn't help it. Aria's had actually been the first letter he had gotten all summer, and he too was beginning to question his friends and was starting to think that they were doing something behind his back. Not even Peter had written to him.

Remus was more than pleased about the letter- he was going crazy over it.

_I feel like James,_ he thought to himself as he got out of bed.

_Love always,_ Aria had put. Did she mean it literally, or was it just a closing? A small part of him even began to hope that he had been picked for Prefect, though it wasn't an idea that had occured to him before. A rush of guilt suddenly overflowed him.

_Betraying Dumbledore,_ a voice in his head hissed, _he brought you into school, now look at you. Three boys and a girl know what you are- three out of four of them are risking their lives so one night a month poor little Lupin can be safe...and who knows what the fourth is doing?_

What was Aria doing? He thought suddenly. She could just as well be doing something incredibly stupid to try and help him. Remus could just imagine Aria turning into a Animagus- only to be stuck halfway through. Remus shivered.

A loud tap interrupted his thoughts, and Remus' head whipped around towards his window facing the sunlight woods east of him. It was a Hogwarts owl. Remus hurried to the window, unlatched the lock, and let the owl fly in. He took the letter it carried, and let her rest on his bed.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_As your head of house I'd like to congratulate you on making Prefect this year-_

Remus didn't even finish the letter but dropped it in both joy and surprise. There was a clank, and Remus looked down to see a golden Prefect's badge laying there that must've fallen out of the envelope. Picking the badge, he began staring from Aria's letter to the badge and then tilting his head up, feeling as if his life had just been complete...then his gaze turned towards the forest outside his window..except that...

"No," Remus muttered to himself.

He wasn't going to let _that_ ruin his perfect moment. Remus shook his head. He had been picked for this for a good reason, which felt surreal; made he really would be able to make something of himself.

But then he remembered his friends, their sneaking around, and their distaste for authority. Remus grinned.

_They're going to kill me,_ he thought.

"Remus are you awake yet, it's ten in the morning! A voice asked, banging on the door. It was his uncle.

"Oh, yeah," Remus said quickly, hiding Aria's letter in a desk drawer.

"Anything wrong?" His uncle asked, sounding more amused then worried.

Remus jerked his thumb into his mouth as he accidently slammed it into the desk drawer, letting out a stream of curse words.

"Fine," Remus said, swinging open the door, "I made prefect," he added, showing his uncle the badge.

"That's great!" John said, "listen, we will have to celebrate later, your mom and I have to go out somewhere, will you be fine alone?"

"'Course," Remus said, "where're you-?"

"We will be gone most of the day," John interrupted, "just promise me that you'll stay in the house, okay?"

"Sure," Remus shrugged. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go.

"Don't go into the woods," John said seriously.

"'Course not," Remus said, "puzzled, the only time he went into the woods was full moon, I've been alone at home."

"And no girls," John said, grinning wildly. He even winked.

If his uncle had been his father instead, this would've been the point in the conversation where he would've whined _dad_, but instead, he just glared. His uncle laughed.

"Only joking," he said, "see you this afternoon, don't eat up the kitchen."

Remus nodded as his uncle turned to leave. It was obvious what they were up to, going after his father again...

_Meanwhile, at the Potter Mansion_

"Peter's here!" James mom called around two in the afternoon.

"Finally," James sighed as he and Sirius ran down the spiral staircase into the main living room.

Peter was standing in the doorway looking slightly flushed and embarrassed.

"Paul had to work late," Peter explained.

James and Sirius turned to see Paul shaking hands with James' mom, whose face was covered in dirt from gardening.

"Potion's upstairs," James whispered.

The three rushed off to James' bedroom.

"Don't blow anything up!" Mrs. Potter yelled.

We won't Mrs. P! Sirius yelled back.

James grinned.

"You know she absolutely hates that name."

"Really?" Sirius said sarcastically. "Never knew."

When they got into James' room, he carefully brought the cauldron, which was a nasty red color, and pulled it out into the center of the room.

"This should only take a second," James assured Peter, who looked slightly nervous though James wasn't nervous at all.

"So you're not going to worry his blood sacrifice are you?" Sirius demanded. "You were going to sit there and let me do it and possibly do it wrong and accidentally kill myself?"

"Oh put a sock in it," James muttered as he shot a sock out of his wand. "Sirius, do you have the knife?"

"Here," Sirius muttered, handing James the knife.

James handed it to Peter, who took it with a trembling hand.

"Calm down," James said, "you'll make it worse than it is! Just hurry up and do it!"

In a quick motion, Peter ran the knife across his arm, and Sirius caught the blood in a Potion's tube, which he poured into the cauldron and stirred. James quickly helped Peter with the healing charm.

"Did McRight say anything about the Animagus blood?" James asked.

"No," Sirius answered, "I guess we can do it now, as long as you can do the charm."

"I can," James said, turning a chair into a fake deer and back, "but I'm not stupid enough to try it on myself, I probably wouldn't be able to turn myself back without the blood. Give me the knife."

James did the same quick motion as Peter did, and Sirius hurriedly stirred it into the cauldron.

"Excellent," he muttered, performing the healing charm, "now all we need is the werewolf blood, and it's all system's go."

Sirius turned to Peter.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Around four I guess," shrugged Peter, subconsciously rubbing his arm where the knife had just been, though there was nothing there to rub.

"Great," James said, "Quidditch?"


	30. Juliana Zulbergey

**Chapter Thirty:** Juliana Zlubergey

_Maybe she won't come,_ Remus thought nervously,_ or maybe it was Sirius and James trying to fool me but wait, they don't know, or do they...? Maybe she was just- _ The world went dark. Soft hands had clamped over his eyes, startling him for a second.

"Guess who," a mischievous voice said from behind him.

Remus smiled and turned around.

"Aria!" He cried, reddening with embarrassment as he realized how hopeful yet nervous he sounded.

Aria laughed. "So how was your summer?"

"Boring," Remus replied dully.

"I figured you'd be over at James' just about everyday blowing up things and being up to no good."

Remus shrugged.

"Haven't even heard from any of them," he said, and then decided it was time to change the subject, "so how was your summer?"

"Okay enough I guess," Aria said in about the same tone as Remus, "I went to Paris."

"Really?" Remus said, thinking of his uncle and mother's searches for his father. "And Paris was boring?"

"It is when you're there with your parents on Ministry business," she sighed, "it wasn't secretive enough to keep from me, and my parents didn't want me alone, so I was forced to go."

There was a long ring of silence. The everyday bustle of back to school shoppers revolved around the pair as they stood in the August sunlight.

"Want to go eat?" Remus said quickly, partially getting tired of people starring as they went by, partially out of fear that Sirius, James, and Peter would show up out of nowhere, but little out of hunger.

"Yeah," Aria shrugged, "but you're buying."

She then ran off into a nearby ice cream shop, leaving Remus to follow her and having no choice but to accept.

Remus ordered two sundaes as Aria found them a table. Moments later, they were back together again. Once again, they were trapped in a nervous silence.

"Nervous about the O.W.L.S?" Remus asked, blurting the first thing that came to his mind.

"A little," Aria said, "but to tell you the truth, I have no clue what I want to do, just what I don't."

"What do you mean?"

Remus couldn't believe he had started the conversation on the O.W.L.S; could he have chosen a more dull topic?

"For example," she said, mocking Professor McRight. She licked some vanilla that was about to fall off her spoon. "I don't want to continue in History of Magic, it's so pathetic. I just went along with that class to fill up my schedule, it's just more homework to do. I'll never be a healer, get me near a sick person and I'd kill them with the wrong antidote. Things like that. What about you?"

Remus was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He had never really thought about it.

"Who's going to give me a job?" Remus said. "I'll end up owning some second hand bookshop."

"Books are good..." Aria said slowly, "or I could help you run one a first hand somewhere else..."

"Like Iceland?" Remus said, bemused at her suggestion.

"Seriously!" Aria exclaimed. "Maybe Dumbledore'll give you a job."

"A professor?" Remus said, laughing, "Professor Lupin..."

Aria giggled.

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She said. "What would you teach?"

Remus smirked at the thought of it.

"Defiantly not Divination," he said, pretending to give it a lot of thought, "old Binns probably wouldn't even notice if I took over his class. McGonagal will most likely teach transfiguration until the end of time. Anyone who puts me near a broom either needs mental help or has sick pleasures of people hurting themselves. I think potions would be enjoyable for about a week, and I don't know much about Ancient Ruins. Nobody likes Arithamicy, so that leaves Defense. That wouldn't be to bad."

"One step up towards being an Auror," Aria shrugged, "that'd be interesting. Then maybe I could teach some new subject or something like that."

"Are you planning to die next to me too?" Remus laughed sarcastically.

"You think I'd die next to my final victim?" Her eyes narrowed at the perplexed look on Remus' face. "Only joking."

"Right," Remus said uneasily.

Remus knew he was being an shook it off and went along with their conversation.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Peter whined as he, Sirius and James walked through Diagon Alley.

"'Cause it's summer," Sirius said, annoyed even though he was equally as hot, "and the middle of August."

"Let's get some ice cream," James sighed as he ran his hand through his now sweaty hair for the hundredth time that day.

The other two agreed, and they hurried off to the ice cream parlor.

"Wait," Sirius said suddenly, putting out a hand to stop James and Peter, "is that Remus?"

"And Aria," James groaned.

"Told you so", Sirius said as they crept close enough to where they could hear the conversation.

"Can you believe we're both Prefects?" Aria was saying.

"Aren't we lucky?" Remus said with a geeky grin on his face.

"My neighbors were complaining about the noise when my mom found out," Aria laughed," she was thrilled. My baby, the Prefect!' My dad bought me my own owl, I forgot to mention that in the letter."

"They write to each other?" James whispered in disbelief.

"I told my uncle right after I got the letter," Remus said, telling his story, "but he and my mom had to hurry off to somewhere-"

"Your father?" Aria guessed.

Remus nodded.

"Anyway, afterwards my mom cooked me this huge dinner," Remus continued, "my uncle bought me a new set of robes and they both gave me ten galleons." He laughed. "That was almost worth being Prefect right then and there."

Aria giggled along with him.

"Have you told the others yet?" She asked.

"I decided to play along with their game," he sighed, "if they don't want to write, neither do I."

"That stupid," Aria pointed out.

Remus shrugged.

"Oh well."

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Remus and Aria left. The three onlookers hid back behind a few bushes, and had managed to completely hide themselves until-

"Ow, Peter!" Sirius hissed. "That was my foot!"

"Sorry," Peter whispered.

Sirius had leaped when he felt pressure on his foot, shaking some leaves and his head slightly lifted out of the bush.

"Did he see you?" James whispered as Remus' head turned toward the noise.

"Don't think so," Sirius answered.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked as Remus' head jerked towards the shrub.

"I just thought I saw-" he shook his head, that was impossible, "never mind."

There was no way that James, Sirius, and Peter were all here. No way.

"'Ittle Remus the Prefect," Sirius smirked on the Hogwarts Express a few weeks later, trying to act as though he didn't know already, "Dumbldore's insane, isn't he?"

Remus chuckled nervously.

"Guess so," he muttered unenthusiastically.

"You trying out for the House team?" James asked turning to Sirius and changing the subject.

"I think I like being resevere," Sirius said, smiling mischievously, "I like sitting by and watching the others accidentally' get sick or fall off there brooms."

At that point they both howled with laughter, Peter right a long with them, but Remus could only manage a light chuckle knowing that the 'others' included Aria.

"Sirius," a girl's voice sang from the compartment's door a few minutes later.

"What?" He said, obviously thrilled that a girl had come to see him.

His face fell when he saw it was Laurel. Sirius had liked her at first, but changed his mind when she had made it perfectly clear when she was surrounded by her friends that she hated him. And he thought it was the guys who were suppose to do that.

"Come here," Laurel said a little more seriously, grabbing Sirius by the hand and dragging out of the compartment and into the empty one.

"I just wanted to say-" Laurel grabbed him by the arms, to his surprise, and kissed him, "-that I'm sorry."

She let go and before Sirius could confirm what Laurel was sorry for, she ran, leaving Sirius in a dazed and confused heap against the wall. It was a full five minutes before he went back to the others.

"What did she want?" James asked as soon as he entered.

Sirius smiled wickedly.

"Just to apologize."

Remus and Peter missed it, but some clue on Sirius' face must've told James everything that had happened, because he let out a hoot of laughter.

"So what'd she do next?" James said.

"Ran away," Sirius shrugged.

James laughed as Remus and Peter tried to fill themselves in. After a while, Remus let out an "Oh..." of realization, leaving Peter to be left it the dark.

"Girls," Sirius muttered as they stepped off the platform a hour later.

"And in conclusion," Dumbledore said, "with the departure of Professor Fitzgerald, I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, and with the temporary departure of Professor Twelawny, Professor Carter as our new Divination teacher."

There was equal appaulse for both teachers, Fitzgerald and Twelawny not being amongst the favorite of teachers.

"Looks like McRight had a little run in with her hair dye," James smirked, "or wand, rather."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up at Professor McRight, who was subconsciously twirling a finger in her hair, which was now black with purple highlights which, in Sirius' opinion, actually looked better than blonde.

"Tuck in," Dumbledore said happily, waving his arms as piles of food mounted on the House and professor's tables.

"Can you believe all the homework?" James whined as they made their way to Defense the third day back.

"I can just enchant it," Sirius said proudly, "one of the more useful things I learned this summer"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think of Zulbergey?" Remus asked, trying to change the subject.

"Young," Sirius said dreamily.

It was true, the boys of Hogwarts could all agree. Professor Juliana Zulbergey, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, spiked up the class with her young, upbeat attitude and manner, excusing all mistakes. The Slytherins could only complain, saying that someone as perky as herself shouldn't be left to teach such an important subject, but it was plainly obvious that they were only trying to keep their reputations, during class all the Slytherin boys could do was stare at Professor Zulbergey as she taught, tossing her elvish blonde hair back every few steps. Despite the beauty of the smartly picked Hogwarts staff(the girls even agreed that Carter wasn't half bad), James, Sirius, and Peter had more important matters to attend to.

"We should be done by November," Sirius said quietly in the Room of Requirements that night.

"The very first of it," James nodded in agreement.

The three of them agreed that sometime during the last week of October, one of them world start up a fight with Remus, only doing enough damage to get the right amount of blood.

"This is sick," Peter muttered as he watched the boiling reddish-brown goo in front of him.

"Just wait until you have to drink it," Sirius replied.

"Don't remind me," Peter groaned as he took one last glare at the cauldron before leaving the room to go back to the mountains of homework left for them.


	31. Blood Sacrifice

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Over two hundred! WOW! You guys are awesome!

**Dedication:** This chapter's dedicated to Teenrogue who submited twenty-two reviews and sent me over the two hundred mark! Thanks again!

**Chapter Thirty-One:** Blood Sacrifice Three: Werewolf

"So when do we do it?" Peter asked nervously, his eyes darting madly around the Common Room. "Where do we do it?

"Will you be quiet?" Sirius hissed.

Truthfully, Peter was making him nervous, but he would never admit it. Not that he didn't think he could fight, but he was afraid of what Remus would do afterwards.

_Maybe, _he thought,_ it would afterwards all be a huge waste..maybe afterwards they wouldn't even be able to do it-_

_Don' think like that,_ he told himself, shaking his head _you can totally do this-_

"There's Remus," James muttered.

The three Gryffindors had been steaking out in the Common Room for the past three hours under James' Invisibility Cloak, determined to find the opportune moment. James threw the Invisibility Cloak off of them, and James, Sirius, and Peter then resulted to hiding behind a couch.

Remus was walking through the Portrait with Aria. It would've been logical that the two had just come back from their Prefect duties, but the idiotic smile on Remus face and Aria's once straight but now misplaced strands of hair could tell anyone otherwise.

"Still up for the Hogsmede trip in the fall?" Aria was asking him.

"Yeah," said Remus. He appeared to be very happy.

The two sat down on the couch they were hiding behind and continued talking.

"It's so cool that we get to decide on that kind of stuff," Aria said, "I can't believe Dumbledore wouldn't let us have a dance though. A Halloween dance would've been great-" she looked at Remus quickly, "-if you would've been there, but since you can't- I mean- I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay," Remus said, a little less enthusiastic then before. He still managed to pull a weak grin. "I'm used to missing out on everything."

"I'm sorry," Aria said, but still, it's too bad. "Happens at Christmas too, doesn't it?"

Remus nodded. And then it clicked to the three impatient Gryffindors- she knew.

Opportune moment.

"I can't believe you!" Sirius yelled, jumping up. "We trusted you!"

James jumped up, reluctantly joining in.

"We kept your pathetic little secret for you because you said no one could know!" James shouted.

Instead of watching eagerly as a crowd usually did, the few first year students who remained in the Common Room left, leaving only James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Aria.

"What are you-"

Sirius slowly raised his wand and took a deep breath, hoping Remus would forgive him afterwards. He muttered a curse that cut through some skin on Remus' chin and knocked him backwards a few feet.

"Leave him alone!" Aria screamed.

What he never expected was for Remus to fight back. Remus shoved Sirius back, and whipped out his own wand. He stared at Sirius, straight in the eye, angrier than ever but something was holding him back.

"Afraid?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus muttered.

Aria screamed again as Remus shoved Sirius back against a wall. Soon, the three were in a heap on the ground, Peter was looking between the girls dorm, the boys dorm, and the Fat Lady's portrait, making sure no one was coming, and Aria was shouting.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

Aria threw herself down and managed to pull the three raging Gryfindors apart. All three looked like they had just been to war. Remus' new robes were now torn at the shoulder, his nose was bleeding and his right eye had started swelling; Sirius' face was scratched up, but only lightly; James' eye was bruised as well, and he was supporting a cut over his lip. Even pulled apart, Sirius was glaring in disgust at Remus. It wasn't just the potion now, he was truly mad at him.

"You made as swear to secrecy and you run off telling her!" Sirius yelled.

"Stop!" Aria shouted again. She was in tears now. Remus took a defensive step towards her. "Stop it! I figured it out, all right! It was all me!"

"But she knows more doesn't she?" James demanded. He shoved Remus again.

"Just leave him alone!" She screamed.

"Or what?" Sirius smirked. "You'll give us detention?"

Remus opened his mouth to argue but instead just shook his head. He shoved passed Sirius, darting towards their dorm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aria exclaimed, staring at them in horror. "He's your _friend_!"

"Don't tell _anyone _what happened," Sirius warned, "Got it? _Anyone._ Especially Dumbledore."

James glanced at him, and though deep down Sirius was still angry about what was going on between Aria and Remus, James seemed honestly guilty.

"Look Aria, we're sorry," James said, "I'll go talk to him."

With that James turned and left, leaving him and Aria staring at each other. At some point Peter had disappeared as well, and with everyone else gone Aria's eyes softened into hurt.

"You could have killed him," she said. "What the hell were you thinking? I should go tell McGonagall right now."

"Go tell her then," Sirus said, "Remus isn't even brave enough to turn in his own friends."

With that he left, leaving Aria staring after him, tears in her eyes. As he walked out of the Portrait he took his hand out of his pocket and stared at the tiny container that held a few drops of blood. _That got way too personal,_ he thought. Shaking his head, he headed off to the Room of Requirements.

As he entered the room James heard Remus muttered a spell, over and over again, only getting more frustrated each time. He was trying to mend the torn robes.

"Here, James said, taking the robes from him, "_reparo." _With a second spell even the blood was gone from the robes, making them look like new again.

"Thanks," Remus mumbled as he accepted them back.

"Sorry about that," James said quietly as he sat down on his own bed.

"You're sorry?" Remus said in disbelief, leaping up from his bed. "You're sorry for nearly killing me? Lily's right, you are a prat."

"Lily said-" James shook his head, "look, we had to do it."

"Had to?"

"You'll see."

"If you had to then why are you the only one apologizing?" Remus challenged.

James sighed.

"Look, it's true. Maybe we are a little pissed off that you trusted us with this huge secret that you never wanted to tell, but it seems like no problem that she knows."

"Well maybe I'm mad that nobody bothered to write to me all summer," Remus shot, "and no one even asks when I'm not around. So sometimes I have to wonder how good of friends you guys really are."

That hurt. After all the trouble, all the rules they broke, to make the Animagi potion he just wished Remus could understand what this was all for.

"You'll understand someday, I promise."

"Right," Remus muttered, "but not today."

With that Remus got up, storming off again. Sighing, James threw himself onto the bed. He closed his eyes, wishing to get the next few weeks over with as quickly as possible.


	32. Animagi at Last

Author's Notes: The chapter you've all been waiting for.. well, some of you anyway...

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** Animagi At Last

Remus returned to the Gryffindor Tower the next night, Halloween, only to have time for a thirty minute nap and half of a potions essay before leaving for his monthly transformations. With Madam Pomfrey's expertise in healing, Remus(who had told her that he had a row with some Slytherins, and it got out of hand), came out looking as good as new, though he knew it was worthless because he'd only get beat up more tonight as soon as the moon came out.

Remus sighed as he checked his watch and found that it was already five-thirty. Aria gave him a sympathetic smile from the couch, which Remus nodded off, he didn't want to draw suspicion. The fact that James, Sirius, and Peter were following him didn't help. Remus didn't want to know what they wanted to say, and he'd rather just rather ignore them for the rest of the term. The three finally manage to catch up with him as he slammed the door of the Entrance Hall shut, and they followed him outside, cornering him halfway between the castle and the Whomping Willow.

"Do you have a death wish?" Remus said as he spun around.

He eyed the shadowing moon nervously as it hid behind the tall trees of the Dark Forest.

"No," Sirius said, smiling mischievously as he always did when he was up to something, "but do you?"

Remus blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking from the eagerly standing James and Sirius, to the nervous, pale, and sweating Peter.

"About that fight last night," Sirius continued, "there was a reason for that."

"You've already said that," Remus glanced at the moon again and said in a panicked voice, "but whatever it is, I don't really care right now. Now get out of my sight before you look like Snape's final Potion solution!"

James chuckled at the weak attempt for comic relief.

"Oh but I'll think you'll want to hear this," James said, "we needed your blood."

"You needed my _what_?" Remus cried.

"For the Animagus potion", Sirius finished, "you fell asleep in McRight's class when she was talking about it. To complete the potion, you need half blood, pureblood, the blood of an Animagi, and werewolf blood."

"But why-" Remus shook his head, remembering that he was almost out of time, "so you have have been running around slicing yourselves to help me with something that you probably won't even be able to do?

Sirius lifting up the sleeves of his robes to show flawless skin.

"Wouldn't exactly call it slicing," Sirius said.

"Or running," Peter added in, his voice shaking.

"And what do you mean something we won't be able to do?" James demanded.

"Well you could've just asked me," Remus said curtly," you didn't have to go beating me up." He glared at Sirius who had started the fight.

"Sorry," he said, "but we were mad about the secret thing."

"Whatever," Remus said quickly; "he was beginning to shake, just-"

"And if we had come up to you and said, hey Remus, we need you to cut yourselves so we can get your blood for the Animagus potion, don't worry we already did it ourselves' would you have agreed?"

Remus thought about it, and then shook his head.

"No," he said, "but seriously, you guys need to-"

"We can do it!" Sirius exclaimed. "Just-"

"No!" Remus shouted.

Shaking and turning cold, he darted as fast as he could towards the Whomping Willow. He was almost there and- there was a bark- Remus turned around and was shock to find a stag, a dog, and a rat, who was scurrying around the ground.

"No-" Remus said, stunned, "it can't be- it's a trick-"

The dog and stag transformed back, the rat doing so a few minutes later. James, Sirius, and Peter(who looked incredibly proud of himself) were all standing, beaming, in front of him. Their eyes then widened as Remus began to shake uncontrollably.

"Go!" Remus groaned.

He was changing. Sirius and James watched in horror as their friend transformed, screaming in agony as he did. Peter tried to turn and run, but Sirius caught him by the arm, and jerked him around.

"No!"

Sirius turned back to find a full werewolf in front of him. The wolf's red eyes darted between the friends. For a moment, the three seemed scared stiff.

"Remus..." James said slowly, "it's us...remember? And you're- you."

James' face stretched in confusion as he said it. The three, yes, even James and Sirius, gasped as the wolf darted towards them. They had never faced af full-grown, raging, out of control wolf before. James and Sirius transformed immediately, Sirius pushing Peter aside, knowing that it took him a while longer since he still needed a wand. Soon Peter was scurrying on the ground once more, and dashed forward to freeze the Whomping Willow.

James used his antlers to push Remus- the wolf - back, and winced as the wolf howled in pain as one of the antlers dug into the skin above his front left leg. Sirius darted forward and managed to push the wolf aside, only to have the wolf reach out and thrash it's claws towards the Sirius dog's paw, tearing at the fur. Now it was Sirius' turned to howl in pain. James and Sirius took turns in fighting the wolf, trying to get it to calm, but that seemed in possible. The wolf stood high in defeat, drooling and growling madly, as the Sirius dog and the James stag flew backwards. But that didn't stop them.

Peter scurried up, and surprisingly distracted the wolf, throwing it off course as the dog and stag darted forward and knocked the wolf off guard. The wolf was down. Any bystander would've sworn that the dog was smiling. At that moment, the wolf seemed to tire, calming and becoming off focused of it's attackers. It slowly got up, but seemed to have no attention of attacking. The dog tilted it's head and let out a small whimper. They had defeated the wolf.

The silvery stag now circled itself, checking himself out. The Sirius dog barked, meaning to laugh, at the stag's behavior. The rat squeaked on the ground, and stood on its hind legs, only to fall a few second later. Double checking that the wolf was calm, the four set out.

Every now and then the wolf would try and get out of hand, only to lead the stag, rat, and dog to calm him. The four wondered into the Dark Forest despite the rat's annoying squeaking. The Sirius dog jumped around in excitement as they stumbled into an abandon path. The path turned and swerved, leading on for miles. Only once or twice did the wolf get out of hand. As the path came to an end, the dog barked loudly as they saw where they were: a forest entrance into Hogsmeade. The stag and dog began to move forward, the rat following, but the wolf shook its head. The James stag looked at the wolf questionably. The wolf nodded towards the town. There was a few shoppers that still were roaming the streets of Hogsmeade. The Sirius dog growled. It knew that Remus would kill them if he found out that they had led him towards people. The stag nodded the other way, towards a deserted forest path.

The four creatures followed the path into a stone cave. There was a small waterfall towards the end. The four's footsteps echoed as they entered the shelter. Away from the moon, inside the wolf, Remus found himself becoming very unwolfish. The wolf circled around and laid down on the ground. It was almost asleep when the rat poked at his side. It was time to leave.

The rat, stag, dog, and wolf managed to make it back to the Whomping Willow right before the sun came up. Remus transformed back, as did the others. Sirius, Peter, and James gaped at their friend before them. Remus was lying up against the bark of a tree that was behind the Whomping Willow. He looked tired and worn out, but much more healthier than he usually did. His only major injury seemed to be right under his shoulder where James had stabbed him with his antlers. Remus didn't seemed to notice the many injuries of the others, James and Sirius more then Peter's. Remus smiled weakly.

"It worked", was all he muttered before falling into a deep sleep.


	33. Firewhiskey

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! 220! cheers By the way, some of you may notice that I've started to number the chapters like they should be.

Thanks to teenrogue who wrote the Quidditch match and a Sorting Hat song that will be used in the future! Thanks so much!

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** Firewhiskey

Remus was released from the hospital wing the next morning, in time for classes. The only side effects of his transformation were various cuts and loss of sleep, which he could live with. Madame Pomfrey was so surprised, she brought Dumbledore to the scene.

"It's amazing Albus!" She was saying as Remus woke up. "It's like all he did was get in a fight with a group of Slytherins, and came out for the better!"

"Maybe he's learning to fight his battles," Dumbledore said softly.

Remus coughed as he sat up. It wasn't necessary, but he felt guilty with Dumbledore talking about fighting his own battles.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, you're awake," Dumbledore said in the same soft voice, "and doing very well, I can see."

"Yes sir," Remus said quietly, "can I attend classes sir?"

The old wizard laughed.

"I detect we would have a very different case if it were Mr. Potter or Mr. Black in this situation, wouldn't we?" Remus began to wring his fingers together and could only nod. "You may."

"Odd though," Madame Pomfrey cut in, "Black, Potter and Pettigrew were the ones who brought you in, right at dawn. Quite beat up themselves, actually."

Remus' eyes widened in horror.

Madame Pomfrey finished pouring a final glass of healing medicine.

"The three had some wicked story about falling off a broom," she eyed Remus suspiciously as she carried the tray off.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes shadowed down on Remus, who took the goblet and drunk it to the last drop, bidding time.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Remus?" Dumbledore said calmly. There was no hint of eagerness as though he knew there would be any either Sirius or James' look.

"N-no sir," Remus said softly.

"Then I hope you have a good day, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, turning to leave. He stopped before he reached the end of the curtains.

Remus laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. He could scarcely remember the night before, only it was a big step up from the wolf trying to kill itself. Remus could only imagine what Madame Pomfrey meant by looking beat up themselves . Thirty minutes later, he would find out.

Sirius was leaning against his bedpost, massaging a sore shoulder while James was lying on his own bed with his left leg propped up on some pillows. Will had appeared to have already gone to breakfast, and Peter was asleep and lightly snoring as usual.

"Remus!" James said, jumping up in surprise. If his leg hurt, he did a good job of hiding it. "Good to see ya mate!"

"Same here," Sirius said, getting up as well.

As James walked, the feeble limp in his left leg didn't go unnoticed, as did the what Sirius was supporting his weight on his right arm, leaving his left shoulder free. It seemed odd that Peter was unscathed.

"What happened last night?" Remus said.

"Obviously nothing to you," Sirius said dryly. For a moment Remus felt guilty again.

"For someone who's so shy you really can fight when you want to," James said.

"I was a werewolf!" Remus exclaimed. "A fully grown wolf! Are you crazy?"

"What do you think?" Sirius said sarcastically. "It was cool though-"

"What did I do?" Remus said, his voice full of worry.

"Nothing serious," James glared over to Sirius, as though warning him not to go into detail, "we'll live."

"Cleaned meself up with me excellent ealing powers," Sirius said, doing a perfect impersonation of Hagrid.

Remus was looking in horror from Sirius to James.

"I didn't try to- kill you did I?" Remus said softly.

Sirius and James exchanged an unknowing glance.

"I wouldn't say kill-" James started.

"We're not doing that again!" Remus cried suddenly. "To anyone outside it would've seemed awkward. I won't let you. Leave my battles to myself!"

"Fine then," James said, "but come November-"

"You'll still be alive at least!" Remus argued. "I could've bit you!"

"You have to admit it was pretty wicked seeing that cave and all," Sirius interrupted, "you fell right asleep. Of course, until Peter here practically drowned you in whiskers." He let out a laugh.

"He's okay, isn't he? If he was knocked out, you'd take him to the Hospital Wing, right?" Remus was trying to tell himself if one of them seriously got hurt, they would go, but he truly knew they'd be too proud to.

"Perfectly fine," James said, "fell asleep as soon as we got back."

"So back to next month," Sirius said impatiently, "what do you say about going into-"

"No," Remus protested.

In three minutes Remus was in his Hogwarts uniform and grabbing his book bag. He almost tumbled over at the heaviness at it, and groaned as he realized that either Sirius or James(or both, he thought) had put a weighting charm on the bag.

"What?" He said as he turned around.

"You agreed," James said steadily, "and you said it was okay if we did it, and that you were all for it, and that it would be no problem, so what's the big deal?"

"I almost killed you!" Remus shit. "Drop it! You can prowl around whatever you want in your animal form on your own time, but don't come near me."

Peter chose that moment to wake up. He jerked up in a dreamlike position.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

James, Remus, and Sirius glared at him.

"Uh- never mind," Peter said, rubbing his eyes.

The three standing continued to glare as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What?" Peter asked, looking at the three in turn.

Sirius said: "Remus here is against the Animagus adventures."

"What?" Peter cried. "We can't of done it all for nothing!"

"I know that!" James muttered. "We're trying to talk it out of him."

"Well it didn't work," Remus said sternly, "bye."

He reached for the door and all James could manage to yell out was: "Coming to the match tomorrow?"

"I hope I get to play! Maybe I can jinx Aria off of her broom, said Sirius rather hopefully."

"Leave her alone!" Remus shot.

"I've gotta go change," James said, "see ya after the game."

"And first, it's the Gryffindor team with Potter, Dullard, Fitzgerald, Brown, Bernadine, Ross, and Turner. The Gryffindors are playing Banks, Randell, Emerson, Johanson, Hays, Rhyne, and Cihanowic of the Slytherin team. And first, it's Dullard with the quaffle. Dullard passes to Turner who passes to Fitzgerald who passes back to Dullard-WHO SCORES! WOOHOO! It's 10 to zip Gryffindor, keep up the good work guys-and girls. By the way girls, anybody need a date to the-"

"Wilson!"

"All right Professor McGonagal! But the offer still stands-OUCH! Okay! And its Banks with the quaffle. Banks passes to Randell who passes it back to Banks who passes it to Emerson who passes to Randell. Do they ever stop passing? Can't they just go? I mean-OUCH! OKAY PROFESSOR MCGONAGAL! Emerson has the quaffle. Brown shoots a beater at Emerson and BAM! he's hit. He drops the quaffle and Fitzgerald catches and jets back to the Slytherin side, she shoots she-misses. To bad Aria, maybe next time. Banks has the quaffle Dullard chases him. Come on Skye! She goes after him. She attempts to steal and misses. But wait, that attempt was a fake she goes for the whole he left whenever she faked and grabs it. Come on Dullard! You're close! Cihanowic aims a bludger straight for her head. She ducks and Ross-who was patiently waiting near Dullard, maybe he likes her, now back to the game before McGonagal murders me, if looks could kill anyway, Ross hits it back and knocks Cihanowic straight in the nose who then falls off his broom. Good on ya Ross. Meanwhile Dullard's rapidly getting closer to the goal. She shoots and-SHE SCORES! 20 zip Gryffindor-Oh but what's that? It seems that Potter has seen the snitch! But so has Johanson! Johansons closer but Potter quickly closes the gap there neck and neck! They're closing in and- POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 170 TO 0! WOOHOO! GO POTTER!" All of the Gryffindor team met flew over to James and started yelling there congrats and thanks, then (whenever they reached the ground they put him on they're shoulders and carried him around. It was the happiest day of his life. Later that afternoon, the Gyrffindors celebrated all night long. All except Remus that was.

"Is he still mad at you?" Sirius asked as he finished off a fifth butterbeer.

"Me?" James said drastically. "Us. And yeah, I guess so. Seemed a little steamed this morning."

Hey James, dance with me, one of the fourth year girls said.

The brunette pulled him by the arm, and James threw Sirius a help me!' look. Sirius only laughed along with Peter.

_When did they start playing music?_ Sirius thought as the fourth year and James disappeared into a crowd of excited Gryffindors.

"Hey," Sirius.

Sirius looked up. A slim girl with straight, dark brown hair stood before him, her excited brown eyes glistening in every which way.

"Embry," he said, his voice full of hope.

"I hate my last name," Laurel groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll start calling you Laurel if you'll dance with me," Sirius said.

"Fine," Laurel said, pulling him into the crowds.

"See ya Pete!" Sirius yelled after Peter, who was left to sulk alone.

The song was soon over, and Sirius and James were both momentarily back at the table. Sirius looking satisfied, James looking as though McGonagal had just turned him into a pink, fuzzy flamingo in front of the Slytherins.

"Oy! There's Remus!" Sirius said.

"And?" James asked, wondering why Sirius was so eager to see the person he had been complaining about all day.

Sirius lowered his voice.

"I've got a few bottles of Firewhiskey left over from that trip to Hogsmede," Sirius said softly, "I figured we'd give Remus some and talk him out of this anti-animagus stage."

Peter's eyes widened.

"But that's illegal!" He squealed. "You can't!"

"No it's not!" James said. "And it doesn't do anything to you, it's not like that Muggle drink- "James suddenly stopped when he saw Peter's face, oh. Sorry. "But seriously, it won't do anything, just mess with his mind a bit."

Peter looked deep in thought for a minute, but then nodded.

"All right," he said slowly, "but I'm warning you, if it's anything like-"

"Trust me," Sirius said, watching Remus, who was obviously looking for Aria, "it's not. Like James said, it only messes with your mind a little, gets you thinking weird. Not violent or anything weird, but more like a- clueless weird. And I think Remus is an easy target, so it won't take much."

"Where is it?" James asked, also watching Remus closely, like a father trying not to lose a son in a large crowd.

"Under my bed," Sirius said.

James laughed, and even Peter snorted.

"Are your bunny slippers under there too?" James teased.

"Shut up!" Sirius said. "I enchanted them visible to only my sight, and nothing else is under the beds- except the monsters under yours."

James hit Sirius only the shoulder, but Sirius only shook his head and led the others into the fifth year boys dorm. Sirius took out four black bottles of firewhiskey, handed one to James, and kept the other to himself. He threw the third to Peter, who stared at it reluctantly. It was easy to see that he was still worried about the consequences of the drink, and thinking of his father, imagining himself in his footsteps.

"Give that to me," James said.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he tossed the bottle to James, as did Sirius and James when the bottle didn't break on the floor. James pointed his wand at the bottle, did the same to his own, and gave it back to Peter, who was examining it.

"It's only water," James said, reassuringly, "go ahead, drink it and see."

Peter put his mouth to the bottle and reluctantly turned it over, and soon felt the relief of cold, cool water running down his throat.

"What about yours?" Peter asked James.

"Only butterbeer."

"What?" Sirius yelled after a second sip of his. "I spent nearly two galleons on these! The old bloke at the shop fooled me, and I'm not wasting it on butterbeer and water!"

James reached into the drawer of his night stand and tossed three galleons onto Sirius' bed.

"Do you really think we'll be able to convince Remus when you're messed up in the head yourself?" James pointed out, annoyed at Sirius' stubbornness.

"When aren't we?" Sirius said, grinning wildly.

It then took James three minutes to wrestle the bottle away from Sirius, who pretended to pout on his bed.

"But it's mine!" He whined in a mock voice.

James threw the new bottle of butterbeer on Sirius' bed.

"Oh go chew on a bone, snuffles," James grunted.

On cue, Sirius transfigured into his black dog form and panted with his tongue hanging out and his eyes widening into wide, puppy dog eyes. James snorted as he snapped for Sirius to turn back when he heard footsteps outside.

"Here he comes," Sirius said to them follow my lead.

Sure enough, Remus sulked through the door a few minutes later, shoulders slouched and eyes baked with shadows. He barely looked up as he noticed the room wasn't already occupied.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Remus shot, glaring at the three.

"Nope," Sirius said, leaning against the back of his bed and pretending to be very satisfied with the liquid he was drinking.

"Is that firewhiskey you're drinking?" Remus demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," James said cooly, and what're you going to do, "tell McGonagall or go ahead and take points from Gryffindor?"

"Or how bout detention?" Sirius offered.

"Never thought you'd sink as low as this," Remus said, ignoring the comments and looking at Peter.

Peter just shrugged and tried to hide the guilty look in his eyes.

James seemed to be very smug with his bottle of firewhiskey', and pretended to act very upset when it was half-full.

"Oy, Sirius!" James said. "Got any more of this?"

"Only one last bottle," Sirius eyed Peter, warning him not to say anything, but of course, we've already had what, two each? Wouldn't it be nicer to offer the bottle to our guest here?"

"Right," James said, taking the bottle from it's place on the floor and handing it to Remus.

"What?" Remus asked, looking from Sirius, to James and lastly, Peter. "What do you want?"

:It's a party out there," James said, loosely dangling the bottle in front of him, "but if McGonagall were to walk in seeing us drink this, he held up the bottle higher, she'd have a cow. And you and I both know that you'll go all night regretting not drinking it. So go on, it's just like butterbeer, he threw up his hands in a defeating position, swear."

"No," Remus said in a shaking voice.

"Come on Lupin," Sirius sighed way to drastically, we _said_ we were sorry. "You really think you're going to survive these last three years in the dark, knowing we overpower you?"

Sirius grinned menacingly and Remus realized he was talking about the near-complete Maurader's Map the Animagus, all the spells and hexes James and Sirius knew, and lastly and most greatly, that he was a werewolf.

"Didn't think so," James said, "so come on, share the power, he laughed, and come with us, you know, for all your Marauding needs-"

Remus took it reluctantly and stared at it as Peter had done.

Excellent, Sirius muttered to himself, grinning.

His plan would work. He held up his glass and began finishing it off.


	34. Just A Kiss

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter Thirty-Four:** Just A Kiss

Remus opened his heavy eyes and looked around. The first thing he saw was the ceiling- wait, three ceilings. Three very blurry ceilings. He tried to sit up but fell back down as he realized he had a throbbing headache. He also noticed something else: it was pitch black. Remus reached over to press the button on his watch that was supposed to make it light up: two A.M. Groaning, he'd tried sitting up again, and his head felt a little lighter. Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he stood up. He felt around for his wand and ended up falling flat on the floor, and landed with a _oomph_ and a wince. He rolled over and thanked the night that no one had woke up. Five minutes later, Remus felt the tip of a wand beside a night stand(accidentally throwing his fist into the wood in process), though he couldn't tell whose it was. He decided to rest a moment and leaned his head back against the cold wood. Peter's snores filled the air.

What had happened last night? As he tried to recall the events, all Remus could remember was that James had tried to get him to do something he thought was crazy, but had ended up talking it into him anyway. Recalling waking up fully closed in his school robes, he figured they had gone on another one of Sirius and James' adventures and hit his head on something. Sighing, he picked up the wand and tried to light it. It must've been his because it worked.

Remus shone the light around, and found all of the four other Gryffindors asleep.

_Odd,_ he thought, _there's nothing wrong with any of them._

Confused, Remus walked out of the dormitory. As he made his way down the steps he stumbled and fell against the railing, and once again, he thanked the night, but this time, it was for not falling through the railing. Remus' head spun as he stood up, and he began to find it very peculiar that none of the others seemed at all out of the ordinary, and he felt like- like-

_I was drunk,_ Remus thought suddenly, _they must've gotten me to drink something last night to get something out of me..._ Putting a hand up against the wall for balance, he realized what it was.. the animagus thing.. _Oh God, what did I tell them? _A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Remus, are you all right?" Aria asked slowly.

"Ye-yeah," Remus stuttered as he staggered down the last step and nearly fell into Aria's arms.

Her laugh made his head throb even more. Not wanting to look suspicious, Remus ignored it.

"What?" He groaned.

"What did you do, drink too much pumpkin juice?" She teased.

She led him over to a nearby chair and sat him down. He let out a sigh as he sank into the cushiony fabric, and she sat down next to him on the arm.

"Somethin' like thing, Remus muttered, running his head through his hair.

Aria looked at him, concerned.

"You sound like Sirius," she said.

"Been round 'em to much, I guess," he said, yawning.

Aria took another good look at him, studied his ruffled hair shadowed eyes, and pale skin, and taking in the unusual Sirius accent.

"Are you drunk?" She asked in disbelief, leaping off the arm of the chair.

"Maybe a little," Remus admitted.

Aria looked like a furious mother, and not to mention ready to hex him into oblivion. Instead, she held back her anger and smacked him on his head instead, sure that she would kill a few brain cells and give him a migraine.

"Hey!" He cried, grabbing his head.

You idiot! She exclaimed.

"It was only Fire whiskey," he mumbled.

She began to shake him hard.

"Hey!" Remus cried again.

"That's to assure me that you won't be such a git again!" Aria said. "How much of 'only Fire whiskey' did you drink, because I've seen people drink five bottles and not be affected this bad."

"Maybe Sirius and James were tryin' to curse me or somethin'," he said, rubbing his head.

"What?"

"They were tryin' to get somethin' outta me," Remus said, "but I don' remember what. He felt bad about lying, but he knew Aria would go crazy if she knew about the Animagus project."

"You're father?" Aria offered.

"s'pose so," Remus yawned.

There was another one of their famous awkward silences, and Remus made up his mind that he hated sitting here quiet in the dark. He leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend, who kissed back. Nice and sweet.

He grinned, and Aria smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Remus exclaimed, running his hand furiously through his hair. "What was that for?"

Aria jumped up, and turned to leave.

"That," she said, "was for kissing me while you were drunk."

Remus managed to stumble back up the stair and into the dormitory, and collapsed on the side of his bed, engulfed into darkness.

"You didn't curse that stuff did you?" A distant voice asked.

"No!" Another voice said a little closer.

Remus winced at the loud voices.

"As long as we didn't kill him-" said a trembling voice.

Remus groaned, cueing for the talking to seize. He felt like he was about to be sick. Remus lifted his heavy eyelids off of his eyes, taking at least five seconds, and opened them to find only two ceilings this time, but soon six people came to view.

"See Peter," Sirius said happily, "we didn't kill him!"

"Though he's been out cold all night," James' said, "how much did you give him?"

"Erm...three maybe? Still shouldn't have any side effects or anything."

"Maybe it's the-"

"Lycapathy?" Remus mumbled as he tried sitting up, but ended up falling back down just like the night before.

"Welcome to the world of hangovers, Remus," Sirius said cheerfully.

But Remus could barely understand the last comment.

"What ime is it?" Remus murmured.

"Eleven A.M. Saturday morning," James answered, "we woke up about eight and found you laying halfway off the bed with your hair flying everywhere."

Remus' eyes slowly moved around and small circles. His right arm was touching the floor, his face was pressed against the mattress and his legs were pushed into his pillows. It took James and Sirius both to lift him up and help him sit back against the bed post. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, his vision wasn't any clearer, his head pounded, and he felt dizzy.

"Remus," James sang, "you okay in there?"

A hand waved in front of Remus' face, as if someone were trying to see if he was really awake. Annoyed, Remus reached out and grabbed it, not noticing how hard he had grabbed the hand. James cried out in pain, then shut it, obviously embarrassed. It appeared that Remus had an even tougher grip drunk.

_Or whatever one would call it,_ Remus tried to think,but ended up with a worse headache,_ speaking that I'm the only one weak enough to end up this way._

"Drink this," Sirius said, conjuring up a mug.

He had to hold Remus' hand steady on the mug to keep him from dropping it. As the hot liquid hit his mouth, it burned his tongue, and Remus let go of the mug immediately, which was why it was lucky that Sirius' grip was on it too.

"Coffee?" Remus exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"Hear it's s'posed ta help," Sirius said, slurred, shrugging. He handed it back to Remus. "Drink it or we'll drag you down to Madame Pomfrey and tell her you snuck into Hogsmede and bought the whole of Hogshead itself."

Remus took the mug quickly, letting the fiery hot liquid run down his throat. As he took the last sip, he dropped the mug, which landed gracefully on the carpet. He looked back up to find his vision better, at least he wasn't seeing two and threes of everything, though Remus' head still throbbed. As he spoke, Remus was surprised to find that his normal voice was almost back.

"What did you want?" Remus asked somewhat slowly.

"To make sure we didn't kill you," James said, "but if you wanted us to turn back time, I'm sure we can-"

"No," Remus interrupted, more weakly this time, "last night. What'd you get me to do?"

James and Sirius, even Peter were smiling their mischivieous grins, and Sirius pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket.

_"Do_ wouldn't really be the word," Sirius said, handing Remus the parchment, "_sign_ would be more like it."

"Sign?" Remus asked softly, more to himself. He read the parchment, and then looked up in disbelief at the other three. There's nothing on here but my name.

James took his wand out and swiped it across the page. More words appeared.

"What's this?" Remus asked. "Terms of agreement?"

"That's exactly what this is," James said, "I don't know if you remember or not, but we had a little chat last night. About power. Remember that?"

"You're not my father," Remus said dryly standing up and ignoring his spinning head, "so don't talk to me like you are."

James looked at him oddly.

"Wasn't planning on it," James said, "but we were talking about power, and the power of our...er..group here."

"What are you getting at?" Remus asked, confused.

James was talking like he was running a gang or cult.

"You see, we know about you being a werewolf and all," James said, "and we don't care. In fact, we even tried to help you, remember?" Remus didn't nod, he just continued to glaring. "And it worked, recall that? Yet the rules went against it' and you start changing your mind on everything. You can't do that, it's just not fair."

"And you would be saying-?"

"Loosen up a bit," Sirius cut in, "you said yourself you have no where to go after Hogwarts, so why worry about all of that?" He receive three glares. "Okay, bad wording. You just have to trust us with this, we know what we're doing. Just- go with it."

"You're not my uncle either," Remus said.

James shrugged.

"No, but I do have your word."

With that he handed Remus the parchment. Remus squinted as he read what appeared to be an outline of a plan- ideas, notes, plots, and all of their names were signed at the bottom. Including his.

"I have to say, you were very excited about the sneaking into the ice cream parlor at midnight idea," James said. Remus glared at him. "Come on Remus. We're capable of so much. We've got to put it to use. What do you say?"

Remus signed as he re-read the parchment. Looking at it with a clear head, the ideas didn't really seem all _that_ bad.

"Fine. I'm going to eat breakfast."

"It'll be almost noon by now," Peter pointed out.

"Then I'm going back to sleep."


	35. Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note: **December 3, 2004-

This is the new edition of Home For the Holidays. The first went into a lot more action and detail, and I decided all the drama and violence was not necessary for this story.

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **Home For the Holidays

"Remus now listen to me," his uncle said in a fatherly tone, "don't leave the house for _anything _until the full moon at seven Monday," Remus groaned, he had almost forgotten about that, "run straight into the forest, and stay there until either I or your mother come and get you tomorrow morning. Got that?"

"Yeah John," Remus sighed, picking at his potatoes.

"Come on, eat," his mother scolded at Remus, who had barely eaten all day.

Remus threw a sarcastic glare at his mother and forcefully ate a spoonful of potatoes. Remus' mum looked helplessly at his uncle, who shrugged.

"I don't know what's gotten in to him lately," Remus' mother said, ignoring that fact that Remus was sitting right by her, "and these owls from Dumbledore-"

"What has Dumbledore said?" Remus said in horror. Remus' mother threw John another look that said _told ya so_.

"Mostly he thinks you're a great Prefect," his mother answered, "but sometimes he thinks you're stepping a little out of line, and that you're _hiding_ something."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Remus blurted, glancing at his uncle who just shrugged again, not wanting to get in the middle of things.

"Well we better be off, Chris," John said to his sister-in-law.

"I suppose you're right," Christine Lupin, standing up.

She put the dirty dishes in the sink, and bewitched them to wash themselves. She leaned over and kissed Remus on the head and hugged him.

"Mum!" Remus whined. "I'm not ten anymore!"

"See?" Christine said to John.

John rolled his eyes and clamped a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Stay out of trouble," his uncle repeated.

"Sure thing," Remus muttered with a trace of guilt. Knowing Sirius and James, they were probably on there way over right now.

"Are you sure you'll be fine all weekend?" His mom asked, running her hand through his hair.

"Yes!" Remus said, swatting at the hand.

"Okay then, I love you", she said as she left. Remus just rolled his eyes and turned to his uncle.

"Bye to you too," Remus said.

"Stay out of trouble," John repeated.

He left out the door, only to lean back in the doorway and add, "No girls."

Both of them finally left, leaving Remus alone in the cabin sized house. Remus put his dishes in the sink along with his mum's, and went into the den and laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Rolling over, Remus picked up a Defense book off the floor and began to read. ...

"And you're sure this is the right place?" Sirius asked for the tenth time.

"Yes!" James sighed.

"Good," Sirius said as he shuffled through the snow, "at least we're in the right town this time."

"That was your fault!" James said, defending himself.

"How was I supposed to know there was a country-sized difference between Greensburrow and Greensborrow_s_?" Sirius argued.

"You read the map!" Cried James. "You should be proud to know that you're the first person who's ever gotten the Nightbus lost!"

"Well we're here now," said Sirius, glancing towards the cabin in the near distance. He shook his head and huffed. "Greensburrows. How ironic. Who picked a name like Greensburrows for a place like this?"

"You can ask Remus that when we get there," James said, annoyed, "I'm trying to concentrate on keeping my toes from freezing!"

"You do that."

A half an hour later they finally arrived at the front door of a cabin. The place looked rather ordinary, with no furniture on the porch or anything marking it as the home of the Lupins.

"You think he's home?" Sirius asked, staring peeking through the dark windows of the Lupin cabin.

"Where else would he be?" James exclaimed. "I think the cold's getting into you."

"Remus!" Sirius bellowed, banging on the door. "I swear, if you don't open that door, I'll blow it to-"

The door flew open, and the lights switched on. Remus, annoyed and bedheaded, stood before them.

"Do you not realize I won't be able to sleep for two days?" He asked, glaring. He turned to Sirius. "I think the neighbors heard you by they way. Funny thing is, they live five miles away!"

"Quit complaining and let us in!" Sirius said, shivering. "It's cold as hell out here!"

Remus led them through the dim cabin, reaching the living room. Remus' Defense book was laying open and upside down on the floor beside the couch.

"What took you so long?" Remus asked, picking the book up. "It's seven-thirty! Moon rise is at eight-fifteen?" He looked around. "And where's Peter?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't make it," he said, "working."

Working? Remus said. Where would Peter be working at Christmastime?

Sirius shrugged.

"With his brother, I guess."

James glanced at his watch.

"We better go," James said dully.

"Great," Sirius groaned, "back into the English tundra."

"I don't like it any more than you do," Remus said truthfully as he put the fire he had going out.

Two hours later Remus had fully transformed and so had Sirius and James. They were deep into the forest, and the trees were so thick you could see a foot in front of you, and the freezing weather didn't help things. The woods were quiet, and with the thickness of the snow and forest, nothing could be done, and Sirius was getting impatient. In his werewolf form, calm, Remus laid beneath a tree, a deep red eye open. It looked like the night would be nothing but a woodland sleep, until there was a loud bang in the distance. Remus perked up. Another bang. And dashed off, madly. Sirius and James hurried after.

The forest was much larger then they had thought. Remus knew it like the palm of his hand, being there since he was a kid. At what point in time, Sirius and James lost track of Remus. They turned back into their human forms to communicate.

"Did you see which way he went?" Sirius asked, voice thin in the cold air.

"No," James said, shivering like mad.

There was a growl nearby by. James and Sirius exchanged a glance, and turned back into their Animagi forms. The dog and stag dashed towards the growl, following the dim outlines of the path. The trees slowly began to grow thinner. A clearing came into view, and so did Remus.

The clearing was only twenty feet radius, fifty diameter. The wolf was on his guard, growling at nothing ahead. Sirius and James came to a stop next to him. The wolf continued to growl under its foul breath, eyes dashing from left to to right madly. Sirius let out a soft whimper, tilting his head back towards the path, Let's go.' The werewolf growl grew softer, calming down. It finally turned, head down.

The next morning, Remus returned to the cabin around ten. Sirius and James were lounging in the living room, Sirius drinking Butterbeer and James eating some Everlasting Chocolate balls. Exhausted and frozen to the bone, Remus collapsed in an empty chair.

"Finally," Sirius commented.

"Yeah," Remus said, "irritable, no thanks to you."

"Here," James said, conjuring a glass of butterbeer, trying to redeem himself.

"It was freezing!" Sirius said, defending himself. "Where did you run off to last night?"

"I just thought I scented something."

James snorted, probably picturing a dog chasing after food. But what Remus thought he discovered was much worse. He could have sworn he had picked up the scent of his father. But after searching the woods and finally nothing, he had finally decided the cold had driven him mad.

He took a sip at the butterbeer, wincing at the warm taste, but slowly welcoming it. Halfway through, a pecking noise broke the frozen silence. The trio looked up to see a snow covered owl pecking desperately at the window. Remus stood up to open it. As he did, snow flew in along with the bird. He slammed the window shut, pulling his fingers out of the way just in time. The owl flew straight at James, knocking a newly opened chocolate flavored sphere out of his hand.

"I hate owls," James muttered to himself.

His hands searched his pocket for any extra owl pellet, and found none. By then the owl was furiously pecking at his neck. Remus rescued him by throwing the owl two pellets from a side table.

He looked at the letter, which had been hurriedly placed in the envelope.

"Hey," James said to Remus, "it's for you."

Remus took the letter, and opened it, beginning to read.

_"Dear Mr. Lupin, we regret to inform you that.."_

Remus couldn't read the rest. He got the name: Christine Lupin, and that was as far as he was capable of reading. Tears were swelling in his eyes. He turned opposite his friends, not about to let a tear even drop in front of them, and was about to slam his fist against the wall when another owl repeatedly flew against the window. Remus made no intention of moving, so Sirius opened the window. He took the letter and read:

"Remus, I'm on my way home. Don't go anywhere. Don't do anything stupid."

Sirius looked up, eyebrows raised.

"What happened?"

Still turned, Remus was hardly able to say:

"My mum was murdered."


	36. The Funeral

**Author's Notes:** December 4, 2004-

**Author's Notes: **Here's the new version of The Funeral'. Mostly all that I did here was take out anything that mention the previous holidays chapters.

**Chapter Thirty-Six:** The Funeral

It was the longest, coldest day Remus could remember in his life. As he watched his mother's burial, he was beginning to wish that he could somehow go forward or back in time so the funeral could at least be in spring when there was good weather outside, and not in December. His mum didn't deserve to leave them on such an ugly day. She didn't deserve to have to leave them at all.

There had been no word on the whereabouts of Remus' father. The last anyone had heard from him, he was in southern France, over twenty thousand miles away from where Remus' mother was murdered. The reports from his uncle had said that Christine Lupin had gone out on Ministry business, called by Dumbledore. Dumbledore confirmed. Christine's body had been found outside the city of Ciledral. There had only been one choice of weapon: magic.

Samuel Lupin had been last seen drunk, leaving a bar, and then seen no more that night. Checked out of his hotel, he had been said to have headed north. Yet there were no arrest. This may have been why Remus' anger had built up so fast, because he was certain that his father had killed his mother.

His uncle had disappeared straight after the funeral, not even saying a word to anyone. Remus wasn't sure where to go, and really, he didn't care at the moment. Because he found himself not being able to move. Remus stood there letting the cold air blow around him with his hands jammed into the pockets of his robes with his hair blowing around his ears in the breeze. Staring at Christine Lupin's grave, he could think of nothing but how he absolutely hated, despised, his father at the moment, until a voice made him jump.

"You coming with us?" James' voice asked, sounding like it echoed through the wind.

James and Sirius were standing behind him, looking at him with slight concern. James' cheeks had reddened from the wind and Sirius hair, which seemed to be growing longer by the day, was blowing furiously around him.

"Nah," Remus said as he realized he was shivering from the cold. "I'll just go home later."

"All right," Sirius said.

James looked like he wanted to protest, but Sirius glared at him.

"Shout if you need anything," James said. He slapped Remus on the shoulder, like they did all the time at school when they pretend like they were trying to pick a fight, but this time it was more of pity.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed quietly.

"Take care of yourself, mate," James said.

Sirius eyed James oddly behind Remus' back and James shrugged. What were you supposed to say to a friend at his mother's funeral?

"Sure thing," Remus whispered.

Remus continued to stare at the grave, as if trying to see through it. As if he were trying to see his mother one last time. What was the last thing he had said to her? Complained when she told him she loved him? Swatted at her hand as he left? These thought were interrupted by an owl, which landed on his shoulder. Remus jerked the letter from him and swatted at it.

"Get going you bloody bird!" He yelled at the innocent owl.

He tore open the letter. It was from Dumbledore.

_Remus, I'd rather you hear this from me than otherwise. Your fathers body was found this morning around eight thirty, only thirty miles from the scene of crime. It was suicide, and there was a note. Your uncle is aware of this, I'm sure, but I have not heard from him. Please do not blame him for acting in this way, it was his family too. I ask that you return home, by Nightbus, and wait for him there._

He signed his name, and that was it. It was very unlike Dumbledore, to state the notice, and leave it as such, and it didn't help the moment. All rage erupted in Remus. He thought of balling the letter up, throwing it as far as he could, but he changed his mind, and instead ripped the letter into pieces, and let it fly with the snow. Suddenly, it seemed like the time to let the hatred towards his father out.

"You got your way, didn't you?" Remus shouted to the graveyard. "You've always wanted to ruin my life so, congrats, a fine job you did! Remus kicked at the snowy grass, sending some snow flying on the grave.

"Trying to scare me?" Remus shouted. "Planning to come into one of my dreams and get me to kill myself or something? Going to mysteriously kidnap me on full moon? Come over during summer break and scare me out of my mind? Drive me crazy? You won't. I won't let you! You've gotten into our heads too many times. I can't believe mum actually loved you. Oh, and let me guess, now your ghost is going to come and say 'Forgive me, Remus!' or the more realistic ghost, 'It was all your fault'. Well you know what, your dead now, where you belong!" Remus breathed in deeply. "You were wrong, you know? Life didn't turn out half bad until you came back, with all those threats. Why couldn't you just leave us alone? You already just walked out on mum and I, so why couldn't you just leave it at that? Disappear. But no, you had to come back for your revenge, didn't you? Nope, life wasn't too bad."

Remus kicked at the ground before speaking again.

"Remember that night you left?" Remus yelled at the grave. There was no answer. A half a mile away, James and Sirius were beginning to wonder if Remus really did think that someone would answer. "Well I do. I was only seven, you know. Mum started going crazy, really. She thought she could never raise a little boy on her own, especially a werewolf. I began to think she would leave too. But she didn't. Want to know why? She wasn't a coward like you, running off to some other country. And then John came in. You know, that brother you always hated? I always thought it was wrong that my uncle would love me more than my own father. It was amusing how many people thought mum and John were married. Now every time we go out, they're still going to be saying, 'Oh, so sorry about your wife John,' the people who care, anyway."

The wind began to pick up again, but if Remus was cold, nothing showed it except when he let out huge breaths of air.

"And you were wrong about everything!" Remus shouted. "You know what, I'm glad you left! And know what, _dad_? I actually got into Hogwarts, and I actually have friends. And more than friends, _dad_, I have a girlfriend who likes me for who I am. Everyone does, actually." So rest in peace, _father_."

Breathing heavily, he turned back to his mother's grave. The flowers that visitors had brought for her looked so beautiful amongst the white snow, though he knew most of them would die before the week was over with. Everyone would be back to their normal lives by then, but he would be left, wondering what he was supposed to do.

Aria walked into the cemetery around three in the afternoon. Remus had warned her not to go to the funeral, that it would rouse suspicion, and that James and Sirius would be there. She knew Remus was only looking out for her, making sure that no one found out that she was friends with a werewolf, but it still got on her nerves a bit, especially when _she_ was trying to look out for _him_.

The back corner of the cemetery, she knew, was the least expensive spot for burial due to the damp, muddy, ground and the old, broken fence that surrounded the area. You had to walk through another gate just to get into the graveyard. Remus hadn't told her exactly where the funeral would be, making sure she wouldn't try to come like he knew she would, but there were only so many cemeteries around London, and Aria knew that Remus and his uncle wouldn't have that much money to spend on a burial.

Walking into a patch of graves, Aria began to wish that she hadn't come, or rather that she could think of another place she could be right now. Remus' raging voice filled the air as she drew the last steps. She hovered between two trees, waiting for the right moment to interfere.

"And you know what, _dad_?" Remus was shouting. It was the first time she had ever heard Remus really refer to his father as 'dad'. "I actually have friends!" She smiled, knowing that watching him yell it all was better than Remus isolating himself like he normally would. "And more than friends, _dad_, I have a girlfriend who likes me for who I am. Everyone does, actually." There was a pause and then, "So rest in peace, _father_."

Remus glared up at the heavens for a moment, then ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that Aria knew had gone from James to Sirius and had now found its way to Remus. She figured it was now or never. She quietly walked up next to him, and her voice seemed to startle him.

"Remus?" She asked carefully.

"I'm fine," Remus mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Didn't ask that," Aria said.

"Come on, you don't want to be here," Remus said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Aria demanded.

"You don't want to be with me," Remus said, "'m boring, and nothing but bad things happen when I'm around-"

"And that makes you boring? Aria asked, letting out a dry laugh. You'd rather me go out with Sirius then?"

Remus' eyes widened.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I mean- he's just.. not right in the head. No, I mean-"

"I was only joking," Aria said.

"Good," Remus sighed.

There was a pause of silence, and the two let the cold wind blow around them. Aria decided at that moment that she hated silence, and pulled Remus into a hug. They broke apart after a moment, but Remus still held Aria's hands in his.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked.

For the first time they met eyes. " Yeah," Remus said, "sure. I will."

Aria hit him on the shoulder.

"What?" Remus whined.

"No you won't you liar!" She said. "You'll mope around the castle for weeks! And I get a sickle for every time you do!"

Remus almost smiled.

"I'll be fine," he insisted.

"'Course you will," Aria said with a comforting smile, "in time."

"Yeah," Remus muttered, "in time."


	37. Gryffindor vs Gryffindor

**Author's Note:** I changed some of the Quidditch match around, not much, just some words, but it was written by Carolyn. Yeah, she sorta saved the day here because I had NO idea what to write. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Carolyn!

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:** Gryffindor vs. Gryffindor

"Out of all the matches for Turner to miss he picks today! Ugh! i'm gonna kill him if we lose, curse his immune system! or rather lack of, I'm gonna k-"

"Hey Jack, remember me?" Sirius waved his hands in front of Jack, the better of the two beaters and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. "I'm not _that_ bad, honestly! I've scored more goals than Turner every time I've played! We are gonna win this! If we don't, you can hang me from the Slytherins' middle goal post, by my boxers, without any magical options of getting down and pelt snow at me. That's how sure I am we'll win, would I make a bet like that if we were gonna lose?"

"I might let them win with an offer like that on the table."

"Shut it Fitzgerald!"

"I'd like to see you make me!" Aria shouted.

"I know where you sleep!"

"Will you guys please-just this once-GET ALONG! Agh! You're driving me crazy! If I don't catch that snitch it'll be your fault! And then I'll do more than hang you by your underwear and pelt snowballs at you, I'll lock you in a confined space without any possible means of getting out!" James yelled.

"Like you could keep me locked up. And even if you could, you wouldn't!"

"Try me! If we lose because you ruin my concentration I will get my revenge!"

"And the rest of us will help him so you better not screw this up!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

There was a stunned silence. Either everyone was stunned by his sudden outburst, or they couldn't hear because he'd just temporarily messed up their hearing with the previous outburst.

After about 5 minutes of silence, James's hearing came back and he spoke up, "Um...thanks for the support and all Jack, but next time, could you support me a little quieter?"

_on the field_

"This is Laurel of Gryffindor! Today it's Gryffindor cheers in background versus Slytherin booing and hisses . On the Gryffindor team we have Chris Ross-beater, Drew Bernadine-keeper, Jack Brown-beater and captain of the Gryffindor team-gosh he's hot Brown blushes - Aria Fitzgerald-chaser-woohoo! go Aria! Skye Dullard-chaser, Sirius Black- reserve chaser, in for Wilson Turner, and last but most defiantly not least, the best seeker outside of the professional league: James Potter!"

"Ya know, she just might like you James."

"Back off Jack! Sirius argued. She's mine! I mean...look over there! A diversion!"

"Where? I don't see a diversion Siri-hey!"

By then Laurel was down introducing the Slytherin players (Jeremy Banks-chaser, Rudol Randell-chaser, Linda Emerson- chaser, Greg Johanson-seeker, Marcuise Hays-beater, Philip Rhyne-keeper). It took awhile because nobody could hear her over the boos and hisses from every stand minus the Slytherin side. Even the teachers although they'd never admit it, everyone of them was hissing minus Snape who just glared at all of them, thinking about all the curses he could send out with the swish of a wand. She kept restarting the commentary because she loved being the center of attention and couldn't stand the fact that no one could hear her. The referee blew her whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air.

"And it's Banks with the quaffle! Ross hits a bludger at him but he dodges and it hits Aria! Are you okay? Man, she gonna kick your butt afterwards ya know-oh...right professor. Banks keeps going and he's almost to the goal. Come on guys, somebody steal it! What's taking? He's still going, he's not very good looking but he can play quidditch, ill give him that! He's almost there, he fakes throwing to the right hoop and instead shoots to the middle and-oh crap, he scored. Ah well, you'll get it next time Drew. Sirius takes the quaffle and goes with it! One of the best chasers, other than Aria of course,"

"Pass it Black! Aria screamed That last bludger almost waylaid you and they're coming back!"

"Pass it to you? Sirius shouted, disgusted. I'd rather pass it to Randell!"

"Come on Sirius, get over yourself before they steal it! Sirius just smiled, keeping the quaffle to himself. Ugh! You're impossible! I hope you do get hit by Cihanowic's beater!"

About twenty feet up James was circling the stadium looking for the snitch. Even on the opposite side of the stadium he could hear Aria and Sirius yelling at each other. Why did Sirius have to be so stubborn? Of course, Aria was just as bad, but James was starting to think that that she got it from Sirius because they got worse everyday. How was he supposed to find that dang snitch with their constant bickering? He could barely hear himself think! He'd probably lock them up even if they did win! It'd serve them right! Only problem would be them killing each other. Remus was cool but Sirius was practically like the brother he never had. And Peter-he didn't even want to think about having to put up with him without Sirius. The extreme stupidity would smother him! _ Get your head back in the game Potter!_ He thought to himself. Y_ou thinking about those two and everything is messing up your playing!_

Down below he thought he saw a glint of gold. James dived as fast as-if not faster than- his broom would let him only to find that it was Banks's watch. He pulled up quickly. He got to thinking about those two and everything else tuned out. He felt like such an idiot but then Sirius flew by.

"Thanks mate! He dropped it right into my hands! Keep doing stuff like that and we'll win for sure. Gotta go!" and Sirius flew off towards the Slytherin goal, shot, and scored!

What was the score anyway? James hadn't been paying attention.

"Woohoo! Go Gryffindor! Score's 90-20 Slytherin.! Keep it and you might get a lead! Come on guys!" Laurel screamed at the top of her lungs. When she remembered her voice was magnified by about a hundred and everyone was holding their ears in pain, she let off. She wasn't used to having to do the commentary yet.

James saw another glint of gold across the field. He paused to make sure it was the snitch. It was, but Greg Johanson saw it first and didn't hesitate. Plus he was a lot closer. James would have to apperate to make it in time. To bad you couldn't apperate on Hogwarts Grounds. Not that it would have mattered, he couldn't apperate anyway. He started flying but was too late. Johanson grabbed the snitch. The Slytherin crowd cheered loud enough that anyone within a 50 mile radius would have had heard it and paused to try and figure out what was going on. The other houses glared at them and then at James for not paying attention. He lowered his head and floated slowly to the ground. It would be a long night. At least he had pelting Sirius with snow and then locking him in a closet with Aria to look forward to.

Aria met Remus in their usual spot after the game.

"Looked good up there," Remus said.

Aria groaned.

"If I was good we would've won," she sighed. "I can't stand Black! _Why_ did Jack let him play?"

"There was no one else?" Remus offered.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted. "Remus!"

Where he had come from, Aria didn't know, but she wasn't about to acknowledge him.

"Ignore him," Aria whispered to Remus, "he'll go away."

"Hey!" Sirius shouted louder. "Remus Lupin! Don't you dare act like you can't hear me!"

Remus sighed.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Remus said. "I'd rather not listen to him shout my name for the next hour."

"Fine," Aria said.

She watched him thoughtfully as he ran off and caught up with Sirius. She shook her head, laughing to himself. Remus had kept up his bargain about moping around the castle, but if he was truly fine, she wasn't sure. And if Sirius and James were caught in the middle of it all, they were doing a perfectly good job on taking their grief out on everyone else. Suddenly, she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Aria asked, trying to escaping from his grasp.

"Getting my revenge," James said through gritted teeth.

He drug her through the great hall and shoved her into an empty broom closet. The door slammed shut and Aria was left in pitch blackness. She began to bang on the door.

"Potter you better let me out of here or else" She pounded on the door for five minutes, and then gave up.

Suddenly, the closet lit up. Sirius's handsome face shone through a wand light.

"'ello love."

Aria screamed.

"Black you git!" She shouted. She began to hit him on the shoulder with her fist. "Don't you ever do that again! And I'm not your love!"

"Keep doin' that all day and I'll never bruise," Sirius said, smirking, "and of course you aren't my love- I've got Laurel."

"You have no right to say her name," Aria said, "and she'll never go out with you. Aria stopped and looked around. Anyway out of here?"

"Nope," Sirius said, the door can only be opened from the outside. "And while we're on the subject of love, what do you think about Remus?"

Aria was shocked but tried not to show it. She wasn't sure what to say. If she was afraid to say she liked Remus in front of other people, was that bad? Of course, Remus was doing all he could to make sure no one knew that Aria was in love- or even friends- with a werewolf.

"He's all right," Aria said, trying to steady her voice. "So what does he think about me?"

"I donno," Sirius said, trying not to smirk, "I think he's a good candidate though."

"Candidate?" Aria said.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "You know-"

"You're trying to play matchmaker, aren't you?" Aria said, laughing. "Why don't you match up Potter with Lily? If them to get together, there's hope for anyone."

Remus was sitting on a couch by the Gryffindor fire, trying to concentrate on his Potion's essay, but his eyes kept railing over to the orange, red hot flames. He kept seeing images of his mother- some of his father, and soon he was beginning to think that he really was seeing them- together- like nothing changed.

_You're going crazy,_ a voice in his head said, _nothing can bring them back. You're insane. _ "Am not," Remus argued out loud.

_Great, you're talking to yourself again,_ Remus thought.

Remus kept wondering if this was the state he was in, how was his uncle handling things? Remus got weakly letters from him, asking how he was, and reminding Remus that he was there if he wanted to talk. Remus could almost laugh at that. He knew his uncle was probably going mad being kept up in that house with old ghost.

"Yeah," a girl's voice said behind him, "I heard Potter got his revenge by locking Black and Fitzgerald in the broom closet in the Great Hall."

Remus whirled around, dropping his quill, and saw two chatty girls walking just past him.

"What did you say?" Remus called after them.

"Yeah, one of the girls said, you might want to go save you friend- never know what can go on when two are locked in a dark closet."

The girls broke in to giggles. Remus shut his books and ran out the portrait, and dashed as fast as his legs could carry him down the stairs. He didn't even want to begin to think about what Sirius could be manipulating Aria into doing. In record time, he reached the broom closet, and swung it open. Aria and Sirius were standing there, looking confused at first, then relieved.

"You're a life saver!" Aria said, stepping out into the corridor, "one more moment with him and I would've had to killed myself."

"Same here," Sirius said, sounding annoyed, "now where's James? I'm gonna murder him."

Sirius stormed off. Remus waited until he was out of sight and pulled Aria into an empty classroom.

"He didn't try anything, did he?: Remus said, sounding ridiculously worried.

Aria laughed.

"I would've liked to see him try," she said, "thanks for rescuing me there."

"You're sure nothing went on?" Remus asked.

He slightly dreaded the answer.

"No," Aria said plainly.

Remus gave her a look.

"I swear!" Aria exclaimed. "I wouldn't do anything with him if it was between him and the giant squid!"

"You're not lying, are you?"

Aria took him by surprise and kissed him.

"What do you think?"

Remus grinned.

"I'm not sure yet."

Aria hit him on the shoulder and grabbed him by the arm, kissing him again.

"Come on," she said, "let's get out of here before anyone notices we're gone."


	38. Snape's Worst Memory

**Disclaimer:** This chapter comes from the_ Order of the Phoenix_. I added some lines and changed some of it around because I'm sure you all don't want to read the chapter word from word again. Sorry if I get any of the small details wrong, please correct. I don't have the book with me.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** Snape's Worst Memory

The O.W.L.S had somehow crept up on the fifth year students, left to much last minute studying. Remus would study until midnightwith James, Sirius, and Peter, or rather, would study with Peter while James and Sirius charmed objects out the window and pelted people in the backs with paper broomsticks, and make books 'accidenly' disappear. Around one in the morning, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus would go to bed, but Remus secretly had another agenda.

"That book's not going to open with your eyes you know," Remus said, glancing over his Charms book towards Sirius, who was glaring hatefully at his Potions book.

At that moment, James looked at his watch, and noticed it was getting late.

"Well I'm going to bed," he said, standing up and picking up his unopened book and his clean sheets of parchments.

"What for?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off the book.

"To sleep," James said obviously, "Quidditch practice tomorrow morning."

"You have Quidditch through all of this?" Peter said in awe.

"I don't need to study to pass the O.W.L.S," James said proudly. He pointed to his brain. "It's all up here."

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

"I'm going to bed too," Remus said, "I'm tired- I actually studied."

"I'll laugh if you fail," Sirius laughed.

Remus went to bed along with the others. He fell onto his bed as soon as he saw it, and pretended to fall straight to sleep. When Remus was certain all was quiet, he slowly got up and tiptoed out the door. A Common Room fire was blazing and a girl was sitting in front of it, reading.

"About time," she said, sounding slightly irritated.

"It takes Sirius a long time to fall asleep," Remus said apologetically.

Sitting on the floor next to her, he took Aria's book and opened up to the middle.

"So where were we..."

The O.W.L.S went well enough, but the Gryffindors were glad to be out in the fresh air after the test.

"So how'd you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked casually, winding through the crowd of students pouring into the sunlight grounds.

"Loved it," said Remus, who was feeling both relieved and guilty at the moment, "the signs of a werewolf."

They turned a corner and made their way towards a large shady tree.

"Think you got them all?" James asked.

"Think so," Remus said seriously, "he looks like me, he's wearing the same clothes, he's sitting in my chair, and his name's Remus Lupin."

James and Sirius laughed.

"I don't know if I did," said Peter, who sounded all but relieved.

"Come on Peter," Sirius said, "you run around with one once a month!"

"Sh!" Remus shot, looking around nervously.

Sirius and James flopped down by the tree, Peter a little ways in front of them, and Remus a few feet from Peter. Remus took out a book and began to read, Sirius leaned his head back against the tree bark and closed his eyes, while James to out a golden snitch and began letting it fly out, only to catch it half a second later.

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked, snapping open his eyes at the buzzing sound.

"Nicked it," James replied fortuitously.

Peter began to get excited every time James caught the Snitch until James finally put it up, leaving the three just sitting there.

"I'm bored," Sirius whined.

At that moment, James spotted Snape walking across the grounds quickly, as if trying to blend in with the air.

"Hey Sirius," James whispered, "remember when I said if we lose the game, I was going to hang up upside down in the air with no magical means of getting down?"

"Yeah."

"I have better plans," James said, grinning.

Sirius caught on.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, drawing much attention. "Snivellous!"

Snape turned around, and his eyes widened with horror at the sight of James and Sirius coming towards him, wands raised.

"Ever gonna wash that greasy hair ball of yours?" Sirius sneered.

"You should've seen him taking the O.W.L.S," James said, "they'll never be able to read his answers! The grease will run straight through!"

A few bystanders laughed.

Snape tried to appear unannoyed.

"And how did you two do?" Snape asked. "Make sure to keep in touch while I'm at the ministry."

"You at the ministry?" Sirius asked, bursting with laughter. "They'll accept a vampire before you!"

No one seemed to notice, but Snape cringed at this comment.

"Why don't we just take care of him now?" Sirius asked. "And save larger authorities the trouble?"

"Except you've forgotten," James said, his grin widening, "we are the larger authorities."

James thrust his wand forward, as did Sirius, and Snape was thrown backwards, doing a flip in the air and landing on the ground. His arm began to bleed. The bystanders laughed again, in unison. Then something unexpected happen. Snape stood up, and rounded on James. A huge gash appeared on James' check. James was shocked, and his hand flew up to his face, and when he brought it back down, it was covered with blood.

"You'll pay for that one, Snape!" James shouted.

Snape tensed, knowing he couldn't take on James now. James raised his wand again, and Snape began spinning on the ground, round and round, very fast, and his face began turning different colors of purple and red.

"Stop it!" A voice screamed over the laughter. "Stop that! Right now!"

James turned, and saw Lily Evans running through the crowd.

"Lily!" James said pleasantly.

"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted, trying to fight James' wand out of his fist.

"As you wish," James said, thrusting his wand forward again.

James ran his fingers through his thick black hair, and smiled at Lily. A pleasant, friendly smile, not a sadistic grin as before. His voice was a little more kind.

"So what can I do for you, Evans?"

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated through gritted teeth, "and I won't go out with you, so don't even bother asking."

James frowned.

"And what's wrong with me?" James asked, puppy dog eyes and smiling.

Lily looked at him in disbelief. She turned from James to Snape, who was laying on the ground, breathing heavily, his face was a bluish, purple color, and he looked about ready to throw up.

"You, Potter, are a inconsiderate jerk!" Lily shouted.

"We're not breaking up, Evans," James said, "now really, what's wrong with me? Just having a little fun."

"Well find fun someplace else!" Lily yelled.

James got unnecessarily close and said, "As you wish."

Lily spat at James' feet, looking disgusted.

"How dare you!" She said quietly.

"Save yourself the embarrassment, Evans," Snape said, though rather weakly, "I don't need mudbloods like yourself for protection."

The crowd got deadly quiet. Lily looked disgusted and on the verge of tears.

"Fine!" She said, whirling around. She turned back to James. "Then I could care less what you do with him, but get away from me."

Lily turned away, throwing a last hateful look to both James and Snape.

"So where were we?" James asked, turning back to Snape, "oh yeah. The larger authorities."

James thrust his wand forward again and Snape flew up into the air, his bag ripping and falling to the ground.

"How's the weather up there Snivellous?" Sirius yelled, barking with laughter.

James tilted Snape, whose eyes were full of horror and fear, and graying underpants showed.

"You'll learn," James said, "to never mess with us again."

He motioned to Peter, who was laughing with Sirius, and even Remus, who was just reading a book as if nothing was going on.

"Who wants to see Snape's pants fall down?" James shouted gleefully.

As Snape tilted forward even more, a voce roared over the crowd.

"What in Merlin's names is going on?" Shouted Professor McGonagal. She saw Snape in the air. "Who-?"

She turned, but Sirius and James had disappeared through the crowd, along with Peter. Remus was on the ground, still reading. Except the page hadn't even turned yet.

"Mr. Lupin! McGonagal. I'm surprised! Did you see-"

Remus cut her off.

"Didn't see a thing," Lupin lied sharply, "busy studying, Professor. I have a gift for blocking things out."

McGonagal looked at him considerably and decided to believe him. She then turned around to the crowd, who had now gone back to whatever they were doing beforehand, and turned back to Remus. But like James and Sirius, he was already gone.


	39. Tourjus Pur

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Much apreciated!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: **Tourjus Pur

_Sirius,_

_I still can't believe we got away with humiliating Snape! Thankfully we had the invisibility cloak, eh? You wouldn't believe my mother! Ever since Christmas, she's been __way __to overprotective! She follows me everywhere and when she doesn't, she ask where I'm going. Like I actually have somewhere to go. Speaking of last Christmas, have you heard from Remus? He doesn't seriously think that he can drift away' does he? Even if he does, Remus is forgetting he's prefect and he'll have to deal with us sometime or another. Hope your summer's going well enough.._

_James_

_James,_

_Yeah, summer's great! Got my O.W.L.S scores today. Got seven of them. See, told Remus I could. Nah, haven't heard from him. Wrote a few times, no answer. We can't just show up to his place uninvited, it'll be awkward. Between you and me, I don't really even want to go back there. I guess all we can do is...wait. Wait for him to write._

_Sirius_

Sirius laughed dryly to himself as he watched his owl fly off. His hand wiped some sweat off his forehead and he leaned back on the back board of his bed, sighing in relief and closing his eyes.

_See, _Sirius told himself_, it's not that hard to lie, Now James just has to believe it._

In reality, it had been a horrible summer. The worst of Sirius' life. His entire family now knew that he was officially friends with a half-breed. Word traveled. Every moment of the day Sirius was working, cleaning. He'd wake up each day at five in the morning, and couldn't go to bed until twelve at night. And his parents didn't care.

"Sirius!" A voice boomed outside his door. Fist pounded on his door. "Sirius Black, get the hell out of that room and clean the dishes!"

"Yes _father_!" Sirius spat.

"No magic!" Mr. Black ordered.

"Sure thing," Sirius lied.

The door flew open Sirius' father, tall and well built with thin black hair and almond eyes, stood in the doorway. He stormed into the room. Sirius jumped off the bed before his father could jerk him up. There was hatred in Mr. Black's eyes that shouldn't be in any parents- loath and betrayal. Sirius knew that every time he was stuck in a situation like this that his father would love to give anything to slap his son. Anything except his reputation.

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Like what?" Sirius asked, truthfully confused.

"We're keeping you here, boy, and you better be damn thankful," Sirius' father said, close to yelling, "without us you would be on the streets."

"Without you I would be with James Potter's family. They actually care about me!"

"Then why don't you go live with them?" Sirius father shot.

"Fine!" Sirius yelled.

Sirius snapped his finger and his trunk shrank and flew into his pocket. He pushed his father out of the way and ran out his door.

"Sirius!" His father roared. "SIRIUS! Get back here!"

Sirius' father snapped his own finger, and landed downstairs, standing in between the door and Sirius. Regulus and Mrs. Black walked in right at that moment.

"You," Mr. Black said, "you- are not going anywhere!"

"Move!" Sirius shouted. Loudly. He was sure that the neighbors would here every word, and he didn't have one problem with it. I"'m leaving! I'm getting out, and you're not going to stop me! If you haven't noticed, there are people out there who actually care if I wake up in the morning or not! All I'm doing here is taking up up your precious air, so why don't I give it back?"

Sirius stepped forward, but his father grabbed him and threw him to the side. Into a window. If it was an accident, but there was no apology. Sirius had crashed into the window, and was holding on to the edges to keep from falling out. He was up at least two stories. His head pounded, and he felt a cold trickle of liquid on his face- blood. Sirius' head had snapped back and was aching painfully. His arms seemed okay, but he knew they would later be sore.

"You," Mr. Black repeated, waving a finger in Sirius' face, "if you leave, you're never coming back. Don't even _think_ about crawling back here next summer when your friends leave you when they see you for what you really are! An awful, selfish, traitor! As soon as you step onto that street you can consider yourself disowned!"

"Why wait?" Regulus said, eagerly waiting for Sirius to fall out the window.

"Yeah," Sirius whispered with effort, "why wait?"

His hands slipped free, and with a helpful push from his father, Sirius fell out the window, falling four feet to the ground. His left arm landed behind him as he fell on his back, and there was a sickening crack that broke the cool night air. His entire body felt like it would burst any second.

"You're no longer my son!" Mr. Black shouted. "You're never stepping foot in this house again! You had your chance. Tourjus Pur, Sirius!"

The window was magically boarded up, and the house looked abandon to Sirius' eyes. Lying there on the ground, for the first time in his life, Sirius felt lost. He had no family, no money, and no where to go. For a split second, he almost regretted leaving. That second went by quickly. Breathing heavily, Sirius eased himself up. Sirius' left arm throbbed with pain, and though he hated to admit it, he didn't have the magical powers to heal it himself. It was way to risky. As seconds went by, Sirius learned to ignore the pain, and considered little of it. His face still bled, but only lightly. And he didn't really care. He knew he needed to get away.

James was sitting on the couch, staring into the fireplace, thinking of nothing. So that was a lie. He was thinking of everything. Even though he was one of the ringleaders of his gang, he felt like he wasn't really part of it. Guilty was more like it. His life was too perfect. Peter, Remus, and Sirius all had fathers who hated them, wanted then dead, and even killed to get to them. James had a father who loved him too much, and would die for him. His mother was still alive and well, and loved him just as much. It felt wrong just being around the three. Very weird and awkward, especially with Remus.

James would never show it, but not a day went by that he hadn't felt bad about his friend's family. Especially Remus, who had not said a word about his parents' deaths since the funeral.

Of course, Remus wasn't the only one James was worried about. Peter was taking his current situation unusually well, and he couldn't help but to sometimes wonder what was really going on, same with Sirius. But if Sirius said he was fine, James could only believe him..

A loud pounding at the door jerked James from his thoughts. It echoed through the empty house(both of his parents were at the Ministry that night). The pounding got harder.

"All right!" James shouted in a fatherly manner, getting up and heading towards the door, he opened it as he finished. "I'm-" he stopped at what he saw.

He was speechless. Standing in front of him was an exhausted Sirius, who looked like he had just ran five miles. Which he probably had. the arm of his thin, oversized muggle sweatshirt were muddy and the left was torn at the wrist. The right side of his face was bleeding, though not so heavily. He was panting, and his face was drenched with sweat.

"I lied," Sirius said hoarsely.

Sirius looked around, paranoid, and his eyes looked slightly panicked, but he wasn't showing it.

"So you going to let me in?"

"Yeah," James said, stilling staring at Sirius in disbelief, "yeah, come on."

James let him in and closed and locked the door behind them. Sirius walked in- limping slightly on his left foot. He turned and went into the nearest room, the kitchen. Sirius plopped down into a wooden kitchen chair and ran his red fingers through his hair, sighing. James threw him a hand towel for his wounds, and Sirius caught it, but only stared.

"Here," he said, "my mum'll kill you if you get blood everywhere. Thought of using any magic on that?"

Sirius shook his head.

"It all happened so fast," he said, "I didn't want to magic myself a third eye or something."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" James asked.

"Fell out a window," Sirius answered shortly.

"You fell out a window and ended up here?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius began to regain his strength. Or at least, he was going to appear like he did.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "after I ran away."

"You ran away?" James yelled. "How much of an idiot are you?"

Sirius didn't answer but stared at the floor. This obviously wasn't the reaction he was expecting from his best friend.

"And what were you going to do after that?" James asked, not realizing how fatherly he sounded. "Live here?"

Sirius looked up.

"Yeah," he said hopefully.

James sighed, running his hands through his own hair.

"Guess you'll have to won't you?" James said. "I mean, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"Shut up will you?" Sirius shouted, standing up. "You're not my father you know! I- I don't have a father."

"What?" James said, calming down. "What do you mean you don't have a father? He didn't die did he?"

Sirius laughed sourly.

"Nothing good happens in my life," he said.

"He- disowned you?" James said, not believing what he was hearing or even saying.

Sirius nodded. James began to felt sorry about everything he yelled. He was just having a hard time believing what was going on.

"So how was your summer, Sirius?"

He knew that was the last thing he needed to say, but he couldn't help it.

"I just couldn't take it anymore there! Sirius exclaimed. They were driving me crazy! It was like being a slave in my own house! Of course, I never actually did any cleaning or all the muggle' way. They were to slow to notice, but still! The way they treated me; my father practically pushed me out of that window himself."

"Yeah," said James, not sure how much more he would be able to take in, "yeah. Listen, my parents won't be home til morning and we can er...surprise them. I'm going to bed It's like what, one o'clock? And I hate to qoute Remus, but you look like you haven't slept for days."

"I never heard from him by the way", Sirius said, cutting in. "Peter either."

"They'll have to say something eventually," James said as he and Sirius walked out of the kitchen. "You'll have to use the downstairs bathroom. The other 'accidently' blew up."

Sirius chuckled as he and James went upstairs. Thinking of the expression that would be on James' mother's face in the morning, it finally felt like summer would be interesting.


	40. Sixth Year and Counting

**Chapter Forty: **Sixth Year and Counting

While everyone was worried about Remus, his summer was actually on the boring side all together. In order to keep far away from the house, his uncle had taken any given job at the Ministry. Of course, John claimed it was because they could use the money, but Remus didn't miss how John would no longer go in certain rooms unless absolutely necessary.

Like the living room. No one had bothered to tell Remus the true story, and he knew there was more. It was the way his uncle would go out of his way in order to escape certain rooms, and then the way everyone, even some of the professors, would try and avoid talking to him. It was completely obvious something much more larger had happen than he knew.

A dozen letters came a week since June stating "What about the full moon?"

Remus' could've killed them for putting that in writing. He purposefully didn't answer them. He didn't know why, but it was mostly the fear of his uncle finding out that he wasn't the only one in the forest come full moon.

Sighing, Remus turned another page of his Defense book. It was all he could do to keep himself sane over the summer. Living in his mother's house, recalling every night the night of her murder, the loud bangs that he remembered hearing, each day it got to him more and more. But he knew in a few weeks he would be back at school, where he would somehow have to make it through.

"Remus, are you sure you don't want to invite your friends over?" John asked. "I just get worried about you when I'm gone all the time."

"I'm fine," Remus lied.

"Are they having a good summer?" John sat down across from him at the breakfast table. These days it was one of the few times they were able to talk, and each time he replayed the last conversation he had with his mother in his head. In the back of his mind, he could still hear her in the kitchen, cooking...

"Who knows."

John's eyes narrowed in concern.

"You haven't written them?" He asked.

Remus jumped up from the table, pushing his chair angrily away.

"I'm just fine with being alone, okay?" He shot.

As he stormed towards his room, Remus closed his eyes, wishing he could take that back. Even he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. For awhile at school he could pretend things were back to normal, but here at home, he knew things would never be the same.

There seemed to be more first years than ever that September. The platform was crowded shoulder to shoulder, and Sirius and James didn't even see Remus until they found him sleeping in the four's usual compartment. He was scratched up, as usual, and sleeping like a freight train couldn't wake him up.

"So I wonder how Peter's summer went," James said sarcastically.

"Really, really slowly," said Peter from behind them.

James jumped and cursed when he realized that Peter had startled him.

" So what happened?" Sirius asked like nothing at all had happen to him.

" I worked," Peter said, "a lot. Long, slow work. "

"What'd you have to do?" James asked, lsitting down in one of the seats with his back up against the window and his knees brought up to his chest.

"Worked at a restaurant with my brother, Peter sighed, "and washed lots and lots of tables. "

"At least you got money for what you worked for," Sirius said dully.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about getting money?" he said. "And to make it worse, it's a muggle bar, so no magic."

" I thought those places had age limits!" Sirius exclaimed. "'Cause every time I try and go in one they throw me out! "

"We don't get much business," Peter said, "it barely passes for a pub anyway. And as far as everyone else is concerned, I'm officially of age. The people there don't really care. And don't you dare say anything about me being more talkative. You try spending two months in the sorriest excuse for a pub there is with hardly any light and foreigners who talk in every other language but English. "

"I would've gladly switched," Sirius said, helping himself to James's stash of candy.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, amazed that someone had a worse summer than he.

Sirius exclaimed a glance with James. James had vowed not to tell anyone, though he thought Sirius was being stupid about it.

James said, covering up for him: " Another girl gone?"

"That would've been better," Sirius muttered.

"So what happened?" Peter repeated.

Sirius and James glanced at each other. They were stuck.

" I got caught by the muggle police people," Sirius said quickly. Peter stared at them, and blinked.

" No really," Peter said, "I want to know what happened. "

"Oh come on, just tell him," James sighed, "he'll find out when you get your Howler anyhow."

Peter's eyebrow shot up.

" Now I'm really interested. "

"I ran away from home," Sirius admitted, sulking.

"You can stop making excuses now," Peter said, annoyed, "why can't I know what happened? "

"That's what happened!" Sirius said. "You happy?"

" Oh," Peter said quietly, more like himself. "Sorry."

" No reason to be, Sirius said, almost laughing, "I would've left this coming summer, what's wrong with a year earlier? "

Sirius glanced over towards Remus.

"Don't tell Remus though," he whispered.

" Why?" Peter said, puzzled.

"He just has a lot going on," Sirius said, "or at least he better, because he didn't write to me all summer."

"Me neither," echoed Peter and James.

At that moment Remus stirred awake. He was quiet for a second and then-

"So what're we talking about"? Remus asked, sitting up.

"Peter's boring summer," James said quickly, "so...how was yours? "

"How's it always?" Remus said, looking at the three of them with confusion. Did I miss something? "

"No," said James, Sirius, and Peter in unison.

"Whatever you say," Remus shrugged, "has that trolly lady come by yet? I'm starving."

As it turned out, James and Sirius surprisingly had the highest O.W.L.S. scores in the year, with Lily Evans right behind them. This started a series of complaints and arguments, both amongst the students and teachers. One day ending the third week of the term, Remus came in the Common Room after being held back from transfiguration.

"What?" James said. He was lounging on a couch, making a teacup dance with his wand. Remus looked stunned as he sat down.

Spit it out, Sirius said.

"McGonagall's concerned about my grades," he said," I failed that last test."

" You what?" James cried. "I passed that thing with flying colors! "

"I heard," Remus said bitterly, "she said if I failed again she'd have no other choice but to make you guys help me."

Sirius slammed his left palm against his forehead. Remus looked up at him.

"What'd you do that for?"

" I thought I was dreaming," Sirius said.

" Shut up," Remus muttered.

"Come on," James said. "It could be worse."

Remus glared.

"What could be worse?"

" We could be back in first year and Madame Hootch could be getting us to help you with flying," James said.

" Why didn't you pass that test?" Peter, who was working on a potions essay, asked. "Even I passed it!"

" I don't know," Remus lied.

He knew exactly why. He was distracted. Who wouldn't be, in his case? In class he'd find himself wondering off, thinking about what could've really happened the night his parents died. It bothered him more now than ever, now that school had started back. On top of it all, Aria had also started acting strange. It didn't go unnoticed that her grades were dropping as well. She admitted that she only got five O.W.L.S. Remus himself got seven. Aria would be in the Common Room for hours on out studying. Or rather, she'd spend hours on out studying the same page of a book with an empty parchment in front of her, tapping her quill against the arm of the chair she sat in.

She was doing it now, as he thought about it.

"Earth to Remus," Sirius said, hitting him on the back of the head.

Sirius, James and Peter were now standing, acting like they were ready to go somewhere. We're sneaking down into the kitchen, James said, want to come?

"No," Remus said.

" All right then," James shrugged, "your loss. Dinner's hours away. "

"I'm not hungry," Remus said.

Once he was certain they were gone Remus sat down beside Aria, whose gaze was lost to the bright blue sky outside.

"You're right, those clouds look like they know Potions a lot better than you," Remus teased.

Aria didn't even smile. Or face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head and finally turned to him, transforming into her normal self. But he could still see in her eyes that something was off, and in the way she hardly put any effort into her smile.

"I'm fine," she said, "just tired. What about you? I've been worried."

"I'm fine," he lied, just as she had.

With that she didn't even ask any more questions but simply went back to staring at the same page. After a few minutes Remus sighed and stood up to leave, deciding that the rest of the world must have gone insane too over the summer.


	41. LOVE

Author's Note: (slowly creeps out) Hi.. I'm not dead or anything. Huge case of writers block. I'm so serious about this. Lately I've had no idea how to get where I want to get. I've realized I've either waited to long for a plot or it's happening to fast. So we're all against Aria now, are we? That's funny. Just a few chapters ago, everyone was begging me not to kill her off. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed and a HUGE thanks to anyone who's still staying with me on this. I apologize again.. I'm SO sorry!

**Chapter Forty-One:** Love

"And Potter dives! And- makes the catch! Gryffindor victory!"

The crowd went wild, save the Slytherins, who booed as James made a victory lap around the pitch.

"Good game," a fifth year Ravenclaw said quickly as James walked back to the castle that night. He rolled his eyes as the girl ran off and joined a group of giggling girls.

"Aria's smarter than I thought," Sirius said darkly from behind James.

"It's Aria now?" James teased. "Nah, she just doesn't like pumpkin juice."

James looked up as Remus passed by, not even acknowledging the other's presence.

"Next time I'll just give it to Remus and maybe he can pass it on," Sirius said, staring after Remus, "if you know what I mean."

James snorted, but was really disgusted by the thought.

"He thinks he's going to get away with it," James said.

"I have a plan," Sirius said, "and it actually benefits to me too. Not a bad idea I think."

"Please tell me you're not planning on..."

Sirius smiled wickedly.

"Remus is going to kill you if he finds out," James said.

"But he'll have to admit it first," Sirius said, proudly, "great plan, eh?"

"Don't do anything stupid," James said, shaking his head at Sirius' outrageous plan.

"Like turn into a dog? Run away from my parents?" Sirius grinned.

"Like ruin Remus' life," James said, "just for the record, you don't have my approval to do this."

Sirius shrugged.

"Everyone loves a good love triangle."

The Common Room was dark, lit only by a flaming fire, as Aria entered it. Another sleepless night. But instead of seeing Remus, she was surprised to find Sirius, tossing letters into a fire.

"Black?" Aria asked, cautiously.

"Don't call me that."

"All right," Aria said, nervously, "so. Sirius...what're you doing?"

"Getting rid of some old memories," Sirius said, watching the crisp parchment burn.

"I thought you had a pensive," Aria said, raising an eyebrow, slowly stepping forward.

"Some memories never leave," Sirius replied poetically.

"Good theory. Letters from family?"

"You could say that," Sirius said, throwing another piece of hate mail into the fire, "or you can say letters from hell."

"You were disowned," Aria said, feeling sorry for Sirius.

"No loss," Sirius said truthfully. He held the last three letters in his hand as he dropped them in." Yep. Letters from hell. Every. Last. One."

He stood back as he watched the last written memories of his family burn. Sirius chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and sat on the couch across from the fire. Aria looked at him, wondering what could be funny at a time like this.

"What?" Aria said.

"I can't believe I actually got out. It was just a dream, and then I just, left."

Sirius' face was a pinkish-red color left from the healing charm not fully being able to work, after seeing Sirius rub his wrist for the hundredth time, Remus, oblivious to what had happened, forced him to go see Madam Pomfrey. His right arm was now supporting a small cast.

"Not without putting up a fight first though," Aria noted.

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" Sirius said, annoyed.

"Nope," Aria said, smiling. Sirius looked around, and realized that Remus could walk down any minute. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You weren't- meeting anyone tonight," Sirius asked, sounding a little nervous, "were you?"

"Nope," Aria repeated, "couldn't sleep."

Tired of standing, she sat on the couch, next to Sirius.

"Yeah..." Sirius trailed off, "so now I'm all alone and all..."

"I don't like you, Sirius," Aria said, eyes narrowing.

"I know that," Sirius said, "but I was hoping to change your mind. You see, you're smart. And I feel like there's been a lot of missed opportunities in the Gryffindor house. I wouldn't want to graduate regretting anything."

Leaning forward, he kissed her passionately Of course, Aria resisted.

"Sirius..." she said, pulling back, biting her lip. Her eyes watered automatically; her face was hot with embarrassment.

"What?" Sirius asked, grinning innocently. "I'm that bad?"

"No it's just..." she couldn't find the words. "I can't, I-"

"There's not a guy, is there?" Sirius asked, searching her eyes which tried to avoid him. "No one special in your life, at all?"

Aria remembered all Remus had said about keeping their relationship secret, and no matter what, never let the word get out about her being friends with a werewolf, in love with one, and especially, whatever should happen, never even let her uncle know she had heard the name Lupin' before.

"No...it's just..."

She gazed at Sirius, confused, and yet it was like his charm was working on her. Like she couldn't control herself. She had never seen this kind of honest side of him before, and that compared to the secrecy and turmoil of her relationship was almost...appealing. But she resented this feeling, it made her sick; and still...

"Afraid?"

He leaned forward again, placing his arm around her shoulder, preventing her from resisting again. And she didn't. They kissed, and it was like the two had been in love for years. Like her and Remus. And it didn't bother her, and she knew it was wrong. But she didn't stop.

The common room fire blazed and crackled, but they couldn't hear it. The kiss must've lasted five minutes, she thought, and she knew something was wrong when Sirius stopped kissing back. Opening her eyes, she sat up, surprised to find herself completely on top of Sirius, who had fallen asleep. She slapped his face, but Sirius didn't budge. She cursed, and got off of him. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she gazed into the fire. It wasn't until late that sleepless night that she realized she had just changed her life, and a few innocent others, forever.


	42. Cold October

**Chapter Forty-Two:** Cold October

It was one of the coldest winters ever. In fact, it wasn't even winter yet, it was only October, but with the late night frosted windows and the occasional early snowflake, it sure did seem it.

Maybe we'll have a warm February, Sirius said thoughtfully, looking out the window.

Remus shook his head and flicked a torn off corner of a spare piece of parchment at Sirius. It smacked against the corner of his face.

"What?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

You just found out we have that mini exam for potions next class and you're talking about the weather?" Remus said.

"I know it all," Sirius shrugged.

James looked up from the broom he was polishing.

"He did say that right before the O.W.L.S.," James noted, "remember what happened after that?"

"Don't remind me," Remus groaned.

Sirius and James doing better than Remus was something that they had teased about for months. To them, it never got old. To _them_. Peter kept throwing looks over towards Remus, pleading for Remus to help him with his potion that kept shooting brown sparks. Sirius rolled his eyes and decided it was getting old.

"And if Peter starts failing, we won't be able to help," Sirius said, "so please do something about him. No offense, Pete."

Peter nodded, understanding but still frustrated. Mostly he was too afraid to do otherwise. He jammed his wand at the boiling cauldron, sending it flying to the right and crashing against the wall. Sirius flicked his wand towards it simply and the boils disappeared. Peter's face reddened in embarrassment and Remus gave into helping him. Remus was showing Peter the exact measurements when a seven year, Gary, out of breath and panting, ran into the Common Room.

"There was an attack," Gary said breathlessly.

"Where?" James demanded.

"Some office," Gary said, leaning against a wall, catching his breath, "Muggle place...London."

"Anyone die?" Gary's girlfriend, a pretty brunette, Lindsey, asked.

"No," Gary said, "a few hurt, nothing serious. We were lucky."

Sirius, who had kept his position on the arm of a couch, staring out the window, snorted. He wasn't interested. An attack was an attack.

"We?" Lily asked.

Remus noticed Aria standing behind Lily, almost as though she wished to be hidden. He offered her a smile, but she looked away quickly as though something were bothering her.

"It was a group of wizards," Gary said, "I over heard McGonagall talk about it. Some knew gang group type thing. They were called dead- dead eaters... dead..."

"Death Eaters?" Aria suggested quietly.

Everyone turned towards her, but she was concentrating on the floor, acting as if she had never spoken. Remus had to fight to ignore her presence.

"That was it," Gary said,"but that was all I found out. I'm off."

The bell rang and the other students left too, gossiping about Gary's message. A few more rumors of "Death Eater" attacks floated around the school for the next few weeks, but the teachers dismissed them as copy-cats and people wanting attention. Though they acted as though nothing was wrong, Remus couldn't help but to notice McGonagall looking over her shoulder more often, and Dumbledore seemed more nervous than ever about sending him off to the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon.

Halloween was breezy and cool, but that didn't stop the endless chatter of the upcoming Halloween feast. All except certain four Gryffindors. Remus stayed behind, around five, while everyone headed towards the feast, claiming he was sick. James, Sirius, and Peter had gone ahead to the feast with everyone else and then were going to double back later. Well, Remus thought he was the last one left.

Aria stumbled down the stair around five ten, tired, having fallen asleep doing homework. She wasn't surprised to see Remus on the couch, biding his time before he had to leave.

"Don't kill yourself tonight," she teased, though she wasn't aware how true it sounded.

"I won't," Remus said, looking up.

"When will you be back?" Aria asked.

"I dunno," Remus shrugged, lying. "Tomorrow maybe."

Aria raised an eyebrow. Remus didn't sound very convincing.

"Are you up to something?" She demanded. "Mauradering around?"

"That's us," Remus joked, "Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. Mauraders causing wreck and mayhem- especially while one of them's a werewolf."

"Sorry," Aria said.

The room grew silent very quickly, and Aria realized she didn't want to be there anymore, it was too awkward. But she couldn't exactly run. Remus glanced down at his lunar watch and saw the time, throwing a look out the window to the setting sun.

"I have to go," Remus said.

Aria stood up with him, and when they kissed she closed her eyes, having to fight away tears. She was too upset over what happened with Sirius; too ashamed.

"Night," Aria said quickly, walking towards the door.

"I'd ask you to walk out with me-"

"But it'd look odd to anyone who saw," Aria finished for him, sighing.

"Sorry," Remus said quietly, "but hey, who's going to walk out first? Is it going to be, 'Hey, I saw Aria walk out of the common room last night a few minutes before Remus...maybe they're going out', or 'think they broke up?'."

Aria's eyes widened with horror, convinced he had figured her out. Somehow, that quickly. But he just laughed.

"I'll go," he offered, "just be honest, say you overslept."

"And I thought I was the one who knew everything," she teased.

Deep down, she hated herself for being so obvious. Since returning to Hogwarts sleep had been hard to find. Between the haunting memories of her summer vacation playing fresh in her mind and the turn of events since earlier in the month, she just couldn't find enough peace to allow her to rest.

"Over ruled," Remus said.

They grew quiet, and a slight gust of wind blew outside. Aria looked around, avoiding Remus' eyes.

"I better go," Remus said at last.

"Yeah."

It was all she could say as she watched him leave. Once the portrait door closed she collapsed on the couch with her head hidden in her hands.


	43. Midnight Outings

**Chapter Forty-Three: **Midnight Outings

November came and went and December arrived with daily heavy snowfalls. If any unlucky student had a class in the greenhouses, or if they had to cross the grounds for the lesson, the student would have to dash to avoid chills and frostbite. So when the temperature rose to forty degrees one Saturday evening, one had to take advantage of it.

That morning, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were working on a potions essay- pretending to work in some cases- waiting for time to pass. They were seated under a large tree of melting snow, by the lake.

"So what're we doing tonight?" James asked, sounding incredibly bored. "'Cause I'm sick of always ending up retracing our steps back to that first floor staircase. It gets old."

At that moment, Aria, Skye, Laurel, and a few other girls, giggling from some hilarious joke, walked in from the courtyard entrance, books in theirs arms, on their way towards the lake.

_"We_ aren't doing anything," Sirius said dryly, watching the girls closely.

James follows his gaze towards Aria and understands.

"Oh."

Suddenly he remembered that Remus was there, and eyeing the two of them strangely.

"So Remus," said James.

Remus just continued to be the only one actually working on homework.

"Where do you think we should go?" James said.

He was trying to search around to find out if _Remus_ had any plans with Aria, because that would completely ruin Sirius'.

"I don't care," Remus said, "the Forest?"

"So Sirius," James said casually, "what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, looking back down to his potions book, open to the lecture on death potions they had covered two months ago.

The sun opened up behind hidden clouds, reminding James of the weather he could have to practice in that afternoon.

"So we'll meet up tonight after my practice? Before sundown?"

"Works for me," Remus replied without looking up for his book.

Sirius threw him an 'I told you something's up' glare. James just sighed. Sometimes he hated being right.

"Potter you have to make the dive before the catch!" David Jordan, who had stolen the title of Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team, yelled. "That's what makes it look good!"

_Only Jordan would be arrogant enough to believe that,_ James thought, rolling his eyes.

As far as anyone on the team knew, Jordan, a seventh year, had never even picked up a broomstick before the tryouts, which he blew. It was rumored that the only reason he made captain was from Jordan's family's close relationship with Professor McGonagall. A gust of window blew suddenly, and the swerve of his broom jerked James from his thoughts.

Aria, who had been at full speed and in the deepest of concentration throughout the practice, caught the quaffle right as it headed for James' head.

"Keep up, Potter," Aria spat as she through the Quaffle back to Alexis, the new Gryffindor chaser.

The other odd thing about the Gryffindor team this Quiddtich season was the number of people who dropped out, though some, of course, had graduated already. New amongst the team was Zues Sherrel(sixth year, keeper), Alexis Heaton(third year, chaser), and and course the captain, David Jordan(seventh year, beater). Jordan had some kind of weird inner grudge against Sirius, and had refused to put him up any higher than reserve seeker. The Gryffindor team was all in all pretty good, and more determined than ever. Especially the new captain.

"Hey! Ross!" Jordan yelled. "Just because the bludger isn't headed for anyone doesn't mean you can't beat the life out of it!"

Ross, sulking and trying to keep his spirits up, chased after the escaped bludger. A high pitched whistle cut Jordan short of his next complaint. Jordan groans and as he flies down towards Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I booked the field until five. You agreed!"

They talked for a moment in voices no one else could hear. Looking up towards the sky, Jordan motioned towards Aria for her to come down. Aria did, a little nervous.

Aria glanced up at her fellow teammates as she walked towards McGonagall. They all looked frustrated and exhausted, as the practice had gone on well past sunset thanks to some poor planning on Jordan's part.

"Miss Fitzgerald," McGonagall, grim, "you're needed in the library. Apparently the librarian has finally found a book you desperately needed."

Aria looked a little confused. There was obviously no book, but McGonagall ignored this.

"Hurry along," McGonagall said.

Jordan opened his mouth, ready to protest. He looked as if though he could list fifty reason why Aria should not go, but Aria left before he could say a word.

Aria rounded the corner and entered the corridor that led towards the back way towards the library. The corridor was too dark for Aria's liking, and she tried to walk by the moonlit windows. Aria pulled open the door to the library, and was grabbed. She tried to scream, but a smooth hand covered her mouth.

"I get you out of practice and you scream," a male voice teased, "you can't appreciate anything, can you?"

The hand left her mouth and was replaced by cool lips. A kiss. Aria relaxed when she realized it was only Sirius.

"What're you doing?" Aria whispered, breaking away.

"I want to show you something," Sirius whispered back.

"I need to be at practice!" Aria said. "I've already been acting suspicious enough-"

"Really," Sirius said, "I do!"

"Fine," Aria said, defeated, "what?"

"Follow me," Sirius said, grinning through wand light.

Sirius dashed off. "Wait!" Aria said, hardly able to see him. "What-"

"Follow the light!" Sirius shouted back in a mysterious voice.

Aria played with her choices a moment in her mind, and even though she felt bad about it, she knew there was no turning back. She ran after him.

On the seventh floor, Aria stopped to catch her breath. A shine of moonlight caught her eye in the corner. Moving towards it, she realized it was the open door towards the astronomy tower. Seconds later, Aria had followed the widening path through the tower to find Sirius, leaning over the tower wall, looking over the Forbidden Forest. Moonlight draped over him, highlighting the smile that played on his lips.

"Okay you got me," Aria said from behind him, "it's a sky. You're definitely the romantic."

"Nah," Sirius said,, "we could've seen the sky from the window in the common room."

Aria frowned.

"So what do you want?"

"Look up there," Sirius said, pointing towards the pitch black night.

"At?"

"The dog shaped thing," replied Sirius impatiently.

"The dog shaped-"

Sirius took her hand, and pointed it towards a dog shaped constellation in the sky.

"Oh!" Aria said innocently. "That dog shaped thing."

"Yeah," Sirius said, that one. "Know what it is?"

"Constellation Sirius?" Aria joked. At least, it sounded like a joke to her.

" Actually it is," Sirius said, sounding a little disappointed that she would have guessed.

"I knew that," Aria said, "really. I did."

"You ruined the moment," Sirius said, mocking a voice of disappointment.

"You sound like LiLy," Aria teased.

"I know," Sirius said, "really."

"Fine, you win," Aria said.

Guilt suddenly aroused somewhere deep inside Aria, and she knew she shouldn't be here. In fact, as she looked into his eyes tonight she felt like she might be physically sick.

"Sirius..."

"Yeah?"

"I really need to go," Aria said quietly.

She quickly came up with a lie.

"If I don't practice, Jordan will take me out of the next game," Aria glanced over towards the pitch, seeing only blurs moving through the sky," he'll put the reserve in..."

"Me?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Yeah..." Then she realized, and she felt like an idiot. "Wait...you!"

"Caught me", Sirius said, hands up.

"You git!" Aria cried, hitting Sirius in the arm while laughing.

"Just joking!" Sirius said, shielding himself. "I promise, never crossed my mind!"

Aria laughed and looked back up at the sky, to her team that had continued on practicing without her. She glanced over at Sirius, who was grinning, looking so much more...normal, than she had ever seen him. She didn't know what it was, but something drove the feeling of sickness away. Something told her that maybe her life wasn't as simple as she had thought. Everything was changing so quickly; she didn't know how to react. But in the meantime, she decided a harmless night of stargazing wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.


	44. The Worst Season

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Forty-Four:** The Worst Season

The day dawned early along with the Gryffindor Quidditch team who, for the first time ever, were nervous about their game against Slytherin. They had practiced every night, hours and hours, but there was no progress. Jordan, as nervous as he was, was still able to call a meeting at five A.M. Everyone on the team, including reserves.

"So why am I here?" Sirius asked irritably. "You said the last thing that was going to happen to this team was me playing."

"Skye's in the hospital wing," Jordan answered angrily, "fell down the stairs. Broken ankle."

"So I'm in?: Sirius asked, pleased yet still a little annoyed at being woken up at four-thirty. "Nice time to tell me."

"Shut up or we'll be one chaser short!" Jordan said, a little too loud. "Be out at the pitch eight thirty sharp."

Alexis Heaton, the new chaser, raised her hand slowly.

"What?" Jordan barked.

"The game's not till eleven," Alexis said, shyly.

"Yeah," Zues Sherrel agreed. "Why do we have to stand outside for hours because of your need to be the first one everywhere?"

Jordan's eyes grew wild as he began loosing it.

"Do you want to stay on the team?" Jordan threatened

Zues shrugged, looking as though he honestly wasn't sure.

"Eight-thirty, sharp," Jordan said, finalizing his speech.

At eight-thirty that morning the Gryffindor team was out on the pitch, half-alive. By, nine forty-five, the Slytherins were out, prepared to play, and twice as ready as the Gryffindors. Neil Mathews, a rather quiet, fourth year Ravenclaw, was commentating. He announced the new Gryffindor team with enthusiasm, but received little back from the crowd and even the team themselves. It was predicted to be one of the worst games of their generation.

"And Heaton's off with the quaffle!" Mathews, shouted a little too enthused. "-Which is stolen by Fitz, taken down the pitch, passed to Jones, rarely missing a bludger sent by Black, good one! Fitzgerald is neck and neck with Fitz- she's got it- she's got it.. and Fitz scored. Ten zero Slytherin."

The Gryffindor crowed booed and hissed, but nevertheless, it was expected. Since tryouts there had been rumors, not of the best kind, about the Gryffindor team, starting with the captain himself, who wasn't doing well at the moment...

"It's Jordan with the quaffle now, and he's going!" Mathews screamed. "I think he's actually going to score, I can't believe it! It's a first-"

A chorus of 'oh...' and 'ouch!' sang in the crowd as Jordan was hit square in the chest with a bludger. He swerved sideways with his broom, almost lost balanced, but managed to stay on in the end. Jordan appeared dizzy, unable to steady his broom as he flew on, but refused to come down.

"So he's staying in," Mathews commented, "guess Gryffindor plans to play dead or alive."

Jordan looked up and scrawled at Mathews, who, of course, couldn't see him.

"If Potter doesn't catch that snitch, the entire team's dead!" Mathews said, now receiving scrawls from Gryffindor's few fans.

But James himself knew the pressure was on him, the way the team was playing. Thirty minutes and three Slytherin goals later, Gryffindor was down by thirty and the weather was getting colder by the moment.

Bored for the first time during a Quidditch match, James' eyes searched the crowd. He found Peter first, who was following Sirius' lead like mad, Lily, looking as beautiful as ever(in his opinion), a few rows up from them, and Remus, who had arrived at the match late. Remus' eyes were busy darting from Sirius to Aria, never missing a beat. James began wandering if Remus had suspected anything was going on, and just as he was thinking this, Remus' eyes met his and James looked away, just in time to notice a speck of glittering gold in the sunlight. The golden snitch.

James flew after it, faster than he had ever flown before.

"I think Potter's spotted the snitch!"

James could've killed Mathews then. That was exactly the kind of information the Slytherin seeker would be looking for. Luckily, the moment was taken over by Sirius, who had regained control over the quaffle.

"And Black has the quaffle!" Mathews bellowed. "He's taking down the middle and low, low to the ground- smart move."

What no one realized what that James and Sirius were headed in the exact same direction. The snitch was right under Sirius' ear. James had no choice but to dart for it.

"Black's going to score!" Mathews yelled. "It's a turn around for Gryffindor! But what's Potter doing?"

If James wasn't going faster than a speeding train, he would've rolled his eyes. At this point, Mathew's would ruin it for him, but of course, being Ravenclaw, that was what he wanted.

James was neck and neck with Sirius, who was just as confused as everyone else, only four feet from the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius yelled, dodging a bludger just in time.

"Move!" James shouted.

Sirius glared, to him James was only ruining his play. Sirius didn't budge, only kept flying. As if it knew what it was doing, the snitch clung to Sirius. James shoved Sirius to the side, knocking the quaffle out of his grip. James flipped forward, catching the snitch in a perfect catch. Never having losing control over his broom, James excellerated towards the sky in a victory lap.

"And a butterbeer for you," James said later that night to Lily, handing her a warm glass at the Common Room party that night.

Lily took it, but not to willingly.

"I'm not going out with you," Lily said dully.

"Did I ask?" James said in mock hurt.

James walked over to where Remus, Sirius, and Peter were gathered by the picture window.

"So?" Sirius asked, who was enjoying the moment of his friends' constant bad luck.

"What do you think?" James said, sulking.

"I think you're desperate," Peter said, throwing his two sense in.

"Who asked you?" James spat.

"Don't worry about him," Sirius said to Peter, "he doesn't know what it's like to be lucky."

"And you do?" James demanded.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

Looking into the crowd he spotted Aria walking in their direction, though not directly to them. James said it in one glance, 'bad idea'. Sirius just shrugged.

Hey, Aria! Sirius called.

Startled, Aria turned around, a few feet from them.

"Hi..." she said innocently, like Sirius had never spoken to her before.

Sirius loosened up a bit, putting on a romantic act.

"What if I told you I could sneak you out to the Three Broomsticks tonight?" Sirius asked cooly. "You know, just us?"

"I'd say get lost and keep dreaming," Aria replied as cooly as Sirius.

James breathed a sigh of relief, though Aria going from completely nervous to acting cooly wasn't ignored by Remus. He looked completely furious.

"Anything else?" Aria asked plainly.

"No," Sirius said dully.

Aria rolled her eyes, walking away. If she hadn't of gone quick enough, all three would've seen the smile playing on her face, amused by Sirius' innocent act.

"Lucky huh?" James snorted.

"Shut up," Sirius said, no longer in the best of moods.


	45. The Prank

Hogwarts Forever  
by: October Sky  
Chapter: Sixty-Eight

Author's Note: (Slowly creeps out) Hi.. No, I didn't die or anything, just a combination of major writers' block and no time. Please forgive! (on knees) Please?

Chapter Sixty-Eight: The Prank

A cool breeze blew through his hair. It was dark. One eye opened. Sirius' head lifted slowly to an empty dorm. When he moved his arm, a thud sound came from bellow. Looking down, he saw that his wand had fallen. His watched beeped, eleven P.M.

Sirius muttered.

Sirius was late. He must've fallen asleep around seven, and here it was ten and no one had woke him up. He figured James must've been off somewhere, who knew, maybe even gotten himself detention while he was out. Peter had left too, and Remus was gone even before he had fallen asleep. A full moon shone through the clouds. How had the others forgotten to wake him up? Sirius quickly put on a robe, grabbed his wand, and tiptoed down the staircase. He was sure he'd make it out without notice until..

Where do you think you're going?

Sirius jumped, and was thankful he was off the stairs. He recovered to see Aria, eyeing him curiously.

Sirius asked. You want to know where I'm going?All right.. Sirius thought about it. You know how me, James, and Peter..James, Peter, and I, Aria corrected, just to annoy him.

Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Anyway, you know how we spent so much time studying upstairs, and everyone thought we had caught some kind of disease? Aria said, interested now.

We really were studying, Sirius said truthfully, and after three years, we finally did it.Did what? Aria said, eyes wide.

Became Animagi, Sirius bragged, and every week we go out to cause havoc and mayhem to all.

Aria looked at him long and hard.

No really, she said, where are you going?

Sirius grinned.

I'm starving, he lied, I'm heading down for the kitchens. He did some quick thinking. You wanna come? Aria said, I have to wait up for someone.. one of the girls, you know. Sirius said.

He knew she was really talking about Remus, and guilt began to get the better of him.

I better go, Sirius said quietly, breaking the silence, and he left without giving her a chance to say good-bye.

The corridors were unusually quiet for a Saturday night. Even after curfew, there would be the occasional student or couple dashing for their common room. Sirius had successfully made it down to the second floor corridor, on the darker end, before a single eye laid on him. He was turning the staircase when a voice maid his insides turn cold.

And where do you think you're going, Black?

Snape. Sirius relaxed a bit, he could handle this.

A walk, Sirius said cheerfully, stepping into a beam of light from a window.

Trying to ease your emotions? Snape asked, a smile playing on his lips, but this one was errie. Revengeful.

What the hell are you talking about? Sirius demanded.

Oh don't try and hide it, Snape said, not being able to hide his excitement, the proud feeling of finally having something on Sirius.

Hide what?I know all about what happened with your family, Snape said in a low voice.

Sirius lost control. He grabbed Snape by the collar of his robe, and pinned him hard by the wall. This time, Snape didn't struggle.

If you let one word out-Oh is poor Black ashamed? Snape said in a teasing voice.

I'm warning you! Sirius hissed. You better shut up or-Or what? Snape asked, having full confidence in himself. He didn't appear frightened at all. You'll tell your daddy?

Sirius' wand was in Snape's face in a flash.

I'll murder you.You wouldn't, Snape said, not so much confidence now.

I would, Sirius said, straight faced, I swear it. Snape said, surprising Sirius, but the dark tone could almost make him nervous, maybe you'll really get thrown into Azkaban. Is that what you do late at night, go around, picking fights. Joined in with the Dark Lord?The what? Sirius asked, caught off guard.

You know head of evil, destroyer of the world, Snape chimed.

You better watch what you spread around, Sirius growled.

_You_ would want that, wouldn't you? Snape said. You're such a hypocrite. What did you do, decide that being thrown out of the family was a good enough reason to end the world? How dare Sirius Black not get his way.

Sirius shoved Snape hard against the wall, with a sharp force, lifting Snape's trembling feet off the ground, wand jammed into Snape's throat.

You want to know where I go once a month? Sirius said, not hearing himself out of anger. The Shrieking Shack. Snape sneered, but was cut off by Sirius' wand jerking deeper into his throat.

Want proof? Sirius said, eyes gleaming madly. Go out to the Shack. There's a knot in the trunk. Take a branch, poke it. The tree will freeze, and you can crawl through.

Sirius let go of Snape roughly. Snape grabbed his neck, rubbing a large red-blue circle where the wand was. He took one look at Sirius, and ran. Sirius lowered his wand, and exhaled deeply, running his hand through his unkempt hair. He looked down the hallway towards where Snape had run. Suddenly, through the silent corridor, a wolf howled, and Sirius had realized what he had done.

James was walking through the cool midnight air. When he was certain he had Remus stunned enough for a while, he went out to look for Sirius. His arm was bleeding from a way to close call by Remus, and as he walked he worked on healing it. Taming a werewolf wasn't easy one handed. Peter was there, but as a rat, he was no help. He had stayed back at the shack to look after Remus. James could only pray Remus wouldn't wake up and accidentally eat Peter. He was in the thick of the Forbidden Forest in hopes of not being seen. He doubted that he would find Sirius in here, so he was surprised when Sirius came running straight at him, almost Knocking James down. Sirius was in a panic, breathing hard, sweating. He put his hands on his knees, leaning over, trying to catch his breath.

Where the hell have you been? James demanded right off.

Sirius waved the question off.

I did something stupid was all he could get out.

James' eyes widened as he slowly realized what Sirius had done.

All he could think of as he ran was that the wolf howls seemed more errie, more vicious. James was at full speed as he didn't even bother to think of where Sirius had gone off to. Personally, he didn't care. What Sirius had just done was the ultiment betrayal of friendship, and trust.

When James arrived at the Whomping Willow, the tree was frozen. James slipped into the hole and found himself in the dark, damp tree tunnel. A howl sounded in near distance. James hurried. He turned a corner and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Snape alive, scared stiff, but alive all the same. He began to approach the stiff figure, but a low growl startled him. Luckily, James was close enough to where Snape could hear him.

James said in a low voice, don't move.Why not?Don't make a noise

What happens if I don't? Snape asked, purposefully testing James.

The growl grew louder..

Snape, run! James yelled.

Snape didn't need telling twice. Turning, he fled back towards the castle like he was on fire. James darted forward, turning into his stag form in mid-air. The werewolf came dashing out of the dark tunnel. James caught it off guard, trying to fight the wolf back to its lair. James was doing the best he could to hold his guard, but even he had to admit he wasn't going to be able last long on his own. The stag and wolf took a roll on the ground, clawing at each other like mad. James didn't even want to see a finger of himself after he got out of this.

Then, like an answer to a prayer, a black dog came out of nowhere..

_Sirius.._

Who had obviously came to his senses long enough to realize what was going on. Even though he felt like he could join in with Remus on killing Sirius, part of him was thanking the heavens above that he might have a way out of this. The dog and the stag met eyes for a second, and then pinned the wolf to the ground, knocking him out.

Remus had woken up later than he had been the morning after a full moon, and felt like he was beat up during a hangover. He had a migraine that made his head feel like it weighed a ton, and one look in the mirror told him that he looked just as bad as he felt. He had just finished getting dressed when Dumbledore came into the Hospital Wing.

Mr. Lupin? Dumbledore started. A word in my office when you have the chance, please.Yes Sir, Remus said, but when he turned around, Dumbledore was already gone.

Shaking his head, thinking he might of imagined it, Remus walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Five minutes later, Remus arrived in front of Dumbledore's office.

Out of your lair, Lupin?

Messaging his acing head, Remus turned around to see Snape, book bag sung over his shoulder, looking satisfied with himself, but yet a little nervous all the same.

What're you talking about? Remus demanded, surprised at how well he could talk, which reminded him at how beat up he looked at the moment. He found himself wishing he had Sirius' healing abilities.

Don't act like you don't know what's going on, Snape said, almost like a warning. Remus eyed him oddly.

Cockroach clusters, Remus muttered to the statue.

Ah, Remus, Dumbledore said pleasantly as Remus and Snape entered, and Severus. Please, sit.

They did.

It appears that we have an issue to discuss, Dumbeldore said, leaning forward, tone changing drastically. Now Severus, I don't know how you found out Remus here is what he is, but.. Remus interrupted, horrified, though forgetting he was talking to the worlds' most powerful wizard.

Dumbledore choose to ignore this, or maybe he didn't know how to handle it.

If you fail to obey this, I'll have no choice but to expel you, Dumbledore said gravely.

Expel me? Snape cried.

I'd have no other choice, Dumbledore said, emotionless. You're dismissed.

The two both got up quietly, Snape leaving quicker Remus.

Mr. Lupin? Dumbledore said more lightly toned then before.

Remus turned around.

Is there something you wished to tell me?

For what seemed the hundredth time, Remus felt like he wanted to confess everything: that he had betrayed Dumbledore's trust, ad once a month, led three others to possible death. Then reality came back, reminding him of the consequences the confession would have, to both him and the other marauders.

Remus said quietly, no sir, I don't.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Author's Note: OMG! I finished the chapter! (jumps around) Man.. thought that would never get done! I'm going to try and finish up sixth year by the next two chapters. I have the rest of the Marauder's part of the planned out, and then on with the next generation. My original plan was to have year seven finished by Christmas.. maybe a miracle will come. Just be glad inspiration hit last night. Once again, sorry for the wait, and much thanks to all of those who are still reading!

P.S: Anyone else here become obsessed with the show LOST? Go to , and in the forums, I'm under October Sky. (also luv the Dead Zone!)

Please review.. please?

October Sky


	46. Career Opportunity

Hogwarts Forever  
by: October Sky  
Chapter: Sixty- Nine

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I couldn't believe yall even remember the story!

Chapter Sixty Nine: Career Opportunity

Remus could think of nothing but different ways of killing the other three on his way back to the common room.

Remus murmured under his breath as he reached the entrance. If he had said it any louder, it would've sounded like an insult.

Something wrong my dear? The Fat Lady said as she opened the portrait.

Oh shut up, Remus muttered as he entered hastily.

The Fat Lady was left behind, muttering to herself about the rudeness of kids these days. Remus ignored her, and walked straight through the common room to the dorm stairs. He threw open the door to a startled James, Sirius, Peter, and Will.

You're back late, Sirius commented casually.

Remus just stood there, eyes wide, glaring at Sirius, trying to calm down. He wanted to get a few words in before it looked like murder. It was quiet as the four just stared at him. Will then got up.

I don't want to know, he said as he left.

Remus slammed the door as soon as Will's footsteps echoed in the hall.

What the hell did you do? Remus demanded, spinning around.

It was all Sirius, James said quickly, without thinking.

Remus' eyes grew red with fire as his glare fell on Sirius.

Sirius said in his defense. I didn't do anything-The hell you didn't! Remus shouted. I trusted you!He would've figured it out eventually anyway, Sirius said, I mean, we did.That's kind of an insult to us, Peter whispered to Sirius. James hit him in the arm. Remus said, Snape's going to torture you about your- former- family. The Slytherins are going to torture you. And I don't give a damn how you get your revenge, as long as you don't use me to do it!I'm sorry, Sirius said honestly. Remus didn't buy it. Look, it was just the first thing that came out of my mouth. Remus said, whatever. I've got to go to McGongal's room- detention.

And he left almost as soon as he arrived.

Nice going, James muttered to Sirius after a moment of silence.

Sirius asked. Why me?Why you? James cried. Are you serious?Actually, yes-Don't even say it, James said, standing up, I'm going down to the kitchens. I'm starved.

The next few days were quiet. Conversation between Sirius and Remus was rare, and James would explode at Sirius every time he would ask what was wrong. Quidditch would come and go, Gryffindors on the losing in this time around, but more importantly(What's more important than Quidditch? James asked once out loud to himself) was career advice coming up.

When do you have to go? James asked Sirius as they walked casually to the transfiguration room, already a few minutes late.

Sirius glanced at his schedule.

Three o'clock Thursday, Sirius groaned, man, why can't it be during school?Any idea of what career you're going to chose? Peter asked, already nervous about the interview, from behind them.

I dunno, James said in mock seriousness, Quidditch? What about you?

Sirius didn't answer. A career choice was the one thing that he needed to be thinking about the most, and the last thing he wanted to think about.

I dunno, Sirius said, then decided to change the subject, come on, we're going to be late.Since when do you care about being late? James asked, eyebrow raised.

Sirius shrugged, walked on ahead. James ran to catch up, leaving Peter behind.

What's up?I just don't want to think of it as there being only one more year, okay? Sirius said, a little irritated.

It is only one more year, James pointed out.

He looked around, and for the first time, noticed Remus wasn't with them.

Where'd Remus go?Dumbledore called him to his office, Sirius said, God knows what for.

At the same time Remus sat in Dumbledore's office, impatiently waiting for the Headmaster himself. He had already watched Fawkes the Phoenix die and be reborn, and had seen Philen the Prophet'(or at least an old wizard in a portrait who claimed he was a portrait) go from picture to picture asking anyone if they had seen his socks.

Sorry to keep you waiting, Dumbledore said, entering.

Remus jumped, startled.

Not a problem, he said quietly. You wanted to talk to me.

Dumbledore sat down and folded his hands. His facial expression was so serious that it scared Remus.

I wanted to talk, he started in a calm voice, about your future plans.

Remus was alarmed. This was the last thing he had expected.

I don't really have any, Sir, said Remus. It was a slight lie, but he wasn't sure what Dumbledore would say.

Don't worry, it's not expected, Dumbledore said, now you do understand the circumstances your in, the very possibility of you find even a paying job is slim.

Remus nodded. Oh, he understood.

I've talked to your uncle,said Dumbledore, and he's agreed that you should take a job somewhere your familiar with, somewhere you're comfortable at.You're offering me a teaching job? Remus asked, astounded.

Now it doesn't have to be in the near future, Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, but the offer stands. If I'm correct, you have excellent defense skills.Thanks Professor, said Remus, voice dropping, but actually, I was thinking along the lines of an auror.

Dumbledore, for the first time Remus had seen, was silent. His eyes grew more serious, losing its twinkle.

I know it's not possible, Remus started, but Dumbledore interrupted.

Not probable, Dumbledore said, you knowing what I mean. But it is possible, and I'll support it. We're going into some dark times, and we'll need some fair-hearted people to keep the rest of us in line.

Remus didn't answer, but looked down, concentrating on a smudge on his shoe.

Let me warn you, Dumbledore said, that war may be upon us.

Remus looked up, surprised. This wasn't what he'd thought Dumbledore would say.

But if you're willing to take the challenges, he continued, then I'm willing to stand behind you. I'm sure you have a good group of friends and a family member who would too. He smiled a little.

Remus was speechless. Never in the world did he think becoming an auror was a possibility. It was more like a though in the back of his mind.

You're dismissed, head on back to class.

The words drove Remus out of his thoughts. He nodded, not even able to talk enough to say a thanks, because maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him..

Author's Notes: Wow, got that done early. Sorry these chapters have become uneventful, but I am leading up to some important chapters, so I'm trying to keep it calm for a while. Please review!

October Sky


	47. Heartbreaker

**Chapter Forty-Seven:** Heartbreaks

"How about the hidden second floor corridor?" James asked, sounding irritated.

He, Sirius, and Peter were looking at the Marauder map. It was eleven thirty, cutting into their time, and James was getting restless. Remus was in the infirmary with a migraine. Or at least that's what Remus told them.

"Nah," Sirius said after a glance with a map.

"Oh come on, time is getting away. Stop being picky!"

"Stop trying to sound important," Sirius said, mocking annoyance.

"Can we do something?" Peter whined." I thought that map was supposed to make things more interesting around here, not absolutely stop time."

James then looked down at the map, following Sirius' gaze.

"Oh," he said in realization," I see why you don't want to go down there."

James points to two moving figures: Aria Fitzgerald and Remus Lupin.

"He's going to find out eventually," James said as Sirius remained silent.

Suddenly he lashed out.

"Why did it need to be so secretive?" Sirius asked to no one imparticular. "I mean, we trusted him, why can't he trust us?"

"Maybe trust is just a hard thing for him," Peter chimed in, "after all you did tell Snape about you-know-what."

"Oh please!" James exclaimed. "You know you would've tortured him in third year if you found out he had a girl! And don't deny it! So just stop acting all...soft about it."

"I'm not going soft!" Sirius protested.

James jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, and whispered into Sirius' ear.

"You are."

"Hey, what's that?" Peter said suddenly, pointing at the map.

James and Sirius looked down to where a small bubble was forming. A name was forming: Serverus Snape. In the Astronomy Tower.

"What's Snape doing in the Astronomy Tower?" Peter asked, like James and Sirius would know the answer.

"Some girl probably set him up," Sirius smirked.

"Somehow," James said, a grin forming, "I think I know where we're doing tonight."

What the three hadn't noticed when they left was the other two names forming near the Astronomy Tower: Remus Lupin and Aria Fitzgerald.

"Haven't talked to you in a while," Remus said as the two walked up the steps to the Astronomy Tower. They had met on the second floor once Aria had finally been able to break away from her friends.

"I know," Aria said, her hands disappearing deeper into the pockets of her robes. "Homework, you know?"

"Sure," Remus said, not convinced.

Truthfully he was worried. He sensed something was bothering Aria. Their relationship had changed drastically for no apparent reason. It went from nightly meetings, secret glances exchanged in class, and always knowing what the other was thinking or doing, to hardly talking at all.

The air blew cooly around them as they reached the last winding stair into the Astronomy Tower. Aria wrapped her robe around her tightly. More out of nerves than the weather.

"Cold?"

"I'm fine."

Remus eyed her. Ever since he had broken their one week record of not talking to each other this afternoon, Aria had seen distant. He began to think maybe bringing her up here was a bad idea. He didn't intend for this to lead to anything; he just wanted to talk. The two walked in silence around the edges of the Astronomy Tower until Remus finally stopped her, hating the silence.

"Aria, we need to talk," Remus said quietly.

Aria tried her best to avoid his eyes, which were staring down on her.

"About what?" She asked, knowing what the answer was.

"About us," Remus said, "where are we going?"

"What do you mean, where are we going'?" She asked, though her face said she obviously knew exactly what he meant.

"Next year's our last year here," Remus continued, "and you and I both know I don't have much of a chance for a future after this."

"If you try-" she pushed.

"No," Remus said, "there's no chance. And before I decide where to go after this, I want to know what's happening between us."

Aria was speechless. She stared at him, as though trying to read deep into his soul. He swallowed; he always hated it when she did that.

"I love you."

His heart began pounding. The entire world froze, he was certain. At that moment he forgot there was a Hogwarts, forgot that he was a werewolf, forgot that Dumbledore had warned him of a war, forgotten that on paper, he and Aria had no chance at the future.

And he wanted nothing more than to be able to say those words back. Which is why, the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't.

Because there was a war. He was a werewolf. There were people out there who would kill each of them in an instant.

"I-"

He was interrupted by something crashing against the stone wall of the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. They both turned towards it, but saw nothing.

"Ow!" Peter screeched as tripped over the cloak and fell against the wall.  
"Dammit!"

"Shut up!" James snapped. "The point of an Invisibility Cloak is to, you know, be invisible!"

"Well if you'd keep your oversized foot out of the way-"

"Dammit," Sirius whispered suddenly, stopping. He ran his hand through his long hair. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"No," James corrected, "Peter fell two minutes ago. Late reaction."

"No!" Sirius said, having a hard time keeping his voice low.

He jabbed his finger at the map on two bubbles: Remus and Aria.

"Hell," James whispered, then rounded on Sirius, "why didn't you say they were up here?"

"I would have if I had seen it," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Remus turned back to Aria, dropping his head.

"What?" Aria asked, eyes searching him.

Remus looked back towards the stairwell then back at Aria.

"You're scaring me," Aria said, "talk."

Remus breathed in deeply. He knew what he'd have to do, but didn't want to do that.

"Aria," he said softly, "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Aria said. She looked sick, which made Remus feel sick.

"I can't keep sneaking around like this," Remus said as he began to hate himself, "we're not fourteen anymore. Life isn't as simple as it used to be."

"What are you saying?" Aria asked, shaking slightly from both cold and fear.

"I'm saying we're going to be thrown out into the world next summer, he said, "and I don' have anywhere to go. I might not be able to go further than this school, and I don't want to bring you down with me."

"But I always told you-"

"That was two years ago," Remus said, remembering all too well their old conversations. "Two years ago Sirius believed he'd be able to play Professional Quidditch."

Aria seemed to tense at the sound of Sirius' name, but Remus didn't notice.

"No, Remus..." Aria began to plead as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I can't bring myself to do that to you," Remus said sincerely.

"Then I'll do it!" She exclaimed desperately, "do you seriously think I've thought about my future? I always figured my future would be you!"

Now he was panicking. He never expected her to be that devoted, and it terrified him.

"You can go out there and do just about anything you want," Remus said, "but I can't, and if you stay with me, you'll be asking for it too. Aria, there's so much that I would love to do. I talked to Dumbledore and he reckons that I'd have a chance as an Auror. But really, who are we kidding? Me and you fighting crime, out there with real wizards? He said...he said there's a war coming, Aria. And I can't help but to think that it's coming for us. This is bigger than me and you. Wherever I go after this, I'm going to have to start all over with people trusting me, and that just might not happen."

"Then let me be the person you can count on."

He would believe her, if she hadn't been avoiding him all week. If she hadn't been so silent and withdrawn all semester. Because he was beginning to realize, there was Hogwarts, and then there was the world. Even his friends were changing, and he couldn't rely on everyone being the same after the next year.

"It's not worth it," said Remus, "_I'm_ not worth it."

"Why are you doing this?" Aria asked, almost fully crying now. "I don't understand-"

"If you know I love you," he said, "then you know why."

She looked at him, still questioning his decision. Finally, she couldn't stand there any longer. She turned, and ran back towards the steps.

Sirius pulled Peter back, covering his mouth to block a muffled scream, just as Aria hurried by them. But back up in the Astronomy Tower, Remus was leaning over the tower, looking down onto the silent grounds, sullen.

"'Cause I still love you," he said to himself.

His friends watched as he leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed, hating himself.

**Author's Notes:** Okay was that a sappy ending or what? But thanks for the reviews!

October Sky


	48. Accidently In Love

**Chapter Forty-Eight**: Accidently In Love

At eight the next morning, Remus still hadn't returned to the Common Room, which made everyone begin to worry. It was late March, but it was still freezing outside, and where all could Remus be inside the castle? And when their first class(potions) started at eight-thirty, the three remaining Marauders began to grow impatient.

"We're going to be late," groaned Peter.

"Who cares?" Sirius said, willing to be late. "Benford's got it in for us. I mean, every since he started this year, it's been nothing but essays and quizzes!"

"Doubt he'll be back next year," James agreed. "Maybe Remus will decide not to show up until eleven, then we'll miss defense too."

"Nah," Sirius said, "Remus is the master at Defense. He'd never miss it."

"This is just crazy! James said, taking a glance down at the Marauder's Map. "He's not even showing up on the map!"

"What?" Sirius cried, grabbing the map as the last first year rushed out of the Common Room. "How's that possible?"

"Maybe he's Invisible," Peter suggested.

James stared at him.

"Peter," he said slowly, "how many times have we used the Invisibility Cloak?"

"I dunno-"

"And how many times have we still shown up on the map?" James continued.

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah," James nodded. "Unless, you don't think he..."

"What?" Sirius asked in a mock tone. "Remus ran away? Don't think so."

"He talked about it before," James noted.

"Hell everyone talks about running out!" Sirius exclaimed. "I bet you even Dumbledore has fantasy vacations every now and then!"

"Still," James said, unsure, "you don't think he did anything stupid do you? I mean, Aria looked pretty upset."

"Who's going soft now?" Sirius shot at the mention of Aria's name.

A door slammed nearby. The three looked up to see Remus walk in. He looked dull, exhausted, and frozen to the bone. Sirius threw an extra cloak at him, stopping Remus from going any further.

"Let me guess," Sirius said, "you found a time portal that threw you into the Ice Age?"

Remus sat down on the couch opposite from them, shivering so much he could hardly talk. It was then that the flakes of snow melting on Remus' head became noticeable.

"So is it cold outside?" Sirius asked, trying to make a joke.

"Shut up," Remus muttered.

Peter conjured up a mug of coffee, but James grabbed it before Remus could take it.

"We don't want to risk the dead ingredients," he said, making the mug vanish, and conjuring a new one.

Remus took the coffee, grateful, and took a sip.

"You're missing defense," Sirius informed.

"Thanks," Remus said, not sounding thankful at all.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked.

James glared at Sirius, and glanced down at his watch.

"We're seriously late now," James said.

So what? Sirius asked.

James glared.

"What? Since when do you care about being late?"

"Since McGonagall threatened to take me off the team if I got another detention this week."

"You say that like the team still has a chance," Sirius said.

"Yeah, well I'm still going to fight," he said as he grabbed his books, "you coming, Remus?"

"Cover for me," Remus replied.

"Whatever," Sirius shrugged, turning away.

James lingered.

"You're not going to go crazy in here, are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Remus lied, looking at the ground.

"Okay then," James said, following Sirius along with Peter.

They had almost made it to the portrait before Remus spoke up.

"I broke up with Aria," he said, still staring hard at the floor.

James and Sirius exchanged a glance. Sirius turned, acting as innocently as he could.

"What?" He demanded, part of him actually growing angry.

"We've been going out for a while now-"

"A while?" James interrupted.

"Third year," Remus sighed.

"Third year?" Sirius exclaimed. "So what, were you planning on having some sort of secret relationship forever?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Remus argued, looking up for the first time. "It was third year! Tell me you wouldn't have laughed about it every time you saw me or her."

"See?" James said quietly to Sirius. "You drove him mad!"

"Did not!" Sirius protested. "Hey, we were like what, thirteen? I wouldn't of cared!"

"Yeah right," Peter muttered.

"Forget it," Remus said, standing up, "it's over. Doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

He stood up and made his way to the stairs.

"Don't forget," he said, "cover for me. Tell them I'm sick or something."

"All right," James called back, but don't expect good notes!

The Quidditch practice that night was long and dreadful. Around twelve, the team returned back to the dorms. Sirius collapsed as soon as he was near a couch. Peter was determined to finish a twelve inch long defense essay that was due the next morning, and Remus was staring deeply into the brewing fire, not even aware that a mob of people had just entered the room. But the mob slowly broke up, exhausted, leaving only the Marauders in the Common Room. James pulled Peter aside, thankful when Remus didn't notice.

"So how's he doing?" James said, glancing towards Remus.

"I wouldn't know," Peter said in a low voice, "he hasn't moved. Passed on dinner. How's he supposed to be doing?"

"Wouldn't know," James said dully.

Lilly had just turned him down again only days ago. James walked back over, and sat in the chair near the couch.

"So," he said to Remus, "I'm about to go down to the kitchens. I'm starving, wanna come?"

No answer. Remus didn't even acknowledge the presence.

"So Peter, you wanna come?"

There was no answer.

"Peter?

"James looked over to where Peter was. He was asleep, with his essay half off the table and quill in hand.

"I can't believe you people," James said to a silent Common Room. "Fine then, I'm off."

James left the Common Room, and entered the just as vacant hallways. Or so thought. A figure was approaching in near distance. As it got closer, James could see it was a girl by her long hair, and as she grew even nearer, James could easily see that it was..

"Evans?" He asked, amazed. "What're you doing out here this late? Didn't think you were the one for breaking the rules."

"Could ask you the same thing, Potter," she said.

He could see she was clutching a book bag.

"Homework?" He asked. "This late?"

"I know a secret way into the library," Lily said, confident.

"You'll have to show me," James said, trying to sound charming.

She continued to walk towards the Common Room entrance. James followed, forgetting his hunger.

"Potter-"

Lily was interrupted by an older voice. Firm and strict.

"Mr. Potter!" It was McGonagall. "Ms. Evans? What are you doing out here at this time?"

James and Lily looked at each other. James looked around, trying to think of an escape. No way could he use that detention, especially when Quidditch was down to its last games. He did the only thing he knew.

Pushing Lily against the wall, James pulled her into a kiss. Pinned against the wall, Lily could do nothing but accept it.

"Oh..." McGonagall said, speechless, "very...well then. Just...back to your dormitories. Your separate dormitories, I mean of course."

Cheeks turning red in embarrassment, she turned swiftly and left. The kissed lingered for a moment, then when Lily was sure the footsteps were distant, she acted. She pushed James back, and slapped him across the face.

"You little-"

But she couldn't find the words. James, in a dream daze, wiped his mouth and stared at her. Lily glared and then turned in a huff and left.

Sirius and Peter were still asleep when James entered the Common Room fifteen minutes later. Remus wasn't there, so James assumed he went up to the dorm. He was in so much shock he wasn't able to walk straight. The only thing that processed through her mind was, _I just kissed Lily Evans, I just kissed Lily Evans._ It didn't even hurt when he knocked into the arm of the couch, but the slight sound woke Sirius up.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

James sat down opposite him, out of it. Now Peter was waking up as well.

"What's with the face?" Peter asked, amused.

"I just kissed Lily Evans," James said slowly, surprised that any sound came out.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "How? When? Why wasn't I there?"

James smiled to himself.

"I just kissed Lily Evans." He repeated.

"Yeah, you did," said Sirius impatiently, "now tell me, how did it happen?"

James stood up, heading for the dormitory.

"I just kissed Lily Evans," he simply repeated over and over to himself.


	49. Homeowner

**Chapter Forty-Nine:** Homeowner

"I kissed Lily Evans," James muttered under his breath, "I kissed Lily Evans."

"Will you cut it out?" Sirius snapped, whacking James on the back of the head.

It was eight-thirty the next morning. James, Sirius, and Peter were making their way to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Remus was already gone by the time they woke up at seven-thirty. The funny thing was, he wasn't on the map again. At all.

They sat at their usual seats towards the end of the Gryffindor table, and James couldn't help but to notice Lily sitting ten seats down. Her red hair fell gracefully past her shoulders, and James could detect signs of make-up or some kind of magic that made her face look smoother than ever. Even her green eyes were more beautiful than ever.

"Hello," said a voice in his ear, "earth to James."

James blinked, and then swiped at Sirius, whose face was just inches from James' ear.

"Ow!" Sirius cried, hitting James in the shoulder in return.

James ignored it, but Sirius wasn't going to let him slip away that easily.

"Back on planet earth," Sirius said, "your mom won't care if I come over this summer, will she?"

Shaking himself out of it, James answered.

"What? No." He laughed a little. "Hell, my mom likes you better than me!"

Sirius beamed.

"I know," he said proudly.

Just then an owl flew in from no where, flying into James plate of food he had just dished out.

"I hate owls," James muttered under his breath.

The coal black owl dropped a letter in front of Sirius, who took it.

"Hey, cool!" Sirius said, reading the letter.

"What?" James asked, vanishing his old plate of food and conjuring a new one.

"My Uncle Alphard died!" Sirius said, excited.

"That's horrible," Peter commented, taking a bite of some dried toast.

"No, it's great!" Sirius said, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Okay, I'm lost," James admitted, confused. "Why is that great?"

"I mean, it's horrible," Sirius said, correcting himself, "but it's great!"

"Will you spit it out already?" James exclaimed, annoyed.

"He left me five hundred galleons!" Sirius said finally.

James stared at him.

"So?" He said, still confused.

"Well sorry some of us didn't live our lives on cloud nine," Sirius said, "but to me, that's a lot. Guess I won't be needing to stay over this summer after all."

"What?" James said. "Why not?"

"I can get myself a flat now," Sirius explained, "I mean, hey, I can be a homeowner!"

"Congratulate the wife," James muttered.

"Seriously though," continued Sirius, "I can live anywhere. I'll have my own place- think about it."

An idea suddenly came to James' mind.

"So can I bring Lily over?" He asked, hopeful.

"He called her 'Lily'," Peter whispered into Sirius' ear.

Sirius smirked, enjoying the moment.

"Whatever," he said then put on a parenting tone, "but no staying up past ten, okay?"

James laughed a little, quickly taking his gaze back to Lily.

Since it was Saturday, they went back to the Common Room. They were going to get the Marauders Map in hopes of a sight of Remus, who they figured would show up at breakfast. But they didn't have too go far. Remus was sitting on a Common Room couch, staring at nothing on the floor, lost in his thoughts. James glanced at Sirius, and Sirius shrugged, knowing James was asking what they should say. James sighed, and stepped into the room.

"Hey Remus," James said, cautiously walking up to him, missed you at breakfast. "Where were-"

"I was in the Hospital Wing," Remus answered, cutting him off in a hoarse voice.

"Why?" Sirius asked casually, sitting on the arm of one of the large chairs, what happened?

Up close, they could see Remus was holding his right wrist as if in pain. He didn't answer, but instead looked up at them. The sight made the other three stopped. Remus looked like he had hardly survived a war. His face was scratched in numerous places, with one particular scar over his right eye, and no doubt his arms were scratched up too.

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked, staring at him.

"The moon happened," Remus answered simply.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "What do you mean the moon? How could- oh."

It just then hit the three Marauders that last night was full moon. How could they forget?

"Last night was full moon?" James said, speaking his thoughts. "You never even showed up-"

"I know," Remus said, "I went alone."

"Why?" Sirius asked, confused. "We were bored as hell-"

"Wanted to," Remus shrugged.

James glanced at Sirius. He knew what was wrong with Remus, but he didn't think Sirius got it.

"We were just about to go play some Quidditch," James lied, "want to come?"

"Nah," Remus said, continuing his stare to the floor.

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged. James nodded to the stairs, and Sirius and Peter followed him to the dorm room.

"He's depressed," James said, closing the door behind them.

"What?" Sirius said. "No he's not-"

"He is," James cut in, "that's why he went alone last night. He could've killed himself."

"You don't think he was...trying to, do you?" Peter asked quietly.

"No," James said, shaking his head, "even Remus isn't that stupid."

"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked, not getting the big picture.

"It's more like, what you're going to do," James said.

Sirius looked at him, more confused now than ever.

"What?" He asked.

James nodded, approving his own plan.

"What?" Sirius asked again, nervous. "What am I going to do?"

"You are going to break up with Aria."


	50. The Kidnapping

Chapter Fifty: The Kidnapping

"Sirius.. Sirius.."

Sirius looked up. Aria was sitting across from him in their booth in the Three Broomsticks. She was smiling, he guessed in an attempt to get him to do the same, but he just stared back down into the drink.

"Act any more happy and I'll explode," Aria muttered, leaning back into her seat.

She then looked outside the window, watching the uncontrollable snow fade away. Her eyes narrowed.

"Is it just me," she said in a low voice, "or did things just get really quiet?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Maybe it's just-"

The inn's door flew open suddenly, banging loudly against the walls, knocking some of the nails off their hinges. Three wizards stood there, all cloaked in black with wands held up by hands well hidden by sleeves. Even though they didn't say anything, just their presence and erie gazes sent chills up the costumers' spines.

"Aria," Sirius whispered, "get under the table."

But Aria was stiff, staring at the three men with both fear and hatred. Lost in her own trepidation, she was unable to do anything, letting her eyes turn cold in horror.

"Aria!" Sirius hissed.

Aria snapped out of it, and as soon as the wizard's heads turned the opposite, way, hurrying to get under the table. She wasn't quick enough. The man closets to them on the right, saw the movement, and and his arm thrusted towards her, sending a dark purple red light in her direction. Under first instincts, forgetting about his own safety, Sirius jumped out in front of Aria, knocking her to the ground while covering her head, and took the hit for himself. The spell ripped through his shoulder, cutting it, sending a cool sensation of what he knew was blood down is arm.

"Sirius, you're-"

Sirius cut her off, shoving the palm of her hand over her mouth. Despite his precaution, the masked wizard spotted the two, and walked towards them. The other two men had already ventured off into other parts of Hogsmede, and screams were heard as other costumers took the opportunity to escape. The wizard was pulling out his wand again, but Sirius was already a step ahead of him, prepared this time.

"Explleramous," he muttered, sending the spell in the wizard's direction.

The cloaked man flew back, hitting the wall with a force that sent blood oozing out of the back of his head. He was knocked out. For a moment, Sirius just marveled at what he just did.

"Sirius, we've got to get out of here!"

Sirius shook his head at Aria's voice and began to stand up, but stopped at the feel of Aria's hand.

"You're shoulder," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

Sirius was surprised to find that he had completely forgotten about his shoulder, which was now bleeding reverently and turning numb. Raising his wand to the wound, Sirius muttered a spell, and the blood cleared and he felt circulation slowly beginning.

"Let's go," he said, helping Aria out from under the table.

They stood, and Aria brushed the dust off her robes as she glanced through the window. Outside was total havoc. There must've been more than three of the men, because at least a half a dozen bodies were sprawn about, and dozens of third years were running wild, dashing for safety.

"On second thought, maybe we should just hide out in here," Aria said, nervous at the site.

"And what happens when he wakes up?" Sirius asked, nodding towards the knocked out wizard.

Aria bit her lip, and then nodding.

"All right," she said, less confidently then Sirius would've liked, "let's go."

Together, Sirius and Aria stepped out into the closest thing they had ever seen to hell.

Aria had insisted staying low, scouting the shops for any victims, though Sirius was determined to get out and help fight. As they were heading out of a secondhand bookshop, they ran into Austin Paye, a seventh year they had met during his tryout for the Gryffindor house team.

"Hey," Austin greeting, nearly bumping into them, "when did you guys shows up?"

"We've been here the entire time," Sirius said, "what do you mean when did we show up?"

"Well I heard James and the others stayed back this trip, that's all," Austin shrugged, a little taken aback by Sirius' tone.

"They did?" Sirius said, confused. "I thought they were right behind me."

"I dunno," Austin said, "but I'm going back out there. You two be careful."

"Same to you," Aria said as he was leaving.

Aria stared after his shadow for a minute, turning to Sirius.

"Maybe we should leave," Aria said, concerned at Sirius' still confused face, "there must be some way to get us back to Hogwarts."

"No," Sirius said darkly, "I'm staying. Go if you want."

Sirius' behavior changed as suddenly as his tone, and he started off toward the alley's exit with a look of loathe that scared Aria with worry.

"Wait!" She called after him. "Sirius, what's going on?"

But as she saw him leave, she realized that that was the same mood he had been in the entire day, some sense of uncertainty and distance.

"Sirius!"

She began to run after him, but arm grabbed her around the waist, bringing her back into the wall. A hand closed over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Looks like I hit jackpot," a voice muttered.

A sly grin that Aria couldn't see appeared under the man's mask, and before she could brace herself, the world went dark

Chapter Fifty-One: Comfort

"I'm sure everything's fine."

James jumped from where he sat on the couch. It was nearly eight-thirty and only a few had returned from Hogsmeade. That group included him, Peter, and Remus(who had snuck out before the attack, giving Sirius his room) along with Lily and her gang. All except for Sirius and Aria.

"What do you want, Evans?" James snapped, fighting the urge to turn and look at her.

Every since he had kissed her, even if it was to save her from getting into trouble, James felt himself even more drawn to her than before. The way she looked, the way she moved, even the way she tucked her fallen red hair behind her ears as she sat in front of him in class stood out to him now more than ever. He wanted to admit that to her, but his pride restrain him.

"Aria hasn't returned, and I'm worried about her," Lily admitted, "same with Sirius?"

When James didn't answer her, she sat down in a chair to the right of him, watching him as he stared at the ground.

"Aria lives with her uncle," Lily said a little distantly, "she can't stand him, and he can't stand her."

Looking up, she couldn't tell if James was listing to her or not, and she knew he wouldn't admit it if she was, but as she saw his eye grow more intense, she knew that he was listening.

"He can't stand Remus either."

This, of anything, caught James' attention. He looked up at her, shocked.

"How do you-"

Lily laughed.

"You four aren't as sneaky as you think," she said, eyes twinkling.

"Why?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Have you been following us?"

"Maybe," Lily said with a satisfied smile.

James sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"So why are you out here, really?" James asked, staring out the window as tiny green blurs flew by on broomsticks.

"Same reason you are," Lily said, sitting down beside James. "Waiting for a friend to return."

"You sure that's all?" James said with added charm.

The corners of Lily's mouth twitched upward, and before she could help herself, she felt herself falling forward, falling, falling through the thick air until James caught her with his lips, easing himself into a comfortable position, and let his mouth brush against her as he moaned.

"Sh-" Lily told him, and was about to let her arms trail up to his shoulders when the common room door swung open and swung short.

"Has anyone seen Aria?" Sirius demanded as he entered the room.

Lily and James broke apart quicker than lightening.

"Oh, sorry," Sirius said, sarcastically, "was I interrupting something?"

"No-" James said, pulling at some lose hairs standing on the back of his head, "where have you been?"

"There was an attack in Hogsmeade," Sirius explained, throwing himself down into a chair in exhaustion.

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed. "Is Aria all right? Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know," Sirius admitted, shaking his head, "we were attacked in the Three Broomsticks, and were split up after that."

Lily bit her lip, sinking back down into the couch.

"Oh God," she muttered, and soon felt James hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him as she blinked out tears, fearing the worst for her friend, and found James looking down on her.

"She'll be all right," James assured her, and glanced towards Sirius who got the message.

"See you later," Sirius muttered as he left.

James nodded, and Lily's head was soon laying against his chest, and all he could do was comfort her, praying he was doing the right thing.


	51. Truth, Love, and War

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Fifty-One:** Truth, Love, and War

Aria had been back for three days. She hadn't said a word to anybody, and no one had tried saying a word to her. The morning after the attack, Aria had returned, worn and exhaustion. Madame Pomphry had her excused from classes for two days, and rumor had it that Aria had quit the Quidditch team, just before the last two games. Her friends didn't know what to think, and in the first hours of her returned, had tried asking many questions before giving up. Some began to wonder if she had been placed under a silencing charm.

One of the worst things about the whole ordeal was that Sirius was the last person that had been with Aria before- whatever happened-and he remembered nothing. After the third day, Sirius had given up on talking to Aria, or being around her period. Even Remus hadn't been able to get a word out of her, although none of them were even sure how much he had tried. The first time Remus saw Aria in the Hospital Wing he look petrified, and the others he simply looked too guilty to say anything. So when Sirius found Remus sulking one morning early March, he decided to finally do something about it.

"What are you doing?" Remus cried as Sirius grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up.

"Go get her!" Sirius demanded through gritted teeth, shoving Sirius towards Aria, who was pacing the floor nearby.

She looked up when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Um...hi," Remus stuttered nervously, rubbing his neck with his right hand.

"Hey."

Though Aria had spoken quietly, Remus still caught her voice, and found himself proud that he had been the first to get her to talk.

"So you uh..." Remus tried to think of an excuse to keep talking to her without pushing her, "wanna go for a walk or something?"

Aria eyed him curiously, as if trying to figure out a motive behind the invite, but then gave in.

"Sure," she said in the same quiet tone that made Remus strain to her the response.

Dozens of eyes followed the pair out of the common room and even the Fat Lady raised her eyebrows as she opened the doorway at the password. Stepping out into the hallway, Aria shivered slightly at an invisible breeze that blew from the closing of the door. She wrapped her arms around herself, making Remus want to say something to her, but he couldn't find the right words. Luckily, she started off the conversation for him.

"So...how are you?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," Remus shrugged, "just the usual, grades, keeping James and Sirius out of detention."

Aria let out a stifled laugh, and Remus began to wonder if she had been waiting for an opportunity for a conversation like this, a chance to escape the wondering, curious eyes that had been following her for the past three days.

"How's that working out?"

It was like nothing had ever happened, and the two had never broke up. This was just another walk after dinner, or to a class. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know how they are," he went on, "at least Peter's got a little sense. So I heard you quit the team?"

He thought this would be a good time to bring up the subject, just sneak it end there, however, his plan failed, and Aria grew silent again.

"Sorry," Remus said quickly, "I didn't mean to-"

"No," Aria shook her head, "it's all right. It's just with studies and all, and the practices- I don't see how James does it."

"Easy," Remus said, "he doesn't actually do any of the work. But none of that seemed to matter to you before."

Aria shrugged.

"I grew up," she tried, "we all have to sometime, I guess."

"Maybe you should have that talk with James and Sirius," he joked, and then grew serious, "but that isn't really it, is it?"

Stopping, Remus waited until Aria followed in act. She did but turned her gaze to the ground, avoiding his eyes. Then Aria surprised him by taking his arm and pulling him towards the door to the Astronomy tower. The night air hit them straight on, and the mood made a path for them to the edge of the building. Remus couldn't think of a single reason why she would bring him out here. Of course, had they still been together maybe...Remus shook the thought out of his head. None of the past mattered. What mattered now was the present and future and frankly, neither one looked good.

"You know about my uncle, right?" Aria began once she was satisfied that no one could overhear them.

"Yeah," Remus said dully.

It wasn't his favorite topic. The guy hated him, after all.

"Well.." Aria trailed off, and then picked back up on what she was saying, "he's the one who took me."

"Took you?" Remus repeated and a pit formed in his stomach.

Had he missed some big conference or meeting?

"Yeah," she said, "back at the attack..anyway..it turns out he has these.._friends_."

"'Friends'," Remus repeated, not liking the sound of it.

"Yeah, friends whose greatest ambition is to take over the world," Aria continued in distaste, "they have this sort of..club."

"They're the ones who attacked Hogsmeade," Remus slowly concluded.

"And kidnapped me," Aria reminded him, "and they burnt this into my arm."

She rolled up her left sleeve, revealing a dark, ugly scull, scratched into her arm like a tattoo. Red fingerprints still bruised the skin around it where Aria had put up a fight. The mark was already fading a little bit, but it was clear that it would be a scar for life.

"It's supposed to be like some kind of signal," Aria said, pulling her arm away from Remus' reach, feeling self-conscious, "it calls us to him."

"'Him'?" Remus was getting the errie feeling that he had just been transformed into one of the Muggle horror books he had read at King's Cross, waiting for the train to school.

"The leader of them," she explained, "this crazed maniac. I don't remember his name..Vold..Voldie.."

"You don't have to say it," Remus offered soothingly.

Aria tried to make herself smile at his efforts, but couldn't do it.

"Thanks," she said softly, and then stared distantly over the edge of the tower, where they could just make out Hagrid attempting to feed some kind of magical creature, "anyway, this group, they have this idea of taking over the world- or at least, the wizarding world. They're the ones that have been killing muggles- it's horrible- and they're recruiting members.

"That's horrible," said Remus, not wanting to spend another awkward silence searching for better word, "so..can you get out of it?"

At the mention of escape, tears formed in Aria eyes.

"Only if I want to die," she said, turning away from Remus so that he couldn't see her crying, "it's horrible."

Not sure if she would accept, Remus took a risk and put his arm around her shoulder. Instead of turning away, she pulled into him, embracing her ex-boyfriend into a hug. She just kept repeating 'It's horrible, it's horrible' until he couldn't stand it any more. He slightly pulled back, and took her by the arms, making sure that he held on above the mark.

"We'll get you out of this," Remus promised, looking at her though she didn't make eye contact with him, "we'll talk to Dumbledore-" he thought about what he was saying, "maybe there's another way around this."

Aria eyed him.

"What?"

"Maybe you could be like a..spy, " Remus was unsure of the plan, even as he spoke it.

"A spy?" She repeated flatly.

"Yeah," Remus was beginning to like the idea, "help us know where we can help. Fight this. Stop whatever they're planning from happening."

"I don't know," Aria said, biting down on her lower lip, "I don't think I can."

"Aria," Remus said as if scolding her, "the main quality of a Gryffindor is bravery. Why else do you think you were placed here?"

He regretted saying it as soon as he did.

"It's not that," she said, looking down, "it's worse. It's not as simple as you think."

"Then tell me!" Remus exclaimed, growing impatient.

"No, never mind," Aria shook her head again, "I'll do it, you're right."

Aria went back to watching Hagrid. The impact of the argument and the suggestion was just now hitting Remus. Asking someone to risk their lives was asking a lot. It wasn't an overnight decision, nor one you should be making alone."

"No, _you're_ right," Remus insisted, "forget it, it was a stupid idea. Let's go back."

He turned to leave but Aria grabbed his shoulder, turning Remus back around.

"I changed my mind," Aria said, looking into his eyes, searching them until finding a satisfying spot, "you're right. This is a big opportunity that could impact a lot of people. 'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow."

Remus smiled.

"Good."

It was like they were together again. At that moment more than ever he hated that he broke up with her, and he wanted nothing more than to erase the past. And he could do that right now, right in the very spot where he ruined their future just a few weeks before.

"I'll make sure you're safe," Remus promised, "I'm behind you one hundred and fifty percent, and whatever plan Dumbledore comes up with, he'll have to pass it through me first."

Aria giggled.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Some how," she said, looking back up at him, "I don't think you'll make that much of a difference."

"You just wait," he warn.

She slapped his shoulder.

"Come on," she said, "let's go back. First thing tomorrow, we'll go see Dumbledore."

She met his eyes.

"Both of us."

Remus smiled.

"Aria, I'm-"

"It's okay," she said, holding her hand out, "and Remus? Thanks."

He accepted her hand and grinned as they walked back into the castle.


	52. The New Home Of Sirius Black

**Chapter Fifty-Two:** The New Home of Sirius Black

Summer rolled in earlier than usual, or at least it seemed that way with the humid weather and cloudless skies. The yearly exams snuck up on the four Mauraders, who had gone back to their usual mischief once things turned out for the better for Remus.

Since getting back together with Remus appeared as the happiest man in the world. His grades soared and he was making better scores than ever. The Maurader's map was in high progress, and late nights were dedicated to roaming the castle.

But now the holidays had arrived, and with school closing, there was little hope for Remus to see Aria for a few months, so his mood had gone down again.

"Come on man, lighten up," Sirius urged as he made his luggage disapear in front of his eyes, only to make it reapear in his place.

Sirius made home in a cabin in the dead center of a wood, perfect for Remus were he to ever been over during a full moon. The cabin had a red tin roof and a long and widing porch that surrounded the front of the cabin. At least a half a dozen windows gave a sneak preview of the interior, had the inside been lit.

"What the hell do you have in here?" Peter muttered to himself as he lifted a third trunk of James' up the porch.

"Peter, please," Sirius rolled his eyes, muttered a spell to send James' trunk to the same destination as his.

Reaching the front door, Sirius whispered "Alohamora!" to the door, and it swung open, welcoming them to their home away from home.

The cabin's main room was empty except for a few old couches. A kitchen was marked off in the left corner, and a hallway led to what appeared to be bedrooms. A fireplace was in front of the couch, all set for the fine art of the Floo.

"I can see you've really redecorrated," James joked as he ushered his luggage to the couch with a flip of his wand. "So what exactly are we going to do here for three weeks?"

"Not homework," Sirius replied happily, flopping down on one of the sofa, "check this out."

He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket, which became clear to be the Marauder map.

"Watch," he whispered quietly.

Remus, Peter, and James gathered around him in curiousity, and watched in awe as the map opened up, but this time it was far more advacned than the last time he looked at it: it was active. Four little dots took their place in what was labled 'Black residence' and as Peter shifted weight, so did his dot.

"Cool," he whispered, under his breath.

Sirius tapped the map again, and it went blank.

"Glad to know your time's spent productivly," Remus commented sarcastically.

"Well I know how I'm spending my summer," James stated as he pulled out an old schoolbook, bound in dark purple and black leather.

The title was _Advanced Spells for the Aspiring Auror_.

"An Auror? Peter squeeked. "But that's advanced magic! No one from Hogwarts-"

"Everyone from Hogwarts," James correted, "everyone and anyone can be an Auror if they're up to it, I suppose. And talented, of course."

"No worries there," Sirius said, "let me see that."

Sirius scanned a page that discribed an Inferious spell, one that could change the mood(and cause temporary memory loss) of its victim.

"So it seems," Sirius said, mocking a smart version of Remus", that you just angle your wand like this- Sirius did so, and say..._inferio_!"

Hey! Peter said as the wind was suddenly blown from him.

Peter fell off the back of the couch and landed on the floor with an 'umph!' Sirius, Remus, and James cringed their neck in alarm. After a few grunts, Peter stood up, and brushed himself off the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry," Peter said in a tone that wasn't his, along with a thicker accent, "a little dusty, isn't it? Maybe I should clean a little- yes, I'll start right away."

Sirius, Remus, and James exchanged uncertain glances before roaring in laughter. By the time they had calmed down, Peter had already left the room and returned with a mop that floated before him.

"Maybe you should perform the countercurse," Remus said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Right-" Sirius looked down from the book, and then with a flick of his wrist, muttered, "emferio."

Peter stopped shortly, as if he had run into a wall, and then blinked a few times before looking around the room, confussed.

"Wha- he began, who..where-" he finally thought to look at the other three Mauraders, "what happened?"

"You hit your head on the floor," Sirius let out a final roar of laughter, "smart."

"That's too much fun for me," James said, standing up.

He glanced towards Sirius before pearing out a window.

"There are no Muggles around, right?" James asked as he watch a bird fly by, narrowly missing flying straight into one of the many large oak trees in Sirius' yard.

"None for at least a hundred miles," Sirius said, leaning back into the cushions of the sofa.

"Turning," he smiled slyly at the other three.

Quidditch, anyone?

After hours of Quidditch followed by heavy drinking of some Firewhisky Sirius had conjured up, the four boys had passed out, though with no regrets. Sometime around one in the morning(acorrding to his wristwatch), Remus stirred awake to a tiny pop. Shooting straight up, Remus found that he had been sleeping on one of the couches, with James on the floor below him, Sirius on the other sofa(feet propped up on a coffee table cluttered with empty glasses), and Peter was snoozing in a recliner, though he had sunk so low his was practically on the floor. Cautiously, Remus stood up, sidestepping James, and moved to the window to look out.

A ray of moonlight outlined random parts of the yard and porch, one of which a girl stood, pacing the wooden floorboards beneath her, as if deciding on rather or not to knock on the door. The figure sighed so heavily that Remus saw her shoulders droop, and soft footsteps walked towards the front door of Sirius' place. Remus reached the door at the first knock, knowing that Sirius and James wouldn't be the happiest people in the world if they were woken in the middle of their slumber. Carefully prying the door open, Remus was surprised to find Aria standing outside, turned from the door with her arms wrapped around her, shivering despite the humid night.

"Aria?" Remus whispered in disbelief.

Once Aria had turned around, Remus wished that he hadn't spoken. Aria looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept in a week. She hadn't bothered to do anything with her hair, which was in a frinzy of knots. Bags supported her weary eyes, and her face was deathly pale, save for a cut that trickled blood from her ear to her chin.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing as Aria was too traumatized to talk.

"I-" Aria paused, as if trying to remember, "did something bad."

"Bad?" Remus repeated.

Aria didn't answer, only bit her lip and looked down, embarrased about something that Remus couldn't see. Feeling she needed the comfort, Remus guided her over to a porch swing nearby, and helped her sit down without losing her balance. Unsure if he should sit, Remus leaned back against the porch railing, furious with himself for not thinking to close the curtains. Had any of the other three awaken, they'd have a front row view of what was going on. While waiting for her to start, Remus couldn't help but to notice that Aria was clutching her left arm, as if in pain.

"I-" Aria stopped, opened her mouth, shut it, and then started talking again, only this time, softer, "I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Remus asked, eyeing her.

Were people out looking for her right now, for some illegal crime she had commited? Was it that serious? Or even worse?

"There was this..meeting," as Aria spoke, she stared through the cracks of the wooden floorboards beneath them, "for you know...us Death Eaters. I was called around seven, it must've been. I was wondering where I was supposed to go and then-"

"Wait," Remus interrupted, "'called'?"

"With the Dark Mark, Remus!" Aria cried frantically.

Light tears began to form in her eyes, but they were soon blinked away, and she continued.

"Anyway," she said, shaking her head, "suddenly I just kind of disapeared."

"I don't understand-"

Aria ignored him.

"And then reapeared in this old- I think it might've been a shop, but the point is that I Apperated, just like that," she looked up at Remus, desperatly looking for answers she knew he didn't have, "it takes months, sometimes years to learn to Apperate but me..I could just do it- without even trying. Like something- or someone- else was controlling me."

Remus looked at her and then to the side, into the woods that rolled into a shadowy darkness just a few yards away. He began to wonder if being outside was the safest place for them to talk.

"Maybe a dozen or so other Death Eaters were there, dressed in these long, dark robes," Aria continued, staring distantly to the right of Remus in memory, "I was so afraid. I never said anything, offered any opinions. And then after it was over, this one Death Eater grabbed me, no doubt by his voice it was my uncle. He was furious, wondering what I was doing, showing up dressed in Muggle clothing, lingering in the shadows, not paying attention, not looking up, not giving the Dark Lork any respect whatsoever. Then it just got to much.

I jerked my arm away and swung him around. I didn't even know I was that strong. There was this pipe behind us- I think we were in some sort of Muggle dwelling, I don't know why we would be but anyway, I completly forgot my wand in my pocket and started forcing his head against the pipe. I kept banging it and banging it until his skull cracked and...he died."

Aria finished in silence, which suited Remus perfectly because he hadn't a clue what to say.

"I-" Remus started, and had to settle with, "wow."

Aria looked down, obviously embarrased to bring this burden down on him as Remus ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, and began pacing the floor.

"This is big," Remus said finally, when he reached his former spot. Before he could help himself, Remus blurted out: "What did you do with the body?"

"Remus!" Aria cried, incrediously.

"I'm sorry," Remus said in one breath, regretting the statement.

He sat down beside Aria on the swing, and rocked them back in forth, soothingly, trying to think of something to say.

"So what are we going to do?" Remus felt obligated to include himself in the situation: no way was he going to let Aria go through this alone.

"I don't know," Aria admited, "it might sound crazy, but I don't think I want to return to school."

"What?" Remus looked at her. "But it's our last year. You won't graduate."

"I know," Aria whispered, "but...I just don't think I can do it. I don't _want_ to do it."

Remus bit his lip.

"What about me?" He asked quietly. "Don't I mean anything? Don't I get a say?"

Aria looked into his eyes for the first time that night. Her dark brown eyes haunted him, and Remus felt himself shiver as well.

"I'm sorry," Aria said at last, barely audible, "I shouldn't have come."

Shaking her head, she stood up. In fear of losing her forever, Remus grabbed her arm, gently, careful not to startle her.

"At least stay the night," Remus offered, "we'll talk this out in the morning. The guys won't mind."

"You sure?" Aria asked. She looked relieved, like she was not really too keen on going out by herself at this time at night- or anytime, for that matter.

"Nah," Remus said, waving for her to follow him.

Instead of going inside, Aria followed Remus back to the porch swing where they set in silence for a few minutes, before a question popped into his head.

"How did youknow where I was?" He inquired.

"Let's just say there were some parts of the meeting I did pay attention to," Aria said with the smallest mischievious grin she could muster.

"Glad you got your priorities straight," Remus said sarcastically.

He leaned forward, ignoring the risk he was taking, and kissed her. He was just considering wrapping his arms around her when a whoop of laughter tore them apart. They both wiped furiously at their mouths and looked down, embarrased.

The door of the cabin was thrown open causing a gust of wind to blow over the couple, and James and Sirius jumped out onto the porch, very much awake. Peter followed behind, but remained at the doorframe, leaning against the sides where the door met the interior wall, half-asleep

"We were wondering when you'd make your move!" James exclaimed, apperently either happy for the couple, or excited because he had just won some bet.

Remus' cheeks flushed a dark red, a shade darker than the blood that stained Aria's face.

"Come on you, guys," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "at least come inside."

Shaking his head, Remus followed the two inside, with Aria right behind him.

A half an hour later the gang was asleep in the exact same potions as before, except now Aria slept beside Remus on the couch. Remus had his hand draped over her protectivly, and neither one of them heard the first crash coming from the halllway. The second, however, woke up the entire lot of them.

"What was that?" Aria whispered, frightened.

"I don't know," Remus replied, stay here.

Aria did as she was told, pulling the blanket that they had been sleeping under to his chin as she watched Remus step closer to the sound, right behind Sirius and James. All three had their wands alight, though Peter was nowhere to be found. They stepped a few paces closer, and suddenly the room lit up with sparks, similar to that of a fireworks display. Rays of red, purple, and yellow illuminated the room in brilliant flashes. Sirius and James immediatly got to work, firing spells every which way, trying to track down the dark figures that had joined their stay at the cabin. Remus shot a few spells himself, but then turned around, running back to the couch to make sure Aria was safe. Terror overrided him when he felt the blankets to find nothing. The flashes stopped as soon as they started, and the room fell silent in darkness.

"Are they gone?" James whispered from nearby.

"I dunno- ow!" Sirius exclaimed. "This is riddculous- _lumos_!"

Sirius lit his wand, allowing a small glow to put him aside from the silluetes of the others.

"Everyone alive?" Sirius asked cheerfully, as if he had enjoyed the attack. "Pete, you okay? I didn't see you contributing."

"Of course you didn't!" Peter squeeled from the far corner of the room. "Don't you _know_ who they _were_?"

Remus ignored them completely.

"Aria?" Remus asked the room, almost fearful of the answer, afraid of what he might find.

He took the time to glance over the couch and sure enough, Aria set there in a realm of sweat, her back glued to the fabric of the sofa. Her knees were drawn to her chest and she was shaking, walking back and forth. Remus climbed over the top of the couch, and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully, pulling her soaking wet hair away from her face.

Other than a thin white line left from the healing charm Sirius had placed apon her earlier(she had lied, of course, saying it was due to a flying accident), she appeared unhurt.

"They were here for me," Aria whispered, unable to believe it, "for me- I- I can't do this. They'll just keep trakking me down until..."

"I know," Remus whispered, running his hand through her unbrushed hair, "listen, you're going to be okay."

She lay her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Remus let her sit there, saying nothing, until she fell asleep moments later.


	53. New Year, New Responsibilities

**Chapter Fifty-Three: **New Year, New Responsibilities, New Secrets

Remus had convinced Aria to stay throughout seventh year and graduate, guaranteeing her protection by both himself and Dumbledore. Now as they board the Hogwarts Express for the last time(Sirius was taking his time with it, calling it 'savoring the memory', Remus supposed James woud've followed, but he was nowhere to be found), Remus felt guilty about talking Aria into coming back to school. She was glancing around nervously and scratching her left arm as though she had a bad masquito bite. Aria seemed completely uncomfortable and totally unwilling to be there. While everyone else was saying tearful goodbyes or greeting their friends, excited for their new year, Aria looked as though she might be sick.

"Hey," he greeted.

Remus stepped back in surprise when she threw her arms around him.

"I was worried-"

"Surely you didn't spend the rest of the summer counting the different ways I could die," Remus said, smiling and eyes twinkling.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Actually," she said, "I spent the rest of my summer practicing."

"For what?"

"Quidditch," Aria announced, "James said I could play again this year. He sounded really relieved about it."

Remus frowned.

"But why would-"

"Quidditch Captain," James announced from behind him.

Turning around, Remus and Aria found James standing behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Congrats," Remus offered, shaking his head, "so who's head boy?"

James raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right?" He said slowly.

"Why?" Remus said confused.

Just then something gray and fury flew into his face, and Remus cried out as he was plucked by the owl. As he swatted at it, Remus could hear James' laughter, and even noticed Aria was giggling. All he could think of at that moment was, _Anything to make her laugh. _Still a little disgruntled, Remus tore open the letter, and a gold medal fell out, clinging to the concrete. On it was engraved: Head Boy.

"Head Boy," Remus muttered in awe under his breath.

"Congratulations!" Aria cried, throwing her arms around him again. You deserve it.

"Thanks," Remus said, still in shock.

As the shock rolled off, Remus started to get furious at the bird for arriving so late, and then confusion took over. How could Dumbledore appoint Remus after knowing what he was?

"Well, duty's calling," James said, interrupting Remus' train of thoughts.

Remus looked to where Lily was standing, looking around for someone. Looking quite confident, James marched over towards her, and greeted Lily by placing his hands over her eyes. Lily turned around in surprised, and scolded James until he broke the rant with a kiss.

"Wow," Aria said, impressed, "when did that start?"

Remus shook his head.

"Long story."

The train ride to school had been pleasant enough, in fact, so pleasant that Sirius complained about the lack of action. Sirius' new home had provided most of the entertainment for the group over the summer, Lily included, despite their attack, which they had been careful not to tell to anyone. During the vacation period, James and Lily's relationship progressed rapidly, and hardly anyone saw it coming. One day they had been arguing over who got the last piece of chicken(until Sirius reminded them that they were of age and could magically make it appear, and it hadn't tasted half bad when they tried it either), and the next they'd be snogging in the hallway. It was a wonder what even possessed Lily to come over to visit.

"So how about Dumbledore's speech?" Remus asked, chewing some beef in the process.

"Remus, that's disgusting," Aria said, turning her head as Remus chewed and talked at the same time.

Remus just grinned. He couldn't imagined what life at Hogwarts would've been like without Aria there with him that year. Well, for one he knew he'd never stop worrying about her.

"It was weird," Peter commented, "he's never seemed so...serious before."

During his annual beginning-of-the-term speech, Dumbledore's tone had grown steadily darker, and he began talking about new security measures that needed to be taken before introducing their new staff of teachers, including a suspicious looking DADA professor who kept to himself throughout the feast.

"On a happier note," Sirius said, breaking the silence, "congrats on the Head Boy thing. Really convenient if you ask me."

"You wish," Remus muttered bitterly.

James chuckled and then let his gaze fall to Lily, who was sitting a few seats down, chattering happily with a group of girls. Remus shook his head. They had no problem snogging in a train station but they couldn't even sit together at a meal.

"So when are Quidditch tryouts?" Remus asked, secretly a bit disgusted by James and Lily's new affection for each other.

"Why?" James asked curiously. "Are you trying out?"

Remus shrugged.

"Just wondering," he replied.

Ever since Aria had mentioned trying out for Quidditch, the thought of being on the team kept coming back to Remus. He wasn't that good, but practices meant being able to spend more time with Aria, but if he wasn't on the team, they'd hardly get to see each other. It didn't take a genius to know that James was going to work his team to death. Remus already felt bad for the team, even though it didn't exist yet.

"Well I am," Sirius said smugly, "and I better make it."

He threw a warning glare towards James, who just laughed.

"Don't worry," James assured, "you already have."

"Isn't that wrong?" Peter said, disapprovingly.

"So?" James shot.

The first day of classes started out with James waking up late, Sirius realizing that he had left all his socks at home, Peter having a nervous breakdown over some major new class he was taking, and Remus panicking when he couldn't find Aria in the common room. As it turned out, Sirius' socks had somehow made their way into James' trunk, Lily finally managed to calm down Peter, and Aria had gone up to the owlery to send a letter. To who? Remus never found out. The group was the last to get to eat and was rushed for time as well. The hectic start of the morning concluded with Lily announcing that for now on, James was going to have to learn to get himself up. She wasn't his mother. James grumbled about the comment all the way to Defense.

"You're late," the new professor, Professor Rosa, announced.

Rosa was a slick looking guy with dark black hair and slits for an eye, or at least that's what it looked like.

"But the bell hasn't even rung yet!" Srius arguing, sitting down just as for rings sounded outside.

Rosa smiled in an 'I told you so' way, and turned to the rest of the class. Sirius scrawled and threw his book onto the table.

"Werewolves," Rosa stated, waving his wand at the blackboard, making the letters appeared as he pronunctiated the word.

"We did this three years ago," Sirius complained.

"If you have a problem with my class you can take it to Dumbledore," Rosa said, holding his patience well. "And just so you know, Mr. Black, I don't do well with trouble makers."

Sirius glared at Rosa as he turned back to the board as Rosa began talking about the subject that the Marauders had become masters of three years ago, and for the first time, fell asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

That night, Remus entered the common room in a panic, once again having no idea where Aria was. She kept disapearing, and everytime he looked and she wasn't there, his heart would stop and his breathing rythm would be thrown off. He threw open James' trunk without permission, and began tossing out the items still left inside, searching for the Marauder's Map.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Remus lied, "where is it?"

"Where is what?" Sirius asked, "hopping off the bed."

"My lucky socks," Remus replied sarcastically, "the Map you git!"

"Geesh, calm down," James said, reaching into his robe, "it's right here."

Remus snatched the thick paper from James' hands and struggled to open it. His eyes scanned the map for Aria's name, and he felt himself breathing heavier when it was no where to be found.

"Oh no," Remus muttered, eyes widening, "no, no, no.."

"No what?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Remus said again, but a little too quickly. "Everything's fine, I'm just-"

"Don't stand here and have a panic attack and then tell us everything's okay," Sirius said, and then demanded, "what's going on?"

Remus sighed. Somehow, sooner or later they'd found out anyway, and Remus would whether they'd hear it for him.

"Okay," Remus agreed relucantly, "but you have to swear on your grave that you'll never tell a soul."

"Of course," shrugged James.

Remus bit his lip, unsure of where to start. In the end, he decided to play it safe.

"Aria's in some trouble," he admited, only half-lying, "I'm just worried about her."

"What kind of trouble?" Peter wanted to know, sounding nervous.

"Just..big trouble, all right?" Remus snapped bitterly.

He turned away, furious at himself for even concidering spilling Aria's secret.

"Wait," Sirius said, "she's not one of those Death Eaters is she?

"Keep your voice down!" Remus snapped. He panicked when the words came out of Sirius' mouth, knowing the sercret was now as good as dead.

"She is, isn't she?" Sirius said, putting the pieces together. "That's why they attacked my place. They were looking for her."

"We could've been killed!" Peter exclaimed

"I know!" Remus exclaimed. "Just, let me handle this."

"But if she's in trouble-" James began.

"Let me borrow the cloak," Remus interrupted.

"Fine," James said, and dug in his trunk for it, "but we're coming with you."

"What!" Peter cried.

"Actually," Sirius said, peering down at the map, "I have something I have to do."

James' eyebrows furrowed, but Sirius was out of the room before any of them could ask where he was going.

Sirius crept around the dungeons, looking down at the map every now and then, but generally keeping his wand's light down. A low voice told him he found what he needed, and he kept quiet until the third person in the corridor walked off. Whoever was left turned around nervously, and found himself staring straight at Sirius. The person didn't jump nor cry out, only announced Sirius' precense.

"Sirius," he said simply, blinking.

"Regulus," Sirius nodded.

"What brings you down here?" Regulus said in a low voice. "You could get detention for this, you know. Of course, you always have your friend to get you out of trouble. I can't believe Dumbledore made him Head Boy. He's such a freak-"

Forgetting all about the use of magic, Sirius' fist slammed into Regulus' face. This time, Regulus did cry out, and was unable to stop Sirius as he tackled him, forcing the sleeve of his left arm up to reveal the Dark Mark.

"I knew it," Sirius whispered, sickened.

He slammed Regulus back into the wall, and the boy groaned in pain.

"So does the Dark Lord know how weak you are?" Sirius hissed. "It's a sorry road to choose, you fithy little-"

"Is everything all right?" A voice asked from the side.

Sirius jumped at the new voice and didn't mistake it to belong to Professor Rosa. Of course, how much better could his luck get?

"Black," Rosa said with a mischievious half-grin, "detention, my office, Firday night."

Sirius groaned miserably while Regulas grinned in defeat.

"I think that you and I are going to become good friends," Rosa said with a hint of sarcasm, and left with a swift turn on his heal.

His grin was one Sirius knew he would never forget, and that was the first sign that told him that something was not right with him.

After Sirius left them behind Remus pleaded for James to let him borrow the cloak, alone. He pointed out that it would be better for James to stay with the Maurader's Map to keep an eye on both he and Sirius, in case one of the two got into trouble.

"Fine," James finally mumbled, "but I think you three forget whose Cloak it is. It wasn't passed down to James Potter and his friends. You shouldn't just assume-"

"Give it here," Remus said, snatching the cloak out of his hands.

There was a pounding on the door just as he made to put it on.

"Remus!" Lily was shouting. "Remus get out here now!"

Remus fled the room and followed Lily as she tore down the steps, into the common room. The room was empty at the late hour, save for Aria, who sat on the sofa. She was gazing into the fire as if she wasn't even aware of the world around her.

"Where did you go?" Remus demanded.

"Hogsmeade," Aria whispered.

"Aria, it's late..."

"I've been having dreams," she said, still not looking at him, "I'm remembering more and more details. Remus...those voices at the meetings. I swear it's like I recognize them."

Remus shook his head and place an arm around her. She didn't respond.

"Your mind's just playing tricks on you," he said, "you've been through a lot."

"No!" She said. "I promise you it's like every day the memories become clearer and clearerer. There's something I'm missing!"

"Aria-"

Then she turned and looked at him, revealing her tear-stained cheeks and pleading eyes.

"I thought things could be normal again," she said quietly, "but they never will be, will they? Everything is changing, and I just don't know what to do..."

As she looked away again he wrapped his arms around her, and they sat there in silence, Remus not wanting to admit that he wasn't sure what to do either.


	54. Tryouts

Hogwarts Forever

Chapter Seventy

by: October Sky

**Chapter Seventy:** Try-Outs

James breathed in the morning's smell, and exhale happily, while Sirius stood beside him, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Would you stop doing that?" Sirius snapped.

"I just love this smell," James announced in a cheerful voice that wasn't his.

"What smell?"

Quidditch season was right around the corner, which meant House team tryouts. Because James was team captain, he had took the liberty of scheduling tryouts for six-thirty the second Saturday after the start of seventh year, much to the Quidditch hopeful's dismay. Sirius had desperately tried to change James' mind, but James had insisted that the early morning would ease the mind and show dedication, or rather as Sirius put it, allow plenty of time for alone time with Lily, as Sirius put it.

"The smell of morning," James said exasperatedly, "the smell of the fresh cut grass on the pitch. Come on, breathe with me mate!"

James breathed in deeply again, only to receive a punch in the gut by a rather bitter Sirius.

"Hey!" James cried.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"James!" Someone called from behind them.

James turned around, which only allowed himself to be crushed by a hug from Lily. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So where is everyone?" Lily asked, stepping back from the hug.

"They'll come," James said confidently.

"Well," Lily said with a trace of doubt, "I'm here for you."

She gave James a pat on the shoulder, and went to sit on the stands. James looked after her longily, not bringing out of his gaze until Sirius nudged him.

"They're starting to arrive," Sirius informed.

Before turning to the other Gryffindors, James turned back to the stands, scanning them until he found Lily again, who was greeting Remus and Aria before they sat down. Instead of Lily, it was Remus who caught his gaze, and waved before turning back to Aria. He watched as Remus put an arm around Aria, and for the first time ever, James found himself feeling jealous of Remus. Though Lily seemed happy being with her friends, James wished he could be up there with her, and that it would be him with the arm around the girl.

"James," a voice sang into his ear.

Sirius slapped his shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sirius said, his bitterness gone and replaced with excitement.

Remember his call of duty, James turned towards the anxious crowd awaiting him. Most of those trying out looked to be third years, all clutching broomsticks with already sweaty palms.

"Alright then," James said, clearing his throat and looked down at the list of names he had, which included pictures of the applicant flying, age, hopeful position, and verification of being a Gryffindor, "do I have an Arvin Apple?"

A pale redhead was pushed to the front, and fell before James, smiling nervously. James raised an eyebrow.

"Beater," James read, "second year. Have you ever played Quidditch, Apple?"

"Y-yes," the boy stuttered, "with my brothers back home. My brother Clay, you see, was a-"

"Let's go ahead and pair you up," James sighed, "Sirius, you want to go with this kid?"

"No!" Sirius hissed, resulting in murmurs from other Gryffindors.

"But you're trying out for Beater too," James pointed out.

"So?" Sirius snarled. "I must be a century older then that kid!"

Arvin grew red in the cheeks in from of them, and shivered, though it was beautiful and quite warm outside.

"Would you please just cooperate?" James sighed.

"Didn't know your vocabulary stretched out that far," Sirius teased.

James' eyes narrowed. Normally, James would've been laughing right along with Sirius, but both he and Sirius knew how important Quidditch was to him, and how much it meant to him to have this position. At the same time, James didn't feel like dealing with another argument with Sirius, so instead of telling him off, James sighed and turned back to the crowd.

"Any volunteers?" He asked the crowd.

As expected, not hands were raised. James glanced towards Sirius desperately.

"Fine!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

He mounted his broomstick, and just before flying off, whispered into James' ear: "You owe me."

Ignoring the fact that one flyer was already in the air far above him, James began giving instructions.

"Okay," James realized that after that, he had no clue as to what he was supposed to say, "erm..let's have you do a few laps around the pitch before your go then, and then we'll do some basic practice moves."

Nods made their way around the anxious students, except for Sirius, who looked very bitter in the sky.

"So first up we have Apple and..er..Sirius," James said, "any questions?"

"Yeah," spoke up a girl, who James recognized as a sixth year, "why does he get special attention?"

James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and let his eyes follow the girl's finger to the sky, where Sirius was doing loop-the-loops, ranging from wide circumferences to quite small circles.

"Sirius!" James roared.

"Hey mate!" Sirius called from the sky, waving.

James sighed. This was going to be more complicated than he thought.

"Ignore him," he sighed.

All in all, the tryouts went pretty well, apart from Sirius constantly showing off. Apple turned out to be a pretty decent Beater, and James right away put him on his list of possible Beaters. By eight, most of the hopefuls had already tried out, coming in many different varieties. There were a few applicants that James was sure had never even touched a broomstick before, while others could've been drafted last minute into the World Cup. It wasn't until James reached the second to last Gryffindor that he saw a problem.

"Um..Vincent Purse?" James asked.

A few girls that had stayed to watch the tryouts giggled at the name, but Vincent ignored them, and stepped up in front of a fellow seventh year, with obvious confidence. Purse was beaming from ear to ear, and was wearing expensive robes James had seen on display that summer in Diagon Alley.

"You rang," Vincent said sarcastically.

"It says here you're trying out for Seeker," James read, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Yeah," Vincent said with a smirk, "so?"

"I'm Seeker," James said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Says who?" Vincent inquired.

"The fact that I'm team captain."

"Well maybe I'm better than you."

James scrawled, and he already knew that he didn't want this bloke on his team.

"Is there something else you'd like to audition for?" James said, trying his best not to lose his patience. "Aside from Seeker?"

"You just don't want to admit that someone could be better than you." Vincent snarled.

James stepped forward, and the crowd around them let out a low 'oohh'. From the stands, Remus and Aria were stretching to see what was going on, while Lily looked worried. James reached for his wand, but stopped when he saw that the seventh year was still waiting for her turn.

"I don't have time for this," James muttered.

Vincent smirked in defeat, as did the many girls surrounding him. Before Vincent could make his way back to the castle, James grabbed his arm.

"Not now, anyway," he said with a huff, and threw Vincent off of him.

Nothing ended up coming out of the fight, for Vincent was nowhere to be found for the remainder of the weekend. The results of the tryouts were posted the following Monday, and to no one's surprise, Sirius was the first Beater listed.

"Now mate, you didn't have to go through the trouble of putting me on a list," Sirius teased that night, "you could've just thrown me a party."

"Yeah, well, congratulations," James said, shaking his hand, "just watch your attitude."

"Right," Sirius said with a mischievous grin, "and is it my attitude we're supposed to be watching when some certain student was caught snogging another certain student in the Teacher's Lounge last night?"

James turned red in embarrassment, but quickly recovered.

"Yeah, well at least I've got a girl," he teased, slapping a now distraught Sirius on the shoulder."

"I was helping a mate out!" Sirius protested. "The guy might've moved to..Nigeria if I haven't of given him his girl back!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Seriously now," Sirius said, "I think I'm being underestimated now. The things I do for the good of this school-"

"For the love of Merlin would you shut up?" James exclaimed, scanning the Common Room desperately.

When his eyes fell on Lily, James nearly melted to the ground. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You two need to get a room," he sighed.

"You need to find a girl," James shot back.

"Actually mate, that's right at the top of my to-do list before next year," Sirius said happily.

"Before or after graduate and survive the year?" James asked, though it was obvious he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation.

Lily, Aria, and two other girls were deep into a conversation in a corner. Though the other girls seemed too wrapped up in the conversation to notice anyone watching them, Lily would look up every now and then and meet James' gaze.

"Haven't decided," Sirius replied, "and you can't forget avoiding getting thrown into Azkaban."

James chuckled.

"Like that'll ever happen."

He and Lilly finished their eye conversation, and James found himself back in reality.

"Come on," he said, "let's go find Pete and see if there's anything left in the kitchens."

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Probably in the library under a pile of homework," James replied.

Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"We have a library?" He asked cluelessly.

"Let's go," James said with a snort, "I had another passage I wanted to check out anyway."

As he left the Common Room, James had no idea that Lily's eyes were following him out. Aria caught her looking at James and laughed, slapping her arm. Lily let out a giggle herself, turning back to the girls just as James turned around, hoping to meet her eyes one last time before leaving.

**Author's Note:** Okay, really cheesy ending, but I'm really wanting to finish this story, and I have big plans for the future that need to move forward. Which has nothing to do with the cheesy ending. Oh well. Once again I'm so sorry for the update..I swear, all these alien abductions and I can't land on The 4400, or at least the Sci-Fi channel! Thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter, and a big hug to all of you who are sticking around! I promise I'm working on quicker updates, because I'm excited for the future of this story, which will soon include more of James and Lily's dating life, along with a professional Quidditch game. Fun fun fun. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews!

October Sky


	55. The Proposal

Hogwarts Forever

Chapter Seventy-One

By: October Sky

**Author's Note:** Wow. Lots of months have passed since I've updated. I don't even want to count them. Good news is, I have a little break from school and I just got inspired. Big time. I actually had a dream that this story was turned into and book, which was turned into a play and boy do I have ideas now. So sit back and hold on tight, this story is going to be finished!

**Where we left off:** Seventh year had just begun. Aria's a death eater now, but I think she decided to be a spy, if I remember correctly. Quidditch tryouts just began as well, and James has made a decision to be an auror.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Proposal

"And so as you can see," the old woman drew on, "there are many opportunities for a career after Hogwarts-"

"Could this woman be any more of a-"

"Language, James!" Lily hissed before he could finish.

"I was going to say 'perfectly decent woman of whom I am very grateful for taking her time to come'," James huffed, slouching in his seat, "but if you want to make your own assumptions- ouch!"

The wood in his seat turned to tiny wooden spikes as soon as the lower part of his back slipped against it, causing James to shoot up in surprise and pain. Lily rolled her eyes, and their guest speaker, Alisa Rose, from the Ministry of Magic, glared at them. Lily blushed in embarrasment.

"Most you of have hopefully chosen your career," Rose continued, "but for the few stragglers-" her eyes fell on James once more. Now it was his turn to glare. "I hope you have considered the given options. Thank you for your time. McGonagol?"

Smiling, McGonagol stepped up in front of the class, and with a swish of her wand she turned Rose's podium into a desk. Just as she began opening the advanced Transfiguration book, the bell rang. James, Lilly, and Sirius- who had all chosen the class for the soul purpose of being together(something Lily thought was very cute in Sirius' case since she and James were now a pronounced couple)- rushed towards the door. Their lunch break was next, and because they had to go up to the third floor to fetch Remus and Aria from Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were usually late.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagol called just as he reached the exit.

Groaning, James turned around.

"Sorry Professor," he began quickly, "I really didn't mean anything by the chair slouching! It's just, we already chose our careers. Really, MinervMinerva, there was no need for the torture."

McGonagol's eyes narrowed and Sirius snorted from behind them, while Lily watched in horror. Calling a teacher by their first name was looked apon as an act of disrespect, a surefire way of getting detention.

"I'll take Professor, Mr. Potter," McGonagol said coldly, "and career is what we need to talk about-" she turned to Lily and Sirius- "I would like to speak with Mr. Potter alone."

"But-"

"Mr. Black!"

McGonagol's tone was so unfamiliarly serious that even Sirius didn't protest, leaving the classroom. Lily shot James a sympathetic look before turning as well. The classroom doors snapped such with a gust of wind, and James glanced unsurely to the professor.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter," McGonagol said, ushering James to her office.

Once in the room she closed those doors as well and conjured up a seat in front of a second desk.

"Really Professor," James said again, "nothing personal was meant by-"

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter," McGonagol said, sighing heavily.

James said obediently, eyes wondering around the room in hopes for a hint as to what this was really about. He had caused trouble before, surely just because that woman was with the Ministry-

"This isn't about the seat incident," McGonagol assured.

It took all James had not to snort at the term 'seat incident'.

"This is, indeed, about your career choice," she went on, "it seems that you wish to become an Auror, am I correct?"

"Yes," James replied proudly.

"Surely, Mr. Potter," McGonagol said, sounding slightly nervous, "you realize the risk you're taking? And not just for your own life."

"Yes," James said again.

McGonagol studied him, and through her eyes it was clear that she was worried.

"Very well," she said at last, "you do realize that this means you'll have to be a master at the Dark Arts, as well as magical charms of the most advanced level."

"Dark Arts?" James repeated, the rest of her statement going right passed him. "But Professor-"

"Rather it's fear or personal feeling," McGonagol said, "it's requirement knowledge if you wish to do any type of Dark Arts fighting. And that's not a requirement by me, the Ministry, or even Dumbledore-" it struck him odd that McGonagol would place Dumbledore's name before the Ministry, "do not think that any power you may think you have will place you first with the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?" James repeated, starring at McGonagol, who looked frightened at the realization of what she slipped out.

"But of course I'm sure you're aware of that," McGonagol said quickly, "run along now, Mr. Potter, I'm sure your friends are waiting."

Silently James stood and left, not saying a word to anyone until he reached the Great Hall, where his friends were waiting for him.

"What did McGonagol want?" Sirius inquired before James even got to sit down.

Grabbing a turkey sandwich off a plate on the table, James bit into it aggressively, digging into his book-bag for a piece of parchment which he threw onto the table.

"James?" LIly asked worriedly. "No one..died..did they?"

"No," James muttered bitterly, "everything's fine. Perfectly all right."

"Then what's the parchment for?" Peter asked.

James stared at the parchment, almost glaring at it.

"She wants me to take Defense," James said finally.

"Against the Dark Arts?" Peter said, eyes wide.

"No!" James snapped. "Against bunnies!"

Sirius snorted, but Lily remained serious.

"But being an Auror," she said, "surely you didn't think-"

"Save the speech, all right?" James shot at her.

"Personally, I love the Dark Arts," Remus said happily, taking a seat next to Lilly, "I might even teach it one day."

"I can see that," Sirius teased, "Professor Lupin."

Remus shrugged.

"It can happen." He turned to James. "So what's this about taking Dark Arts?"

"He wants to be an Auror," Lily explained.

"Oh," Remus said, "well you didn't expect to snap your fingers and make it happen, did you?"

James glared at him. An owl flew by then, falling at his seat, landing on his sandwhich.

"Bloody owl," James grunted, tearing the letter away from it.

The owl squawked and flew away, attracting the attention of the Slytherins, who snorted.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You will begin your Defense lessons tomorrow at three. Good Luck._

_Professor Minerva McGonagol_

"I love how she threw the 'professor' in there," Sirius joked.

"But that's when I have break!" James complained.

"You'll manage," Lily said, "it's all a test, anyway."

"Don't say that," James groaned.

"Are you sure your up for all this?" Remus said seriously. "I mean, becoming an Auror? That's big."

"I'm sure," James said, "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want to do this."

"Well it's settled then," Sirius said, "our little Jamesie's going to end the world."

Even James had to laugh at that one, but he quickly remembered the other part of McGonagol's meeting. The part that, possibly, was more important than any career choices.

"But that wasn't all she said," James whispered, lowering his voice.

The other three looked at him. James glanced around, and suddenly the rest of the room went quiet.

"What happened?" Peter squeaked, watching the other students- who were quiet but looked to be still talking loudly- in horror.

"Silencer charm," James said happily, "I've been practicing it. But it only gives us five minutes."

"Then hurry it up!" Sirius exclaimed anxiously.

"She mentioned something else," James said, picking up where he left off before, "the Dark Lord."

Remus' face fell gradually, and Peter began to pale, looking sick. Even Sirius didn't have a comeback to pull.

"That's why she was so worried about me becoming an Auror," James continued, "because of this Dark Lord fellow."

"But-" Peter swallowed hard, "he can't be that bad, right?"

"Yes he can," Remus said quietly. Now he was beginning to look sick, like he needed to throw up, "James..isn't there something else..anything else you want to do?"

"How can you even say that?" James exclaimed. "What with Aria and all? Don't you want to be there for her, protect her?"

Remus looked down. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"Never mind," Remus said, scooping his bag off the table.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked him, watching him as he gathered his things.

"To talk to Dumbledore," Remus announced, "I'm getting my schedule changed."

His friends watched him, worried, as he left.

"Great," Lily said, rounding on James, "don't you realize how much danger your putting him in? He doesn't need the pressure from you."

Sirius, James, and Peter exchanged glances. It was all James could do not to tell Lily about Aria. She deserved to know, he knew. Not only did she trust him, but Aria was her friend as well. But Remus made them swear not to tell anyone. Not even Lily.

"He knows what he's doing," James muttered, "where is Aria anyway?"

"She said she was feeling sick," Lily said, sounding concerned, "she went up to our dorm. I told her I'd come check on her before class."

James sighed. Something told him that Aria's absence was due to more than just feeling sick. They were really in over their heads now, and James wanted to do something about it. That's why, the next day, he went to Defense without question. It's not like he was terrible at the subject. He managed to make Remus backflip into the wall, leaving him groaning over a sore neck the rest of the day. And the week went on. Every now and then Aria would be absent from lunch or dinner, and every now and then so would Remus. Quidditch practices began, and their first match was scheduled for Halloween.

"You coming?" James asked Aria, who was talking to Remus in the corner of the Common Room.

"Yeah," Aria said. She was grinning wildly, dressed in Quidditch robes, "I'll be right there."

"Don't' keep her," James said, winking at Remus before waltzing away to the pitch with Lily.

Remus shook his head, laughing, and turned back to Aria.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked her, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah," Aria nodded, "I can't wait. I mean..it's something normal, you know?"

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "of course, you're also leaving me to have to deal with Lily's obsession over 'her' Quidditch captain, right?"

Aria laughed.

"Come on, it's cute!" She said. "You have to admit it."

"It'd be cute if Lily was actually on the team," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

They glanced over to the Fat Lady's poster, where Lily and James' exciting had been postponed by a snogging session.

"So after the game, then?" Remus asked her, growing serious again.

"Yeah," Aria nodded, "and you better cheer for me!"

"Don't worry," Remus said, "with Sirius' ten gallon bet on Gryffindor, you won't be able to hear for a week, so do us proud."

"Where'd Sirius get ten gallons?" Aria snorted.

"Probably the same place he got a new girlfriend."

Remus nodded to where Sirius was sitting on the couch-

"Laurel?" Aria exclaimed. "Again?"

Remus shrugged.

"They can't bare to be apart," Remus mocked. Aria giggled.

A long pause followed, and the two looked around, desperate for something else to talk about. They weren't read to be apart yet either. Really, they were in no position to joke.

"We better head down there," Aria suggested.

"Right," Remus nodded. His eyes lit up suddenly. "I forgot something, I'll meet you down there."

"What?" Aria said, puzzled.

"Trust me," he gave her a quick kiss, "good luck."

Aria nodded, a bit unsure, but Lily's excitement quickly drew her away, and she was carried away to the pitch, ready to play before she knew it.

(space)

The crowd was roaring. It was only two minutes into the game, but the place was already a mess. Even the Slytherin's fanbase was wild beyond believe, shooting up streamers with wands that chased the first year Gryfindor players around the pitch. James scrawled at them, and as if she had been reading his mind, McGonagol was yelling at the Slytherins, threatening detention and even expulsion. As nice as that sounded, James knew the pressure of the first game was on her mind.

He looked around desperately for the Snitch, knowing things would get even nastier real soon. In the crowd, he noticed Lily screaming for him at the top of her lounges. Beaming, James almost missed avoiding Aria as she whizzed by with the bludger. James watched as she tossed it to Sirius, who scored with ease. He pumped his fist into the air and flew away like lightening. James grinned and shook his head. Only Sirius would bet for his own team.

Then he saw it. Only thirty feet away, hovering over a Slytherin Chaser's shoulder was the Golden Snitch, glistening brightly in the sun. Leaning forward to his brand new broomstick, James rushed towards the Snitch, which only inched further and further away as he grew closer to it. All eyes were now on him, watching anxiously as he accelerated, diving towards the ground as the Snitch did. In seconds the Slytherin Seeker was close behind him. But James was ready and turned with swift grace, lurching for the Snitch just before it changes paths. He felt a cool sensation smash into his hands as he wrapped his fist around the Snitch, and the crowd roared as he pumped his fist into the air, rushing towards the ground at top speed.

Lily was already running towards him, screaming with excitement as she through her arms around him, bringing him into a kiss. The crowd continued to cheer even though his mind was momentarily elsewhere, and for that one moment, James felt at ease. Worries of this Dark Lord and Aria were currently absent from his mind. All that mattered was that he was here, and Lily was in his arms. And they one the first match. He could already feel the house cup being passed to his hands.

"Well done, mate!"

James gasped as he was slapped on the back hard by Sirius, who was grinning ear to ear. Overhead the final score of the came was being called out. Gryffindor won by seventy-five points. That was the best game they played in ages. But something seemed off.

"Hey!" James shouted over the crowd. "Where's Remus?"

He looked around, fighting the crowd that tried to engulf him with every step he took. Lily clung to him for support, but Sirius easily pushed through the rest, beaming proudly. But when they found Remus, he stopped so suddenly that Sirius ran into him. His mouth snapped shut from where it had fallen open, only to slowly fall again. Remus was in the stands with Aria. They were sitting together, looking apart from the rest of the crowd. Remus was on one knee. Aria's hand was in his, and she was smiling uncontrollably. Remus himself was trying his best not to grin, and a shiny object Remus pulled out of his pocket told James that this wasn't about the game.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered beside him.

Lily squealed in joy, jumping up and down beside James.

"Would you stop that?" He snapped.

"James!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Oh never mind!"

Tearing away from James, Lily dashed up the stands at record speed, forcing Aria and Remus out of her kiss. Nearly crying in happiness, Lily threw her arms around Aria, who really was sobbing in joy.

"Well you finally did it."

Remus turned from where he was watching the two girls jump up in down. James was grinning, and Remus' long held smile escaped.

"And here I thought I'd be the first one to leave the nest," James said in mock disappointment.

"Leave the nest?" Remus said. "Who said anything about leaving?"

"Of course you're not leaving!" Lily cried. Aria laughed behind her through tears.

"We don't have a date set," Remus assured, "but it'll be in the summer."

"Aw," teased Sirius, "it's so sweet."

"But look at them!" James said, faking crying. "They're so grown up!"

"We taught them well," Sirius chimed in proudly.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked, looking around. "I figured he'd want to know too."

James shrugged.

"You know, I don't even think I saw him at the game," Lily said, the excitement inside her dying down at their new problem.

"Maybe he got a girl," James suggested mischievously.

Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"Oi!" He called, turning around. "Laurel!"

"She's not a dog, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"No," Sirius said, "but I am."

He let out a low, convincing growl, and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Or at least," Sirius swallowed, "that would be cool, right?"

"Yeah," James said, a little too quickly, "you'd make a perfect dog."

"So where are you going to have the wedding?" Lily asked Aria.

Aria pulled a strand of hair way from her face before the wind could blow it away. Her fingers rubbed against the band on her finger. It obviously wasn't a really nice one, as there was already a small scratch on the inside, but it didn't seem to matter to her.

"I don't know," Aria said, glancing to Remus in realization. It was just hitting them how much planning a wedding meant- and cost.

"We'll have it at my place then," Sirius offered with a shrug.

They looked at him.

"That's perfect," James said, wishing he had come up with the idea first, "yeah, and it'll be small, right?"

Remus and Aria exclaimed glances again.

"I guess so," she said, "we haven't really thought about it."

"Don't worry," LIly said from beside her, "you'll have me to help you out every step of the way."

"Well that should make her feel loads better," Sirius teased.

"Sorry!" Came Peter's voice from nearby. He squeezed into their circle, rubbing his wrist. "The Slytherins, they- what did I miss?"

"Our Remy," Sirius said, slapping Remus on the shoulder, "is a married man."

Peter stared at him for a long second before responding. The rest studied him. Peter looked dumbfounded, almost disappointed in this news. But as soon as the reaction came, it went with a smile, and Peter stuck out his hands.

"Congratulations," he offered simply.

"Thanks," Remus said, shaking his hands.

"So.." Sirius said to avoid an awkward pause, "party then, Common Room?"

"I've got an even better idea," James said suddenly, "the Three Broomsticks."

"James.." Lily began warningly.

"Come on," Sirius grinned, "you do know who you're with, right?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"As long as we don't get detention.."

"We won't," Remus assured, kissing Lily on the cheek, "after you, Love."

(space)

The annual Halloween trip to Hogsmede was scheduled for that morning, but a second group of stragglers didn't seem to bother the owners of the Three Broomstick's, whose restaurant seemed unusually empty. With all the commotion that would be going on before the feast, James was sure they wouldn't be missed. Lily dragged Aria over to a separate table to talk about wedding plans, while the boys sat at their own and ordered a butterbeer each, though Sirius was determined to get Remus drunk, claiming it was 'tradition'.

"Bottom's up," James proclaimed, and the three clanged their glasses together before downing a half a glass each. "So, what made you do it?"

Remus shrugged.

"I knew that we probably shouldn't risk waiting," Remus began, "so I just took a chance."

"Like I always said," Sirius said happily, "the future awaits you now."

James stared at him.

"I've never heard you say that."

"I just never got the chance," Sirius shrugged.

With another swig Sirius downed the rest of the glass, and called a waitress over for a stronger drink. The two argued over the concept of Sirius' age for quite some time before Sirius pulled out a few gallons, and it was like the disagreement never happened.

"So where are you getting all that money?" Peter inquired.

Sirius grinned slyly.

"My little secret."

James rolled his eyes and took a moment to look out the window. Even outside Hogsmede was quiet for a holiday, but James was determined to let his worries aside tonight.

"So I've decided," Sirius said after taking a swallow of his drink, "that I'm becoming an Auror."

"What?" The three cried in unison.

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged, "I mean, you guys are, and it might be fun."

"Fun?" Remus repeated. "Do you have any idea what Aria has to go through? And she's one of them! These guys are not _fun_."

"Still," Sirius said, "I mean, it might be good for me to, you know, make something of myself."

"I think you've done a fine job of that," James snorted.

Sirius glared at him.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are."

James and Sirius exchanged momentary glances, and for that second, it was almost like they were in first year again. Even Remus and Peter grinned. It was nice to think back to a time where there was no war, and love was a thing that seemed so far away it was laughable.

"If you guys are going to do it," Peter spoke up quietly, "then so am I."

The other three looked at him in surprise.

"I think it'd mean a lot," he went on, "to, you know, what's left of my family. Plus-" he cleared his throat, "you don't expect me to suffer through Potions alone, do you?"

James, Remus, and Sirius exchanged glances before breaking out in grins.

"'Course not mate," Sirius said.

Peter grinned wearily, and Remus slapped him on the back.

"Don't look so depressed," he said, "I'm engaged, after all."

A long moment of silence passed as they took the statement in. It just seemed so odd to think that one of them was getting married. Two of them were in love. They were all becoming Aurors, and they were graduating next year. Life was really flying by.

"So to Remus," Sirius said, holding up his almost empty bottle. His hands were already trembling a little. "And his girl."

"To Remus," they echoed, and turned their glasses up again.

**Author's Note:** I hope that wasn't too cheesy for yall..I'm soooo sorry for the wait! Honestly, I just haven't been inspired. The sixth book and fourth movie almost turned me against the series. But now I'm fully inspired and ready to write. The story could end this week, or it could end next year. Even though I'm inspired, I really don't know. We're crawling towards the ending climax- which, by the way, takes place in December(Hogwarts times)- but there's still a lot to go. Don't worry, James/Lily romance is on the way. It won't all be about Remus/Aria..I just tend to get a little carried away with OCs..So think yall so much for being patient, and I hope you didn't leave!

October Sky


	56. Nightmares

Hogwarts Forever

Chapter Seventy-Two

By: October Sky

Author's Notes: I'm going to go ahead and get started with the chapter...and explanation for lack of updates will be at the end.

Warnings: Violence

**Chapter Seventy-Two:** Nightmares

_They were so happy. Everyone was so dressed up and smiling, like they knew this was something they may never get to experience again. She and Remus were standing at an alter, grinning at a crowd of people. Everyone was cheering for them, being so supportive. It was a large wedding, unlike they had discussed. The ceremony was outside, where everything was bright, but cool. There was Lily and James in the front row, Lily with tears in her eyes. Then Sirius and Peter...Peter was actually there, not running late. They were so happy. _

_And suddenly, darkness. The world turned black. Smiles faded, dread settled in. Aria began screaming. Something was coming towards her. She was being pulled away from Remus, or maybe he was being pulled away from her. The crowd was shouting in fear as well, but her scream was the loudest until she felt Remus being forced away from her. There was a loud crack being her, where he had been led. She screamed again._

Aria shot up out of her sleep, gasping and sweating, despite the cool room. Tears were in her eyes, and even in the dark she was pale. It was the same dream she had the night before, then the night before that. But it wasn't only a dream. It was too real, everything felt to real. Everyone she loved and cared being destroyed...It wasn't just a dream: it was a warning.

----

"I can't believe some of this stuff we're being _encouraged_ to learn!" James exclaimed. "These spells...man, these could have come in handy so many times."

"We haven't left yet," Sirius replied.

"You know, we can't just have made a name for ourselves like this and leave, just like that," James continued, staring distantly with a mischievous grin, thinking.

"You've never said truer words..."

Aria heard their conversation in the back of her mind, and she knew there was a rather large group of people around her while she was in her own world, but she couldn't concentrate on friends and mischief. Not after these dreams and seeing Remus...her eyes trembled in horror from their fixed stare into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Remus' arm appeared around her shoulders, his concern echoing into her thoughts.

"Yeah," she lied, shaking herself away from her thoughts. But she didn't want to look at him. She couldn't be around him, she couldn't marry him. He had fought too hard to live such a great life, and she couldn't take that away from him.

"Aria," Remus began. She could feel his eyes watching her; she wished he would look away. "I love you, and I care about you. If something's wrong-"

"I can't."

Now she looked at him. What horrible timing. With eyes full of tears, she had to explain. He looked so confused and afraid. She was about to ruin his future, but at least it wasn't his life.

"I can't marry you."

Leaping from the couch she fled from the room before she could see his reaction.

----

"Remus!"

He tried not to let his friends' worried calls intimidate him. They wouldn't find him here...he would like to think that. As soon as Aria told him she changed her mind, she ran from the room and so did he. All the way to the Whomping Willow, securing himself inside an old bedroom. He sat on the floor beside the bed- he didn't want to think of what creatures could be hiding within the sheets- knees drawn to his chest and eyes lost in thought as he stared at the floor in front of him. He was nearly an adult, he was becoming an Auror, but he still couldn't handle his emotions. It was one of the worst aspects of running...he could have gone after Aria and talked to her, but she ran, just as she did.

But that wasn't the main concern on his mind. He was thinking about what she said. How quickly she had changed her mind. Just yesterday they were sitting outside, laughing and helping each other with homework. He still walked her to each class, and she still smiled as they were forced to part. Maybe he loved her too much, maybe she felt trapped and afraid of such a commitment. He had been so ready to marry her, so anxious for their future together.

"Remus," James sighed in relief as he stepped into the bedroom.

"I love what you've done to the place," Sirius commented, quietly...at least an ounce of respect could be found in his sarcasm. It really wasn't what he needed to hear.

"Shut up," James snapped.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Peter following them in, staying as close to the exit as long as he could before having to enter the room. Why couldn't he just be a part of the group, for once? Surely he had something to say, something more than the occasional brave comment. It made him angry; he was afraid he would admit this if Peter brought himself to say something to him. Suddenly he was finding everything he could be angry about, every little detail, and feeling the need to just scream. Still his mouth stayed closed, he didn't even send his friends away. Truthfully, he needed them right now. He needed someone who could tell him, for certain, that this was all a joke, or that Aria had come back, saying she changed her mind again.

"Hey, don't worry about this," James said, in a more reassuring voice. He walked towards Remus and sat down beside him. "She's just afraid."

"Did she say that?"

He hadn't planned on talking, but he wanted to make that point clear...he didn't want them to say this kind of stuff just to make him feel better. He didn't want to be misled. He wanted to know that his future was secure, that they knew it was.

"Did you know that my mom left my dad a couple of days before their wedding?" James said. A story made up after seeing his last attempt to reassure his friend failed.

"No she didn't," Remus muttered.

"Well..." James trailed off, caught lying, "I bet she thought about it. Everyone's afraid of getting married. The whole commitment thing, you know? What you have to do is make sure she sees what she's losing...she needs you, you're always there for her. She'll change her mind."

"Yeah..." Remus admitted, "but she just changed her mind so quickly. I thought she loved me...how can she suddenly be so afraid?"

"You've never asked her to marry you before," Sirius pointed out as he sat down on the bed. Something squeaked and Sirius pulled back the sheets. A family of mice were crawling around faded sheets. "Get out of here! Stupid little rats. No offense, Pete."

"None taken," Peter replied. He had settled into a large chair in the corner...he was gazing at the rats on the bed.

"Talk to her," James suggested, "come on." Standing up, he reached down to help Remus stand up.

Remus remained seated. What if Aria was serious? He didn't want to fool himself into thinking everything was okay. He also didn't want to appear as though he had given up. He hadn't: he loved her. Finally he stood up and was ready to go back to the school.

----

"Aria?" Remus stood at the entrance to the common room. Night had fallen, the room was nearly empty. Lily was seated on the couch beside Aria, her arm over her shoulder. Aria looked up; her face was stained from tears. He approached her uncertainly, noticing how afraid Lily appeared to see him there. "Can I talk to you?" He glanced nervously towards Lily. "Alone?"

"Remus-" Lily began. Aria turned towards her, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness, and Lily pulled her into a hug. Once Aria was turned away from him, Lily looked towards him sympathetically.

"I just..." Aria whispered. She pulled away from the embrace. "I can't do this to you."

"Do what to me?" Remus asked, stepping towards her again. His voice was full of relief of hearing her talking to him and encouragement, hoping she'd explain.

"I need to get things sorted out," Aria explained. She stood and walked towards him. He watched, eyes concentrated on her walking towards him, careful not to miss a word she said or a hint in her expressions. "My life is so...dangerous. I don't even know if I'll be alive tomorrow, Remus."

"Don't say that," Remus said, shaking his head. Their hands met in mid-air, fingers collapsing together.

"I need to get away from here," Aria went on. He had been so anxious to talk to her, and now every word she said frightened him even more. Only so much home would be able to remain in him. "I need to find somewhere safe."

"You're safe here, with me, and Dumbledore's here," Remus said, desperation finding every possible hope he had and offering it to Aria. "There's no safer place you can be."

Aria stared at him, eyes wide and fear; face pale.

"I think he's in my head," her words came out stiff, terrified. They both knew who she was talking about- the Dark Lord. This couldn't be true...she was only afraid. "He's sending me these nightmares, reminding me that I can't live a normal life."

Tears began to appear in her eyes, and she loosened from her stiff appearance. Now she was trembling as she began to cry. He didn't think twice before pulling her into a hug and whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"It's okay," he told her as she cried into his shoulder, "he won't hurt you...I won't let him."

"Remus," Aria said, in doubt. She pulled away from him to explain: "This is why I don't like you guys becoming Aurors. You have know idea what he's like...how dangerous he is. People are afraid to say his name! He hasn't even risen to power yet, and the Ministry's shaken at thinking about the possibility. Everyone's realizing how horrible of a situation this is, and if some kind of war breaks out...I don't care how talented of a wizard you are. Fighting him is too unpredictable. Actually...there's usually only one outcome."

She broke into tears again. The outcome she was talking about was death...and not for the Dark Lord. There was a reason people feared him. He wasn't blind to this, but he didn't want to stand back and be afraid. He wanted to fight, to protect others. He could protect Aria; he could keep her safe.

"Don't do this Remus, please!" She pleaded. Her fingers wrapped around his hands as she begged for him to agree with her. He would have to say something, but he didn't want to frighten her.

"I want to marry you," Remus began, speaking quietly and calmly, "we can live together, somewhere safe. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"No!" Aria cried. Her hands let go of his. He stumbled backward at the effect. Tears were streaming down her face, her hands punched the air in frustration. "I need to get away from here! I need to figure out how I can live safely. And then...I'll let you know."

He eyed her curiously. He could feel hope fully come to live within him.

"Let me know what?" He asked, feeling impatient as he waited for a reply.

"If I still want to marry you," she replied with a small smile on her face.

His heart began to race as he realized there was still hope. Maybe not entirely for certain, but she wasn't ready to let go of him completely.

"Stay here," he said, "please."

His eyes met hers, pleading just as she had done.

"I'm sorry," Aria whispered, "I'm talking to Dumbledore tonight."

He diverted his eyes down to the floor, wishing to hide his reaction. Maybe this was the end. She could leave, and he may never see her again. Maybe she would find a safe life, with someone else. He would have to accept, he realized, that he wanted her to be safe- to feel safe.

"When are you leaving?" He asked quietly, still looking away.

"After Christmas."

Such a short amount of time. Hardly a month...he had been looking forward to life away from school with her: developing their own lifestyle as they stepped into the future. Remus and Aria Lupin. Or perhaps she would prefer to keep her last name. He wouldn't argue. He wanted what was best for her, what she wanted. But he never wanted this, her leaving.

"Tell me," Remus whispered, fighting to find a voice. He looked back up to her, eyes dancing as he awaited her reply. "Tell me that you love me...just let me know if you still do."

Aria smiled a little, half amused, half sympathetic. Like she was surprised he would ask, or maybe sorry he still had hope.

"I love you."

Her words brought a smile to his face, and he almost forgot why they were there. The future would be so difficult, full of uncertainty. But to know that she loved him, and that he loved her reminded him there was always hope.

----

It was the first time in a while Aria had gone to bed smiling. The thought of her relationship with Remus tempted her to change her mind, but she had to be responsible. She had to protect him. But still, they were in love.

_But as she fell into dream her smile faded. It was another nightmare. Darkness foreshadowed this in clouds of grey mist. She was walking towards something. As she watched she was afraid. She wanted to scream at herself to stop, because wherever she was going would only lead to danger. _

_Aria realized she was older than she was now: taller with longer hair. She was walking towards a house; smiling and holding a bag of food. Now she felt herself as herself: she was happy. The house was small but satisfying, with flowers blooming beside the porch she was now approaching. The sky was still dark around her, as though a storm was coming._

_Now she was watching the scene again. She felt confused and watched in fear as danger was written all over the door she was entering. Not literally, though, and she had to suffer through watching herself enter the house._

_Inside everything appeared normal. She even found herself liking the house, if only dread wasn't making her tremble in fear. The furniture was nice, though scarce. A small kitchen sat nearby. An old, torn, couch sat in a living room, but she could tell the appearance wasn't a bother. The chairs were just as old- rocking chairs that creaked as the dream moved slowly forward. She sat the food on a counter and began walking towards a hall._

_"Remus?" She called._

_It was the first time she heard herself talk in one of these nightmares. Her voice sounded normal, but with each footstep she felt herself becoming afraid._

_"Are you still home?"_

_Walking passed rows of doors, she wondered which she was looking for. She looked in a bathroom, where the toilet and shower looked as old as the furniture in the other room. At last she pushed open a door. Slowly it opened, revealing a room. The lighting seemed almost blue, lit by moonlight that passed through closed blinds. There was a bed, standing high above the ground, and a dresser. _

_And in front of a closet door, there was a werewolf._

_"Remus?" Aria said. "What are you thinking?"_

_Fear shook her as the werewolf stared back at her. Its tongue hung from its mouth. Her eyes widened. Blood covered the fur on the animal's face._

_"Crucio!"_

_The sound of Remus screaming filled the air as the werewolf turned into a human. Aria shouted in fear and concern as she watched Remus being tortured. He was nearly in the air, arms and legs kicking in the air. She noticed Remus looked older as well. Blood coated the skin of his aging face. Scars both new and old decorated his arms._

_The sound of laughing filled the air: a demented crackle of pleasure coming from a third part in the room. Her eyes turned from Remus in terror. _

_The Dark Lord was standing, wand directing Remus' torture. A wide grin was on his face. Their eyes met._

She was already sitting up when she woke from her nightmare. Her eyes were closed as she screamed, tears quickly coming to surface.

"Aria!" Lily cried, immediately coming to her side.

But she couldn't stop screaming. Tears streamed down her face, she was trembling violently. Soaked with sweat and in shock, she couldn't comprehend what Lily was saying.

"It's okay!" Lily reassured her.

"Remus," Aria whispered, shaken in fear.

"He's okay," Lily told her, "but you've might have woken him up."

She meant it as a joke, but Aria turned to her. Their eyes met and Aria expressed the absolute terror she was filling. The nightmares would never stop. If she went with the plan she told Remus, the future wouldn't change. He would only get hurt and because of her.

"He was going to kill him," she whispered. Her voice brought a sense of horror to the room as she admitted her nightmare out loud. Lily frowned, but her concern quickly went away.

"No one's going to hurt Remus," Lily said. She gazed at Aria sympathetically, wondering what she could do to help. No one could help her. She was alone, had been every since she became one of them. She couldn't risk making her friends' lives a part of her own. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Aria sank back against the wall behind her. She needed a plan; she had to get away.

"No," she whispered.

Suddenly she leapt out of bed and began grabbing her things. She whispered a spell that brought her suitcase to her and items began to fall inside it.

"What are you doing?" Lily demanded.

"I need to leave," Aria explained, "I can't wait. I've got to get out of here."

"You can't let some nightmare scare you!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's not just a nightmare!" Their eyes met, and Aria tried her best to prove this with her lingering fear and her serious demeanor.

"Why don't we go to Madam Pomfrey?" Lily offered. "You can talk to someone if you don't want to talk to me or Remus. Is there someone you want me to go get?"

"No!" Aria cried. She threw a backpack over her shoulders and grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

She didn't look back as she frantically left the room. She didn't want to think about all she was leaving behind...she had to keep focused on what she was risking by staying here.

----

"Remus!" Lily shouted, racing into the boys' dormitory. "Remus!"

She quickly spotted his bed and ran to him, shaking him even as he began to wake up. On cue, Sirius, James, and Peter woke as well.

"What?" Remus asked, fully awake and staring at Lily.

"It's Aria," Lily said, panicking "she's leaving."

Remus' eyes grew wide, immediately sharing her fear.

----

"Lily!" Someone cried as they entered the Common Room. Remus hoped there was nothing else wrong. His heart was pounding as he considered everything that could happen to Aria: the dangerous places she could end up or the people who may find her.

"What is it?" Lily asked. How she managed to remain so calm towards this student in such a situation was beyond him.

"Someone flew out the window!" A girl, no older than twelve, cried. She looked frightened, eyes wide in shock.

"Aria," Remus whispered in dread.

He raced towards the window, feeling the glass with his hands to see if it was loose.

"She said some kind of spell and flew off on a broomstick! The girl exclaimed.

"Thank you for letting us know," he heard Lily tell the girl, "you can go back to bed now."

"You're not going to lecture her about being in the Common Room this late?" James muttered bitterly.

"Where would she go?" Lily asked, appearing beside Remus.

He didn't know. Back home, maybe?

"The only place she could go," Sirius realized, "Hogsmede."

----

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Peter exclaimed.

"Sh! And stop walking so slow!" James hissed.

"Lily's going to kill you..." Sirius whispered.

They were walking through the streets of Hogsmede. Remus knew what they were risking, and the fact that his friends would do this for him really said something about their friendship and how much they cared about Aria...though some would look at this as being stupid.

"The fact is, I don't see anyone!" Peter said. "Let's go back..."

Peter was right, the streets were vacant. Every now and then a shop would be open. This was signaled by a light on towards the back and an exhausted looking shopkeeper resting their head on table or snoozing in a chair. No one would be able to see them underneath James' invisibility cloak, but they couldn't risk Peter not being able to keep up and slipping from the cloak.

"She has to be here," Remus whispered.

"Did you guys see that?" Sirius spoke up.

Frowning, the other three looked to where Sirius was staring, down at the other end of the street. There was a blank lot where a building appeared to be missing; it was where the two sides of the street stopped appearing to be a mirror of each other, with two shops across from each other all the way down the road. But that was the only interesting thing Remus noticed.

Then he saw it. A green spark flew across the road, staring from where the missing building was. A short stream of sparks followed. Then they stopped.

"Aria!" Remus whispered.

"Remus!" James called as Remus began running towards the end of the street, forcing the others to follow. Surely the cloak was revealing their feet as they ran, but he only concentrated on finding Aria.

He had been right, there was a building missing. One appeared in the empty spot as they reached it. They stared, mouths open in wonder as they gazed at the door in front of them.

"Wicked," James whispered.

The door began to open from the inside, revealing a pitch dark room.

"Remus!"

Aria's cry of help reached his ears in as a piercing plea, but before he could step forward to help, the room lit up in green in yellow light. They could hear Aria screaming.

"Why don't you come in?" The voice made him shiver. It sounded so cold and...pleased. Evil. This was someone Remus knew he did not want to meet, but Aria's screams echoing in his mind urged him to enter the building.

Inside was as dark as it looked. He just now considered they had been under the invisibility cloak the entire time. How could this man have seen them? He shuddered again, and then again more violently as the cloak was taken off of them.

"Hey!" James exclaimed in anger.

Remus didn't pay attention. His eyes fell on Aria. He could see her through the soft glow of the man's wand, cowering against the wall, trembling in fear. She was so pale...With his eyes he tried to tell her everything was okay, but he couldn't help but to stare at her traumatized form and admit his own fear.

"Perfect timing," the man said in a sing-song voice of horror; he laughed cruelly, his laughter shaking the room. "I was just offering Aria a deal."

Remus shook as the man said her name, glaring at the man as Remus' hands clenched into fist and then relaxed. The man stepped forward, and Remus got a good look at him for the first time. He was paler than Aria, his skin a ghostly white. He seemed to float in the air and moved with frightening ease. His wand rested comfortably in his hands, held carefully by confident and eager fingers. A long black coat painted with what looked like ash fell to the floor around him, his shoes were covered in the gray dust as well. A grin was fixed on the man's face, twisted into perfectly white, stiff, skin. No scars marked battles he had fought, there was no sign of struggle on him.

"Lord Voldemort, at your service," the man- Voldemort- announced with pleasure, "actually...you're at my service...Remus Lupin. Half-breed. Monster."

"Hey!" Sirius said. Remus wished he hadn't, though he was flattered his friend stuck up for him.

Voldemort's grin twisted curiously as he stepped- swayed- towards Sirius.

"Sirius Black," Voldemort spat in surprise. But this was surprise as though Christmas had just come early. "Ah...the poor little black sheep of such a great family line."

"My family is pathetic," Sirius proclaimed, eyes glaring at Voldemort in anger.

"So you think," Voldemort said. He began walking back towards his original spot in the room, seeming to be contemplating something. Remus told himself to say something, do something, to help Aria. But he stood there like a coward, frozen as he waited for Voldemort to speak again. "Let's see, are you as strong as your brother? Crucio!"

A haunted scream cracked in the air. Remus remain stiff, staring straight ahead, eyes fixed on the wall above Aria. He knew what was happening, they had studied the Crucio curse in Defense Against the Dark Arts. His friend was being tortured. He watched as lights from Voldemort's wand cast shadows on the wall, shadows that revealed the torture Sirius was experiencing.

"Stop!" He heard James cry.

Voldemort's wand flicked upwards, and Sirius landed on the ground with a thud, panting as he recovered.

"I recognize you," Voldemort said, "you're the Potter's boy. Your father despises me so much."

"And for good reason," James said, obviously proud of his father while his tone remained angry.

"Perhaps one day he'll learn to not make so many enemies when he's working for me...as a slave," he grinned as he waltz from one side of the room to another.

"My father will not be a slave!" James exclaimed. "My father's strong, stronger than you!"

"Then maybe he can save his poor boy from such miserable punishment- Crucio!"

Remus winced, this time closing his eyes. But there was a cry and a snap as James yelled out a spell, one that, he assumed, cancelled out Voldemort's. He was too afraid to open his eyes. He liked this, being in the dark. It was almost like he wasn't there. He could stay here for as long as he needed to and plan on how to get Aria out of there.

"Expelliarmus!" Aria's sudden cry shook him from his thoughts.

Voldemort erupted in laughter as Aria's spell as easily fought off. James' screams were quickly filling the air. Remus began to panic, thinking quickly. He couldn't torture them all...he couldn't kill them.

"Imperio!" Sirius shouted from behind him.

For a moment Remus thought they were safe. James stopped screaming, the room fell silent. Voldemort was looking at Sirius, stunned. Remus was certain Sirius was smiling. Then, suddenly:

"Crucio!" Sirius' curse failed and Voldemort's wand pointed towards Aria.

"No!" Remus screamed as Aria began to cry in pain.

He didn't want to watch, but he had already turned her way. His eyes stared in horror as her body twitched, her muscles flexing sharply.

"Stop!" Remus shouted. He had to scream to just to be heard; Aria's cries were so loud...surely someone could hear them. "What do you want from us?"

At last Aria stopped screaming. She fell back against the wall in an exhausted collapse. Her eyes closed weakly as her muscles stiffened in pain.

"It's not what I want from you," Voldemort replied, "it's what I want from her."

Smiling, he turned towards Aria, stepping towards her. His wand brushed against her cheek. Shouting at him, Remus raced forward.

"Get away from her!" He fell to Aria's side, finally feeling as though he could protect her. Remus' arms held her close to him, her limp body fallen against his.

"You see," Voldemort continued, ignoring her. Remus tightened his grip on Aria. "I have this feeling that she's...drifting from me. You do know she has joined my side?"

"You made her!" Remus cried. All the anger he had ever felt from Aria's forced position with Voldemort and his followers- or were they forced to be there as well?- was coming to surface. He wasn't going to hold back; he was going to fight.

"I never _make _anyone join," Voldemort protested, insulted but still with a hint of pride, "there's always another option. But if she wants to choose that road...fine. Avada-"

"No!" Remus shielded her, hiding her as well as he could from Voldemort's wand, while at the same time ducking his head and looking away from the curse that would take his life if completed.

"It's actually amusing," Voldemort commented; Remus kept his head down, wondering if the others were okay while desperately wishing for a way out of the situation, "because the offer I make with my dear _friends_ is that if they are truly my alliance then I am their only allies. With Aria I felt as though there was a distraction-" her name from his mouth made Remus shake with anger once more- "someone who prevented her from fully wanting to join my side."

Remus could feel his eyes on him, and he knew who he was talking about. Aria loved him, or at least had for certain before tonight (he assumed), and that would keep her from joining a dark side of a revolution.

"And I offered to reconsider the penalty for _disobedience_," Voldemort continued, "she could get rid of the problem."

He wanted Aria to kill him. Remus felt like he could murder him. He almost did, he almost reached for his wand and said the curse that had only moments ago almost killed himself. But he remembered how quickly Voldemort reacted to Aria's 'Expelliramus'. Could he be successful without putting his friends' and his own lives at risk? He couldn't witness someone getting tortured again, and he both Sirius and James screaming, going through the torture themselves.

"So now is the time for your decision-" a gasp of surprise told him Aria had just woken up. Remus lifted his head and met her eyes; her eyes were so worn from fear she looked drained. "Kill him, or offer your own life instead."

Voldemort picked up Aria's wand from where it had fallen on the ground and handed it to her.

"I can't," Aria whispered, eyes still connected with Remus'.

"So it is-"

"No!" Aria cried. Tears began to fill her eyes. She had cried so much recently...

"Make a decision, Aria-"

"No!"

It would be so easy. Two words spoke from his mouth and this could be over. Remus felt his fingers clasp around the wand in his pocket. He began lifting it, raising it in the air as he prepared for the words to leave his mouth. It would, of course, be an Unforgivable Curse. But surely the Ministry would understand, especially since Voldemort was apparently a wanted man. He opened his mouth.

"I can't," Aria whispered again, her decision final and quiet.

Voldemort was smiling.

"I change my mind," Voldemort said. Remus let himself have hope. "I think your punishment is going to be much worse then death."

Before Remus could do anything Voldemort shouted a curse he had never heard of and Aria began screaming in pain. She grabbed her left arm, holding it to her face. Her eyes were closed tightly; she was doing everything she could to block out the pain.

"Aria!" Remus exclaimed. "Aria!"

He touched her arm but she flinched, turning away from him. Blood began to seep through the robe she was wearing.

"What are you doing to her?" Remus cried.

Voldemort didn't answer. He watched in horror as the seams on Aria's robe began to tear to reveal her left arm and what she hid on the skin there: a tattoo. It looked like it'd been carved or burned into her skin. A skull and snake stared back at him, meaning to scare him. He was afraid. Who were this people? What had they done to her? The skull and snake were bleeding, ink fading as the tattoo began to disappear. Her screams of pain continued to echo through the building. Where were Sirius, James, and Peter? Were they okay? He realized that as the ink was fading bruises were appearing. Blood that look so thick, her left arm now a dangerous blue and black. A final curse was cried and Aria's eyes closed.

"Aria!" Remus cried. He shook her, gazing at her desperately as he tried to get her to wake up.

He heard James yell a curse in the background, only to be followed by Voldemort's cries. All fell silent. Remus stared at Aria, who looked sickly unconscious and so pale. This was it. He was going to finish what he had started before. His hand gripped his wand and he pointed it towards Voldemort. His hand wasn't shaking but calm; his whole appearance making him look determined.

"Avada-"

"Crucio!"

After mere seconds the pain seemed to last forever. He fell onto the ground. He could feel his muscles being twisted and his body being twisted into inhuman forms. The pain was so unbearable. Only revenge kept him from fully giving in. Voldemort yelled the curse again. Pain again. So violent and strong. His arms felt like bricks were being forced to weigh them down, even as he began to raise off the ground a little. His legs burned with pain. His eyes were closed from the effect; his head felt like it might explode.

At last he fell back to the ground. There would be no fighting back, not tonight. Everything went dark.

----

Sirius stared at his unconscious friends in horror. Why Voldemort didn't torture him again, he didn't know. But he wasn't complaining. He was still shaking from the curse, he could still feel it, still remember it. It was like the pain would never end...

He should be relieved he could help his friends, but he could only stare at the scene in front of him: Aria collapsed against the wall after some being tortured with an unfamiliar curse, deathly pale with a bleeding and bruised arm. Remus laying on the ground nearby her, basking in relief from the curse. James on the ground next to Sirius himself, victim to another unfamiliar curse. When that...lunatic performed the curse on him, James had fallen to the ground so easily, fallen unconscious so easily.

There was a bang and dust flew into the air as the front part of the building fell apart. It had been broken open. Sirius didn't move.

"Mr. Black?" McGonagall's voice filled his mind with relief, but he was still in too much shock to move. "Is Mr. Pettigrew with you?"

Sirius blinked, realizing that Peter wasn't there. He looked around: he was right, Peter was missing.

"Peter's not here," Sirius said to himself in realization. "Who was, he. Professor, who _was_ that man? I mean, he told us his name, but-"

"He's a very bad person, Mr. Black," McGonagall explained quickly, glancing around the room, eyes narrowing as they fell on each body.

"I figured that much," Sirius said, irritated being talking to like he was a kid who couldn't handle knowing the truth, "but what does he want? He mentioned-"

He remembered Voldemort teasing James about his father, which angered Sirius nearly as much as James. Voldemort acted like he was planning on starting some kind of government.

"That is not important right now, Mr. Black." With a flick of her wand McGonagall lifted Aria off the ground.

"He tortured us!" Sirius exclaimed.

Finally McGonagal turned towards him, her face full of honest sympathy.

"I'm truly sorry for what you had to experience," she said, "we must get these students to Madam Pomfrey. You realize this is urgent, Mr. Black?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sirius said quietly, feeling sick. He looked down at the ground as McGonagall prepared to transport his friends to the infirmary.

He wondered if she knew about the Unforgivable Curse he used. Or the one that Remus almost used. But even with those curses they were powerless to him...Lord Voldemort. He sounded like someone who would try to rise against the Ministry, and he hoped they were doing everything they could to stop him. To think that his family supported this man disgusted. But then, he thought, they weren't really his family. Not anymore. How could they even be related? Sirius was staring at the ground, eyes wide as he thought about the family he ran away from. Would they have eventually gotten him to join this revolution? No, he decided quickly. There was no doubt in his mind that he would never be tempted to join Voldemort's side.

He realized McGonagall had already left the room, leaving him alone in this building that was home to a new set of traumatizing memories. He fled out the door and into the night, grateful to be able to get back to the school.

**Author's Notes:** I am so terribly sorry for the long wait! Hopefully that won't happen again. Thanks so much to anyone who read and anyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Until next time...

October Sky


	57. The Hopsital Wing

Hogwarts Forever

Chapter Seventy-Three

by: October Sky

**Chapter Seventy-Three: **The Hospital Wing

Sirius sat on the ledge of the window, looking out into the dark night that tried to look so innocent. The Forbidden Forest lay just beyond the school grounds, hiding secrets smart students dared not to seek answers to. Gray clouds passed in a sky that was the darkest color of blue possible. A half-moon hovered over the castle. How long would it be before that half moon turned whole? Would Remus be awake by then? He couldn't see them taking those risk again. This night would change them forever; he was getting the feeling that a new part of his life had just begun. This Lord Voldemort person, this was no joke. Now he felt like a target, and each time he tried to search his mind for a reason Voldemort would just leave them alone, he found none. The villain wasn't finished. They weren't safe.

"Sirius!" A woman's shrilled cry screeched in the silence of the night.

That was Mrs. Potter's voice, he knew it from anywhere. She had just entered and had to see her son laying unconscious on a cot, two friends surrounding him in the same state. He couldn't turn to face her, he had no explanation for why he had been so lucky and his friends had not. Nevertheless her arms pulled him into a tight, claustrophobic, hug, pinning his face into her shoulder as she breathed in the relief of seeing him safe.

"Aren't you concerned about your son?" He muttered bitterly. He didn't want all the sympathy to be put on him, that wasn't fair.

"We've been here for five minutes," James' father replied, concerned.

Sirius looked back out the window. He appreciated James' parents as though they were his own family, but right now he didn't want to talk to them. It felt like hours since he and McGonagall had arrived at the infirmary with his friends, but none of them were awake. He thought about what it must feel like to be asleep for so long, to suddenly fall into darkness and be released momentarily from the world. Their bodies had fallen to the ground gracefully and effortlessly, as though they didn't matter. What if it had been worse? What if one of them died?

"The letter said these three had been hurt, but they said you hadn't spoken," Mr. Potter went on, just as serious.

He continued to stare out the window, but soon a glare came even from the room's dim light and he could see Mr. Potter waiting for him to answer.

"I talked to McGonagall," Sirius replied, "asked her some questions." Suddenly he looked to Mr. Potter, hoping the events from the night that lingered in his eyes would influence his reply to Sirius' next answer. "Are we going to have to talk about what happened?"

Mr. Potter frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he mumbled, and looked outside again.

A long moment of silence past. They must have realized he didn't want to talk. Good. But the moment didn't last long enough.

"Remus' uncle is on the way," Mr. Potter told him. He realized Mrs. Potter must have gone back to sit near James. "Aria's family was contacted too."

"Great."

He hoped no one contacted his family. They wouldn't care...they would laugh. Sirius glared through the glass before him. He could see his reflection, the angry but weak person he was. He could hear their laughter now, they were probably swapping stories with Voldemort. He wondered if Regulas would bring this up in school.

"If you want, we can contact-"

"No," Sirius interrupted quickly. Mr. Potter stared at him in surprise. "They won't care."

"Professor Dumbledore says you're excused from classes until your friends are well," Mr. Potter said.

"How kind of him."

"Sirius-"

Mr. Potter was irritated now. Didn't Sirius deserve to be angry? Why couldn't Mr. Potter understand that he wanted to be left alone and deal with this himself? But he didn't want to make James' father angry, after all he was grateful for his support. Sirius got to his feet and walked quietly over towards James' bed.

James slept so silently, face contorted in unspoken pain. He glanced up at Mrs. Potter who gazed at her son longingly, tears lingering in her eyes as she held her child's hand. He heard someone run into the room.

"Remus!" Remus' uncle exclaimed. He was breathing as though he had literally ran from his home to the Hogwarts' infirmary. Sweat stuck to the bangs that hung before his eyes and on his face. Sirius watched silently as Mr. Potter walked over to Remus' uncle and began talking to him in a low voice.

If he regretted any part of his life at Hogwarts it was becoming friends with Remus. Quite honestly, nothing positive came out of including Remus into his group of friends. They had taken a quiet little boy who would have never so much as thought about sneaking out of the house at night and taught him all the tricks to becoming, well, a rebel. And with each risk they talked Remus into taking part in, there had always been consequences far more worse than they could handle. Yet they continued to act recklessly, until Sirius was left with watching his friends lay unconscious in an infirmary.

"What happened?" Remus' uncle sobbed. "What happened to him?"

"We don't-"

"He was tortured," Sirius answered coldly, interrupting Mr. Potter. Sirius' eyes were glaring in a deathly gaze towards Remus' uncle, who lifted his head up as though someone had just offered him the greatest forgiveness. The look quickly turned into one of devastation.

"Sirius-"

"The Cruciatas," Sirius continued, "He used it, on all of us."

"Sirius-"

"You want to know what happened?" Sirius bellowed. "Well this is the story! We thought she was in trouble so we went to save her. Voldemort was there and he tortured us, taunted us. He even mentioned you, Mr. Potter." James' father looked shocked to be mentioned, despite his former attempts at stopping Sirius from telling the story. "He told James you would make a good slave, when he came to power."

"That won't happen," Mr. Potter replied quickly and calmly.

"It won't?" Sirius challenged. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. "We were powerless against him! Anything we tried, he had a curse a hundred times more powerful."

"Sirius, you have to understand," Mr. Potter said, speaking quickly as though fearing he would be interrupted, "surely the level of defense spells you were using were no-"

"You have know idea what I'm capable of!" Sirius shouted. His hands clutched into fist, though not in anger as much as frustration. He had tried the Imperious curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses. He had actually had the courage to use the spell against someone. But it had backfired, and the consequence was placed on Aria. He could feel the tears in his eyes becoming larger, the threat of releasing them becoming stronger.

"Everything is all right, you need to-"

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked suddenly, his voice just as cold as before and eyes darker than ever. Peter still wasn't there.

Mr. Potter swallowed, as though he knew answering would lead to something bad.

"Minerva said he was in the library, studying."

Sirius' eyes flashed with fury before he stormed out of the infirmary, ignoring the calls for him to return. He could still hear Remus' uncles helpless cries as he begged for his nephew to awake and be all right. He went straight from the hospital wing to the library, ignoring the stares he received on the way. In his head he rehearsed the interrogation he would demand of Peter, though he knew the moment he saw him all his plans would be forgotten.

Pushing open the library doors Sirius waltzed into the room, walking straight to where the four would usually study. Well, not really studying. It was usually either James practically stalking Lily as she studied, or Remus and Aria studying together...but it was the kind of place where Peter would stupidly hide. And sure enough, in the furthest row of books from the library entrance, and not too far from the Restricted Section, sat Peter, head buried in a Herbology book.

"You!" Sirius hissed. Peter looked up, frightened at Sirius' deep, angry voice, and quick pace as he approached Peter.

Peter froze as Sirius stormed towards him though, surely, the little coward must have been expecting his reaction to Peter's disappearance. He shoved Peter against the window behind him, and Peter glanced back fearfully at the ground far below; but it would be Sirius' strength and not Peter's muscle or weight that would have sent him crashing through the glass. The window did not break, but Sirius grabbed Peter's shoulder's roughly, insuring that he would not escape.

"Where did you go?" Sirius demanded. "Where the hell were you?"

"I- I-"

"Stop stuttering and answer me!" Sirius bellowed.

"Mr. Black!" Exclaimed the librarian, Madam Greene, in her quiet demanding tone of disapproval.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, not looking at her. He didn't bother to check to see if she was still there before continued to yell at Peter, in a slightly quieter, but just as angry, voice. "Where were you? Too scared to help your friends?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Peter cried in that frightened tone of his, sounding much like the rat he could transform into. "You guys had guessed what happened! We might have been facing He...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Wincing, Peter looked away; Sirius did not know if this was from the name or Sirius.

"We did face him," Sirius told him darkly, "and don't even bother finding out the outcome. You don't deserve friends like us, Peter, not when you're not as loyal to us as we are to you!"

"'Loyal'?" Peter laughed, sounding confident in the argument he was about to make. "You and James are so obsessed with each other you might as well marry him! You don't care about me. I bet you didn't even notice when I went missing! If you had, you should have come looking for me!"

He didn't want to admit that Peter was correct, not when he still had reason to be angry at him. But the comment did make him step back, letting go of Peter.

"If you aren't satisfied with us as friends then fine, don't bother talking to us anymore."

Sirius stormed out of the library, heading for the Hospital Wing. He was loyal to his friends, he was concerned about what happened once they had found Aria, discovered that someone had been holding her captive. He had been there to witness every moment of it.

"Sirius!"

Hardly realizing he had wondered into the corridor outside the library, and was surprised to hear Lily's frantic cries calling after him. He heard footsteps running towards him and located Lily just as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He placed his hands on her back, offering her comfort when really he only had bad news.

"Someone told me," she said; she was crying. "They saw you in the Hospital Wing. And...and James!"

She pulled away from him, staring into his eyes and begging for answers.

"You should come see him," was all Sirius said.

They reached the Hospital Wing, Sirius hoping for the best news. He wasn't disappointed. James was awake, and smiling, when he and Lily entered.

"James!" Lily cried, running and nearly leaping into his arms.

They hugged and then kissed, despite the fact that James' parents were in the room. Then Lily put her arms around him once more, letting him hold her.

"Hey," James greeted as Sirius approached him.

"Hey," Sirius said, grinning, "she heard there was a monkey who had fallen ill in the Hospital Wing and wouldn't believe it until she saw for herself."

For a second Sirius thought James' parents would disapprove of his joke, but James grinned along with his father; even his mother smiled a little, a hand still lingering on her son's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" James asked. "You weren't here like the rest of us, so I wasn't sure what to think."

"Fine," Sirius replied. He glanced towards Remus and Aria, who were still unconscious in their beds. "Any word about them?"

James shook his head.

"So how long were you out?" James asked. "I figured not long if Madam Pomfrey was letting you leave the corridor."

Sirius suddenly felt embarrassed by his escape from the room, and regretted not being there when his friend woke up.

"I never went unconscious," Sirius said.

James fell silent, and Sirius worried that he was envious of him. Why shouldn't he be?

"Where's Peter?" James asked suddenly, looking around the room.

"Library," Sirius muttered, teeth gritted in anger.

"He's probably just shaken up by all of this," Mr. Potter said.

When Sirius didn't answer, Mr. and Mrs. Potter glanced at each other. Mr. Potter swallowed and said:

"We'll let you two catch up."

But at the thought of leaving Mrs. Potter let out a cry of sadness. Fresh tears fell from her face as she threw her arms around her son; James was still hugging Lily, who was staring in the distance.

"I'm fine, Mum," James said, "this is just like that time I tried to cook, remember? At least this time you don't have to remodel the kitchen."

His mother smiled sadly through her tears, letting out a laugh as she took her husbands hand and left the room. As soon as the door closed Sirius explained what had happened. James frowned, but not in immediate anger but in consideration.

"Well who can blame him?" James said. "I mean, if I could have prevented being there I would have."

"Yeah, but we have to look out for our friends!" Sirius said. "Weren't you listening? He said we weren't loyal!"

"Yeah, well that's not reason walk out on our friendship," said James, "I mean, yeah, maybe Peter's not as brave as us, but you don't see him getting as many detentions, do you? Maybe he just knows what's best for him."

"So what, we're going to spend the rest of our lives hiding out in the library?" Sirius retorted.

"I agree with James," said a new voice, a voice belonging to someone Sirius had almost forgotten was there. Remus' uncle didn't look at them, his sad eyes never trailing away from his unconscious nephew. "Having a group of friends like you boys have is something special, but there's a fine line between having fun and putting yourself in danger. After what I've seen your four go through, I would think twice before taking risks again. Maybe Peter knows those risks, and shouldn't you be grateful he's okay? He didn't get hurt."

Sirius hesitated to argue. He thought his brave and risk-taking personality was what made him unique. Coming from a family whose values truly disgusted him, he want to stray as far away from their habits as possible. But maybe one could only be so brave. He never considered that he was being too brave, and maybe that was how they always got into these situations. But they did save Aria. Had they not been there, maybe Voldemort would have hurt her worse. Or they could have told an adult, someone who could have safely solved the situation. He liked being a hero, being the one to save people and not hurt them. But maybe Mr. Lupin was right, maybe there was a line he shouldn't be crossing.

"I want to be an Auror," James spoke up suddenly.

For the first time Lily pulled herself away from where James had been holding her.

"What?" She said, looking terrified.

"Yeah," James said, "I want to save lives, protect the world."

"No," Lily said, shaking her head, seeming desperate to change his mind, "you'll get hurt! You've already gotten hurt, James!"

"Whoever this guy is is going to become powerful," James continued, "and I want to stop him."

"So do I," Sirius said. James and Lily looked at him.

"Mr. Lupin," Lily said, "please talk them out of this! All of them, they think they're going to become powerful enough to stop this guy, but honestly! Look at how many powerful wizards there are already! If they won't be able to stop them, then who can?"

"'All of them'?" Mr. Lupin repeated. He looked at them for the first time, eyes glancing from Sirius to James. He realized what they meant. "Remus mentioned, but I didn't think he was serious...no. No, this is not happening."

A little in shock to see him angry, Sirius remained silent, not sure what to say.

"But Sir," said James, "Remus-" he stopped; did Mr. Lupin know about Aria?, "he just wants to protect everyone, like us! It's a good thing!"

"It is not a good thing!" Mr. Lupin cried, voice loud and angry. "I agree with her, there are others who can stop evil. There's no need for you to risk your lives. I'm talking to Professor McGonagal."

"No offense," said James, "but Remus is practically an adult. He's going to make this decision with or without you."

"'Practically an adult'," Mr. Lupin agreed.

His eyes were no longer sad, but furious as they remained once more on his nephew. It was a moment before they softened, as though he were afraid Remus would know he was angry at him. Sirius was sure the two would end up talking about the subject eventually, but Mr. Lupin wouldn't want the first thing said to Remus to be angry words.

"What did they say about Aria?" Lily said, changing the subject but speaking in honest concern for her friend.

Sirius walked over to Aria's bed, gazing at his ex-girlfriend. He looked at the ring on her finger, and wonder if Remus had told his uncle yet. He picked up the finger gently, brushing his hand across the ring, holding her hand in his. She slept so slightly, like Remus.

"He said she would receive worse than death," Sirius said, his voice nearly a whisper; he felt like he would be sick.

"What?" Lily said.

But Sirius ignored her.

"What's worse than death?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" James suggested.

Sirius didn't laugh.

----

Everyone woke up at the sound of a hoarse cough. The Hospital Wing was lit with dim light, along with the moonlight shining through the window by the bed Sirius had fallen asleep on. Mr. Lupin, still by his nephew's side, looked up from where he kneeled by his bed. Sirius was certain Mr. Lupin hadn't moved at all since arriving that afternoon. There were more coughs, and the room was suddenly lit with light.

"Remus!" Mr. Lupin gasped in relief.

Walking towards them, Sirius saw that Mr. Lupin was smiling through tears. Then his eyes fell on Remus: he was awake.

James, whose bed was next to Remus, sat up, feet hanging off the side of the bed and smiling. Lily was beside him in moments.

"What time is it?" Remus muttered, sitting up wearily.

No one answered; Mr. Lupin threw his around his nephew, a smile still on his face. Remus accepted the hug, but did not repeat his question when it wasn't answered. In fact, he seemed to have forgotten it within the next moment.

"Aria," Remus said suddenly, "is she okay? Where..."

His eyes darted around the room, landing on each of them before catching sight of Aria's bed, where she rest just feet from where Remus was.

"Is she okay?" Remus asked again. He acted like he was going to get out of bed, but Madam Pomfrey's voice stopped him.

"No you don't," she scolded, walking into the room.

"Is she okay?" Remus repeated, beginning to panic.

Sirius was hoping someone else would answer, he didn't know what to say.

"Is she okay?" Remus repeated for a fourth time. His eyes never left Aria even as Madam Pomfrey forced him to sit down.

"She should wake up soon," Madam Pomfrey said, "drink this."

She handed Remus a glass.

"Tell me what's wrong with her!" Remus demanded.

"Drink it!"

Grabbing the cup in anger, Remus drunk whatever was inside in one swallow, and the turned back to Aria.

"She'll be okay, Remus," Mr. Lupin said in a comforting tone; he put a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"No..." he was shaking his head as though he couldn't believe this was happening, "why won't anyone tell me what's wrong with her?"

"Because we don't know," Sirius whispered. He half-hoped Remus hadn't heard him, but he couldn't stand seeing his friend upset like this, being denied the truth.

"You don't know?" Remus repeated, sinking back down into the pillows on his bed. Traumatized by the reply, he didn't say anything more.

"Mr. Lupin, I can assure you-"

Though her voice was more calm and reassuring, she was interrupted. A gasp drew their attention to Aria's bed, where she was struggling to wake up.

"Aria!" Remus cried, jumping out of bed before anyone could stop him. Falling to his knees on the floor beside her, he grabbed her hand. "It's okay, I'm here...you're okay."

He brushed her hair out of her face as her eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting his gaze. Remus grinned.

"You're alive," she whispered.

He bean forward, wrapping his arms around her. For a split second Sirius felt a pang of jealousy: James had Lily and Remus had Aria. He still had yet to find someone he loved, someone he would want to be married to.

"Mr. Lupin, you and Miss Fitzgerald have been through quite an ordeal tonight," said Madam Pomfrey, "there will be plenty of time to talk later, but I must insist that you let me take care of you two."

Before Remus and Aria ended their hug, he heard Remus say to her:

"I can take care of you."

----

The morning came with a brightness that practically forced a smile on his face, though Remus had enough to be happy about despite the cloudless day outside. Now beginning a process of recovery, he, Aria, James, and Sirius remained in the Hospital Wing the next morning, grateful that they had survived the night. His uncle was still there, getting some sleep on a nearby bed. Sirius, who apparently had no lasting injuries, was sitting on the edge of Remus' bed, while Lily had remained by James' side. He longed to be closer to Aria, to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay, and that he loved her. They hadn't talked about their argument from the day before, and Remus knew the conversation was coming, but he couldn't help but to bask in the glow of the morning that followed the horrific night. He was grateful they had survived, they would even be okay.

"Don't worry, we're definitely beating Hufflepuff on Saturday," James was saying.

"How do you know?" Lily said. "That's what I don't understand about Quidditch. You beat a team one time and you're determined that team is horrible. That can hurt a team, you know, you shouldn't just assume something like that."

"Have you played six years of Quidditch against Hufflepuff?" James inquired. Lily didn't answer. "I didn't think so. I know this team, I can predict every play they try five minutes before it happens."

"That's impossible! Lily exclaimed.

"Is not!" James said. "Don't you agree, Sirius?"

"You see, Lily-"

"Miss Fitzgerald?" Madam Pomfrey's voice said.

They looked up to find Madam Pomfrey standing there, looking pale and terrified.

"Yes?" Aria asked, now looking equally as frightened.

Remus glanced towards her in concern, then back to Madam Pomfrey.

"There's some people here, from the Ministry," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Let me," said a wizard, middle-aged with light brown hair, who was entering the room. "Aria Fitzgerald," he began, reading from a piece of parchment, "you are under arrest, for evidence that has been found against you, stating that you are involved in Dark Arts and a revolution against the government and plot to take over the wizarding world. You have been found guilty of taking part in murders and crime the Ministry has been investigating, said to be caused by a group of witches and wizards known as Death Eaters. Anyone found guilty of being a Death Eater is sentenced to four years in Azkaban. You are summoned to a trial that shall take place immediately, but I must warn you, Miss Fitzgerald-" the man looked at her with cold eyes, studying her for her reaction as he continued: "the Ministry does not take these cases lightly. I have to insist that you come with me now, Miss-"

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted; the man fell to the floor. He didn't hesitate before turning to Madam Pomfrey and repeating the curse.

"Remus?" James said. "What the hell-"

"Remus?" His uncle had woken up, but Remus didn't answer either of them.

"I don't know why they're doing this-" Remus began, turning towards Aria.

"Because to some, a Death Eater is a Death Eater." Everyone jumped at Dumbledore's voice; Remus slowly turned towards him.

"But she's been working for you!" Remus exclaimed. "She's been helping the ministry!"

"Miss Fitzgerald, would you please hold out your arm?" Dumbledore asked.

"What?" Aria said, glancing to Remus in uncertainty and fear.

"Your left arm, please, Miss Fitzgerald," Dumbledore said.

Still staring at Remus in the same fearful way, Aria held out a trembling hand to Dumbledore. He rolled the sleeve of her nightgown to her elbow, revealing her arm. But there was no Dark Mark. Instead, scars of red and blue traced outlines of the same skull tattoo.

"The Dark Mark does define loyalty," Dumbledore said, gazing at Aria's arm, "but one can be a successful spy even with it. However, once it has been removed it leaves scars, scars that forever bind the owner of the Mark to its master."

"What does that mean?" Aria asked, terrified.

"It means that even though you know you are innocent of such beliefs, if one were to give you Veritaserum, you would confess to being a Death Eater," Dumbledore said.

"But that's not true!" Aria cried. Tears appeared in her eyes, as she looked from Dumbledore to Remus. "You know I'm innocent! I've been helping the Ministry!"

"I know, but I'm afraid you will be found spying for two sides if you were to be taken to court," Dumbledore said, "which is why you can not be there."

"You're helping me escape?" Aria said, staring at Dumbledore in a mixture of gratitude and disbelief.

Dumbledore smiled.

"You are brave, and have been forced through dangers unimaginable to some minds," Dumbledore said, "you do not deserve Azkaban. But we are running out of time, you must leave."

He held his hand out and Aria took it.

"I'm going with you," Remus said, stepping towards Aria. He knew Dumbledore disapproved by the look in his eyes, warning him that he should not interfere. "I love you, Aria."

"Remus, I don't think it's a question of love-"

"I don't care!" Remus shouted, interrupting Lily. He felt like he might cry. "I love you, Aria, and I don't want our relationship to be broken by this. I'm going with you, I can take care of you."

"I can assure you I will be making sure the best protection is being offered to Miss Fitzgerald," Dumbledore said.

"Obviously you can't protect her!" Remus shouted. "She's being arrested!"

"Not if you let her go," Dumbledore said, "come with me, Miss Fitzegerald."

Aria looked uncertain as to what she was supposed to do.

"Aria..."

But it was all too much. His voice faltered and tears dropped from his eyes. He didn't understand how this could happen. For years he had been in love with Aria. The past seven years of his life had brought him more happiness than he ever thought he could have, and his happiness rose when he met Aria, and they fell in love. They didn't deserve this, this couldn't happen.

"Mr. Lupin, please," Dumbledore said, "the quicker Aria can leave the castle the better."

Remus didn't care. He refused to be separated from Aria. Stepping towards her, Remus pulled Aria into a hug, closing his eyes as he imagined them getting through this, being married. He wouldn't let that not happen. He felt her arms wrap around him, and she thought she might be crying.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice breaking as tears fell through his closed eyelids.

"I love you too."

He found that he couldn't let go of her. Time would move on, years would go by, and one would still find Remus and Aria locked in this embrace, refusing to let the world tear them apart.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way," Aria whispered.

"It hasn't ended," Remus said, "this will all be over...we won't be separated forever."

"I love you," she whispered again.

He held her, almost unable to say the words back to her as his throat felt sore from crying. But he did, just as Dumbledore had placed a hand on Aria's shoulder, pulling her away from him. Remus opened his eyes and looked at her; they were both crying. He wasn't thinking of the others in the room, watching them, but of the promise had made to Aria.

"I love you," Aria said again, and again as she walked out of the room.

"It'll be okay," Remus said, and before the door closed as she left the room, he repeated the words they had each so desperately wanted the other to know: "I love you."

He stared at the doors to the Hospital Wing, closed, symbolic of Aria's departure from his life. For the moment. He would keep his promise, he would make sure of it. Remus recognized this unfair game, he had fallen victim to it when the werewolf had bit him when he was a child, during all of his family's hardships and the murder of his mother. Here he was again, hit with cruel grief. Devastated, Remus stumbled backwards, before falling back into bed in a pool of tears.

**Author's Note:** I really appreciate that people are adding me to their favorite story list, but I would love it if you would review. I love knowing what people think about the story!

Until Next time...

October Sky


	58. The Shape of Things To Come

Hogwarts Forever

**Author's Notes**: Yes, I know it's been four years. I'm a terrible, horrible person for leaving this story for so long, especially after receiving review after review even until this year. I'm completely grateful to everyone who has still been reading this story and for everyone who has asked for it to be continued. Well, your wish has been granted! I really have no excuse for ignoring this story. I guess it was a mixture of writer's block and growing up. Since updating this story I've been through all of high school and most of college. Hell, it's been _seven_ years since I even began this story! I've grown up, but I've never grown away from writing. I feel really, really terrible for never finishing this story, and it's strange because I always wanted to. And now I am. Thanks so, so much to anyone who has been reading this, to all who has added this to their 'favorite stories' list, to all who have reviewed, to all who have wondered whatever happened to this story. It all means so much!

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: **The Shape of Things To Come

James Potter had never seen his friends so silent. Though Dumbledore's office was full of bright colors and dozens of interesting Wizarding artifacts, James still had the distinct feeling of being down in the dungeons, awaiting detention. Outside the sun was rising, and upon realizing how long they had been up James suddenly felt a great wave of exhaustion take over him. Or maybe it was just the effects of the incredible amount of potions Madam Pomfrey had given him in order to be able to make the trip to the Headmaster's office. Whatever Dumbledore had to say it was crucial, and whatever it was he had to say he had better had some good explanations.

Beside him Sirius' hands were shaking. James glanced towards him, but Sirius' eyes were glued to the ground before him. He was too angry to form emotion into words. Peter simply looked lost, even guilty, and James couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Despite the fact that he had abandoned his friends, possibly leaving them to their death, it was no secret that Peter's bravery simply could not match his friends. He was not ready, at seventeen years old, to walk to his death. James found himself envious of that.

Then there was Remus. He had long abandoned his seat, instead taking to pacing the floor like a madman. His fist were so tight his fingers were blood-red, and each of Remus' footsteps hit the ground with a force that bounced off the walls.

This was worse than awaiting detention, James thought. They were awaiting something far worse. After all, Dumbledore wouldn't have ordered them away from the Hospital Wing for no reason. Maybe he knew about the Unforgivable Curses they had all experimented with that night. Maybe despite the consequences, Dumbledore wasn't going to be so forgiving about their rule breaking and escaping the school grounds. When he first awoke, James had been so grateful to find himself alive that he didn't spare a thought towards the consequences of their actions, but he should have known, thinking back to the disturbed looks on his parents' faces.

The door swung open and James' heart leapt, his eyes shooting up to the Headmaster, who looked angry. Angry, and disappointed. Immediately Remus spun around towards Dumbledore.

"Where did you send her to?" Remus demanded. "Why isn't she here, in the castle, with you? She would be safe here! Why aren't you keeping her safe? Do you have any idea what's out there, waiting for her? Sending her to some hiding place isn't going to keep her safe! She'll be dead before mid-day and if she is I swear I'll-"

Dumbledore simply raised a hand, his facial expression unchanged. James had to admit he was impressed; he would never had imagine his friend talking to a professor like that. Remus seemed surprised at himself, as he immediately sank down into his chair, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Remus muttered.

But James had a feeling he didn't mean it.

"You have every right to feel angry, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said. "I understand that you are upset, and I understand that you are worried for miss Fitzgerald's well-being. But I promise you, I have every intention to keep her as safe as possible. I have gone to great measures to offer her the best protection possible, as you know, Mr. Lupin."

James turned to his friend, who again looked ashamed to have doubted Dumbledore.

"Remus?" James said, hoping for an explanation.

"Aria was planning to leave in December," Remus admitted. His throat was hoarse now. "Last night she only ran away because of a nightmare. A pathetic nightmare that's been haunting her, and she was convinced that it was real. And I never believed her. She ran away tonight because she knew what was after her; because she wanted to protect me. I've messed everything up for her, she wasn't thinking straight-"

"She knew very well what she was thinking," Dumbledore said, "and she was right to come to me about leaving Hogwarts. I would never want a student to leave this school, after all we do have some of the safest walls in the Wizarding world, but I would rather help her be safe than have her run away."

"But none of us helped her!" Remus shouted. "No one tried to understand what she was going through. We didn't take her seriously. We had no idea. Even I...and if tonight was any indication of what she's been through then yeah, maybe she should go into hiding. But...but..."

Remus' train of thought failed him, and James understood because he would have felt the same exact way about Lily. And he knew that it would be awkward, to say the least, to talk about it in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, must of understood because a soft smile swept across his face.

"I understand, Mr. Lupin, I do," he said, "and now you must understand the future that lies ahead of us. There is no hiding that there is a dark force at work, but there is already a fierce team of only the best working to fight against it. You may have heard rumors of disappearances and murders, and I'm afraid it's all true. And I'm afraid it's only going to get worse. Aria is not the only one who they will try to convert to the darker side of the fight. There is no doubt that after your run-in with the Dark Lord tonight that you will be prime targets."

"They're going to try to get revenge?" James said.

He was afraid to admit of the fear that cut through him at the thought; it was too easy to remember how effortless it was to give into Voldemort's curses. They had been lucky, really lucky.

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter, you might find yourself targets for recruitment as well. Especially you, Mr. Black." Sirius' eyes flashed with anger, but he did not protest. "Having family ties will not help-"

"I have no family," Sirius mumbled.

"This is not meant to scare you or anger you, but I simply wanted to warn you of the things to come. In seven months you will leave Hogwarts and be faced with a great choice. I have heard rumors that the four of you want to be Aurors. As you have seen by tonight's events, it is no easy task. So I wanted to tell you this, and I want you to think about this very carefully: making this decision will decide the course of your life. You might be asked to sacrifice family, security, even your own life. I beg of you to consider each possible detail before you go any further with your studies. I beg of you to not underestimate the battle you're up against."

Despite Dumbledore's good intentions, James only found himself insulted.

"No offense, Professor, but after fighting Voldemort himself I think we know what we're up against, and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we know the severity of what is to come. I appreciate the warning, but all I want to do now is make sure I last longer in the next fight."

This earned a smile from Sirius.

"Me too," said Sirius, "because if you think you've found your best men, then you haven't seen nothing yet."

Even Dumbledore couldn't help but to smile.

"It is of the upmost importance that your safety is accounted for at all times," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort is not one to forget those who have done him wrong. I have spoken with your guardians and have offered to provide a safe place for you to stay if you are worried Hogwarts is not enough-"

"That won't be necessary," Sirius said, "I'm not going anywhere."

James and Peter echoed his response, but Remus remained silent, obviously thinking hard.

"Where did you send her?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid that she is being protected by a spell so binding that my broken word would do her harm, but I promise you, she is in the safest place she could be," Dumbledore said. "And now, as far as your punishments-"

The four of the groaned. Dumbledore smiled again.

"There will be none. This time. You have been through what couldn't be described as anything less of a trauma tonight, and I do not wish to distract you from your recovery. I am ordering you to stay under Madam Pomfrey's care until she sees you fit to return to class. I will, however, send word to Hogsmeade that if they even hear of the four of your turning up there to alert me immediately. You are to stay within the grounds of the castle for the remainder of the semester. Do you understand the seriousness of this?"

They nodded, though he and Sirius exchanged a look that acknowledged there was no way they were so easily going to abide by this rule. Dumbledore couldn't just give them that lecture about the need to fight and defend themselves and then tell them to stay put.

"Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, back to the infirmary immediately," he said, "between your guardians and Madam Pomfrey it was difficult to bring you here, but you must be warned of the dangers of the shape of things to come. I do, however, wish that you not spread word to your fellow students about the events of tonight or the severity of the Dark Lord's powers. Despite the actual risks, it does no good to promote panic amongst the public."

He winked at them, and with that his office door opened to show them the way out. They filed out of the room, and as soon they entered the corridor James called after Remus before he could run off.

"Remus! I'm-" he stopped when his friend turned around. Remus glared at him, challenging him to find something meaningful enough to say, "I'm sorry. I really am."

Remus took a step towards him, and James had a feeling that the rest of the anger he had been holding in inside Dumbledore's office was about to be taken out on him.

"You're _sorry_?" Remus spat. "Do you know what Dumbledore meant by keeping her safe? They've sent her in hiding. She's probably already changed her name, run out of the country. I'll never see her again. And you just...you have no idea how much that hurts."

"You just proposed to her, mate," James said, "I can guess."

Remus shook his head.

"You won't understand because you never did," he said.

"Look, there's no use in being upset," Sirius said, sounding uncharacteristically sincere, "did you listen to Dumbledore? This is bigger than you being there to protect her. This is the start of a war."

"Oh trust me, I'm past being upset," Remus said, "I'm really, properly, angry. Whatever war this is they're starting, I'm sure as hell going to be apart of it. I'm going to be in the front lines. I'm going to fight for her even...even if I'll never see her again."

James took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that," he said, "whoever this Voldemort guy is, he won't live forever. We have the entire Wizarding world on our side. Well, the good guys. And there's a lot of us. Do you know how many people would give their lives to fight side-by-side with Dumbledore? This war will be over before it even begins."

"Thanks," Remus muttered. He turned around, his eyes falling on the blue morning sky stretching out beyond them. Outside students were running to class, laughing and chatting as though they knew nothing of the darkness that was coming for them. "But somehow I get the feeling that it is only the beginning of a very long battle."

(space)

James and Sirius wondered around the first floor, unsure of what they were supposed to do next. According to the Marauder's Map Remus was pacing the floor in an empty Muggle Studies room and Peter was still hiding away in the library.

"Let him hide," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, be easy on him," James said, "we still have the whole rest of the year. We're not going to spend it resenting each other."

Sirius pointed at the map.

"Tell Remus that," he said, "how long do you think it'll be before he talks to anyone again?"

"I dunno," James admitted, "but we've got to stop playing around. Remus is upset because this is serious. Peter was afraid because this is something to be afraid of. Sirius, please tell me you know how, well, serious this is."

Sirius spun around, angrier than James had even seen him. Taken aback, James didn't interrupt as Sirius snapped at him:

"I watched my best friends get tortured. I used an Unforgivable Curse that I didn't even know I could use. I just watched one of my best mate's girl get sent off to live in hiding. Yeah, I think I know how serious this is."

With that Sirius spun back around, eyes glued to the ground as though he was ashamed. James swallowed, unsure of what to do. Usually conversations with Sirius didn't get this personal.

"Nice job, by the way," Sirius spoke up.

"With what?"

"Voldemort," he explained, "I saw how you repelled that curse. That was brilliant."

James shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about the pain they all went through that night. James was ashamed enough that it took him so long to react.

"I didn't even know I could do that," he admitted.

"Yeah, well maybe you should teach me."

James laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I was just shouting random words," he said. "Did you notice anything odd about him?"

Sirius snorted.

"The pale skin? The nose? The fact that he was torturing students in the middle of an empty village? Yeah, he's just a little bit odd."

James shook his head and allowed himself to think back, just for the moment, to that night. Voldemort had spun around, spells slipping off his tongue with each wave of the wand, showing off to defenseless children. But who was around to show off to?

"He kept speaking of his followers," James said, "but they weren't there. He was just a bully, abusing children."

"Right, because that's perfectly okay."

"No!" James shook his head. "What I mean is, he had no back up. There was no one around to stand around and laugh or pitch in. No one led us there. It makes me wonder, maybe his army isn't that strong yet."

They rounded a corridor in the third floor. The castle was more crowded now as students dashed to and from class, glancing oddly at the pair as they walked through it all absent-minded, bruises still on their faces.

"Yeah, well I think you're forgetting the army that tore down my front door and tried to kill us," Sirius said.

"I think he has a following," James said, "but they're afraid to show their faces. Maybe he doesn't have a game-plan yet. He's recruited and hurting Muggles. Pitiful, yes, but not exactly a war crime. I mean, why even start a war, anyway? Is this really all about bloodlines and pure blood?"

Sirius glanced at him, as though wondering where he had been all these years.

"People are serious about that," Sirius said, "just look at my pathetic family. They want a new world order, and I have a feeling Voldemort won't let anything get in his way. He's probably laughing right now at the thought that four students tried to overthrow him. Maybe his army isn't doing marches in the streets, but the ministry has been tracking them for years now, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," James sighed, "I hate to think that that's the force my dad's fighting. I wonder if he's ever fought him before."

He grimaced at the idea, while Sirius was laughing.

"I bet my father happily joined his ranks day one," Sirius said, "I mean, he did know who we are. I guess Regulus wasn't good enough for him though."

"You do realize you're laughing about the fact that your brother got tortured."

"You do realize that using 'Regulus' and 'brother' in the same sentence is a contradiction?" Sirius said. "I'm not like you. I can't forgive them for how they've treated me. I hate what they've become, and I hate that Regulus followed in their footsteps. And yeah, I guess I should stop joking around."

"I guess you should."

They stopped at the top of a staircase, overlooking the innocent students below them. To them, this was just another morning to spend with friends, another day of boring classes. Probably the worst thing they were worried about was what was being served for lunch that day.

"They have no idea, do they?" Sirius said.

James shook his head and sighed.

"No they don't."

(space)

Peter hid from his three friends for the rest of the week, but none of them complained. Hardly any of them spoke a word to each other, even about the Quidditch game. Remus spent most of his time gazing out the window, wondering where Aria was at that moment. If she was safe- or even alive. His dreams were filled of nightmares about that night in Hogsmeade, and he supposed for the first time James was having nightmares too. On the many nights he spent wide awake, James was nearby, shaking in his sleep and muttering defensive spells. Once he unintentionally made a lightbulb burst, though he slept right through the crash. Most nights he simply wondered the halls, sneaking out with James' Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder Map. He loved the dark, vacant hallways and the silence of the late night hours, when even the portraits slept silently. It was the one time when the world stopped enough to let him think.

On that particular night Remus was wondering around an empty third floor corridor. James must have sensed that someone was stealing the Cloak because Remus couldn't find it in its usual hiding space, so he just settled for the Map. The map wasn't as amusing at night as it was during the daytime, when it was obvious that even the teachers did their fair share of sneaking around. The castle was still, so silent that Remus' memories played louder in his head than the sound of his footsteps hitting the ground.

The past week had been one of the hardest weeks of his life. He woke up every morning to the realization that it all hadn't been some horrible nightmare, that he was about to face the day alone. Sometimes he still thought he saw her in a crowd of students, or walking across the grounds. He would even hear her voice, only to turn around and see nothing. He was in denial that he would be facing the rest of his life without her; that he had gone from being in love, to having the hope of living a normal life as a married wizard, to being alone. Suddenly he had no idea what he would do at the end of the school year. No idea where he would go or who would go with him. Would the four of them even make it to the end of the year and still be friends? If the past week was any indicator, there was no room for him to make assumptions.

"Remus?"

He jumped at the sound of Lilly's voice. Though his eyes were still glued to the Marauder's Map, Remus' mind had drifted far away, allowing him to miss the approaching figure.

Turning around, Remus sighed in relief, thankful it was just Lily and not a teacher. He quickly stuffed the map into his pockets, hoping she hadn't seen.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, eyeing him in concern.

"I left something downstairs." It was the first lie that he could think of, and it was a terrible one. "And I could ask you the same question."

"I'm Head Girl," she pointed out. "And you're going to tell me what you're really doing out here or I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall. I mean it, Remus, I'm only concerned."

Remus glanced around in hopes of thinking of an escape, but he could see the seriousness of her statement in her eyes. And he had to admit, as much as he didn't want to talk to other people about Aria talking to Lily usually helped.

"I just couldn't sleep," he admitted.

She studied him, shining her wand light in her face. He blinked at the bright light, and as his eyes shut briefly he realized just how tired he was.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

Remus shrugged.

"Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey."

Remus laughed.

"I think I'm way past Madame Pomfrey," he said. Lily wasn't amused at all. "I mean, I'm fine. I-"

"I miss her too."

Lily lowered her wand, but Remus still noticed the sadness buried deep in her eyes. He always forgot how close Lily and Aria were; they were best friends, just like James and Sirius. And worse, Lily probably didn't even know half of what her story was about. He wondered if he owed it to her to tell her, or if Aria had meant to keep everything secret from her.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Lily asked.

"In hiding," Remus said, "I assume. Has James talked to you about it?"

"Not really," Lily said, shaking her head. "I worry about him. It's like he's changed, really fast. He's grown up."

He couldn't help but to laugh. After years of Lily snapping at James for acting like a child, it was hard to believe he was hearing her complain about this.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He said.

"Yes!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "But I just wonder what all it is you four have been through. All this time I thought we were just kids, going through school. Now I'm getting the feeling that there's a lot more to it. I mean, me and James weren't even close until this past year. In a way I'm starting to realize I don't really know him."

Remus had never thought about that before. Not only had James and Lily not been close until this past year, Lily had _resented_ James until this past year. Even James didn't know anything about her- except that he thought she was the prettiest girl in their year. He was a bit surprised that James hadn't bragged to Lily about his whole life story as soon as they became close, but perhaps he thought he owed it to his friends to stay loyal and keep quiet. Now he felt bad because if Lily knew how much they were hiding she would probably see it as a betrayal.

And he didn't exactly know why, but at that moment something possessed him into thinking that she should know everything. Right then and there. After all, it was mostly his own fault that there were so many secrets.

"Lily listen-"

"Well, well, well."

Both of them turned around, horrified to find Snape staring at them. A wild grin was smeared across his face; his wandlight shone on her face, then his.

"Evans and Lupin," he said, "sneaking around at night? Together? Alone?"

"Yes," Lily snapped, "we're not children, Snape. We're just talking."

Snape grinned even louder.

"In the corridor. At night. And you're supposed to be Head Girl?" Snape said. "I always thought Dumbledore was far too lenient with the Gryffindors. But what would he think if I turned you two into him right now? Quite a way to betray his trust, isn't it, Lupin? After all he's done for you, sneaking around at night. Why don't you just shine a beacon of light for the Dark Lord to find you."

Remus' eyes widened in horror, not only at Snape's threat about Dumbledore but at his knowledge of Voldemort.

"Shut up, Snape!" Remus shot. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You're just listening to the wrong rumors."

Lily was looking from him to Snape, and a hot feeling of shame ran down his spine as he realized she was quickly catching onto the fact that everyone knew more than her.

"What's he talking about, Remus?" Lily said quietly.

"Yeah, _Remus_," Snape said, "what am I talking about? How about the lines that are being drawn in the Wizarding world, right at this very moment. You've seen this coming, Lupin, and I'm surprised you're still on the wrong side."

Now Lily looked terrified, glancing from Snape to Remus, desperate for answers. Remus hesitated, unsure of what to say. A fight with Snape was not what he had been searching for tonight.

"Not so brave without your friends, are you Lupin?" Snape said. "Quite the coward, Lupin. Loony Lupin. Haven't you ever wondered why Lupin is so loony, Evans?"

Remus' hand immediately gripped around his wand. He wasn't going to let Snape say it.

"I know what you are, Lupin," Snape's eyes were dark and cold now, filled with much more than a childhood grudge. They were filled with rage, with a deep hatred that Remus still failed to understand. "And in this school you may be able to hide behind Dumbledore and your pathetic friends, but the minute you step out of Hogwarts everyone will see you for what you really are, a-"

"Silencio!" Remus cried.

The corridor was once again silent. Lily stared in horror after Snape, who was glaring at Remus. To his surprise, she rounded on him next.

"Remus, stop!" She exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"What's going on indeed?"

Remus froze as Argus Filch stepped out of the shadows, a mad grin on his face as though he had just stopped a burglary.

"Students out of bed?" He said. "Many students out of bed. Yes, yes, this is very curious indeed. And a Head Girl too. Well, I guess tonight is just my lucky night."

Snape was wildly pointing at his mouth, trying to get Filch's attention. Remus tensed, realizing the amount of trouble he was about to be in.

"Did you just curse this student, Lupin?" Filch asked. Snape nodded madly. "Well then. I know you're one of Dumbledore's favorites. What would he say if I went and woke him up right-"

"It was me!" Lily cried. Remus turned to her, too stunned to say anything. "Serverus was

saying some really nasty things about Remus, he was threatening him. I tried to take control of the situation, but it was just too out of control. So I had to silence him."

Filch studied her; he was a hard man to read, and Remus wasn't sure if he believed her in the slightest.

"Still not quite following the rules, are we, Miss Evans?" Filch said. "Oh how I have tried to talk Dumbledore into the use of physical punishments, but we can't be having students turn on each other. Not in these times, we can't. Not when one of them's Head Girl. Detention for you, Miss Evans. Saturday night. 7:30."

Lily looked sick, but Remus was certain he felt even worse.

"Sir, she's-"

"What's that in your pocket, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus stood stiff, hoping that somehow he would just be able to slip away. That this was all a nightmare. Everything was turning from bad to worse, very, very quickly. He had only just realized that the Marauder's Map was just slightly sticking out of his pocket, just enough for Filch to see it.

"Empty your pockets, Mr. Lupin!" Filch ordered.

A satisfied smirk swept across Snape's face. Lily stood frozen, obviously not sure what to think or who to be mad at. Remus didn't know what to do; part of him wanted to run for the dormitory now and risk getting expelled. Even that might be better than having to give up the Marauder's Map. The rest of the year wasn't going to be much fun anyway.

"Now!" Filch roared. "Or I will wake Dumbledore!"

Hands shaking, Remus reached in his pocket and silently took out the map. Had he been swift at Transfiguration, like James, he would have thought to have turned it into something else. If he was good with his words, like Sirius, he would have talked his way out of this. If he had any kind of common sense at all he would not be taking out his friends' most prized possession and handing it over to the school caretaker.

Closing his eyes, Remus placed the map into Filch's hands. Luckily he had cleared the map as soon as Lily had found him. Now it was simply a blank piece of paper. And luckily Filch stuffed it into his own pocket before he had any idea just how magical that piece of paper was.

"Very well," Filch said, "off to bed, all of ya. Snape, you're coming with me."

He took Snape by the arm and dragged him towards the stairwell without fixing the Silencing spell. As soon as they were out of sight Remus closed his eyes, collapsing to a defeated heap against the wall.

"Remus?" Lily sounded like she wasn't sure where to start.

Holding his head in his hands, all he could manage was:

"James is going to kill me."


	59. Lily and James

**Chapter****Fifty-Nine:** Lily and James

Both Remus and Lily were silent on the way back to the Common Room. Lily had offered to deal with James, but she had no idea how big of a deal this was. What made him feel even worse was that she was offering to take the blame for everything when she didn't even know what that fight was about.

Remus was beginning to realize how stupid he was being and how easy it would be to end all of this secrecy. It was unnecessary, he thought. This was Lily, and apparently she and James were going to be together for awhile. They shouldn't have to be lying to each other on his account.

"Lily, wait!"

Lily spun around and his heart began pounding. Looking to the ground he desperately avoided her eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, suddenly regretting this decision. What if Lily wasn't as accepting as he thought? Forgiving James for his bullying behavior was one thing. Accepting a friend that is secretly a werewolf was another. But instead of giving into his fears he took a deep breath.

"You really didn't have to stand up to Snape like that," he began.

She shook her head, looking confused that he would even say that.

"It's okay," she said, "really."

"No. Lily, you don't understand," he looked her in the eye and winced at her concern, knowing that in just a few moments she might hate him forever. "Snape has a reason to hate me, and I think you should know why. I think you should know because we've been lying to you."

Her concern was quickly replaced with anger. Suddenly she reminded him of fourth-year Lily again, so quick to jump on them for doing something wrong.

"Who's been lying to me?" She demanded.

"Me, James, Sirius, and Peter," he said; his heart was pounding even faster. "And it's because of me. Lily, Snape was right when he called me a monster. It's because...it's because I'm a werewolf."

Head spinning with fear, Remus held his breath as Lily studied him, as though trying to get the truth just by looking him in the eye. Or maybe she was trying to find the monster within him.

When she didn't say anything Remus felt the need to explain.

"When I was a kid I was bitten," he said, "pretty much everyone turned against me. My father, he hated me. I was raised by my mum and my uncle. She was never ill; it was never she I went to visit once a month. I've been going to the Shrieking Shack. I transform there. Dumbledore's been really accepting of my...of my problem. He came to my family personally to invite me to Hogwarts. He just wanted me to be able to live a normal life, but life's been anything but normal. It didn't take the rest of them long to figure it out. James, Sirius, and Peter, I mean. But they understood, and they've been keeping it a secret ever since. But now I think more people are figuring out, including Snape, and once I leave Hogwarts it's going to be hard to find a job when people know. I've been asking them to lie for me, and I just wanted to tell you because I didn't think it was fair to you."

He decided to leave out the part about Sirius causing Snape to discover his secret. Lily was still studying him and showed no signs of his apology having any affect. After what seemed like hours she asked:

"Did Aria know?"

Remus took another deep breath. He hadn't considered just how much he had to explain, and he wasn't sure how many of Aria's secrets he should tell.

Deciding to keep it simple, Remus simply nodded.

Lily swallowed, and Remus braced himself for the worst. Instead, she smiled.

"Suddenly I understand you four so much better," she admitted. "I mean, to be that loyal and keep a secret like that. For James to be so accepting..."

She trailed off, a dreamy look on her face as she considered the kindness of her boyfriend.

"So you're not going to kill me?" He said.

Lily's smile brightened, and she placed a hand on his arm.

"No, Remus. I mean, I'm confused. You just told me a lot so I don't really know what to think. But I do know that I would never discriminate against you. It's terrible what happened to you as a kid, but look at you! You're at Hogwarts! You have some of the best friends you could ask for and an amazing fiance-"

"Who's in hiding," Remus pointed out dully.

"All the same. I don't hate you, I admire you!"

Remus couldn't help but to smile. Despite the friends he had made in school, hardly ever did someone say that they admired him.

"Er...thanks! That really means a lot, really. James is lucky to have you."

Lily grinned.

"Yeah, he is," he became aware that she was studying him again, "but what was that that Filch confiscated? I know it wasn't just a piece of paper."

Remus grinned too.

"James will have to tell you about that one."

(space)

"You WHAT?"

James shouted so loudly the next morning that his voice probably carried to the Common Room. Regardless, Will said:

"I'm out of here. I don't want to know."

Remus closed his eyes, wishing someone would step in and save him. But judging from Sirius' betrayed eyes and Peter's confused look that wasn't going to happen. Lily had offered to lie to James about Filch as well, but he knew he had to take responsibility for this one.

"I didn't even realize what was happening," Remus said desperately, "Snape just-"

"Snape?" Sirius cried, jumping to his feet. "Snape's behind this?"

Now he dreaded this more than ever. The more he went over the story in his head the worse it sounded. He felt like an idiot for letting the whole thing happen, and no matter how many excuses he came up with he knew Sirius and James would never understand how someone couldn't get out of that situation.

"No! We were just fighting and Filch showed up. He saw the map sticking out of my pockets and- I'm really sorry! I am. Honestly I felt terrible when it happened. I know how hard we worked to create that map. I know what it meant to you two and I'm just really, really sorry."

James and Sirius glanced at each other, then James looked down to the floor, thinking hard about something. Remus had the distinct feeling of being a kid again and being in trouble with his mother.

"It's okay."

He looked up, shocked at James' reply.

"I mean, we pretty much know where everything is by now," James said, "and we have the Invisibility Cloak to get around. So what if Filch took it? Maybe some day some lucky kid will find it and continue our journey."

Judging by Sirius' stunned impression James was probably saying this just to make him feel better. For whatever reason, James was taking pity on him.

"Did Filch give you detention?" James asked.

Remus noted that Sirius and Peter still hadn't said anything. He shook his head.

"Lily covered for me," he said.

"Lily? That's my girl!" James exclaimed.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Look mate, losing the map sucks," Sirius said, "but what were you doing fighting with Snape for? You have us for that."

"He cornered me, started taunting me about, you know..." Remus ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had lied instead. "Then Lily found us arguing and the whole thing got worse. Then Filch showed up and the whole thing was over."

"What did Lily think you were arguing about?" James asked.

He was studying him closely; James would of course realize there was more to the story. Remus sighed, figuring that if he was going to be honest for Lily's sake James might as well know too.

"I told her about what I am," he admitted, "I just didn't want you to be lying to her on my behalf. I figured I owed it to her to tell her, and she accepted it. I mean, she didn't really care. In fact it seemed to make her admire you a little more."

At this, James grinned. Sirius still didn't appear convinced, but he wasn't going to argue against his best friend. Peter remained silent, as always, and Remus couldn't decide if this was because he didn't have anything to add or because he didn't care. Lately he had been getting that impression from Peter: that he had outgrown his friends, that something else was going on his life that he wasn't sharing.

James stood up.

"I think we've been too hard on you," James said, "we're really sorry about Aria, really. And I know 'sorry' doesn't mean much, but we know how much this is killing you. So don't worry. I know losing the map is the least of the problems you have right now."

Remus laughed, unable to believe how this turned out.

"You know, Lily's right. I think you might have finally grown up. You two should have gotten together years ago!"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" James said.

"Yeah, without Lily he'd still be convinced that he could open up a chocolate shop in Hogsmede for a living," Sirius said.

"While playing professional Quidditch on the side!" James added, as if that made the scenario sound better.

Remus laughed too, but his thoughts turned to their conversation with Dumbledore.

"So we're really becoming Aurors then?" He said. "What does Lily think about that?"

James shrugged.

"She always thought teaching Charms would be fascinating," he said, "but after the whole situation with Aria she said she changed her mind."

"After all, I was not about to go around telling people my best friend owned a chocolate shop and his wife was a teacher," Sirius said, "how boring does that sound?"

"_Wife?_" James shot. "You're thinking a little too far ahead, aren't you?"

Sirius shrugged and grabbed his cloak, ready to leave.

"It's a time of war, mate. Now or never, right?"

(space)

That afternoon James tracked down Lily in her usual study corner in the library. A foot tall stack of books sat before her on the table, all with titles related to healing charms.

"I thought you were becoming an Auror, not a healer," James teased.

Lily jumped and then sighed angrily.

"Quiet James!" She snapped. "It's a library."

Ignoring her, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"I just thought that healing might be a power that would come in handy, you know."

She said the statement so quietly that she might have been telling him a dark secret. Avoiding his eyes, she let her hair fall in front of her face as she focused solely on the notes she was taking. Smiling a little, James brushed her hair out of her face and placed a hand on her chin so that she turned towards him.

"It's going to be okay," he said, "I promise."

"That's not something you can promise, James!" Lily exclaimed quietly. "We're going to be up against people, creatures, spells, situations, that we could never imagine! Do you even know what Auror training's like? 60% of wizards drop out within the first week! This is going to be hard James, probably a lot harder than you're imagining. And I just...I'm scared, okay? We only have half a year left until we'll be facing this, and that just seems like it's so soon."

"I've faced this before, remember?" He pointed to a faint scar that was still visible on his cheek. "I would never suggest we do this if I didn't think we could. I _know_ you can do this. But Lily, I actually came because I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

He thought carefully about what he was going to say.

"I had the most interesting conversation with Remus today," he began, "he told me that well, you know."

Lily looked around frantically, as though he would have really thought to say the truth out loud in such a public place.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" She offered.

He noticed a couple of Hufflepuffs were glaring at them from the next row over, but he didn't care. James shook his head.

"He told me that you didn't care what he was," James continued. "You're amazing, you know that? Really brilliant! There's so much I should probably tell you, but-"

"I know," Lily smiled, "you're so loyal to your friends, it's really sweet. Don't worry, you don't owe it to me to tell me anything."

"Well..." he swallowed hard, hoping that this wouldn't blow up in his face, "I also had the most interesting conversation with Sirius, who suggested that me and you would be married in the very near future."

He bit his lip, anxious for her reaction. To his surprise, Lily rolled her eyes. Like he just told her a joke.

"He would love that, wouldn't he?" Lily said. "He never takes things well, seriously. I still can't get used to the idea that he's your best friend."

"You've had seven years to get used to the idea!" He couldn't help but to show that he was a little hurt by her not taking the thought of them being married seriously. "And it's not a stupid idea, and the more I thought about it-"

"What?" Lily laughed. "You want to get married?"

Frozen with fear, James nodded. He wasn't sure he had ever been so terrified. He might have even chosen fighting Voldemort again over finishing this conversation with Lily because he was fairly certain he was about to have his dreams crushed.

"And you're trying to propose to me, _in__the__library_?"

James couldn't even reply. He couldn't tell if she was mad, just amused, or if she took him anywhere nearly as seriously as he thought she did.

Then she kissed him, and when she pulled away she was smiling.

"You're adorable," she said, "but I can't marry you. Not right

now. We haven't even taken our N.E.W.T.s yet! I'm sure you must have been jealous when Remus and Aria got engaged but really James, you have to take things more seriously!"

"I wasn't jealous!" James said. "It's just...we're about to be in a war, and all that. You know. I just-"

"You were just taking Sirius a little too seriously," she teased, "look, I know you mean well, but we've hardly been together a year. Let's just finish school first, okay? But it's a sweet thought, really."

James felt like an idiot. It wasn't a sweet thought, it was a stupid thought. Of course Lily was right. Neither one of them had jobs; they were simply students living in Hogwarts. Once they graduated they wouldn't even have a place to live. He was certain that his face was burning red with embarrassment, and he suddenly wished that he were anywhere but here. He even wished he could be back upstairs studying Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus. He also felt the desperate need to explain himself, though he knew it might make him sound even more pathetic.

"I just...I love you, Lily. I want you to know that."

And suddenly his heart was racing. He had yet to say that to her, and once again he had no idea how she would react.

Much to his relief, Lily grinned.

"I love you too."

They kissed, and just like that he felt better. He felt relieved, actually. Because as much as he wanted to be with Lily forever, the more he thought about it the more committing himself to being with another person for the rest of his life terrified him. She was right, they were just students. Students who were trying to grow up a little too quickly.

Behind them someone cleared their throat. Embarrassed, James and Lily broke apart and looked up in shame to the librarian.

"This is a place for studying," she said, "not for this."

Lily grinned innocently.

"Sorry," they whispered.

They were left alone once more. James and Lily turned back to each other and, finding nothing to add to that conversation, simply laughed.


	60. A Final Hogwarts Christmas

**Chapter****Sixty:**A Final Hogwarts Christmas

**Author's****Note:**This chapter was inspired by one of Remus' comments in the book, where he says something like "Your mother was there for me in a time when no one else was". I'm not saying this exactly was that time, but this is how that friendship began. And thanks for reading!

Lost in thought, Remus ignored his friends and the textbook that sat in front of him, pleading to be read. It was warning him, as his professors were, that if he didn't start studying soon he may not graduate.

"Hey," said someone as they sat down next to him. He didn't reply to Lily's greeting. "If I remember correctly, you and I have the same exam tomorrow." He didn't answer. "Aren't you going to study?"

This time Remus did reply, by pushing the book that was on the table in front of him away and grabbing his book bag.

"No!" Lily protested. She grabbed his arm and he glared at her. "You have to graduate, Remus! She wouldn't have wanted you to throw your life away like this!"

He didn't answer. Clearly no one understood what he was going through, and he didn't want to talk to them. He glared at her, ignoring her concerned gaze. Then he jerked his arm away from her and stormed towards the Common Room door.

"Careful there," said a portrait as he walked by, "that kind of anger-"

He muttered a rather inappropriate reply; a few seconds later he couldn't remember what it was. His anger didn't subside even as he ran down all the staircases, even as he reached the Entrance Hall and walked out to the grounds. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, he just kept walking, trying to get as far away from the school as possible. He could go to Hogsmeade, he thought, but a large shadow stopped him as he nearly ran into Hagrid.

"Sorry Hagrid," Remus muttered. He attempted to walk around the half-giant but a gigantic arm wrapped around his shoulders, as though wanting to pull him into a hug.

"Dumbledore told me about you-know-what," Hagrid said, winking.

Remus' face contorted into confusion, though he was staring at the ground, trying to make it obvious he didn't want to talk.

"What's you-know-what?" Remus said.

"You know, _her_!" Hagrid sounded excited to be in on the secret of Aria's escape, which only increased Remus' anger.

"Good for Dumbledore," Remus mumbled.

This time when he walked away, Hagrid almost allowed him to end their conversation, until he called after him.

"If you want to talk, I'm here, you know," Hagrid said.

This seemed to be the last of what Hagrid wanted to say, and Remus began walking away, grateful for an end to the conversation. Then he stopped. He wasn't sure why, he didn't know what he would say, but he turned, meeting the eyes of the concerned half-giant. Remus knew he must have looked as though he were crying out for help; he looked exhausted and absent-minded. He really didn't know what to say. His mouth opened, and he thought he might speak, but there was nothing. He wasn't sure what to say and how to admit what he was going through.

Hagrid seemed to understand and smiled. Remus tried to return the smile, but he found that feeling any kind of happiness was impossible. For the past three weeks Remus had only allowed in feelings of anger and self-hatred. Soon it seemed like he was living these feelings, and everyone around him was smiling and laughing while he sank into a chair in a corner, refusing to speak to anyone and never letting emotion slip away from him. Remus turned, hoping Hagrid knew he appreciated him, and continued walking.

"Hey!"

Remus let out a frustrated sigh, punching his fist in the air as he spun around. The wind began to pick up, blowing the snow around him, as he turned to face James. It was beginning to snow; Remus shivered as the temperature dropped, wishing he had hidden inside the castle instead of running outside.

"It's freezing out here! What are you doing?" James said.

"I could ask you the same!" Remus shouted over the wind.

"Lily told me you stormed out of the castle," James said, "I heard the weather was supposed to pick up so...how about heading back inside? I heard they're sampling the holiday desserts in the Great Hall, and they're starting to put up the Christmas decorations. There's nothing like watching a group of adults arguing over Christmas trees, right?"

James cracked a smile, but he must have known Remus wasn't amused as the smile quickly faded.

"Seriously, just come back inside, okay?" James said. "Everyone's worried about you."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you the only one out here?"

Biting his lip, James looked like he was trying not to say something he would regret. With a sharp glare Remus warned him not to interfere; he had had one too many heart-to-hearts lately, and none of them had helped.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it's like," James began, "I mean, if I lost Lily-"

"Who you've been with for what, not even a year?" Remus shot.

"If I lost Lily, _who __I __love_, then I know how upset I'd be!" James said. "How angry I'd be. And I know I'd want to stop at nothing for revenge, or for justice, or at least to understand. I mean...did you ever imagine, the first time we got on the train, that everything would turn out like this?"

Remus laughed, feeling like James read his mind.

"That's the point," Remus admitted, "I didn't expect this. I didn't even ask for this. Honestly I just wanted to get through these seven years without being tortured by everyone about, _you __know._ I wasn't even thinking about making friends or falling in love. To have that happen _to __me_ is just...incredible. You could never understand."

"I know."

James nodded, showing honest sympathy. Remus wasn't sure what to think; it wasn't like James to be honest, or open, and he had to wonder who he was really talking to- his best friend or Lily.

"Look, that's not all I wanted to talk to you about," James said, taking a step closer to him. "I wanted to ask you...when did you know about you and Aria? When did you know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Remus shrugged and admitted:

"Honestly I think I proposed to her without being fully aware of what I was doing."

James let out a nervous laugh and shook his head.

"I know the feeling," James said, "I...I asked Lily to marry me."

"_What?_" Remus exclaimed. "No...you're joking, right? This is all

just a big joke. I bet Sirius put you up to this!"

Horrified, James' wide eyes told Remus the truth, and even worse, James was speechless. Actually speechless.

"No..." he couldn't even wrap his mind around it. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy, supportive, disappointed, confused-

"You look about as confused as Lily did," James said.

"She turned you down, right?" Remus replied.

"You bet."

"Good." They stared at each other for another awkward moment, and suddenly Remus was feeling a lot like his uncle. "I mean, it's just like I said- you've hardly been together for a year. I'm still confused about how you even got her to like you."

James let out a sigh, staring with empty eyes to the ground. He looked like a kid who just been told that his dreams would never come true.

"I mean..." Remus searched for a kinder way to say this. "What did she say?"

"That we haven't even graduated yet," James shrugged, "she believes in putting off marriage until N.E.W.T. scores have been given out, apparently."

The wind whipped around them as the storm picked up; as Remus looked up he realized he couldn't even clearly see the castle entrance. It must have been getting late, and Lily was right, he still needed to study- a thought that caught him off guard, as studying had been the last thing on his mind lately.

Remus smiled.

"It'll happen one day, though," he said, "out of the four of us, it was always going to be you who would end up with a happy family."

"Family?" James looked disgusted. "Not exactly on my mind yet, mate. I just told her that with the dark times ahead that we would need each other and that I wanted to be sure that we would always be with each other."

"You will," Remus said, "something good has to happen for one of us, right?"

"Right."

James didn't sound too sure of himself. Remus knew that his friend always felt guilty for being the more fortunate one of their group, which was never his fault.

"So when did you know?" Remus asked. He started towards the castle as he realized he was quickly losing feeling in his feet from the cold. "About Lily?"

"Well," James said, "it's not like I've really had a lot of luck with dating at Hogwarts. I mean, I don't get it! Look at me! Quidditch star, good looking, smart, and the best I manage is Lily Evans. Funny how life works out, right?"

"I hope that's a joke."

"I hope you get your sense of humor back."

Remus woke up Christmas morning with a headache and an uneasy sense of nausea. Sighing, he remembered the night of restless sleep he had. Fits of nightmares and flashbacks kept him from staying asleep, and he was not ready for the shouts and excitement that Christmas day woke him with.

"Hurry up, Remus!" Sirius called. "Or we'll open your presents for you!"

"You're a child," Remus muttered, pulling the covers over his head.

But he found himself being pulled out of bed by both James and Sirius, who looked like they hadn't had any trouble sleeping the night before Christmas. Even Peter was grinning, like a greedy kid who couldn't wait to eat his Christmas treats.

"You can really start without me," Remus said, "I'm really not feeling the Christmas spirit this year."

"Cheer up, mate," James said, "nothing good ever happened to the man who was in a bad mood on Christmas. Now come on before Lily yells at me for keeping her waiting."

Remus rolled his eyes and followed them without further protest, deciding to just keep quiet instead of causing any trouble. He had to admit though, once he stepped into the Common Room, he was impressed. The room had been especially decorated for Christmas, completed with a gigantic Christmas tree decorated with Gryffindor-themed ornaments.

Lily was waiting for them, dressed in a beautiful forest-green Christmas dress and an angry frown.

"I thought we agreed on 7:30," she said.

"You agreed on 7:30. You know me, did you really expect me to agree with that?" James said.

"It's 10 AM! What were you doing last night?" Lily said. "Remus, you look awful!"

"Thanks," Remus muttered, throwing himself onto the couch.

"I'm begging you!" James said as he sat down next to him. "Would a little Christmas cheer hurt you? For our sake?"

"Fine," Remus said. He looked around, feeling awkward as all eyes were on him, expecting him to find something positive to say. "The Common Room looks nice."

Lily smiled.

"We decorated it," she said, "shall we start with presents?"

As there weren't many who stayed over the holidays they had the whole Common Room to themselves, which meant that there was no one to be annoyed with Sirius and James' obnoxiously loud laughter or the enchanted angel statue they charmed to sing carols. They each received

decent gifts, though Remus knew he spoke for all of them by feeling that it was hard to keep coming up with new gift ideas after knowing someone for seven years. Lily had given Sirius a copy of _The__Quidditch__Guide__To__Life,_ a book Remus was certain she had given him the year before, though neither seemed to remember. James gave Lily a pretty golden necklace that ended up turning her skin blue, and Lily gave James a nice sweater that didn't fit.

"Your turn, Remus," James said.

"Actually Remus, I want to give you your gift later," Lily said with a smile. She winked at him.

"What? Is it better than mine?" James said.

Lily rolled her eyes and handed Remus his gifts, which consisted of mainly Defense Against the Dark Arts-related books and a set of new quills. He felt like his friends hadn't learned anything about him at all after seven years, but the more likely argument was that they went to the first shop they saw and found the first semi-interesting and cheaply priced gifts they could find. Which was okay since he didn't want any gifts anyway. He honestly didn't feel like celebrating Christmas, and Remus still felt like he would have a better time being back in his bed, trying to sleep.

"What's with you today?" Lily asked him as they exited the Common Room later that afternoon to head down to the Great Hall. "Remus-"

She grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to face her when he ignored her. He stared at her, desperately willing for her to let this go, but he knew Lily was too kind for that.

"Aria left a month ago," she said, "you've got to let yourself move on or you'll never be able to live your life."

Remus sighed and looked away, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I know," he admitted quietly, "just, not today, okay?"

"You know I'm worried about you," Lily said, "I know how close you two were, but I was her friend too. I miss her. You have no idea how much she used to talk about you, it's kind of weird that me and you aren't closer. I feel like I know so much about you but I don't _know_you."

"Yeah, it's weird," said Remus, feeling a little awkward as he considered the truth to her statement.

"And honestly, I really miss having a friend like her around," Lily admitted, "everything has been crazy lately. We've got the N.E.W.T.s in a few months, we're graduating, and, get this, James asked me to _marry__him_."

Remus laughed, and he couldn't help but to grin as he thought of having this same conversation with James the night before.

"And?" He said, trying to act surprised.

"I said no, of course!" Lily replied. "We haven't even taken the N.E.W.T.s yet! And honestly, graduating and trying to find your own way in the world is hard enough. I can't imagine having to deal with marriage too. You were so brave to propose to Aria."

Shrugging, Remus said:

"That's kind of the point though, isn't it? Being together through it all?"

"I think James thinks so too," Lily admitted, "but all of this has happened so fast. If you had told me a year ago that I would actually be considering marrying James Potter well I would have-"

"Laughed in my face?" Remus said.

"Something like that."

Lily smiled, and Remus decided not to mention James' own reservations about the proposal.

"I'm not going to lie," Lily continued, "part of me wanted to say yes. But I've got to focus on my studies. Especially if we're all going to be Aurors, the N.E.W.T.s will be the most important exam we've ever taken."

They had reached the Great Hall, and despite the bad mood Remus was in just moments before he couldn't help but to pick up the scent of Christmas dinner. The sounds of the choir singing swept into the hallway, instantly lifting his spirits a little. Upon seeing the feast spread out across the tables Remus even realized how hungry he was.

"Do we really have to talk about exams?" He said. "It's Christmas!"

Lily grinned, and it was like she knew her mission had been accomplished.

"Merry Christmas, Remus."

"Merry Christmas, Lily," he said, "and thanks. I know I haven't

really been fair to any of you."

"I think they would love to hear that," Lily said.

She nodded towards the Gryffindor table, where Sirius and James were fighting over the desserts set out in front of them. Remus laughed.

"I don't think any of us expect things to get better so soon," Lily said, "honestly with all that's been happening lately it looks like things will get a lot harder. Which means we have to stick together."

"Can we just eat now?" Remus said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I swear you four haven't grown up at all."

As they walked through the Great Hall it was hard to fight the holiday spirit that greeted them. Even Nearly Headless Nick was gliding over the tables and singing carols. Dumbledore looked particularly cheery as he chatted with Professor McGonagall, and the students around them were showing off their various gifts they had received. Remus took a seat opposite to Sirius and reached for the last piece of dessert for himself, earning a glare from both Sirius and James. He grinned, and instantly the two laughed.

"Are you going to be okay, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Remus said.

He threw Lily an appreciative smile, and then remembered:

"Didn't you say something about giving me a present later?" He asked.

"Right!" Lily said. She handed him a familiar, long chain with a heart-shaped locket on the end. It was a necklace Aria used to wear in their earlier years at Hogwarts, but at some point she had lost it. "I was going through our dorm the other day and I found this. It's crazy, none of us had seen this necklace in years, but there it was, just sitting in the corner. I thought you should have it."

Remus accepted the gift, and as rubbed the necklace with his fingers a shiver went down his spine. It was like seeing an old picture of a family member, one he knew he would want to hold onto forever.

"Thanks," he said, "really, thanks. I don't know what to say."

At that moment Dumbledore stood, ready to make one of his holiday speeches. His friends looked up to the Head Master in interest, and Remus put the necklace in his pocket. Dumbledore's words pulled him away from his thoughts, and as he finally turned to the Head Master, Dumbledore met his eyes and smiled.


	61. The Motorbike

**Author's****Note:** Part of this chapter references the Harry Potter Prequel, written by J.K. Rowling in 2008. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter****Sixty-One:** The Motorbike

"Who was it that discovered the cure for Dragon Pox?" Peter asked.

James sighed; he felt like banging his head against the wall. It was December 27th, and the four were enjoying the last few days of the Christmas break before the other students returned and classes resumed. Peter, Remus, and Lily had begun to dedicate every waking moment to studying for their N.E.W.T.s, leaving Sirius and James incredibly bored.

"Gunhilda of Gorsemoor," James said, "how can you not know that by now?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Can we do something interesting? Seriously, if we're not prepared for the N.E.W.T.s by now we've got no business taking them!"

"Not helping," Peter sighed.

"I agree with Sirius," James said, standing up, "you guys need a break. Let's find Lily and-"

The other three groaned; Sirius even threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"What?" James exclaimed.

"You two might as well just make it official and get married," Sirius said, "obviously things will never be the same between us. She's like your mother, and you always need her permission. Or your sister, and she always has to tag along."

James glanced over to Remus, who was grinning. He still hadn't told Sirius about proposing to Lily. He was too nervous to, too embarrassed. Admitting something like that to Sirius was worse than talking to his dad about it, which he still hadn't done either.

"Okay, fine," he said, "just us then. What do you say? A trip to Honeydukes? I've heard they just got these rare Chocolate Frogs in."

"I can't believe you two still sneak out of the Castle," Remus said, "I have no idea what was going through Dumbledore's head when he made you Head Boy. But seriously, we really can't afford to get in trouble right before N.E.W.T.s time."

"Look who's suddenly concerned about N.E.W.T.s again," James replied, "you know you've got this, Moony. Do you really think we should waste the our last months at Hogwarts studying?"

"He speaks the truth," Sirius said, "we might never enter through those front gates again after graduation."

"You might never make it to graduation," Remus shot, "but I don't know why I bother. It's not like I'll be able to find work after graduation."

"What do you mean?" Peter said.

Remus laughed, as though understanding a joke they could not.

"No one's going to hire someone who needs to disappear once a month," Remus said, "not to mention it would only take one look at my medical records to know about my...problem."

"But you have Dumbledore as a personal reference!" James said. "You know he won't let you down. Of anything you can always come back to Hogwarts and teach, but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Remus is right," Peter mumbled, "I haven't been so sure of this Auror thing lately myself. So what if we've gotten lucky in a few battles? Are we really ready to face that _every__day_?

"Yes!" James and Sirius exclaimed together.

James glared at Remus, who had hesitated to reply, ultimately remaining silent.

"I can't deal with this right now," James said, "Honeydukes or no?"

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter."

He winced at Professor McGonagall's bitter tone, and as he turned around he tried his best to think of a believable explanation. To his surprised, McGonagall did not look angry or disappointed, but sympathetic. Saddened. A pit immediately formed in his stomach; right away thoughts turned over in his mind, considering all that could be wrong.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter."

Turning to Sirius, his friend met his eyes, concerned but also curious and probably upset that he couldn't join him. But Sirius nodded, a way to let him know of his sympathy. He then turned to Remus and Peter, who each shared the same haunting look of concern, one that somehow told him that he was about to receive some terrible news though he could not possibly know this already.

McGonagall did not speak as she led him to her office, but her normally unwavering eyes gave the slightest hint of genuine sadness. As he looked around he noticed other students exchanging sympathetic glances, as though everyone somehow knew a secret he didn't. When they reached McGonagall's office James swallowed, bracing himself for the news as he took a seat. He noticed McGonagall's hands shook ever so slightly as she sat down.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know if you are aware, but there has been a dangerous outbreak of Dragon Pox that has occurred in the past few weeks," she said.

James shook his head.

"I wasn't aware, Professor."

"It's been all over the newspapers!"

"I don't read," he admitted, cracking a small smile. He figured McGonagall should have been able to conclude this herself, but she did not seem amused.

"As you know, Dragon Pox is highly contagious and it has been spreading quickly from village to village. There is very little warning, and with the extraordinary number of cases lately that St. Mungo's has had difficulty in keeping up with the outbreaks."

"What are you trying to tell me, Professor?" He shot; he was shaking, already foreseeing exactly what she was meaning to say.

She gazed down at him, her eyes dark with empathy, apologizing before she even spoke.

"The disease has spread to your home village, Mr. Potter, and I am very sorry to have to pass on the news that your parents passed away early this morning before they could be properly treated."

The entire world had come crashing down, and suddenly he was struggling to breathe. This was the news he had prepared himself for, but ten minutes of telling himself something bad was about to happen wasn't enough. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He felt as though the office walls were closing in; McGonagall's saddened eyes haunted him as a tear slid down her cheek. Shaking his head, he desperately tried to pull himself together, though deep down he hoped for nothing more than to wake up and have this all be a dream. A hundred questions past through his mind, but he couldn't find the words for any of them.

"I know this is a lot to process, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "but the ministry insists on proceeding with legal arrangements as quickly as possible. Apparently there is some concern in regards to your parents' estate, and a representative would like to speak with you as soon as possible. They will be arriving tomorrow."

Her words sounded hollow, and James could only nod in response.

"I have spoken with the Headmaster and he has agreed to allow you to take as much time as you need for yourself."

"That won't be necessary," he said, struggling to speak clearly, "am I free to go?"

McGonagall studied him long and hard, reluctant to let him out of her sight, but she at last she sighed.

"Yes," she said. He stood, preparing to leave without saying another word. "And Mr. Potter, I truly am sorry."

Turning around, he met her eyes and the sincerity within them. He sometimes forgot the relationship the Hogwarts professors had with his parents' generation, that somehow everyone in the Magical world knew each other. While he appreciated her sympathy, this only made him dread the thought of going back through the castle, where everyone read the news and where everyone would surely know of this news by nightfall.

As he solemnly made his way up to the Gryffindor common room he could only think of how he would tell his friends. The thought of having to actually go through this process and the curiosity of the legal matters of his parents, was far from what he wanted to think of right now.

Laughter filled the air as he stepped through portrait hole. He felt like a very different person from when he left, just a few minutes ago, yet his friends were exactly the same. Sirius was still not studying and already had his coat in hand, ready for their trip to Honeydukes. The news would hurt Sirius the hardest; his parents, after all, did frequently joke that Sirius was the son they never had.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" He said, heading towards the dormitory without waiting for a reply.

Once they entered the dormitory James shut the door; he lingered by his bedpost, still unsure of what to say.

"What's up?" Sirius asked. "What did McGonagall want?"

"Sirius..." he took a deep breath, "it's my parents. They passed away this morning."

He stole a quick glance towards his best friend, just to see his reaction as Sirius hadn't replied. Sirius looked as though he might faint; it was the first time he had truly seen Sirius this shocked, this heartbroken.

"You're- you're joking."

"Why would I joke about this?" James exclaimed. "There's been an outbreak of Dragon Pox. It spread to my parents' village. They're dead. I probably would have died too if I went home. But I didn't, I was here. I was here and-"

"But there's a cure for Dragon Pox," Sirius said, as though this point would change everything that happened.

James shrugged.

"I guess there's just been so many victims, there wasn't time," he said, "or...I don't know. I don't know."

Finally he collapsed onto his bed, dropping his head into his hands. Sirius sat on the bed opposite him, just as in shock.

"I don't know what to say," Sirius said quietly, "I'm sorry, mate."

"It's fine."

"No, no it's not!" Sirius said. "Your parents, they didn't deserve this."

"They were old," James said. Without realizing it he was trying to justify everything. "The elderly are most likely to be effected, more likely to not survive. It just all make sense."

"No it doesn't."

James sighed. He knew Sirius was right.

"No, it doesn't," he admitted.

"Look, you know what they mean to me," Sirius said, "they were the parents I never had. They were brilliant people, really."

Smiling a little, James recalled the night Sirius ran away from home and how accepting his parents had been to take Sirius in.

"McGonagall said someone was going to be here tomorrow to talk about my parents' estate," James said.

"Of course they are," Sirius said, "they probably handed it down to you. You're going to be rich, mate!"

He felt like he might be ill. Of course that's what McGonagall meant. Throwing himself onto the bed, James closed his eyes, desperately wishing for all of this to disappear.

(space)

"James...James..."

A hand reached out and caught him as he shot up from the bed.

"James!" Lily cried.

Wiping his eyes, he looked around, trying to understand. His eyes felt dry, like had been crying, though he didn't remember doing so. Outside it was nightfall, though he last remembered it being noon. Lily was sitting beside him, her eyes red from crying as well, as though she had been waiting for him to wake up in the Hospital Wing. Her hand was clutching his hand; he stared at it, realizing the nightmare he had just woke up in.

"Sirius told me," Lily said.

"Everyone knows?"

He hadn't meant to sound so angry.

"We've been worried," she said, "James, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"James!" She had begun to cry again, and he knew he was probably causing her more stress than the situation itself.

Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She held on to him, her tears falling onto him; he closed his eyes once more, again wishing for sleep, for another chance to wake up and have this all be a dream.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"They really liked you," James said, "thought you were too good for me, actually."

They both laughed and then shared a kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to know them better," she said. "Want to come down and see everyone? They've been worried."

"I guess the news has spread around the castle?"

Avoiding his eyes, Lily nodded.

"But it's not just your parents," Lily said. "Matthew Williams in Hufflepuff and Katy Watson in Slytherin both lost their parents as well. And there are others who are going through treatment, in critical condition. It's a nightmare."

"Three Hogwarts students, orphans, in one night," James said, shaking his head, "crazy year, isn't it?"

"They're saying it's going to get worse before it gets better," Lily admitted, "but I don't believe them."

"Really?" James said. This time her eyes found his, and he had never felt so cold as he stared into them. "Because I do."

(space)

The following evening James sat in an empty classroom, awaiting the representatives from the Ministry. McGonagall sat beside him, there for support and probably to make sure he didn't get himself caught up in a messy legal situation. The 24 hours since he had found out his parents' death had been long, and being trapped here, in the castle, made it feel even more surreal. His friends' concerns were as real as Lily had suggested, but James had spent most of the day hiding, wondering amongst the various tunnels he and Sirius had discovered over the years. Though he loved Lily like she was already his wife, though he though of Sirius as a brother, and though Remus would know exactly what he was going through, he preferred to be alone.

The door opened, and James turned, and a Ministry lawmen approached the table and sat down down.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, I'm Frank Tyler. I want to tell you with sincerity how sorry I am for your loss. Your father beat me in every Quidditch match we ever played. Fine man, he was, and your mother, she was about as genuine as you could ask for. They left their estate to you, Mr. Potter."

His heart began beating quickly as he accepted the parchment Tyler handed him, and when his eyes fell on the numbers underlined his head felt like it might explode. He tried to speak, but found himself choking on words.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and at a very delicate time," said Tyler, "but usually the quicker we can deal with these matters, the better. And I can assure you that despite your parents' popularity, word of this will not get in the hands of the newspapers."

"Dumbledore has assured me this," McGonagall said crossly.

Tyler's eyes narrowed, and James had a feeling that he wasn't being entirely sincere about his feelings regarding the Potters. But he didn't care. The numbers, he had to admit, were shocking.

"This...this..."

Once more he found himself at a loss for words.

"Your parents wanted to make sure you were well taken care of," said Tyler, "you were their whole life, Mr. Potter."

"I-" he looked to McGonagall, hoping for some help, "I don't know what to say. Or think."

"It's okay," she said with a kind smile, "surely you were aware of this inheritance."

James shook his head.

"Actually-"

"Your parents do not specify what should happen to their estate," Tyler explained, "if you wish to sell it, that would be acceptable."

"That won't be necessary," James said, without thinking, "can I just sign this?"

Nodding, Tyler handed him a quill. Hands shaking, he initialed next to each amount, acknowledging that he understood the windfall he had just received. He was sure his parents had meant for him to feel secure and taken care of, but he felt ill being required to accept so much from them.

His hands still trembled as he let the quill fall to the table; everything his parents had owned was now his.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Tyler said, "once this has been processed the funds will be immediately transfered to your volt at Gringotts. If you wish to hire an advisor to help you sort through the estate, I will be happy to recommend someone."

"That's okay," James said, "I don't want any of it, honestly."

Tyler gave him a sympathetic nod, and James avoided looking at him, feeling very uncomfortable discussing his parents and their money.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Tyler," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, you're dismissed."

"Thank you," James muttered.

He said nothing else as he exited the room.

(space)

The day of the funeral was the coldest day on record for that date in December. Wind whipped around them in waves of fury; the sky hung above them, a sad, gray, blanket. Dozens had attended, but James hardly knew any of them. He suddenly felt as though he hadn't really known his parents at all, and he realized there was so much about them that he would never learn. As he listened to all their past friends speak about them James felt even more heartbroken that he would never again get to speak to them, never again get to grow up with them. Lily had held his hand the entire time, but he stood, numb to the world, never looking nor speaking to anyone.

When at last the ceremony was over the crowd quickly dispersed, surely ready to escape the cold, though James and his friends hung back.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Lily said, "a fitting tribute."

"Yeah mate," Sirius said, "though I think your dad would have hated that sappy harp music."

Sirius snorted at his own joke, but James didn't reply; as if acknowledging that cue, everyone fell silent. The awkwardness of the moment quickly occured to him, and he realized how difficult it must have been to deal with him throughout that week.

"Sorry to have been so difficult this week," he admitted, "I appreciate the sympathy."

"Don't apologize," Remus said, "trust me, we understand."

"I miss them too," Sirius said, "it's weird to think that I'll never sit down with your mum and have a cup of tea and laugh about you, or pass on secret information about you and Lily to your dad."

"Sirius!" James exclaimed.

A laugh escaped him, but as soon as he realized this he stopped. He looked around at each of them, considering that he hadn't told them any more about his parents estate, which he had decided should not be in his hands alone.

"Hey, Sirius, can I talk to you?" He said. "There's actually something I've been wanting to show you." He turned to the rest of them. "You guys can go on. Thanks for being here. I mean it."

Lily kissed him goodbye, and Remus and Peter each nodded as the three walked away.

"What's up?" Sirius said as they watched them leave.

Pausing, James glanced back as his parents' graves, hoping he wasn't about to insult their memory. Without explanation James led Sirius through the graveyard towards a street, where a motorbike was waiting. He stopped there, placing a hand on the bike; he could already tell that Sirius was admiring the vehicle, considering its potential.

"What's this?" Sirius said.

James smiled.

"It's yours."

_"What?"_

"You were right, my parents left me a great deal of money," James explained, "their estate, everything. It's all mine. I don't want it. I would have never wanted this, but I don't seem to have a choice. So this is yours. It's a motorbike."

"And what the hell would I want with motorbike?" Sirius said.

James grinned.

"Did I mentioned that it flies?"

Sirius looked like a kid at Christmas, who had just received the perfect gift. He circled the bike, brushing his hands across the handlebars.

"Seriously?" Sirius said.

"Seriously."

"Wow...I mean. You really shouldn't have, that's your money!"

"You were as much of my parents' son as I was," James said, "they loved you. They would have wanted you to have it. And really, it's a bike that flies through the air. Are you really going to question me?"

Sirius laughed; he looked as though he were ready to travel around the world with the bike at that very moment.

"What do you say?" Sirius said. "Want to try it out?"

Just as he was about to agree, James noticed three men hovering on broomsticks just above the ground nearby. He recognized the men immediately: they were all rumored to be followers of Voldemort. Swallowing, James knew they had to act quickly, or Lily would be returning to the graveyard soon for his funeral.

"Yeah, I think we better."

He nodded to the three men, and he and Sirius immediately jumped on the motorbike. In seconds the bike was speeding, faster than James realized the bike was able to go; Sirius was already handling the bike like a pro. He let Sirius do the navigating as he shouted every spell he could think of, though the three Death Eaters were still right behind them. Before he knew it they had long since left behind the cemetery and were now heading towards a Muggle village, but this didn't stop Sirius, who seemed to believe the bike had no limits to how fast it could go.

(space)

_"Drumsticks?"_Remus laughed the next day as Sirius and James recalled their story. "They thought you were in some kind of band?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "I guess they've never heard James sing."

"Hey!" James said. "I thought I handled that pretty brilliantly, thank you very much."

"So did you get a good look at the men chasing you?" Peter said.

Peter looked on edge as always; his eyes darted around the room as though he expected the three Death Eaters to appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, they were those three the Ministry has been looking for for weeks," James said, "I have no clue why they'd be after us, though. I mean me and Sirius in particular. They didn't try to confront us at the gravesite, they waited until it was just Sirius and I."

"Maybe it had to do with your parents," Lily said quietly, "they didn't leave behind any enemies, did they?"

James shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he said. Sighing, he realized how exhausted he was. He had to admit that their chase with the Muggle police had been a nice escape from the surrealness of his parents' deaths, but as he arrived back at the castle and was confronted with the curios looks of his fellow students in the hallways, the tragedy weighed on him even more. "The important thing is we definitely scared them. They know what we're capable of."

"Which is also a dangerous thing!" Lily said. "You've got to be careful, James. You're starting to make real enemies. These Death Eaters, they're a terrifying sort of crowd."

"Yeah, we know," James said. He glanced towards Remus, who was now looking away to avoid being part of the conversation. "But it's okay. It will be okay."

She smiled sadly at him, and as their eyes met he knew she understood that it was difficult for him to say that.

"I should be telling you that," she admitted, "this week has been terrible. I just don't want you to make it any worse on yourself."

"I'll be okay," James said, placing an arm around Lily. "You know what I regret the most, about my parents?"

"What?" Lily said, looking up at him.

"That I never got to tell them about us."

He smiled, as did she, knowing he was talking about their contemplating marriage. Remus was grinning as well, and Peter and Sirius sat in defeat, frustrated.

"Tell them what about you?" Sirius demanded. "What?"

"Nothing," James said.

"What do you think your dad would have said?" Lily asked.

"Oh he would have been horrified," James said, "after all, we haven't even taken our N.E.W.T.s yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius said. "James!"

Ignoring him, James let Lily rest her head on his shoulders as he stared into the fireplace before them.


	62. Lily and Snape

**Chapter Sixty-Two: **Lily and Snape

"Have you decided what you're going to do with your parents' place?" Sirius asked as the sun settled into dusk.

With two weeks until N.E.W.T.s the four had been spending nearly every waking hour in the Common Room, reviewing spells and charms. The library had become too quiet and intense, but the Gryffindor Common Room was becoming a danger zone. Spells continuously bounced off the walls around them; everyone seemed to be realizing how severely underprepared they were for these exams. Remus had remained silent the entire night, his head buried into his Defense book, while Sirius kept pestering them with off-topic conversations. His parents were one particular subject that James did not appreciate discussing.

"No," he mumbled, "do you think they'll care about dates on the written part of the exam? Are they really going to stop me from being a Auror if I don't know what year Nicolas Flamel was born?"

"Tell me you're not starting to worry too," Sirius said, "in the past few weeks every time I talk to someone they jump down my throat, asking me about which village battles were fought in and who taught which subject in 1589. Does any of that really matter? It sounds like we're going to be pulled into this war whether we're officially a part of the Ministry or not."

"Can we stop talking about war?" Remus said, speaking up for the first time.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"If living in denial will help you pass the N.E.W.T.s, why not?" He said. "But stop pretending like we don't have this. Even McGonnagall will admit that we're the cleverest students to graduate in years."

"We haven't graduated yet," James pointed out.

"We only have a few months left in the castle, I can't believe you're wasting it studying."

"Yeah, but you might be here an extra year if you don't start studying," James said, "come on, even you don't know what year Nicolas Flamel was born."

"1327," Sirius replied. Remus and Peter looked up from their books; Sirius just shrugged. "I have excellent memory."

Shaking his head, James turned back to his book and laughed when he noticed "1327" was written in large, bold, ink next to Flamel's name.

"Admit it, Potter, you're using studying as a distraction from-"

At that moment a whirl of red hair floated past him, and James looked up just in time to see Lily storming towards the girls' dormitory. One hand was clutching her book bag, the other wiping madly at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lily!" James said, running after her.

He grabbed her hand, catching her just before she could disappear up the staircase. When she refused to turn towards him James studied her for an explanation and noticed a letter crumbled up in her fist.

"Stop-" Lily began when he tried to take the letter from her.

He didn't.

_Dear Lily,_

_ I'm sure you have started to hear of the attacks that have begun in our own world. These are not spontaneous riots, as the Ministry would like for you to believe, but planned executions. Our world is dividing, splitting apart, and I know that while you're secured inside the Hogwarts walls it may not seem like it, but very soon you will have to choose sides. The world is not as black and white as you may think. I truly am sorry for some of the things I have said to you, and I hope we can talk when we get back to Hogwarts._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Serverus _

"What is this?" James demanded, shaking the letter in her face.

Lily just continued to shake her head, as though she were in a state of shock.

"Where is he?" He said; he wondered if Lily would actually have this conversation with Snape without him.

When she looked into his eyes, he got the sickening feeling that he had seriously misunderstood Lily's connection with Snape. He darted towards the Common Room entrance, and was racing towards the Slytherin Common Room with Sirius by his side before Lily could stop him.

"What did the letter say?" Sirius said.

"Has Lily ever said anything to you about Snape?" James asked.

"Snape? Snivellous? Pathetic, greesy haired-"

"Yes, Snape! The one and only."

"Why would Lily and Snape be connected?"

"That's what I'm going to figure out," James replied.

He came to a stop as they reached the first floor. The floor was empty save a lone Slytherin, clinging to the walls as he limped down the corridor. A bandage wrapped around his wrist confirmed a recent trip to the Hospital Wing, and his weak state explained part of Lily's tears. _She visited him in the Hospital Wing. _Clenching his fist, his heart began beating quickly in anger at the very idea.

"Snape!" James shouted. Snape immediately straightened up; in the shadows James saw his eyes narrow, the smallest of smiles appearing.

"Potter," Snape nodded. He looked as pathetic as ever: hair too long, skin too pale, and a scar tracing down his face.

"That scar looks good on you, Snape," James said, "how about another to match?"

He raised his wand, as did Snape. Beside him, Sirius had his wand raised as well, no questions asked.

"You've got it all figured out, don't you, Potter?" Snape shot. "Running around with Evans, preparing to be an Auror. James Potter, ready to save the world. You know nothing about this world, Potter. You don't know what's coming for you."

Snape's words meant nothing to him- except for the thought that for whatever reason, Snape was trying to get Lily caught up in this.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Snape, but I swear you better stay away from her or-"

"Or what? You'll turn my hair blue? Hex me so that I cluck like a chicken? Grow up, Potter. You might have gotten away with humiliating me all through school, but Hogwarts is nothing. All of this will mean _nothing_. You're stuck on the wrong side, you'll see. Then you'll get what you deserve."

James smirked.

"So I have humiliated you, then?" He replied.

Snape's eyes boiled with anger, and James prepared himself with a defensive spell for Snape's "Expelliarmus!".

"Everte Statum!" James exclaimed, sending Snape flying back into the wall. He laughed; Sirius' laughs echoed. "Is that all you've got, Snape? Is that the most you've learned from your _Dark Lord_?"

But Snape had recovered more quickly than James had prepared for, and once more Snape had his wand pointed at him. James hardly heard the curse before it hit him, knocking the breath out of him.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

The corridor fell silent. James flew backwards; the feeling of his body sliding across the floor left him feeling dizzy. He could faintly hear Sirius shouting at Snape, pummeling him with spells. Quickly his vision was turned to a fading mesh of Sirius' angry shouts and- _Lily_. Lily, appearing like an angel, somehow already at his side. Breathing heavily now, he tried to cling onto consciousness as Lily, wearing a determined, brave, face, began muttering a healing charm. But just as the pain began to fade he realized so did her face; she hadn't healed him, he was falling into darkness.

(space)

When he woke it was daylight, though James remembered it being nightfall. He was in the Hospital Wing, with only a foggy recollection of how he got here. He remembered studying in the Common Room, briefly seeing Lily, and going after Snape. But why?

"James!" Lily was by his side at once as his eyes flickered opened, giving him an overwhelming sense of dejavu. "It's morning, you're okay. Snape gave me the healing charm, and I think I did okay. Well, I was proud until Madame Pomfrey informed me that your arm had been mended facing the wrong direction. I guess I have still have more preparing to do for the N.E.W.T.s than I thought."

He wasn't sure how to take all of this in, until he realized a heavy, numb, feeling in his right arm, where a cast was now in place.

"That's just temporary," Lily said, "oh, you should have seen the state of her when I brought you here. Completely in shock! Said she'd never seen anything like it. They're talking of expelling Snape, McGonagall's demanding a hearing and everything. It's awful..."

As James examined Lily's healing work, he silently agreed with her that she still needed practice. He seemed to be in good enough shape, but he could easily still see scars through the torn fabric of his robes.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Lily said after he never replied.

Shaking his head, James sighed and closed his eyes. The memory came back to him in a series of shouts and threats, including some spell he didn't recognize.

"This is all my fault," Lily said, her eyes flooded with guilt, "I'm so sorry, I should have explained."

_"Why would Lily and Snape be connected?"_

Then all of his memories clicked back into place. The letter. The arguing. The fights. And still none of it made any more sense than it did when he confronted Snape.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm still trying to understand. Please tell me you and Snape aren't..._mates_?"

He expected a laugh, an amused grin, a slap on the shoulder because that was the most ridiculous idea in the world. Instead Lily looked horrified.

"Oh no-"

"James-"

"I think I might be sick-"

"You don't understand-"

"Just please tell me you haven't snogged him."

"That's disgusting, James!" Lily exclaimed, turning away from him. Arms crossed and bitter, she glared at the raising sun through the window as he waited for her to explain. "Snape and I...we sort of grew up together."

_"Grew up together?"_

When he looked over at Lily she appeared to be a new person, surrounded by some dark secret he could have never imagined. And here had thought that _they _had grown up together, though through most of that time she resented him.

Sighing, Lily threw her arms up in defeat and turned away from the window. He moved over, allowing her to sit in the bed next to him. As they awkwardly avoiding each others' eyes Lily stared at her hands, summoning the courage to admit her story. Finally she began:

"He grew up in the village next to mine. He was always a bit weird, even when he was really young. But in a charming way. You now how Petunia is; growing up with her could be difficult at times, and it seemed to be impossible for me to make friends outside my family. When I met Serverus I knew there was something different about him. Something weird, but something completely new and unique. He was the one who first made me realize I was a witch. He was the one that taught me about Hogwarts, about the Wizarding world. He showed me amazing spells and tricks that he had learned even as a kid. When we were both accepted into Hogwarts we were so excited, but then he was sorted into Slytherin and I into Gryffindor, and we just slowly began to break apart."

"You were realizing the truth about him," James said.

He failed to cover his own bitterness, failing to imagine a young Lily being friends with a young Snape. Playing outside, probably for hours until after nightfall. Chatting about their own secrets. Lily learning everything she knew now about being a witch from _Snape_.

"I was trying to fit in!" Lily snapped. "Which is hard to do when you're best friends with a Slytherin! You don't know him like I do, James! Yes, he's different now and he's changed, for the worst. But he was so different as a child. He didn't have that great of a childhood, and I was frustrated with my own family. It was like he was the only person who understood."

"He was being a _creep_."

"He genuinely wanted to remain friends when we started school!" Lily said. "Which is saying a lot for a Slytherin. But the people in that house, the people he was forced to be around and live with, he never had a chance. The stories they told him and the things they taught him- it changed him. He believed all of it, no matter how hard I tried to convince him otherwise. And it certainly didn't help having _you _around tormenting him."

Rolling his eyes, James was having a hard time believing any of this. He couldn't in a million years imagine Snape being a sweet, innocent boy. He didn't want to.

"He attacked me, Lily!" James pointed out. "Madame Pomfrey probably didn't recognize that spell because it's probably Dark Magic! He probably learned it from his Death Eater mates!"

Lily was in tears now, and though it was a sight he hated seeing, he still couldn't help the resentment he felt towards her at the moment. This was all too unreal. Was she still actually sticking up for Snape?"

"I hate who he has become!" Lily exclaimed, nearly screaming. "He's been trying to recruit me to 'his side', telling me that I'll be safer. The stories he tells me, they're terrifying! But he just wants to protect himself, and in his mind that means aligning with the enemy."

"The _war_," James smirked, "Lily, listen to yourself! You can't honestly be defending _Snape_!"

"I'm not defending him!" Tears were now streaming down her face, and guilt was beginning to eat at him. "I'm terrified for him. I can't convince him to change his ways. I know I have to let him go, and really I did a long time ago. He could never defend me in public, never admit how much he liked me. It hasn't been the same between us in years, but I still hate what he's doing. What you should know is that he meant what he said in that letter. He honestly wants to protect me. But with the war that's coming, every day I feel more and more like I'm the only person who I can trust."

It pained him to hear her say that, so much that he was willing to forgive every ridiculous thing she had just said.

"And me," he said quietly, "you can trust me too." He looked into her eyes, pleading to be forgiven even though he wasn't sure what he did wrong. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she threw him a look of sympathy; an apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said. "Snape has chosen his side, and I've chosen mine. He's more prepared for this war than any of us could hope to be. You have no idea how capable he really is, and I don't say that in admiration or fear. I'm sorry he attacked you."

"We'll just tell everyone I fell down a flight of stairs."

The two laughed, and for the first time that morning he felt a slight taste of normality. Placing his arm around Lily's shoulder, he held her close as she traced the edges of his cast with a finger.

"Sorry I'm such a rubbish healer," she said, "but another day or two with Madame Pomfrey and you'll be good as new."

_"Day or two?"_ James exclaimed. "No one in the world is capable of keeping me here for a full day or two!"

She stared at him, her eyes a cold and daunting warning.

"Except you," he quickly. He kissed her, and she finally seemed more comfortable to be around him. "Thank you, by the way. For saving me."

"You owe me one," she replied, "actually...I've seen you try to heal before. Considering I've kept this secret from you, can we just call it even instead?"

Laughing, James nodded.

"But if he comes anywhere near you he'll regret it. He's chosen his side, and we've chosen ours. We've got to be careful of who are friends are. You're right, you never know who you can trust."


End file.
